la chica que no creía en los cuentos de hadas
by cerezo1
Summary: Había una vez una princesa que creía en cuentos de hadas... assh que aburrido siempre el mismo principio, las mismas cosas y el mismo "Y vivieron Felices para siempre", patrañas eso es lo es porque? sencillo los cuentos de hadas nunca se hacen realidad.
1. Prologo

**hola este es mi primer fics espero que les guste, no sean muy duros conmigo.**

**naruto no me pertenece, solo en los sueños jijiji, sin mas aqui esta el prologo.**

_Prologo_

_Había una vez una princesa que creía en cuentos de hadas... assh que aburrido siempre el mismo principio, las mismas cosas y el mismo "Y vivieron Felices para siempre", patrañas eso es lo es porque? sencillo los cuentos de hadas nunca se hacen realidad ni ese estupido final feliz que todos siempre esperan... _

_Se preguntaran como lo se muy fácil soy una chica realista y porque? otra pregunta sencilla: la pareja mas feliz y a la cual siempre tome como ejemplo a seguir ya no son tan felices y creo que nunca lo fueron, claro pura hipocresía de su parte para guarda las estupidas y ridículas apariencias ante la sociedad, pero al parecer no aguantaron mas y por eso llevan divorciados 14 años que quienes son?: Mis padres, si ellos a los cuales tome como el príncipe y la princesa de dichos cuentos, lo peor de todo es que su separación ocurrió cuando solo tenia 2 años algo traumático a mi parecer para una niña de esa edad, porque solo era una niña de esas que necesitan el cariño de los padres, los dos juntos, no de uno por separado._

_Como era de esperarse, yo como niña que era creía en esos benditos cuentos de hadas lo cual me llevo a encerrarme en mi mudo, en mi coraza, debido a lo decepcionada que estaba, pero basta ya eso es cosa de pasado como ya dije han pasado 14 años ahora soy una adolescente adulta muy madura para mi edad, según papa. Ahora me preparo para entra a las mas prestigiosa preparatoria su nombre konoha elite school... donde de seguro hay chicos y chicas huecos que lo único que les importa es el dinero y lo que se puede comprar con el, no digo que yo no tenga con un padre que es magnate muy reconocido, pero yo no soy de esas que se la dan de superiores por la cantidad de dinero que tienen en sus bolsillos, odio ese tipo de personas... _

_Se preguntaran desde el principio de mi relato cual es mi nombre eso es muy simple de saber soy..._


	2. igual que las demas

**Aquí les traigo el primer capitulo**

Capitulo 1: Igual que las demás

Por favor preséntate.- Me interrumpió mi nuevo profesor que por cierto no esta nada mal: Pelo plateado, buen cuerpo lo cual se nota por su camisa, lo malo era que su cara esta casi cubierta por un tipo de mascara dejando solo al descubierto su ojo derecho pero eso lo que hacia era darle un aire de misterio y erotismo.

Claro Kakashi-sensei - dije un poco ruborizada por mi último pensamiento algo pervertido.- soy Sakura Haruno.

P.S: (Pensamientos de sasuke).

Estaba como siempre metido en mi mundo de pensamientos pero claro no tan concentrado porque quien podría con un amigo como naruto, lo quiero como un hermano y todo pero a veces tengo unas ganas de matarlo, entiéndame nunca para de hablar ese Dobe.

Pero algo, no se que, creo que por un milagro se callo me preocupo ya que como dije nunca se calla porque esa era su forma de ser, lo mire y vi que estaba embobado mirando al frente del salón.

Voltee lentamente hacia donde el tenia puesta la vista, y me di cuenta de que miraba a una chica: Con el cabello color rosa, de piel blanca, ojos jade, rasgos finos y de una figura esbelta con senos bastante grandes para una chica de su edad, claro sin contar a hinata.

Naruto pervertido Hinata ya te vioooo.- se lo digo en el oído el cual al escucharme su cara paso a un color sumamente rojo y un poco nervioso.

P.N: (Pensamientos de naruto).

Al escuchar lo que me dijo el teme siento como mis mejillas se ruborizan pero al mirarlo me di cuenta que se estaba riendo, de improvisto volteo a mirar a hinata que como siempre ni me pela, claro todo tenia que ser una estupida bromas de las pocas que hacia sasuke y digo eso porque son muy pocas ya que siempre esta serio y molesto pero al fin de cuentas es como un hermano para mi.

Cuando será el día en que elija una novia que cambie su forma de ser.

Muy bien sakura siéntate al frente de sasuke por favor.- me dijo kakashi-sensei pero no sabia quien era así que no me moví de hay, hasta que se dio cuenta.- OH, disculpa, es ese de allá, él que tiene pose de ser el mejor que los demás y se siente superior.

Oiga, si me va a hacer propaganda hágalo bien.- dijo ese chico un poco arrogante.

Kakashi: Si claro, como si la necesitaras, con todas las fangirl que tienes... bueno pero dejemos eso de lado, sakura toma asiento.

Hai, kakashi-sensei.- dije con una sonrisa, pero lo que no noto fue que con esa sonrisa al sensei y al resto de salón les saque un sonrojo.

Kakashi: conti...continuemos con la clase.- dijo tartamudeando.

Y así continúo la clase sin nada interesante, claro a excepción de mí, porque en toda la clase sentí la penetrante mirada en mi espalda de ese chico llamado sasuke.

Rimmmm...Rimnnnnnnnn nnnnn.

Kakashi: OK, pueden salir nos vemos en la próxima clase y naruto no olvides hacer los deberes por el amor a kami-sama.

Por fin, cuando escuche el timbre del receso sentí un gran alivio y una necesidad de salir corriendo del salón y alejarme de esa mirada penetrante.

Ya sakura demuéstrale a ese que tu también eres fría muy fría y de armas tomar.- pensaba, claro no era mentira desde que mis padres se divorciaron había perdido toda ternura de niñez siendo reemplazado solo por odio hacia los demás, ya que decidí encerrar en un lugar frió a mi corazón, donde nadie pudiera llegar.

(De aquí narro yo)

Se dispuso a levantarse para salir del salón, pero fue interceptada por una persona.

Sakura: Disculpa te podrías apartar, me dificultas el paso.- dijo dibujando una sonrisa farsa en su rostro.

Kkkk: Que no me reconoces sa-ku-ri-ta.- dijo

Sakura: No puede ser.- Pensó la pelirosa.- que haces aquí no pensé que estudiaras en esta escuela.- Le dijo un poco fría y distante.

Kkkk: Así es como recibes a tu querido hermano.

Sakura: Sabes que no me gusta ninguna forma de aprecio Kei.

Kei: Pues deberías ya que si mis fans te ven tratándome mal, la vas a pasar muy mal.-dijo con un dejo de importancia.

Sakura: Y desde cuando tan popular hermanito "querido".- dijo con un notorio sarcasmo en la última palabra.

Kei: OK, búrlate si quieres pero es verdad lo que digo, cambiando de tema, veo que has hecho admiradores.

Sakura: No me importa, todos son unos babosos, siempre es lo mismo en cada colegio nuevo al que voy...-decía pero fue interrumpida.

Kei: y por eso siempre terminabas cambiando de colegio, porque te acosaban hasta tal punto que mama no lo soportaba más…

Sakura: si, siempre es así por eso vivo con papa, mi propia madre me odia por ser así...

Kei: de bonita.- completo.- es tan molesto y oye ¿Como esta papa?

Sakura: Bien, siempre encantado contigo y conmigo es tan fastidioso a veces.

Kei: si, pero lo quieres igual que a mi ¿verdad?

Sakura: Si claro, lo que digas, sabes tengo hambre enséñame la cafetería quiero comer algo.- decía saliendo del salón seguida de su hermano.

...En el salón...

Un grupo de jóvenes había visto desde lejos toda la escena.

Iiiii: ¿Que se cree esa?, llega y ya se esta ligando a kei-kun.- decía una rubia.

Sss: lo suponía, como siempre yo tengo la razón.

Nnn: A que te refieres sasuke.- pregunto un chico castaño con ojos perlados con la misma arrogancia que el chico mencionado.

sasuke: Y te haces llamar genio, bueno a lo que me refería era a que al ver a la nueva deduje que iba a ser como las demás chicas, claro no me refiero a ustedes chicas.- añadió tras la mirada asesina que les hacían las chicas ya que cuando se enoja ya nadie las para.

Neji: claro ya entiendo otra fangirl cualquier, cuanto pedirá para acostarse con alguien?

Iiii: Seguro es una amiga de Karin.- dijo una rubia que respondía al nombre del ino.

Nnnn: Saben yo aun no entiendo a que se refieren.- decía un hiperactivo rubio.


	3. yo soy su

_Capitulo 2.-__Yo soy su…._

__

_Todos: Naruto! .- dijeron en unísono con la típica gotita en la cabeza._

_Sasuke: Eres un idiota Dobe.- dijo sin cambiar su pose de arrogancia._

_Nnnnn: Que? Que hice ahora…- decía el rubio confundido._

_Ssssss: Esperando 1, 2, 3… - Comenzó a contar un chico con cara de aburrimiento llamado shikamaru._

_Naruto: Oye no me llames Dobe, teme.- se defendió después de entender._

_Tttt: Y hay lo tenemos, otra vez con su retraso mental, no cambias nada naruto.- dijo esta vez una chica pelicastaña con dos chonchitos que respondía al nombre de tente._

_Neji: No lo culpes tente, el no tiene la culpa de a verse caído de la cuna cuando era chiquito.- Explicaba un poco serio pero provocando la risas de todos._

_Naruto: Ya dejemos eso si? Y ahora por que no vamos a comer, ya me muero por comer ramen.- decía el rubio babeando por lo esperado._

_Shikamaru: Assh que aburrido.- dijo con cara de flojera._

_Tttttt: Ya no empieces shikamaru por el amor a dios.- decía una chica rubia con cuatro coletas._

_Shikamaru: si que eres problemática mujer._

_Tttttt: Que dijiste?_

_Shikamaru: nada temari solo cálmate.- dijo ante la mirada asesina de temari_

_Temari: Siempre es lo mismo contigo._

_Y así todos se fueron al cafetín, mientras la discusión de Shikamaru y Temari seguía por todo el camino, bueno en realidad nada mas temari ya el pelinegro no le hacia caso._

_Cuando llegaron al cafetín vieron a un grupo de fangirl reunidas en un circulo con el resto del alumnado, al parecer había una pelea, y ellos se imaginaron que era cosa de Karin ya que ella se consideraba la fan nº 1 de kei, y de seguro se molesto al verlo con la chica nueva, pero decidieron acercase para ver.___

_P.S:___

_Karin: Quien te crees que eres? Pelo de chicle para andar por hay con kei-Kun.- Me decía esa chica pelirroja.___

_ Sakura Haruno, para que te quede bien clarito, y tu quien eres? a ya se una de esas chicas que son unas envidiosas y feas pelos de zanahoria.- le dije___

_Karin: Ya veras pelo de chicle, yo soy karin la única que puede estar con kei-kun.___

_Pues a mi no me interesa nada de ti y de lo que quieres de kei, i-dio-ta.- le dije___

_Karin: assh… me las pagaras.- me dijo intentando darme un golpe, que claro lo esquive fácilmente.__  
><em>

_Que necia eres, pero no caeré en tus provocaciones, así que mejor vete y déjame es paz.- le Advertí___

_Karin: Ya me tienes harta.- dijo ya perdiendo el control.__  
><em>

_Aunque lo intentes no voy a caer tan bajo como tu, OK, captaste o te lo tengo que explicar otra vez.- dije con algo arrogancia.___

_Karin: Solo te advierto algo Kei-kun es mío, ni tu ni nadie me lo va a quitar así que aléjate de él.- me amenazo___

_ A mi nadie me amenaza y menos alguien como tu, perra loca desquiciada.- le grite ya harta de todo.___

_Kei: ya basta las dos, karin ya vete que te estas avergonzando tu misma delante de la gente.- dijo interrumpiendo la pelea.___

_Karin: pero…- intento decir.___

_Kei: Pero nada.- la interrumpió.- Tú y yo no somos nada ni seremos algo, así que no tienes porque reclamarme si ando o no con alguien, OK.- añadió ya molesto.___

_Karin: assh…- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse del lugar.___

_Kei: Bueno aquí no ha pasado nada así que ya váyanse de una vez por todas.___

_Sabes, yo se me defender sola de tipas como ella.- dije reclamándole.___

_Kei: lo se, pero es que ya me hartaba que te tratara así, entiéndeme, yo te quiero mucho y esa arpía dijo muchas cosas feas a ti.___

_Lo que sea, da igual no crees, lo que ella diga no me importa, pero trata de controlar a tu novia no quiero lastimarla la próxima vez que haga lo mismo.- le dije para molestarlo.___

_Kei: jajaja que graciosa lo de decir que es mi novia, pero ya basta, vamos a comer que tengo un hambre que me comería un elefante.- me dijo ya sentándose en una mesa cercana.__  
><em>

_No cambias verdad?- dije riendo.___

_Kei: ves, ya sonreíste y de verdad, si me quieres, ahora no puedes negarlo.- dijo también riendo.__  
><em>

_Ya cállate.- le dije__  
><em>_  
>….En otro lugar de la cafetería…<em>

_Los chicos se habían quedado callados totalmente, digo en sasuke y en neji era normal pero no en los demás y menos en cierto rubio hiperactivo._

_Temari: Vieron eso?- pregunto asombrada la rubia._

_Sasuke: claro no somos ciegos, al parecer no es amiga de karin.- argumento._

_Neji: ja, si que la puso en su sitio no creen?- comento_

_A lo que todos asintieron._

_Naruto: saben esa chica me esta cayendo muy bien.- dijo con una sonrisa típica de el._

_Sasuke: tenias que ser tu naruto.- dijo enfadado por su comentario sin saber el porque._

_Naruto: que? si hasta a ti te sorprendió lo que izo.-dijo colocando el dedo en la llaga._

_Sasuke: No me sorprendió eso, si no que kei la defendió lo cual nunca lo hace con una chica por mas que le guste, eso quiere decir que si es su novia y muy especial para el._

_Naruto: y? No me digas que a ti también te gusta y estas celoso.- dijo inocentemente el pobre rubio sin saber que le esperaba._

_Sasuke: pero que dices dobe.- dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza.._

_Naruto: ay! Eso dolió teme.- dijo enfadado._

_Sasuke: no me digas así dobe._

_Naruto: teme_

_Sasuke: dobe._

_Naruto teme_

_Sasuke: dobe_

_Y así siguieron hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una temari molesta._

_Temari: ya basta, ustedes dos me tienen harta.- dijo provocando temor en lo dos personajes y al resto del grupo una gotita en la frente._

_SasuNaru: si lo que tu digas temari.- dijeron asustados_

_Todos: no cambian nunca estos tres…- Dijeron al mismo tiempo que asentían._

_….Con Sakura y Kei…._

_Sakura: ella es una de tus fangirl verdad?- (pregunta con obvia repuesta ¬¬)_

_Kei: si, y es muy molesta.- dijo hastiado._

_Sakura: porque me ataco a mi?, que hice para que lo hiciera._

_Kei; simple, estas conmigo.- dijo arrogante._

_Sakura: ya veo, creen que somos algo.- el asintió.- pero no nada mas ella, si no todo el colegio.- volvió a asentir.- pues es hora de acláralo no crees._

_Kei: que vas hacer?- pregunto con temor ya que conociéndola no era nada bueno._

_Sakura: ya veras, no pienso aguantar mas tus fangirl a si que.- decía poniéndose en pie para luego subirse a la mesa en donde estaban sentados._

_Kei: sakura que haces, baja ya?- ordeno_

_Sakura: no, debo aclararlo.- dijo para después añadir viendo que todo el mundo la miraba.- SE QUE SOY NUEVA Y POR ESO QUIERO ACLARAR UNA COSA, SI SOY O NO SOY NOVIA DE KEI NO ES ASUNTO DE USTEDES Y PARA SU INFOMACION YO SOY SU…_


	4. empiezan las peleas

_Capítulo 3: comienzan las peleas_

_Pero fue interrumpida por una mano que le tapaba la boca, claro la mano era de kei quien de un tirón la bajo de la mesa_

_kei: ¿Que haces? , estas loca vas a dañar mi imagen ante todas, te quiero mucho pero pareces loca y yo no ando con locas.-dijo para después añadir a los presentes.- discúlpenla por favor.-y termino llevándosela de allí para otro lugar._

_Sakura: eres un bruto, sino quieres no andes conmigo y listo, OK, yo nunca te lo pedí es mas claramente te dije que no estuvieras conmigo y me dejaras sola.- dijo enfadada por lo que le hizo hace rato._

_Kei: así me agradeces el haberte salvado de una humillación total._

_Sakura: prefiero eso a que me anden persiguiendo y acosando a cada rato, no me quiero ir de esta escuela, ya no quiero mudarme más._

_Kei: aun te duela que nuestra madre te rechacé por ser bonita_

_Sakura: si, pero ya ella no es mi madre, lo dejo de ser cuando me rechazo totalmente.- dijo más calmada_

_Kei: lo siento, se que es difícil para ti todo esto._

_Sakura: han pasado 14 años, ya lo he superado no crees.- dijo yéndose del lugar-_

_…Con Sasuke y los demás…_

_Naruto: Wow, esa chica es sorprendente, ve que montarse en una mesa para aclarar algo, siendo nueva._

_Sasuke: si, tienes razón.- dijo pero en eso ve cuando salen del cafetín.- vengo horita no me esperen._

_Naruto: ¿A dónde vas?_

_Sasuke: no te importa, así que no me esperen.- dijo ya saliendo del lugar.  
><em>

_Pvs Sasuke_

_Al salir del cafetín los seguí, tenia mucha curiosidad y no sabia el por que, pero quería saber mas de esa chica. Y los encontré enfrascados en una discusión que después termino en susurros y en la marcha de la chica._

_Ahora es mi turno de entrar en escena.- Pensé así que la seguí hasta unas escaleras desiertas.- perfecto estaba sola._

_Que hace una chica nueva por aquí.- pregunte arrogante, y vi que voltio lentamente hacia donde estaba yo._

_Sakura: eso a ti no te importa, OK, así que déjame en paz, chico idiota._

_Tienes razón no es mí problema, pero vine a aclarar las reglas de este lugar.- le dije._

_Sakura: como si me importara tú y tus estupidas reglas._

_1. no ofender a nadie popular.  
>2. nunca te creas mejor que nosotros, y,<br>3. Solo podrás estar al lado de alguno de nosotros cuando nos seas útil o cuando requeramos de tus servicios.- se las enumere._

_Sakura: ja, no me hagas reír._

_Crees que es mentira lo de las reglas.- pregunte._

_Sakura: no, pienso que es una estupidez._

_Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Para los muchachos.- no me respondió.- te la are de todas formas, ¿Cuánto cobras por hacernos el favorcito?- pregunte sin preámbulo._

_Sakura: ¿Qué?, crees que soy una cualquiera.- me dijo gritando, atrayendo algunas personas al lugar._

_Claro, que otra cosa podrías ser.- le dije_

_Sakura: sabes eres el idiota más grande que he conocido y el más estupido._

_tú lo diste ha entender así, por que llegando ya estabas con Kei…- no pude continuar por que sentí la cachetada que me había dado y para colmo ya__había un montón de gente viéndonos, me dolió tanto que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estaba allí, se había ido…._


	5. me las pagaras

_Capitulo 4: me las pagaras._

_Pvs Sasuke_

_La busque con la mirada y nada__, es como si hubiera desaparecido, veo como las personas me miran raro._

_Ino: ¿Sasuke estas bien? -Escuche que me preguntaba._

_Si__, estoy bien.- dije e inconscientemente dirigí mi mano a la mejilla que había recibido la cachetada._

_Naruto: oye teme, si que te humillo Sakura-chan_

_Si lo que digas naruto.- pero me di cuenta del chan y agregue.- ¿desde cuándo la llamas Sakura-chan? – pregunte._

_Naruto: si que te afecto, te dije teme y solo piensas que la nombre Sakura-chan, te llego muy en el fondo._

_Solo respóndeme.- le exigí a punto de golpearlo._

_Naruto: bueno ya cálmate si, lo que pasa es que mi padre conoce al suyo y estoy encargado de ayudarla y protegerla.- me respondió con una sonrisa._

_Porque no dijiste que la conocías?- otra vez le exigí que me respondiera._

_Naruto: no la conozco, lo que pasa es que mi papá me llamo y me explico todo, también me envío una foto de la chica que debía ayudar, así fue que me di cuenta de que era ella- dijo aun sonriendo.- por cierto tengo que ir a hablar con ella y explicarle la situación, adiós nos vemos luego- añadió ya caminando a buscarla._

_Shikamaru: Que problemático chico_

_Tente: si, que raro es._

_Claro es un dobe.- les dije._

_Neji: como se le ocurre no decirnos nada de eso hasta ahora, en que piensa._

_Tente: yo diría que en tu prima Hinata.- nos dijo._

___Al escuchar todos, el comentario, se echaron a reír hasta más no poder, claro todos menos Neji._

_Neji: ya basta ¿no creen?- dijo molesto._

_Ino: ya Neji cálmate, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que tu prima sea algo mojigata y muy tímida, por eso no es una popular como nosotras._

_Neji: es mejor eso que ser como ustedes._

_Tente: oye, no todas somos como Ino, osea huecas._

_Ino: tenté has caído en mi lista negra._

_La que callo en mi lista negra fue esa tal Sakura, ya verán me vengare, esta me las pagara bien caro.-dije molesto_

_Todos: claro, tienes nuestra ayuda, nadie se mete con un popular._

_Y así planeando como vengarnos de ella pasamos todo el receso.  
><em>_  
><em>_…..con Sakura….  
><em>

_Pvs Sakura._

_Lo sabia, en este colegio hay puros idiotas.- decía en voz alta mientras caminaba._

_Kkkk: no todos nosotros somos así.- Dijo un chico con pelo castaño y ojos felinos con tatuajes en las mejillas._

_Gggg: el tiene razón.- decía un chico pelirrojo, con ojos color aguamarina, con un tatuaje arriba de su ojo derecho que dice amor, que paresia como si no tuviera sentimientos en su forma de mirar._

_Kkkk: por cierto soy Kiba y el es Gaara.- dijo señalando al pelirrojo._

_Kiba: ella es Hinata.- señalando a una chica tímida, de piel blanca, de cabellos largos de color negriazulados, ojos como dos grandes perlas en los cuales podrías pasar mucho tiempo mirándolos perdiéndote en ellos._

_Kiba: el es Shino.- señalando a un chico de contextura mediana con lentes oscuros y una chaqueta manga larga que le tapaba casi toda la cara.-y el es Choji- señalando a un chico de altura mediana, gordito que estaba comiendo una bolsa de frituras._

_Aaaa: ¿Qué y nosotras?- dijo enfadada una chica morena de pelo color castaño con reflejos y de ojos color chocolate._

_Kiba: ya iba por ustedes._

_Aaaa: si claro.-dijo otra chica rubia de ojos claros._

_Kiba: ellas son Ayame y akame, y esta es.- decía mientras se apartaba para que yo la viera a otra chica y un chico.- Yumi (chica peliazul con ojos negros), Sai (chico de pelo corto color negro con ojos del mismo color) Matsuri (chica pelicastaña de ojos de color marrón) y Tomoyo (chica de pelo largo color castaño oscuro y ojos azules)._

_Yo soy Sakura, la nueva.- dije ya que me habían caído de maravilla._

_Yumi: lo sabemos y vimos lo que le hiciste al Uchiha, buena jugada amiga._

_No fue nada, es un idiota que se lo merecía.- dije sin importancia._

_Kiba: bueno, quieres ser nuestra amiga.- me pregunto._

_Claro, por que no.-le respondí._

_Hinata: puedo...lla…llamarte Sakura-chan.-me pregunto tímida._

_Si, como ustedes quieran.- les dije pero en eso se escucha una voz llamándome y vi como Hinata se ponía tensa._

_Nnnn: Sakura, tu padre me dijo que andarás conmigo._

_No, tengo a mis amigos para eso.- le dije molesta.- Además yo no te conozco.- añadí._

_Nnnn: yo soy….._


	6. visita inesperada

_CAP. 5.- Visita inesperada_

___Nnnnnn: Naruto Uzumaki._

_Sakura: No me importa como te llamas OK._

_Rimmmmm….Rimmmmm_

_Sakura: Chicos ustedes están en mi salón?- pregunto ignorando al chico rubio._

_Kiba: Si sakura, si quieres nos vamos juntos, claro sin tu amigo el rubio.- dijo con enfado lo ultimo._

_Sakura: claro, después de todo no es mi amigo._

_Kiba: Bien, vayámonos.- dijo para que todos enseguida empezaran a caminar al salón._

_Naruto: Oye sakura tu padre me dijo que no me separara de ti.- grito para que lo escuchara._

_Sakura: Y acaso tu eres un nuevo sirviente de él.- le dijo provocando las risas de todos._

_Ssssss: No trates así a un popular, creí que te había quedado claro.-dijo un chico pelinegro y ojos igualmente negros como la noche, que venia acompañado de su grupo de "populares"._

_Sakura: Vaya pero miren nada mas quien viene a defenderlo, el idiota arrogante que se cree superior, ah se me olvidaba lo de mujeriego empedernido.- risas de parte del grupo de Sakura._

_Naruto: Sasuke dejemos esto así ¿quieres? Es la hija de un socio muy importante de mi padre y del tuyo no cometas una locura.- le dijo_

_Sasuke: al cuerno con mi padre, esa niña va a conocer quien es Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo algo molesto acercándose cada vez más a ella._

_Sakura: Que quieres uchiha?- le dijo ya que se encontraba enfrente de ella._

_Sasuke: Quiero que te quede claro que con mi gente no te metas, nueva.- le dijo_

_Sakura: que? Eso es lo único que puedes decir._

_Sasuke: No, eso solo es una parte, la otra.- decía sin medir sus palabras.- es que eres una perra, golfa igual o peor que karin._

_Sakura al escuchar esto otra vez, ya que anteriormente se lo había dicho, se molesto muchísimo y como acto por lo que le dijo aventó su puño a la cara de él pero sasuke esperando su obvia respuesta a sus insultos la agarro por el brazo antes de que le diera._

_Al tocarse una instantánea corriente eléctrica invadió sus cuerpos, erizando su piel y provocando un deseo en los dos pero como por instinto de ambos se separaron rápidamente._

_Ttttttt: Mocosos! Que hacen aquí? Que no escucharon el timbre para entra a clases.- le dijo enfadada la directora llamada tsunade, interrumpiendo todo lo que pasaba en las mentes de todos, los cuales al escucharla se dirigieron corriendo al salón._

_Después de todo lo ocurrido las clases siguieron transcurriendo sin ningún tipo de novedades, hasta que llego la hora de salir para irse todos a sus respectivas casas, en un grupo cerca de la entrada._

_Sakura: Que les parece si van mas tarde a mi casa?- les preguntó a su grupo de amigos._

_Todos: claro sakura.- respondieron al unísono._

_Sakura: bien, los espero esta es la dirección.- les dijo entregándole una tarjeta con la dirección anotada._

_Todo: Nos vemos allá._

_Sakura: los espero allá hablaremos para conocernos mejor y kiba lleva a akamaru lo quiero ver.- diciendo esto todos abordaron su respectivo vehiculo. _

___Pvs. Sakura._

_Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta ya los invite espero que papa le alegre ver que hago amigos, siempre le hace ilusión.- pensaba muy feliz por mi padre al cual quería mucho.___

_Yyyy: Buenas tardes señorita como le ha ido en su primer día en el colegio? - me saludo formalmente el mayordomo.___

_Bien gracias yuko, mas tarde vamos a tener visitas, no te preocupes yo le digo a mi padre, por cierto ya llegó?- le dije ___

_Yuko: Si señorita, se encuentra en su despacho con uno de sus socios de aquí.- me informo.___

_OK, iré a verlo sube mi mochila a mi habitación por favor.- le ordene cortésmente.___

_Yuko: Como desee señorita.- me dijo sonriendo___

_Muchas gracias.- le dije ya caminando hacia donde se encontraba mi padre.___

_En el despacho, el Sr. Haruno se encontraba en una conversación un poco tensa con su socio que resultaba ser el Sr. Uzumaki.___

_Sr. Haruno: Se que es un poco apresurado pero necesito que haga amigo fieles y el tuyo es el mejor para esto según lo que me has contado. ___

_Sr. Uzumaki: lo se, pero él ya tiene su grupo, pero igual no te preocupes tanto él hará que la acepten, después de todo es mi hijo no crees?___

_Sr. Haruno: No lo se es que.- decía un tanto dudoso de todo eso.___

_Sr. Uzumaki: Dime cual es la duda que tienes.___

_Sr. Haruno: Es mi hija lo que pase es que no ha tenido un amigo en años.___

_Sr. Uzumaki: Y eso?- Preguntó___

_Sr. Haruno: Bueno veras…- Decía pero fue interrumpido por la entrada de alguien al despacho.___

_Papá buenas tardes.- dije dirigiéndose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.___

_Sr. Haruno: Hola hija, porque siempre tan formal conmigo?- me Preguntó.___

_Papá sabes muy bien que siempre he sido así desde que…- decía___

_Sr. Haruno: tu madre no sabe lo que pierde a ser así contigo, eres encantadora y con muchas habilidades a parte de ser hermosa y única, eres mi flor de cerezo.- Me dijo___

_Gracias papá siempre tan amable te tengo que contar muchas cosas que me pasaron hoy y pregúntate porque mandaste a cuidarme con un rubio tarado sabes muy bien que odio que me atosiguen y me agobien.- le dije para agregar antes de que hablara.- ah se me olvidaba invite a mis primero amigos que te parece?- le pregunté___

_Sr. Haruno: sakura te presento a mi socio, amigo y padre del tarado rubio del cual acabas de hablar.- me dijo riendo___

_Sr. Uzumaki: mucho gusto me han hablado mucho de ti.- dijo igualmente riendo___

_Ussp! Lo siento no sabia, lo que pasa es que su grupo y su amigo un tal uchiha son tan despreciable y él un poco igual a ellos, que con decirte, trato mal a mi nuevos amigos alegando que no eran lo suficiente para mi.- le dije un poco avergonzada al principio___

_Sr. Uzumaki: no te preocupes hablare con él cuando venga más tarde para acá.- me dijo despreocupadamente pero luego me percate de lo algo que dijo___

_Sakura: Viene para acá?- le pregunto___

_Sr. Haruno: Si, los invite a pasar un rato.___

_Espero que no moleste de nuevo a mis amigos que como ya te dije vienen también a pasar un rato para conocernos mejor, aunque ya para mi son los mejores muy amable, humildes y eso que sus familias son muy ricas, una de mis nuevas amigas pertenece a la familia hyuga y es encantadora lo contrario al grupo de los "populares" patrañas.- les conté___

_Sr. Haruno: No te preocupes tanto veras que cuando lo conozca bien te caerá de maravilla es un chico muy alegre.- me dijo con un tono de misterio___

_Que quieres decir?- le pregunte.- no querrás que yo tenga algo con él, porque mi respuesta es no.- agregué con un tono de aplomo___

_Sr. Haruno: no es nada de eso, solo quiero que tú y él sean amigos es un chico que llega a cambiar a la gente y a ti te hace falta un cambio en esa frialdad e indiferencia que tienes a veces.- me dijo con tono gracioso___

_Jajaja que gracioso papá.- le dije riendo sin ganas.- bueno los dejo tengo que prepararme para la cena y para recibir mis visitas.- diciendo esto salí del despacho para dirigirme a mi habitación.___

_…_

___Hoy a sido un día loco y va a ser peor con la venida de ese tarado rubio, bueno será lo que dios quiera pero si hace algo lo mató.- me decía a mi misma en pensamientos___

_Subió y al entrar a su habitación fui directamente al baño donde tome una ducha larga al salir fui al armario donde busque algo que ponerme decente y a la moda un tanto casual, hasta que lo encontré, me vestí, peine y aplique en los labios un brillo labial color rosa.___

_Al terminar de arreglarme baje al darme cuenta de la hora, apresuro el paso debido a que escucho el timbre sonar.___

_Yuko: Buenas noches pasen por favor la señorita…- decía pero le interrumpí___

_Gracias Yuko yo me encargo.- le dije ___

_Yuko: OK señorita me retiro entonces.- Me dijo marchándose___

_Hola chicos y chicas claro, como están?- les pregunte___

_Kiba: bien desde que nos despedimos en el colegio.- me respondió___

_Me alegro mucho, bien porque no vamos a mi sala.- les dije en tono de pregunta sin querer respuesta___

_Gaara: No nos dijiste que tenías una casa tan grande, es mas supera a la mía.___

_Lo que pasa es que no me gusta presumir lo que tengo, es mas lo de la sala fue idea de mi padre porque a mi me pareció demasiado ostentoso no lo creen?- les explique___

_Choji: No, claro que no y…hay comida?- me pregunto___

_Shino: Ya te dije que dejaras eso.- lo regaño (Aquí Shino no es tan misterioso)___

_No es para tanto shino déjalo, choji ya les avise a los chef que vendrías tu, si quieres puedes ir.- le dije provocando emoción en él___

_Choji: Si…- grito para luego añadir.- en donde es?- me pregunto___

_Por allá.- le dije señalando la derecha.- Los demás suban conmigo y tu choji cuando quieras alcanzarnos les dices a yuko que te lleve.___

_Choji: sabes eres la mejor amiga sakura TE QUIERO.- lo ultimo lo gritó___

_Si, yo también te quiero.- al decirlo, lo ultimo que sentí fue a alguien abrazándome y un reflejo rojo alejándose rápidamente hacia la cocina.- los demás síganme.- agregue algo atónita por el abrazo___

_… .___

_Ya llegamos y que les parece?- Les pregunte con algo de temor a que no les gustara___

_Descripción de la sala:___

_Muebles y puff por todos lados, dos televisores pantalla plana en cada extremo de la habitación, juegos de videos de todo tipo, equipo de sonido mas avanzado, una pared con un estante lleno de películas actualizadas y algunas clásicas, colgando en las paredes había algunos retratos, cuadro, fotos de bebes y muchas otras personas hasta se podía ver que algunos eran artistas o empresarios reconocidos.___

_Kiba: de lujo…- decía un poco asombrado por todo___

_Y eso que tú también tienes algunas de estas cosas.- le recordé___

_Kiba: Si pero eso no significa que no pueda asombrar a alguien rico.- dijo haciendo puchero___

_Hinata: Kiba tú y tus cosas.- decía mientras reía___

_Kiba: no te burles de mi hinata, me hieres mis sentimientos.- dijo con una depresión estilo anime (en una esquina con aura negra)___

_Hinata: Perdóname kiba pero no es para que te pongas así.- le dijo___

_Kiba por favor deja el melodrama quieres.- le dije___

_Kiba: que no es melodrama mujer.- me dijo otra vez haciendo puchero___

_Akame: Y que esperamos para divertirnos.- nos dijo___

_Yumi: Akame tiene razón a divertirse.- dijo ___

_Sai: claro así yo los puedo retratar en un ambiente en el cual siempre estén sin presiones.- explico sacando ya sus utensilios de pintura___

_Ayame: Ya vas a empezar otra vez con eso de que no quieres pintar ya para por favor.- le dijo ___

_Akame: ya dejen de pelear que empiece la diversión.- grito___

_Todos: si.- gritamos___

_…Unas horas después….___

_Kimi: Señorita la cena esta servida, por favor pasen al comedor.- nos anuncio___

_Claro Kimi ya vamos.- le dije para luego dirigirme al resto.- Chicos tenemos que bajar al comedor mi padre quiere conocerlos___

_Todos: Claro. Dijeron___

_Cuando iban bajando las escaleras escucharon unas voces que venían de la entrada de la casa todos al ver de quienes se trataban esas voces su expresión de felicidad y alegría cambio drásticamente a una de enfado total.___

_Que haces tú en mi casa.- Pregunte_


	7. son hermanos?

Hola otra vez, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

_Capitulo 6: Son Hermanos?___

_Ssssss: Me invitaron, escandalosa.- me respondió arrogantemente___

_Nnnnnn: Sasuke no vinimos a pelear ve que aquí también esta tu familia.- le dijo ___

_Sasuke: por si no te has dado cuenta ella empezó y yo no me voy a quedar callado, un uchiha nunca se deja humillar por alguien naruto.- le dijo___

_Iiiiii: Siempre con lo mismo por eso es que no tienes suficientes amigos.- le dijo alguien muy parecido al él, pelo negro largo atado a una coleta, ojos negros y debajo de ellos unas muy pronunciadas ojeras que lo hacían ver más maduro.___

_Sasuke: Tú cállate.- le grito___

_Iiiiii: Si como digas.- le dijo sin importancia.- y tu preciosa como te llamas?- me pregunto ___

_Sakura Haruno y tu debes ser Itachi Uchiha no?- le pregunte___

_Itachi: Veo que estas bien informada. Me dijo___

_Kkk: Y que a mi no me vas a saludar?___

_Sakura (volteando a ver quien era): Kei, me alegra mucho que hayas venido, papa estará contento de verte.___

_Kei: por eso vine y claro para verte a ti también.- me dijo con una sonrisa que provocó un suspiro por parte de Ayame, suspiro que solo yo oí. ___

_Itachi: kei no me contaste que conocías a una preciosura como estas.___

_Kei: Porque no quiero que te le acerques y que la mires solo de lejos.- amenazo graciosamente.___

_Kei no seas tan sobre protector quieres?- le dije ___

_Itachi: bueno dejemos eso así y cuéntanos de donde conoces al tarado de Kei.- me pregunto___

_Kei: oye, no soy tarado.- le reclamo___

_Nos conocemos porque somos…- decía pero fui interrumpida por kimi.___

_Kimi: señoritos la cena empezara a servirse, si son tan amables de pasar al comedor.- nos ordeno amablemente.___

_Sasuke: que insolente, ordenarnos a nosotros algo.- dijo fríamente.___

_Oye que te crees que eres para hablarle así a kimi.- le dije hecha una furia total.___

_Sasuke: ya veo, eres de esas personas que defiende a la servidumbre porque son tus únicos amigos de la vida.- me dijo con ese tono frió otra vez.___

_Eres el peor tipo que he visto en mi vida y si te vuelves a meter con alguien de esta casa o con cualquiera de mis amigos juro por dios que la pagaras caro niñito.- le dije amenazándolo fríamente.___

_Itachi-Kei: ya vasta, vamonos todos ya a cenar.___

_Kiba: Vamos sakura él no merece ni una pizca de tu atención.- Me dijo___

_Tienes razón ya vamonos, mi padre nos espera.- les dije___

_Dicho esto el grupo de sakura y kei se dirigió al comedor seguido por el otro grupo conformado por sasuke, naruto, itachi y neji.___

_En el comedor ya esperándolos se encontraba la familia Uzumaki, la familia Uchiha, la familia Hyuga y el padre de sakura sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, sakura fue directamente a su lado derecho como su hija y los demás se sentaron en el lugar indicado por la servidumbre dando así el comienzo de una cena una tanto tensa por parte de los jóvenes en el caso de los adultos charlaban amenamente como viejos amigos que eran.___

_Sr. Haruno: espero que nuestros hijos sigan nuestros pasos en los negocios y que sean buenos amigos, brindemos.___

_Todos: Salud.___

_Sr. Haruno: Kiba tu padre no pudo venir que mala suerte, bueno será para la próxima, él y yo nos conocemos desde hace un par de años.- le dijo___

_Kiba: enserio?- le pregunto___

_Sr. Haruno: Si, por eso es que me alegro mucho saber que su hijo era amigo de mi hija.- le explico___

_Kiba: gracias, pero es un honor serlo para mi claro.- le dijo___

_Sr. Haruno: Claro, kei cuéntame como te ha ido?- le pregunto ya terminando de hablar con kiba.___

_Kei: sabes perfectamente como es ella, esta loca pero a pesar de todo me a ido muy bien gracias espero estar mejor con la venida de ustedes para konoha.___

_Sr. Haruno: eso espero, ella sabe que estas aquí?- le volvió a preguntar___

_Kei: Le dije que iba para que mi novia nada mas, se pondría histérica si sabe que estoy aquí.- le explico___

_Sr. Haruno: no me gustaba nunca cuando se comportaba así es desesperante.- le dijo___

_¡Ya vasta!- Exclame atrayendo unas cuantas miradas.- dejemos de hablar de ella.- Dije un poco mas clamada pero con enfado al referirme a ella.___

_Sr. Haruno: sakura tendrás que verla algún día otra vez.- me dijo calmadamente.___

_Espero que ese día nunca llegue y que primero le llegue su día de muerte.- agregue ya que ya no nos veía nadie.___

_Sr. Haruno: Sakura! Una señorita como tu no se puede expresar así de alguien.- Me regaño ___

_Lo siento, pero es lo único que siento por ella. Le dije___

_Kei: cambiando de tema, no me dijiste que conocías a los uchiha también Hermanita.- me pregunto___

_No los conozco, lo que pasa es que sasuke.- lo dije con todo el desagrado que sentía hacia el.- estudia en el mismo salón que yo y hemos tenidos unos cuanto percances y discusiones porque nuestras personalidades son totalmente diferentes.- le termine de explica.___

_Kei: yo diría que son igualitos, misma frialdad, arrogancia, cara de que no le importa nada, misma soledad.- dijo enumerando___

_Eres muy amable al decir algunas de mis cualidades pero te equivocas a mi si me importa la gente y e tenido muchos amigos lo que pasa es que siempre me terminan traicionando.- le dije___

_Kei: lo siento no quise recordarte el pasado, ellos no saben lo que perdieron a hacerte eso.- me dijo___

_Gracias hermanito.- le dije mostrándole una sonrisa de las que dedico pocas veces.___

_Itachi: Son hermanos?- Nos pregunto.___

_Kei- yo: Si.- dijimos___

_Itachi: nunca me dijiste que tenias una hermana.- le dijo___

_Kei: nunca preguntaste, además no es obvio nos parecemos mucho o no?- le pregunto___

_Itachi: si claro, como tu digas.- le dijo con tono sarcástico.___

_Compara pero no ofendas hermanito.- le dije provocando la risa de itachi.___

_Kei: jajaja que graciosa, como me muero de la risa.- me dijo___

_(Aclaraciones los tres estaba cerca así que nadie escucho su conservación, y itachi no escucho la poca narración de la historia de sakura)___

_Como puedes se hermano de un idiota como sasuke? Si tú eres diferente.- le pregunte a itachi.___

_Itachi: simple aprendes a soportarlo al pasar de los años y somos diferente personalidad así que pocas son veces que estamos juntos, no nos soportamos.- me explico.___

_Demasiado distintas, sabes me caes bien.- le dije con una sonrisa un poco fingida.___

_Itachi: no pareciera, porque finges la sonrisas?- me pregunto___

_Simplemente no puedo sonreí verdaderamente, solo a veces y con personas que de verdad se ganaran mi confianza, no es por ti, es solo que soy así que con decirte que no le sonrió mucho a kei.- Le explique y no se porque.___

_Kei: es verdad, sonrisas pocas, peleas muchas.- le dijo___

_Itachi: ya veo, sabes eso se puede cambiar y yo podría ayudarte.- me dijo___

_No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que cambiar, yo soy así pésenle a quien le pese OK.- le dije con enojo atrayendo la mirada de mi padre._

Porfa comente, acepto críticas constructivas, comentarios de todo tipo


	8. Cada vez me impresionas mas parte 1

Hola otra vez, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

_Capitulo 7__:__Cada vez me __impresionas más._

___Sr. Haruno: Sakura por favor mides tus palabras jovencita.- me dijo un poco irritado por mi comportamiento. Discúlpate inmediatamente con nuestro invitado.___

_Itachi: No es necesario, yo soy el que se debe disculpar por haber dicho que tiene que cambiar, es tu forma de ser y así tiene que quererte.- dijo impresionando a mi padre, a mi hermano y casi a todo el mundo en la mesa sin excluirme a mí.___

_No debes, soy yo la que te debe pedir disculpas, lo siento. Le dije por que sentía que era lo correcto, sentía que debía hacerlo.___

_Itachi: que tal si lo olvidamos y empezamos otra vez.- me dijo___

_Claro, me encantaría.- le dije alzando la mirada para mirarlo a le, mirada que antes esta mirando la mesa debido a que estaba un poco apenado, cuando la alce vi que todos me miraban asombrados hasta mi padre, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue un itachi sonriéndome. ___

_Así paso la cena sin otro percance, sakura, itachi y kei se la asaron conversando amenamente conociéndose y charlando de vez en cuando con los amigos de sakura.___

_Sakura en su interior se preguntaba que le pasaba, estaba cambiando y esperaba que no la volvieran a lastimar, también le estaba sintiendo la mirada penetrante de sasuke todo el tiempo como si estuviera vigilado sus movimiento.___

_P.I: (Pensamiento de itachi)___

_Que linda es sakura, es muy hermosa y ahora que se que kei no es su novio si no su hermano empezare a enamorarla porque en verdad me gusta mucho desde que la vi me impacto mucho, quiero que sea mi novia y lo voy a lograr.___

_Fin de pensamiento de itachi.___

_N.S: (Narrado por Sasuke)___

_No se porque el estupido de itachi actúa así pero ni se le ocurra tratar de ligarse a sakura porque lo mato, pero que digo en que estoy pensando es que a caso estoy celoso de el por estar con ella, pero ni siquiera me agrada, por dios que me esta pasando.- pensaba hasta que fui interrumpido por la voz de sr. Haruno.___

_Sr. Haruno: Bueno ya que terminamos de cenar por que no vamos a la sala.- Nos dijo a todos en tono de pregunta.___

_Sr. Uchiha: Claro, así podemos tomar café y ponernos al corriente de todos estos años sin vernos no lo creen?- les pregunto mi padre al resto de sus viejos amigos.___

_Sr. Uzumaki: Fugaku tiene razón hay que recordar los viejos momentos que vivimos.- le dijo el padre del dobe.___

_Así todos decidieron ir a la sala, Claro yo tuve que ir al recibir una miradita de mi padre.___

_Sr. Haruno: Sakura hija porque no nos cantas algo, hace tiempo que no lo haces.- le dijo___

_Sakura: padre sabes la razón y también sabes perfectamente padre que deje esa etapa atrás.- le dijo___

_No lo puedo creer también cante que es lo que no hace.- pensé (noten el sarcasmos) ___

_Sr. Haruno: Hazlo por mi y por los invitados.- le dijo ___

_Sakura: esta bien, lo haré por ti y por los invitados.- dijo a modo de rendición.___

_Sr. Haruno: y ya que aceptas por que no cantas con Kei?- le pregunto.___

_Otra vez ese idiota.- pensé___

_Kei: yo estaría encantado.- le dijo a mi sakura, pero que digo desde cuando es mi sakura.___

_Sakura: OK, hagámoslo antes de que me arrepienta.- le dijo.- alguna petición especial?- nos pregunto.___

_Sr. Haruno: por que no nos canta looking for paradice.- le dijo.- o también puede ser mami.___

_Sakura: no esa no.- le dijo un poco enfadada.___

_Sr. Haruno: esa canción es muy bonita, debes que la escribiste…- decía pero lo interrumpió por itachi antes que sakura replicara.___

_Itachi: compones canciones?- le dijo asombrado, de que se asombra ese idiota. ___

_Sakura: si, hace tiempo por?- le pregunto___

_Itachi: cada vez me impresionas mas.- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado como las mías, que se cree para hacerlas.___

_Kei: looking for paradice suena bien, sakura en donde esta tu guitarra?- le pregunto.___

_Sakura: allá junto al piano.- le dijo___

_Kei: OK, entonces deja que afine y practique un poco.- le dijo para después ir a buscar la guitarra.___

_Sr. Haruno: esperen a ver a sakura cantar, tiene una vos exquisita es única.- nos dijo a todos.___

_Kei: ya esta, empecemos.- dijo___

_Sakura: Yeah, OK_

_Everybody Say  
>OH OH OH OH OH OH<em>

_Lo dos:  
>nana nana oh oh oh. (Bis)<em>

_Sakura:_

_Driving in a fast car  
>Trying to get somewhere<br>Don´t know where I´m going  
>But i gotta get there<em>

_Kei:_

_A veces me siento perdido  
>Inquieto, solo y confundido<br>Entonces me ato a las estrellas  
>Y al mundo entero le doy vueltas<em>

_Sakura:_

_I'm singing for somebody like you  
>Sorta like me baby<em>

_Kei:_

_Yo canto para alguien como tú  
>Pon la oreja, nena<em>

_Los dos:_

_Oh oh oh oh…  
>nananan… (Bis)<em>

_Kei:_

_Estoy buscando ese momento  
>La música, que cuando llega<br>Me llena con su sentimiento  
>Con sentimiento, vida llena<em>

_Sakura:_

_Walking down the sideway  
>Looking for innocence<br>Trying to find my way  
>Trying to make some sense<em>

_Kei:_

_Yo canto para alguien como tú  
>Sólo como tú, baby<em>

_Sakura:_

_I'm singing for somebody like you_

_Los dos:_

_What about you_

_Sakura:_

_I'm singing for someone  
>Someone like you<em>

_Kei:_

_Tú, dime a quién le cantas_

_Los dos:  
>Cause there's something about you there<em>

_Sakura:_

_Speaks to my heart  
>Speaks to my soul<em>

_Kei:_

_I'm singing for someone  
>Sorta like you<em>

_Sakura:_

_Yo canto para alguien  
>Someone like you, someone like me<em>

_Kei:_

_Sólo como tú, oh, my sister  
>Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar<em>

_Los dos:  
>Looking for paradise<em>

_Oh oh oh oh…_

_Kei:_

_A ese corazón herido  
>La música le da sentido<br>Te damos con la voz tus alas  
>Le damos a tus pies camino<em>

_Sakura:_

_Oh is anybody out there  
>Feel like i feel<br>Trying to find a better way_

_Los dos:  
>So we can heal<em>

_Sakura:_

_I'm singing for somebody like you  
>Sorta like me baby<em>

_Kei:_

_Yo canto para alguien como tú  
>Sólo como tú<em>

_Sakura:  
>What about you?<em>

_Kei:_

_Yo canto para ti_

_Sakura:_

_I'm singing for someone_

_Kei:_

_Yo canto para alguien_

_Los dos:_

_Cause there's something about you there_

_Los dos:  
>Speaks to my heart<em>

_Sakura:_

_Speaks to my soul_

_Kei:_

_I'm singing for someone_

_Sakura:  
>I'm singing<em>

_Kei:  
>Sorta like you<em>

_Sakura:_

_Yo canto para alguien  
>Someone like you, someone like me<em>

_Los dos:_

_Sólo como tú, oh, my sister  
>Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar<br>Looking for paradise  
>But i gotta get there<em>

_.com/watch?v=t_rtVqZxB7w&feature=related_

Si te gusto comenta….


	9. cada vez me impresionas mas parte 2

Hola otra vez, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

_Capitulo 7:__Cada vez me__impresionas más__. __2 parte._

___No se porque pero durante toda la canción la mirada de sakura iba de itachi a mi y así susecivamente, porque me estará mirando tanto?- me pregunte interiormente.___

_Sr. Haruno: Asombroso! Increíble!- exclamo emocionado.___

_Sr. Uchiha: Keisuke tienes una hija increíble me atrevo a decir que es la chica perfecta.___

_Sr. Uzumaki: Fugaku tiene razón, tu hija es asombrosa.___

_Sr. Hyuga: ellos tienen toda la razón keisuke.___

_Sr. Haruno: se los dije, ella es todo lo que siempre e querido.- les dijo.___

_Kei: fenomenal hermana! Cantaste como nunca lo habías hecho.- le dijo, un momento…___

_Hermana?- pregunte en vos alta.___

_Sakura: si, algún problema?- me dijo___

_No, solo que es una aclaración inesperada.- le dije con una sonrisa de lado.___

_Sakura: Como sea.- me dijo con aparente aburrimiento.___

_Kiba: Sakura eso fue…__  
><em>_Tomoyo: Lo mas…__  
><em>_Ayame: fabuloso…__  
><em>_Shino: que hemos…__  
><em>_Yumi: escuchado…__  
><em>_Sai: en toda…__  
><em>_Choji: Nuestra…_

___Garra: Vida…- le dijeron completando la frase del otro.___

_Que patético.- susurre para que me escucharan solo naruto y neji.___

_Hinata: ellos tiene razón sakura cantas muy bonito.- escuche que le decían.___

_Matsuri: Si, muy lindo.- dijo asintiendo como tonta.___

_Sakura: Gracias chicos.- les dijo.- si me disculpan voy un momento al tocador.- les aviso___

_Todos: OK, te esperamos.- dijeron a unísono.___

_Al ver a sakura irse al baño decidí seguirla, nuestra discusión no había terminado aun…___

_La vi entrar al baño, ahora para colmo tengo que esperar que salga. Al poco rato salio, por fin, al momento de hacerlo la tome de las muñecas y la acorrale en la pared, al hacerlo sentí de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica que anteriormente había sentido en el colegio pero decidí inorarla. ___

_Creo que nuestra discusión no había acabado todavía o me equivoco?- le dije ___

_Sakura: suéltame uchiha.- me dijo___

_No lo creo, primero debes de pedirme disculpas.- le dije sonriendo.___

_Sakura: Porque? Por llamarte idiota? Si eso es lo que eres.- me dijo también sonriendo a ver mi evidente molestia.___

_No seas estupida, sabes muy bien a que me refiero, nunca se me va a olvida la cachetada que me diste delante de tus idiotas amigos y mis amigos.- le recordé.___

_Sakura: eso? El estupido eres tú si crees que voy a disculparme con alguien como tú.- me dijo___

_Claro que te vas a disculpar o ya veras.- la amenacé___

_Sakura: que me vas hacer? Me vas a golpear?- me dijo con valentía___

_…En sala…_

_Creo que sakura se esta tardando demasiado no lo creen?- les pregunte a los chicos._

_Kiba: calma hinata, sabes como son ustedes las mujeres se tardan una eternidad en el tocador además esta es su casa estará bien.- me dijo para tranquilizarme._

_Esta bien, si tú lo dices pero de todas formas iré a buscarla.- les avisé._

_Kiba: claro, pero no te tardes.- me dijo_

_Decidí irla a buscar porque me pareció extraño que tardara tanto, no pierdo nada con encontrarla a lo mejor le pasó algo.- pensé y con esto me dirigí al piso de arriba a buscarla.__  
><em>_  
><em>_…En otro lado de la sala con cierto rubio…..._

_Saben a donde se fue sasuke?- le pregunte a neji e itachi._

_Itachi: no se, creo que dijo que iba al baño.- me dijo fastidiado_

_Saben me preocupa la actitud de sasuke, tengo miedo de que haga una locura.- les dije_

_Neji: sasuke no es un niño naruto el sabe lo que hace y la consecuencia que tienen sus actos.- me dijo_

_Lo se, pero desde que conoció a sakura no le importa nada.- le dije_

_Itachi: sasuke es una idiota déjenlo y verán que le pasaran ese machismos que tiene.- nos dijo_

_OK, pero de todas maneras iré a buscarlo.- les avisé._

_Diciéndoles eso me dirigí a las escalera para subir e ir para el baño, en eso me di cuenta de una figura que subía, al subir me di cuenta que esa figura era la de hinata._

_Hinata?- pregunte para confirmar si era._

_Hinata: que quieres no ves que me molesta tu presencia.- me dijo_

_Que te paso? Tú no eras así, eras más dulce, mas amable…- decía pero me interrumpió._

_Hinata: que me paso? Por tu culpa me volví así, pero sabes te lo agradezco por aprendí a no ser tan ingenua con al gente.- me dijo con un tono frió._

_Hinata se que te hice mucho daño antes pero no fue mi intención yo te amo.- le dije_

_Hinata: me amas, si me amaras no me hubieras hecho lo que me hiciste cuando éramos novios.- me grito_

_Sabes que no fue así, no fue porque yo quise…- decía pero nuevamente me interrumpió._

_Hinata: no fue tu intención? Eres un idiota, que no lo recuerdas cuando me engañaste con ino y lo peor de todo fue que todo el mundo lo sabia y se reían en mi espalda.- me dijo_

_Eso no fue lo que paso, era una apuesta que hice con sasuke…- decía pero me volvió a interrumpí, es que no me piensa dejar hablar._

_Hinata: una apuesta? Entonces de seguro yo también lo fui eres una completo imbecil naruto te odio te odio te odio.- me grito para después salir corriendo del lugar.  
><em>_  
><em>_…...Con Sasuke y Sakura…...___

_No, voy hacer algo mucho mejor que eso, algo que ara que no me olvides y que te vayas enamorando poco a poco de mi.- le dije aproximándome lentamente a ella hasta que nuestros labios se estuvieran rozando.___

_Sakura: no te atrevas…- me decía pero la interrumpí con un beso (un beso que ninguno de los dos sabia que iba a cambiar sus vidas).___

_Al principio no respondía entonces lo profundice mas provocando que correspondiera, para sentir al poco tiempo un dolor intenso en la entrepierna.___

_Maldita.- le dije___

_Sakura: Eso es para que veas que conmigo nadie se mete.- me dijo.___

_Debo de admitirlo Cada vez me sorprendes mas.- dije aguantándola de su brazo, para que no se fuera, haciendo que se volviera y perdiera el equilibrio cayendo encima de mi, situación que yo aproveche para aguantarla y acomodarme yo encima de ella.___

_Sakura: Bájate.- me grito___

_No, yo se porque te comportas así es porque yo te di el beso y no mi estupido hermano.- le dije___

_Sakura: Jajá jajá que acaso estas celoso?- me pregunto___

_Yo nunca estaría celoso por alguien como tu.- le dije___

_Sakura: claro y por eso me besaste.- me dijo___

_Tu fuiste la que empezaste con esas estupidas miraditas que me dabas mientras cantaba.- le dije___

_Sakura: y por unas estupidas miradas que te di por casualidad haces todo esto, no te creas la única coca-cola del desierto idiota.- me dijo___

_No es solo por eso, es porque un uchiha siempre se da a respetar me oíste.- le dije pero en eso escuchamos una voz.___

_Kei: Sakura, donde estas? Tus amigos te están esperando para despedirse de ti.__  
><em>_Sakura: ya voy.- grito mientras me empujaba.___

_Te salvaste de esta pero ya veras como me las cobro.- le dije parándome y yéndome.___

_Sakura al pararse se dirigió directo a las escaleras para irse, claro yo la seguí con un espacio entre nosotros no quiero que Itachi me eche la bronca.___

_Hinata: Chao sakura, nos encanto pasar el rato contigo.- me dijo un poco tensa que le habrá pasado.___

_Cuando quieran pueden venir.- les dije___

_Todo: OK, chao.- me dijeron.___

_Después de despedirme le di buenas noches a mi padre y me fui directo a mi habitación.___

_Que día tan largo y pesado he tenido, me han pasado tantas cosas:___

_1.- las peleas con ese uchiha acabándolo de conocer.__  
><em>_2.- mis nuevos amigos que los he empezado a querer mucho.__  
><em>_3.- la corriente eléctrica que sentí al ser tocada por ese estupido uchiha.__  
><em>_4.- conozco al tal itachi que es muy lindo.__  
><em>_5.- el beso que me dio ese uchiha sasuke que fue espectacular y me encanto para acabarla de molerla.___

_Definitivamente no se que me pasa pero solo se algo uchiha me las paga por que me las pagas, no seré yo quien me enamore en este juego, no otra vez._

Si te gusto comenta….


	10. concurso de modelaje

Hola otra vez, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

_Capitulo 8: Concurso de modelaje._

_2 meses han pasado desde aquel día que dejo marca en algunos de los personajes, unos mas que otros obviamente pero igual dejaron marca._

_Para una personita en partícula ya conocida por nosotros, una chica con un color de pelo particularmente rosa, ojos jades que deslumbraba a cualquiera, toda una belleza para cualquier hombre._

_Hace 2 meses su que alguien se encargo de que corriera el rumor de que sakura solo era hermana de kei, gran noticia para las fan de el y mala para ella, porque simple a raíz de eso todos, bueno casi todos los chicos del colegio formaron el club amamos a sakura cosa que no le alegro mucha a ella claro pero que solo obtuvo risas de partes de sus amigos y de su hermano al verla siempre enojada por ello._

_Vemos como cerca del colegio mas prestigioso de konoha, el konoha elite school, una nueve de polvo en la cual solo se veía un destello rosado perseguido por una ola de hombre con corazoncitos en los ojos, hombres de todos tipos, estudiantes, trabajadores, mendigos, etc. Pasando rápidamente por la entrada del colegio para adentrase dentro de el para dirigirse a su salón aun seguida por ellos._

_….En el salón…_

_Un grupo de amigos se preocupaban por su amiga la cual aun no había llegado._

_Hinata: chicos me preocupa Sakura-chan vean la hora que es y no a llegado y si le paso algo.- decía haciendo notar lo preocupada que estaba con su mirada.  
>Gaara: ella sabe defenderse bien hinata, a lo mejor otra vez se a entretenido peleando con uchiha como la ultima ves o tal ves fue con karin.- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.<em>

_Kiba: gaara tiene razón hinata, sakura es muy astuta.- le dijo para tranquilizarla._

_Hinata: pero es que hace rato que llego el uchiha me parece….- decía pero fue interrumpida por la entrada de alguien._

_Era Sakura azotando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta para abrirla y así poder entrar y alejarse de esos fans tan molestos.- dis…cul…pe sensei…es…que…me están…- pero fue interrumpida por…_

_Fans: Sakura amor abre la puerta.- decían tratando de empujar la puerta para echarla a bajo.- no te escaparas, te amamos sakura.__  
><em>

_Pvs. Sakura._

___Váyanse no entiende que no quiero con ninguno de ustedes.- les grite.___

_Kakashi-sensei: otra vez sakura, ve a sentarte yo me encargo.- le dijo___

_OK, kakashi-sensei.- le dije con una sonrisa que provoco su sonrojo.___

_Kakashi abriendo la puerta después que sakura se sentó en su sitio.- a ver quien quiere repetir mi materia 5 años de seguido o a ver quien quiere ir preso.- le grito haciendo que se callaran y se fueran.___

_Gracias Kakashi-sensei, se lo agradezco.- le dije volviendo a sonreírle.___

_Kakashi: sakura vas a tener que deja de sonreír así si no quieres que te secuestren un día de esto.- me dijo sonriendo_

___Jejeje, lo siento de nuevo.- le dije___

_Kakashi: no te preocupes, volviendo a la clase quiero anunciarles algo, como algunos sabrán siempre hacemos concursos de todo tipo dependiendo del año en el que este y claro todo los años son diferente, este año nos toca el concurso de modelaje o de belleza como quieran decirles chicas.- nos anuncio.- en año que viene nos toca otro pero ese es una sorpresa, también quería decirles que se le agregara una nueva materia: música la cual es obligatoria así que nadie puede faltar.___

_Ino: profe osea lo del concurso de modelaje en donde están los requisitos y cuando será.- le pregunto esa hueca de la yamanaka___

_Kakashi: bueno el concurso será dentro de una semana en honor a que se acercan las vacaciones navideñas y los requisitos están aquí.- le dijo enseñándole unas hojas.- quiero que se las distribuyan, hinata por favor repártelas a todas las chicas de el salón.- le ordeno.___

_Hinata izo lo que le mandaron pero cuando llego a mi se quepo parada como si esperara algo.___

_Hinata no te preocupes no quiero los requisitos no voy a participar.- le dije como si nada.___

_Kakashi: escuche eso señorita haruno, quiera o no quiera tiene que participar por que es obligatorio.- Me dijo___

_Porque? Yo no quiero participar y no pueden obligar OK.- le dije ya molesta.___

_Kakashi: y a mi me importa poco, además tienes oportunidad de ganar ya que tienes una club de fans.- me dijo___

_Ahss esto no se queda así.- murmure para mi misma.___

_Naruto: Profe y que concurso hay para nosotros o es que acaso solo hay para ellas.- le dijo el muy tarado.___

_Kakashi: a ese punto iba a llegar también hay concurso de belleza para ustedes chicos.- les dijo recibiendo un monto de quejas.- como le dije a la señorita haruno a mi me importa un pepino lo que digan participan por que participan y punto.- dijo___

_Sasuke: no es gusto yo no quiero participar en un estupido concurso ni que fuéramos maricas.- le dijo___

_Kakashi: como siempre tenias que ser tu el principal en quejarte, si ya hasta te pareces a la señorita haruno.- le dijo___

_Compara pero no ofenda sensei.- le dije aun mas molesta debido a la comparación.___

_Sasuke: debería de estar contenta por que te hayan comparado a mi.- me dijo arrogante.___

_No sasukito, no fue a mi a quien comparado contigo si no a ti conmigo, límpiate los oído sordo.- le dije___

_Sasuke: jajaja siempre tan chistosita no? Sabes lo que te molesta no es la comparación si no que yo sea mejor que tu.- me dijo sonriendo de lado.___

_Jajaja pero aquí el chistosito eres tu, ve que creerte mas que yo, si en una pelea soy capaz de ganarte niñito.- le dije___

_Sasuke: como no, tu venciéndome, eso hay que verlo.- me dijo___

_Si quieres lo comprobamos horita o es que tienes miedo, miedosito.- le dije aun con mi sonrisa en mi rostro.___

_Sasuke: eres una…- pero fue interrumpido por un sensei molesto.___

_Kakashi: ya basta ustedes dos, me tienen arto con todas sus peleas desde que se conocieron no dejan de pelear, castigado los dos…- nos dijo___

_Naruto: pero kakashi-sensei hoy empieza la eliminatorias del equipo de fútbol.- le dijo___

_Kakashi: quejándote otra ves naruto castigado…- le dijo___

_Hinata: sakura toma los requisitos.- me dijo___

_Kakashi: hablando mientras yo regaño señorita hyuga castigada.- le dijo.- seguimos con la matanza o se dejaran de quejar.- recibió como respuesta un silencio.- eso es ya captaron, a los que nombre los quiero después de la ultima clase que le toque.- dijo viendo el horario.- ha pero que bien es música después de eso los quiero en mi despacho.___

_….Rimmmm…Rimmmm… ….___

_Kakashi: Ya pueden salir pero que no se les olvide a los castigos que tienen que ir a mi despacho.- nos recordó, como si pudiera olvidarlo ya es la décima vez que me castigan en el mes por culpa del tarado de naruto o el idiota de sasuke.___

_Yumi: oye sakura porque siempre te castigan? Tú no eras así.- me pregunto.___

_Claro que era así, es que desde que conocí a ese uchiha los castigos vienen de seguido.- le dije___

_Kiba: cambiando de tema, sakura sabes que con traje baño te debes de ver buenísima y sexy.- me dijo con cara de pervertido.___

_Eres el más grande pervertido que he conocido.- le dije.- hablando de eso como son mis mejores amigos de todo el mundo les contare la verdad de porque no quiero participar en el concurso.- les practique___

_Gaara: claro puedes confiar en nosotros.- me anime recibiendo el asentimiento de todos.___

_Si lo se, por eso es que se los voy a decir pero aquí no es el mejor lugar, vamos a ir a un lugar mas privado.- les dije___

_Hinata: porque tanto misterio?- me pregunto algo preocupada.___

_Es que no quiero que se sepa esto, porque si se sabe ahora si me van a perseguir más personas locas.- les aclare.- aquí es perfecto.- les dije cuando de tanto caminar llegamos a una parte del patio desierta en donde se encontraba árboles de cerezo.___

_Tomoyo: antes que sakura diga su historia…- decía pero la interrumpí.___

_Parte de ella, aun no estoy preparada para contar todo.- les dije___

_Tomoyo: OK, antes que sakura cuente parte de su historia quiero…-decía pero fue otra vez interrumpida.___

_Shino: pero porque solo una parte?- me pregunto.___

_Tomoyo: sakura ya lo dijo así que dejen de preguntar, como decía quiero que…- decía pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.___

_Ayame: pero sakura que te pasa tu no eras así, recuerdo que cuando llegaste eras la mujer hielo, tenias el corazón frío y al principio aunque no lo dijiste nos tenias desconfianza y estabas muy apartada y ninguna sonrisita solo las forzadas.- me dijo___

_Si pero con ustedes quien no cambia, además sigo siendo así pero con la gente con que yo quiero ser así.- les dije___

_Tomoyo: bueno como todos están callados quiero seguir con lo que estaba apunto de decir…- decía pero otra vez la interrumpieron.___

_Sai: Hola chicos como están? Perdón por tardarme lo que pase es que hay mucha gente acumulada frente a un mural y cuando me acerque…- decía pero detuvo su narración al ver la mirada de enojo de tomoyo.___

_Tomoyo: sai… TE MATARE!…- dijo para luego perseguirlo por todo el patio para golpearlo.___

_Ya vasta los dos, sai que fue lo que descubriste?- le pregunte olvidándome que tomoyo iba a decir algo.___

_Tomoyo: todos se olvidan de mí, nadie me presta atención.- dijo deprimiéndose totalmente estilo anime.___

_Lo siento tomoyo, yo si te voy presto atención porque te quiero mucho.- le dije___

_Todo (menos tomoyo obviamente): mentirosa!- dijeron recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de la pelirosa.___

_Entonces porque no dejas que sai diga que descubrió.- le dije a tomoyo.___

_Tomoyo: claro sakura, arigato.- me dijo___

_Porque? Le pregunte intrigada.___

_Tomoyo: por decirme que me quieres.- me dijo para luego abrazarme.___

_Sai cuéntanos.- le ordene.___

_Sai: No se como decirlo con palabras pero creo que es mejor que vean lo que yo vi.- nos dijo.- en especial sakura.- agrego.___

_Dicho esto nos preparamos para seguir a sai para ver que era lo que vio que están importante que casi toda la escuela estaban hay.___

_Sai: aquí es, ven a lo que me refiero.- nos dijo señalando un póster en donde salía sakura con traje de baño.- no creen que sakura se ve sexy?- pregunto recibiendo como repuesta a unos chicos saliéndose la baba y botando sangre por la nariz y como siempre la cara de pervertido en todos.___

_Quien fue?- le pregunte___

_Sai: no lo se, solo lo vi y decidí decirte, pero no es para tanto ya que así de una vez por todas te hacemos propaganda.- me dijo___

_Ya le dije que esto no me gusta y las razón dije que se la diría, ya quiten esa cara de pervertido que tienen.- dije.- NO QUIERO!- grite arrepintiéndome enseguida porque atraje la mirada de todos los que estaban viendo el cartel.__  
><em>_Choji: CORRAN!- grito___

_Todos corrimos como pudimos para salvarnos de las personas eufóricas que querían tocarme y que solo me desnudaban con la mirada, hasta que por fin lo perdimos entrando en el salón donde íbamos a ver clase de música, pero como siempre mi mala suerte izo su jugada, mi pero enemigo, la persona que yo mas detesto Uchiha Sasuke y sus seguidores "los tarados plásticos" estaban hay asshh.___

_Sasuke: vaya, vaya vean a quienes llegaron "los idiotas no populares", ah sakura bonito póster que tienes, me encanta como te queda ese traje de baño jajajajaj.- rió___

_Primero: para tu información me importa un comino si no somos populares o no preferimos eso a ser uno tarados plásticos como ustedes.___

_Sasuke: como nos dijiste.- me dijo tomándome de las muñecas___

_Segundo: si descubro que el chistecito de póster lo hiciste tu juro que me vengare de la pero manera.- le amenacé sin prestándole atención a lo que me dijo.___

_Akame: sakura ya déjalo si el es feliz insultándolo que lo haga a nosotros nos da igual.- me dijo.___

_Tienes razón, no nos debe importar que digan personas como ellos.- dije soltándome del agarre del uchiha._

Si te gusto comenta….


	11. el secreto

Hola otra vez, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

_Capitulo 8 _Parte 2_: El Secreto. _

_Sasuke: Crees que tengo miedo jajaja no me hagas reír.- me dijo riendo sin nada ganas._

_Kkkk: Si te vas a reír ríete con ganas y de otra persona que no sea mi hermana idiota.-le dijo kei entrando al salón._

_Sasuke: tú no te metas OK.- le dijo_

_Iiiiii: Sasuke que maleducado te has vuelto, ya hasta llegas al punto de ofender a mi novia y a su hermano.- dijo esta vez itachi provocando un leve sonrojo en mi y no se porque desde hace un mes que empezamos a salir._

_Sasuke: pero miren que llego el estupido de mi hermano y viene solo a defender a su noviecita.- le dijo_

_Kei-Itachi: con ella no te metas.- dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_Vasta los tres, y ustedes dos yo se defenderme sola.- les dije_

_Sasuke: Y que harás para defenderte.- me dijo con una sonrisa de lado._

_Esto.- dije acercándome lentamente al uchiha.- prometo que no haré algo que no quieres.- dije posando mis labios cerca de los suyos.- creo.- le dije en su oído._

_(__Narrado por sasuke)_

_Que le pasa? Esta loca.- pensé cuando me di cuenta que se estaba acercando.- que ira hacer?- estaba cada vez mas cerca, poso sus labios a centímetros de los míos, trague saliva se acerco luego a mi oído.- creo.- fue lo ultimo que escuche que decía ya que recibí de su parte un rodillazo en el estomago. _

_Itachi: Uy! Eso si que dolió.- me dijo el muy idiota.- vamos kei tenemos clases.- dijo acercándose a sakura.- chao amor espero que ganes el concurso.- le dijo para luego besarla, me dio tanta rabio porque la beso pero claro no podía hacer nada por dos razones._

_1.- Aun siente la falta de aire.__  
><em>_2.- Caería demasiado bajo ya que todo el mundo pensaría que estaba enamorada de ella y eso esa una cosa que mi orgullo no me dejaba admitir._

_Ino: sasuke estas bien?- me pregunto._

_Si, no te preocupes.- le dije entrecortadamente_

_Naruto: vaya rodillazo si que debió de doler, saben chicos no se a ustedes pero a mi sakura me impresiona cada vez mas, es única.- dijo el muy tarado._

_Cállate Dobe!- le ordene fríamente._

_Shikamaru: que problemático eres sasuke.- me dijo._

_Saben esto no se queda así, creo que llego la hora de hacerle saber a la haruno quien manda aquí.- dije_

_Neji: que harás esta vez?- me pregunto_

_Simple utilizare los conocimientos que tengo de ella.- les dije._

_Tente: los cuales son…- dijo esperando que yo completara._

_Todo a su tiempo tente, todo a su tiempo.- le dije en tono de misterio._

_Temari: espero que no estemos involucrados en tus planes.- me dijo_

_OH claro que estarán.- le dije._

_Shikamaru: que problemático.- dijo__  
><em>_  
>…..Afuera del salón…..<em>

Kei: tú crees que sakura me matara por lo del póster.- dijo

Itachi: no creo que sea para tanto, además ella es tu hermana no creo que le importe.- le dijo

Kei: aun siendo su novio no la conoces también como yo y se que en verdad me va a matar, claro que la idea fue tuya.

Itachi: mía, tu fuiste que me enseño la foto.

Kei: a mi no me eches el problemon OK.

Itachi: sabes perfectamente como se pone cuando se enoja.

Kei: que te parece si compartimos la culpa.

Itachi: de acuerdo pero lo hacemos solo si se entera.

Kei: hecho!- dijo estrechando la mano con itachi mostrando los dos una sonrisa de complicidad.

…...En el salón de música…

Sakura: estoy segura que fue itachi y kei.- dijo enfadada.

Hinata: sakura porque esta tan segura.

Sakura: solo lo presiento.

Kiba: pero no están malo si lo miras de otro modo.

Sakura: de que modo del pervertido.- le grito

Kiba: ya cálmate no te sulfures.- le dijo

Sai: el modo es aceptarlo y sonreír ante todos los demás para que no vean que te molesta eso y no lo tomen con una debilidad, aunque no es ninguna debilidad.

Sakura: tienes razón, además esto me sirve para ganar el concurso y restregarle a karin y a esas populares que nosotras somos las mejores.

Yumi: así se habla sakura!

Akame: claro que así se habla por eso es que sakura es nuestra amiga.

Gaara: chicas son chicas después de todos no creen chicos.- les pregunto.

Shino: yo si lo creo, estaban peleando que no participarían y ahora mírenlas ya esta hacen planes para ganarles a las demás.

Choji: shino tiene razón, el claro ejemplo es sakura ya esta se cree la ganadora.

Sakura: y lo soy, claro que si gana cualquiera de nosotras es como si todas ganaran así que todas nos ayudaremos.

Ayame: sakura tiene razón nada de pelearnos OK.

Tomoyo: gana una ganan todas, chicas a mi tendrá que ayudar mucho así que soy toda suya hagan lo que crean mejor para mi.

Sakura: segura?

Tomoyo: (suspira) si segura, nesecito su ayuda así que quiero parecer muy femenina aunque lo odie.

Hinata: ya veras que después del concurso no querrás cambiar nada.

Tomoyo: de eso también estoy segura ya que quiero tener la aparecían que me van a dar para siempre.

Ayame: te apoyamos amigas.

Kiba: cuentas con nosotros también.

Tomoyo: gracias chicos.- dijo apunto de llorar.

Sakura: ya que los chicos también se ofrecieron que tal si vamos de compras hoy aprovechemos que los chicos van a cargar las bolsas lo cual se significa.

Akame- yumi: Compras sin control todo el día!- gritaron

Iiiii: chicas un poco mas de silencio ya la clase va a empezar.

Kiba: y quien es usted?

Iiiii: soy su nuevo profesor de música ichigo morino, por favor siéntense quiero empezar a escucharlo cantar ya.- exclamó eufórico.

Sakura: que profe más raro, ya hasta se parece al tarado de naruto.

Todos: jajajajajaja.

Ichigo: bueno como veo que quieres hablar que tal si eres la primera en cantar para nosotros.

Sakura: como quiera.- dijo

Ichigo: tienes una canción en especial que te guste y quieras cantarla.

Sakura: no, elija usted.

Ino: de seguro canta malísimo.- susurro para sus amigos.

Naruto: ino como se nota que no la has escuchado cantar alguna vez.

Neji: esa haruno canta como los Ángeles.

Tente: te apuesto a que yo canto mejor que ella.

Sasuke: hmp como si pudieras.

Ichigo: bueno que tal si cantas…

Sakura: profe por que no me dejas cantar algo que compuse hace algunos días.

Ichigo: claro me encanta que hagan su propio estilo, como se llama?

Sakura: Sueños rotos.

Ichigo: OK, que tocaras?

Sakura: el piano.

Ichigo: desde cuando?

Sakura: desde lo 5 años era como mi forma de desahogarme del mundo.

Ichigo: tocas otros instrumentos?

Sakura: si.

Ichigo: OK, si tocas bien el piano me encantara escucharte tocando los otros instrumentos, puedes empezar.

Sakura: OK.- dijo acercándose al piano.

_Sueños rotos_

_Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera  
>Mensaje tras mensaje preparándose a volar<br>Porque habías sido tu mi compañera  
>Porque ya no eres nada y ahora todo esta de mas<br>Si no te supe amar no fue por ti  
>No creo en el amor y no es por mí<br>Si no te supe ver y te perdí  
>Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir<br>Noooo..._

Volver a verte otra vez  
>Con los ojitos empapados del ayer<br>Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve  
>Con la promesa de aquel último café<br>Con un montón de sueños rotos  
>Volver a verte otra vez<br>Volver a verte otra vez  
>Con un montón de sueños rotos.<p>

Deje el orgullo atrás por un instante  
>Me prepare a estar solo una vez mas<br>Si no te supe amar no fue por ti  
>No creo en el amor y no es por mi<br>Si no alcance a entender y te perdí  
>Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir<br>Noooo...

Volver a verte otra vez  
>Con los ojitos empapados del ayer<br>Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve  
>Con la promesa de aquel último café<br>Con un montón de sueños rotos  
>Volver a verte otra vez<br>Volver a verte otra vez  
>Con un montón de sueños rotos.<p>

Volver a verte otra vez  
>Con los ojitos empapados del ayer<br>Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve  
>Con la promesa de aquel último café<br>Con un montón de sueños rotos  
>Volver a verte otra vez<br>Volver a verte otra vez  
>Con un montón de sueños rotos.<p>

_.com/watch?v=Lvzjnf-MlhY_

Si te gusto comenta….


	12. sasuke canta?

Hola otra vez, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

_Capitulo 9: sasuke canta?_

_Todos:_

_Ichigo: sorprendente enserio sabes cantar, alguna vez te han dicho que podrías ser una cantante famosa si te lo propones?- me pregunto._

_Sakura: Si, pero eso no es para mí.-le dijo_

_Ino: porque tiene que siempre resalta.-susurro molesta a sus amigos._

_Tente: tienes razón, cada cosa que quiere hacer o le ordenan hacer aunque sea la primera vez que lo haga le sale perfecto.- dijo también molesta._

_Temari: se podría decir que es la chica perfecta.- les dijo_

_Neji: así la cataloga el sr. Uchiha.- les menciono_

_Ino: para colmo el padre de mi sasuke la adora… ahsss esto es cada vez mas molesto._

_Ichigo: OK, tus razones tendrás, sakura siéntate para que el siguiente pase a cantar.- me pidió_

_Sakura: OK profe.- le dijo_

_Ichigo: el próximo es…. Sasuke uchiha.- dijo_

_Todos: que?- exclamaron._

_Ichigo: porque gritan tanto son unos escandalosos.- les dijo_

_Sakura: lo que pasa es que es algo increíble que alguien sin sentimientos como el pueda cantar.- dijo_

_Sasuke: lo mismo puedo decir yo de ti, como alguien como tu puede cantar si tu solo tienes el alma marchita.- dijo_

_Sakura: vuelve a repetirlo y ya veras lo que te voy hacer idiota._

_Sasuke: yo digo lo que me de la gana OK._

_Sakura: claro que puedes decir lo que se te de la gana `pero es que solo dices idioteces._

_Ichigo: ya vasta, sasuke ven a cantar ahora mismo y tu sakura cálmate y quédate quieta._

_Sakura- sasuke: como diga profe.- dijeron pero al notar que lo dijeron al mismo tiempo se lanzaron miradas asesina._

_Ichigo: sasuke por favor que canción cantaras?- le pregunto_

_Sasuke: Aunque estés con él, escrita por mí claro.- le dijo_

_Ichigo: también escribe canciones?- le pregunto_

_Sasuke: hace algunos años atrás lo hacia, lo deje por cosas personales pero esta la compuse no hace mucho.- le explico._

_Ichigo: OK me alegra que algunos tenga ese don de componer canciones, puedes empezar.- dijo emocionado._

_Sasuke: ya lo se. Dijo fríamente_

_Que bonita estas  
>Cada día más<br>Tanto que decir  
>Tanto que reír para no llorar<br>Se que puedo controlar mis pensamientos  
>Pero no consigo callar el sentimiento<br>q es libre como el viento  
>No pretendo q lo dejes todo por mi amor<br>No te digo q con migo te va a ir mejor  
>Solo digo q no ignores a tu corazón<br>Es el único que siempre tiene la razón  
>He inventado mil razones para olvidarte<br>He luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte  
>Mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel<br>Mi promesa es respetar tu piel  
>Y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el<br>Sobreviviré pensando en ti lo haré  
>Quedan los recuerdos<br>Flotando entre tus besos  
>Anoche lo soñé<br>Será que puedo controlar mis pensamientos  
>Pero es imposible callarme lo q siento<br>Que llevo aquí mí dentro  
>No pretendo q lo dejes todo por mi amor<br>No te digo q con migo te va a ir mejor  
>Solo digo q no ignores a tu corazón<br>Es el único que siempre tiene la razón  
>He inventado mil razones para olvidarte<br>He luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte  
>Mi promesa siempre a sido ser un hombre fiel<br>Mi promesa es respetar tu piel  
>Y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el<br>He inventado mil razones para olvidarte  
>He luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte<br>Mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel  
>Mi promesa es respetar tu piel<br>Y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el._

_.com/watch?v=ibRAYmqqbxs_

_Sasuke: porque sigo pensando en ti aun sabiendo que eres novia de él, de mi hermano y aun así no puedo dejar de empezar a quererte aunque no lo admita.- pensaba un azabache durante la canción un poco triste.  
>Todos:sasuke canta.- dijeron al unísono<em>

_Sakura: sasuke canta en verdad lindo.- pensaba_

_Hinata que se dio cuenta la cara que tenia sakura al escuchar a sasuke, se le acerca y le susurra.- espero que no te estés enamorando de sasuke.- dijo_

_Sakura: como crees, porque lo dices?- pregunto_

_Hinata: lo digo por la forma en como lo mirabas mientras cantaba y en la forma en como el te miraba, pero te digo algo por experiencia con ellos nada es seguro a parte de que no te tengo que recordar que tienes novio y que ese novio es su hermano.- Le dijo_

_Sakura: se que con ellos nada es seguro, además no te lo había contado pero itachi y yo estamos en malos términos estos últimos días.- le contó_

_Hinata: porque?- pregunto_

_Sakura: desde que llego esa tal konan todo el tiempo peleamos, es mas ayer hablamos de la posibilidad de terminar.- le dijo_

_Hinata: pero por que si los dos se veían felices juntos?- dijo_

_Sakura: las apariencia engañan, yo le dije perfectamente que no me pidiera que me enamorara de el ya que no me nace así como así, desde que mi padres se divorciaron y un noviazgo que no termino como es debido encerré a mi corazón rodeándolo en una coraza para no recibir mas daños, después de todo no creo en esos cuentos ni en esas estupideces de un final feliz._

_Hinata: sabes yo estoy empezando a creer en lo mismo.- dijo volteando a ver disimuladamente a un rubio ojiazul._

_Ichigo: impresionante sasuke, cantantes con un sentimiento que reflejaba el amor hacia esa persona especial y el dolor que no este a tu lado porque esta con otro, simplemente me encanto.- dijo_

_Sasuke: gracias profe, pero ese sentimiento solo era fingido para que saliera bien la canción.- explico_

_Ichigo: yo no lo creo así pero bueno eso es tu opinión acerca de eso, lo entiendo.- le dijo._

_Sasuke: gracias.- dijo secamente._

_Ichigo: saben chicos solo he escuchado a sakura y sasuke y me parece que los dos harían muy buena pareja…- decía._

_Sasusaku: Que?- exclamaron._

_Ichigo: déjenme terminar, harían buena pareja para cantar la canción que va a abrir el concurso de modelaje, si no me equivoco por sus voces encajan perfectamente en la próxima clase a parte de terminar con los que faltan por cantar quiero escucharlos a los dos cantar juntos, claro una canción elegida por mi, espero que practiquen.- les dijo  
><em>

Si te gusto comenta….


	13. piense en su persona especial

Hola otra vez perdón la tardanza, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

_Capitulo 10: piense en su persona especial._

_Ichigo: bueno continuemos, la siguiente es hyuga hinata por favor pasa.- ordeno._

_Hinata: hai sensei._

_Ichigo: vas a cantar sola?- le pregunto_

_Hinata: si sensei._

_Ichigo: has cantado en otras ocasiones?_

_Hinata: si sensei._

_Ichigo: veo que eres una chica de pocas palabras, que deseas cantar o quiere que yo elija una canción?_

_Hinata: absurda cenicienta._

_Ichigo: OK, porque todos cantan canciones de lamentos y muy tristes.- pensó.- hinata puedes empezar._

_Hinata: Hai!_

_En un bar de mi barrio que, no quiero recordar  
>Vi a mi novio, besando a mi amiga<br>El dolor de saborear, veneno tan letal  
>Ver el tiempo en dos seres que quería.<em>

_Y con mis ojos logré ver,  
>Un cuento de papel.<em>

_(Estribillo)  
>Mi reina decías,<br>Yo te creí.  
>La reina de nada,<br>Es lo que fui.  
>Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.<br>Perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser._

_Repetidamente te pedí, más de una explicación,  
>Estás loca, eso me decías.<br>Ahí volví a creer este cuento de papel,  
>Y alejarme de estas tonterías.<em>

_Y con mis manos romperé,  
>El cuento de papel.<em>

_(Estribillo)  
>Mi reina decías,<br>Yo te creí.  
>La reina de nada,<br>Es lo que fui.  
>Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.<br>Perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser._

_Repetidamente recordé, que quise ser feliz.  
>Ay, dolor, amor, dolor, dolor no vuelvas más.<br>Romperé, robaré,  
>Mi cuento de papel.<em>

_(Estribillo)  
>Mi reina decías,<br>Yo te creí.  
>La reina de nada,<br>Es lo que fui.  
>Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.<br>Perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser._

_(Estribillo)  
>Mi reina decías,<br>Yo te creí.  
>La reina de nada,<br>Es lo que fui.  
>Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.<br>Perdida en un cuento real, esto se acabó._

_.com/watch?v=wcGbRkfz6_0_

_Hinata: como pudiste hacerme esto naruto, aun recuerdo lo que me hiciste como si hubiera sido ayer y aun peor recuerdo lo que me dijiste hace 2 meses en la casa de Sakura.- pensaba_

_Flash Black_

_Hinata?- pregunta para confirmar si era._

_Hinata: que quieres no ves que me molesta tu presencia.- me dijo_

_Que te paso? Tú no eras así, eras más dulce, mas amable…- decía pero me interrumpió._

_Hinata: que me paso? Por tu culpa me volví así, pero sabes te lo agradezco por aprendí a no ser tan ingenua con al gente.- me dijo con un tono frió.  
>Hinata se que te hice mucho daño antes pero no fue mi intención yo te amo.- le dije<em>

_Hinata: me amas, si me amaras no me hubieras hecho lo que me hiciste cuando éramos novios.- me grito_

_Sabes que no fue así, no fue porque yo quise…- decía pero nuevamente me interrumpió._

_Hinata: no fue tu intención? Eres un idiota, que no lo recuerdas cuando me engañaste con ino y lo peor de todo fue que todo el mundo lo sabia y se reían en mi espalda.- me dijo_

_Eso no fue lo que paso, era una apuesta que hice con sasuke…- decía pero me volvió a interrumpí, es que no me piensa dejar hablar._

_Hinata: una apuesta? Entonces de seguro yo también lo fui eres una completo imbecil naruto te odio te odio te odio.- me grito para después salir corriendo del lugar._

_Fin de Flash Black_

_Naruto: lo siento hinata, se muy en el fondo que esa canción iba dirigida a mi, fui un estupido y por eso siento que te e perdido para siempre pero luchare haré que me vuelvas a amar como antes lo juro.- pensaba._

_Ichigo: excelente hinata cantaste muy bien, el siguiente es Naruto Uzumaki._

_Naruto: hai!_

_Ichigo: que cantaras?_

_Naruto: En mi segundo intento._

_Ichigo: puedes empezar._

_Naruto: hai!_

_Porque de nada sirve no tiene sentido  
>Porque noches y días ya me dan lo mismo<br>Porque de nada vale todo lo vivido  
>Porque ya no hay razón si tu no estas conmigo.<br>No todo a la primera suele ser perfecto  
>A veces necesitas un segundo intento<br>Se que te di muy poco y de eso me arrepiento  
>Pero puedo arreglarlo en un segundo intento.<br>Porque me duele el alma y ya no tengo calma  
>Porque ya no consigo vivir si no es contigo<em>

_(Coro)  
>En mi segundo intento voy a ser mejor<br>No voy a cometer otra vez el error  
>De dejarte sola y descuidarte amor<br>Porque sin ti mi mundo es una perdición  
>En mi segundo intento te voy a llenar<br>De tanta dicha que no vas a recordar  
>Las noches de tormenta y de oscuridad<br>Es que te voy a dar amor y amor de más_

_En mi segundo intento tú serás primero  
>Adornare la casa con cada te quiero<br>Regare de flores cada paso tuyo  
>Y en el pasado solo quedara un orgullo<br>No todo a la primera suele ser perfecto  
>A veces necesitas un segundo intento<br>Se que te di muy poco y de eso me arrepiento  
>Pero puedo arreglarlo en un segundo intento<br>Porque me duele el alma y ya no tengo calma  
>Porque ya no consigo vivir si no es contigo<em>

_(Coro)  
>Porque ya no consigo vivir si no es contigo<br>En mi segundo intento voy a ser mejor  
>No voy a cometer otra vez el mismo error<br>De dejarte sola y descuidarte amor  
>Porque sin tu mi mundo es una perdición<br>En mi segundo intento te voy a llenar  
>De tanta dicha que no vas a recordar<br>Las noches de tormenta y de oscuridad  
>Es que te voy a dar amor y amor de más…<em>

_.com/watch?v=rFt-2fPhQbw_

_Naruto: espero que algún día me des un segundo intento.- pensó_

_Ichigo: Eso estuvo muy bien, estuve a punto de llorar._

_Naruto: gracias la cante pensando en una persona especial para mi.- dijo mirando directamente a hinata sin impórtale mas nada a su alrededor._

_Ichigo: la siguiente es akame, cantaras sola?_

_Akame: no cantare con kiba-kun._

_Kiba: gracias por preguntar, me encantaría cantar contigo._

_Akame: claro que tenias que hacerlo o ya verías después las consecuencias de decir que no._

_Ichigo: vasta de peleas, que cantaran._

_Akame: la otra._

_Ichigo: OK pueden empezar.  
><em>

_Akame:_

_Yo no quiero ser la otra  
>Yo no quiero ser la tonta<br>Yo no quiero ser la que tu llamas cuando necesitas  
>Yo no quiero ser la otra<br>Yo no quiero ser la tonta  
>Yo no quiero ser la que tu llamas cuando necesitas<em>

_Kiba:_

_Que vaina la tuya, tu can tu duda  
>Mami no te lleve de o que murmuran<br>Que tu eres para mi solo una cura  
>Pues es mentira mi negra chula<br>Yo no te niego  
>No he sido un santo<br>Un mujeriego, un tigueraso  
>Un chico malo, un descarriado<br>Por to esas cosas yo me e pasado  
>A tu lado yo he cambiado<br>Me he enamorado, tu me has embrujado  
>Mi corazón mami te he entragado<br>Cual es tu show  
>Si yo te amo<em>

_Akame:_

_Yo no quiero ser la otra  
>Yo no quiero ser la tonta<br>Yo no quiero ser la que tu llamas cuando necesitas  
>Yo no quiero ser la otra<br>Yo no quiero ser la tonta  
>Yo no quiero ser la que tu llamas cuando necesitas<em>

_Kiba:_

_Ninguna otra, Ninguna tonta  
>Tu sabe que tu ere la montra, la que sofoca<br>A toa' las otra  
>La que yo quiero como esposa<br>Mi vida loca, cocha pechocha  
>Mi cosita rica que me aboba<br>La ma' buenona, la que me importa  
>Vacilate un momento ahora<em>

_Akame:_

_Y no mi amor!(Que no que)  
>Yo no soy tu juguete de pasion<br>Un plato de segunda yo no soy  
>No juegues con mis sentimientos<br>Yo no quiero ser la otra  
>Yo no quiero ser la tonta<br>Yo no quiero ser la que tu llamas cuando necesitas  
>Yo no quiero ser la otra<br>Yo no quiero ser la tonta  
>Yo no quiero ser la que tu llamas cuando necesitas<em>

_Kiba:_

_¿Cuantas veces yo te he dicho que te quiero?  
>Que mi corazón es tuyo entero<br>Esto no es un juego  
>Mi cielo<br>Lo de nosotros mami va enserio  
>No me atrevo a fallarte no<br>No me atrevo a lastimarte no no  
>Tú sabes que tu eres mi amor<br>Tu sabes que tu eres mi bombón, My Love_

_Akame:_

_Y no mi amor!(Que no que)  
>Yo no soy tu jugete de pasion<br>Un plato de segunda yo no soy  
>No jueges con mis sentimientos<br>Yo no quiero ser la otra  
>Yo no quiero ser la tonta<br>Yo no quiero ser la que tu llamas cuando necesitas  
>Yo no quiero ser la otra<br>Yo no quiero ser la tonta  
>Yo no quiero ser la que tu llamas cuando necesitas.<em>

_.com/watch?v=B9zKrlRJr6g&feature=related_

_Ichigo: en este salón hay muchos talentos, le digo algo son mi favoritos a parte de kei haruno.  
>Ino: profe queremos ser las siguientes para demostrarles a ellos que somos las mejores.<em>

_Ichigo: claro, me encanta que siempre tenga la delantera._

_Ino: chicas es hora._

_Tente-temari: hai!_

_Tente:_

_Hay woow la canción que viene esta cañona  
>Osea hevy<em>

_Ino-tente-temari:_

_Hey niñita somos las divinas rompemos corazones  
>somos las mejores come on come on<br>you now no sabes cantar  
>hay you kitty<br>oh my gad_

_La pantalla dice fin, aléjate de aqui  
>game over se acabo<br>Hey aqui yo soy la queen  
>Si quieres competir hoy te are sufrir<br>No trates de esconder que nos observas  
>Y me admiras<br>Te mueres por tener nuestro lugarrrr_

_The superstars, las superwooow  
>Somos las divinas las reinas de este lugarrr<br>Superstars, las superwoow  
>Somos dinamita vamos a explotarr!<em>

_Tu jamas podrás sentir lo cool que es ser así  
>(Las superwoow)<br>Tu looser hasta el fin  
>No trates de esconder que nos observas<br>nos admiras  
>Te mueres por tener nuestro lugarrrr<em>

_The superstars, las superwoow  
>Somos las divinas las reinas de este lugarrr<br>The superstars, las superwooow  
>Somos dinamita vamos a explotar!<br>(oooow0w0wo)_

_Hey niñita somos las divinas rompemos corazones  
>somos las mejores come on come on<br>you now ooo te da penar cantar  
>a you kitty<br>oh my gad_

_The superstars (oh my gad), las superwoow  
>Somos las divinas las reinas de este lugar (oorr woowowow)<br>Superstars (superstars)  
>Las superwoow (superwoow)<br>Somos dinamita vamos a explotar!  
>(Pero si es nefasto)<br>Aaaah  
>CAPTAS?<em>

_.com/watch?v=nEc5Zr63KGY_

_Ichigo: chicas que talentos, ahora sigue sai._

_Sai: hai!_

_Ichigo: que cantaras?_

_Sai: su veneno, dedicada a ino._

_En el proceso de dejarla  
>De mi vida arrancarla<br>Vuelve a pedir perdón  
>Y me someto a los extintos<br>Convenciéndome sus besos  
>Y el juicio es el error (tal vez)<em>

_Mi futuro esta en sus mano  
>Y si acaso es un pecado<br>Que le voy a hacer (no se)  
>Como puede ser tan bella<br>Y a la vez envenenarme  
>Con su dosis de miel (ayy)<br>Ella tiene un toxico agre y dulce  
>La sustancia de mi amor (tiene el control)<em>

_Su maldito veneno  
>Que viene en frasco de besos<br>En botecitos de miel  
>Me engatusa el sentido<br>Soy un ilustro perdido  
>Que vende el alma<br>Por la sensatez  
>Por su maldito veneno<br>Esto se va a poner feo  
>Y ya verán lo que haré<br>Voy a jugarme con fuego  
>A derretir este hielo<br>No moriré por una mujer_

_(Ay no voy ninguna parte like that)  
>(haha)<br>(I see you in the hell baby)  
>(who else)<br>(the kings)  
>(yes sir, yes sir)<em>

_(Tal vez)  
>Mi futuro esta en sus mano<br>Y si acaso es un pecado  
>Que le voy a hacer (no se)<br>Como puede ser tan bella  
>Y a la vez envenenarme<br>Con su dosis de miel  
>Ella tiene un toxico agre y dulce<br>La sustancia de mi amor (tiene el control)_

_Su maldito veneno  
>Que viene en frasco de besos<br>En botecitos de miel  
>Me engatusa el sentido<br>Soy un ilustro perdido  
>Que vende el alma<br>Por la sensatez  
>Por su maldito veneno<br>Esto se va a poner feo  
>Y ya verán lo que haré<br>Voy a jugarme con fuego  
>A derretir este hielo<br>No moriré por una mujer_

_(Llora guitarra)  
>(Llora)<em>

_Su maldito veneno  
>Que viene en frasco de besos<br>En botecitos de miel  
>Me engatusa el sentido<br>Soy un ilustro perdido  
>Que vende el alma<br>Por la sensatez  
>Por su maldito veneno<br>Esto se va a poner feo  
>Y ya verán lo que haré<br>Voy a jugarme con fuego  
>A derretir este hielo<br>No moriré  
>Por una mujer<em>

_.com/watch?v=fY36BMNDqbg_

_Ino: eres increíble._

_Sai: que no te gusto?_

_Ino: ahss._

_Ichigo: a mi me fasino cantas muy bien, la siguiente es ayame._

_Ayame: si profe, cantare you belong with me._

_You're on the phone  
>with your girlfriend<br>she's upset  
>she's going off about<br>something that you said  
>she doesn't get your humor<br>like i do_

_i'm in my room  
>it's a typical tuesday night<br>i'm listening to the kind of music  
>she doesn't like<br>she'll never know your story  
>like i do<em>

_but she wears short skirts  
>i wear t-shirts<br>she's cheer captain  
>and i'm on the bleachers<br>dreaming about the day  
>when you wake up and find<br>that what you're looking for  
>has been here the whole time<em>

_if you could see  
>that i'm the one<br>who understands you  
>been here all along<br>so why can't you  
>see you belong with me<br>you belong with me._

_Walking the streets  
>with you and your worn out jeans<br>i can't help thinking  
>this is how it ought to be<br>laughing on a park bench  
>thinking to myself<br>hey, isn't this easy?_

_and you've got a smile  
>that could light up this whole town<br>i haven't seen it in awhile  
>since she brought you down<br>you say you're fine  
>i know you better than that<br>hey whatchu doing  
>with a girl like that<em>

_she wears high helos  
>i wear sneakers<br>she's cheer captain  
>i'm on the bleachers<br>dreaming about the day  
>when you wake up and find<br>that what you're looking for  
>has been here the whole time<em>

_if you could see  
>that i'm the one<br>who understands you  
>been here all along<br>so why can't you  
>see you belong with me<br>standing by and  
>waiting at your backdoor<br>all this time  
>how could you not know<br>baby  
>you belong with me<br>you belong with me._

_Instrumental_

_oh, i remember  
>you driving to my house<br>in the middle of the night  
>i'm the one who makes you laugh<br>when you know you're about to cry  
>and i know your favorite songs<br>and you tell me about your dreams  
>think i know where you belong<br>think i know it's with me_

_can't you see  
>that i'm the one<br>who understands  
>been here all along<br>so why can't you see?  
>you belong with me.<em>

_Have you ever thought  
>just maybe<br>you belong with me?_

_.com/watch?v=VuNIsY6JdUw&feature=player_embedded#_

_Ayame: espero que algún día te fijes en mí... kei-kun.- pensaba._

_Ichigo: excelente una canción muy emotiva._

_Ayame: gracias._

_Ichigo: el siguiente shikamaru._

_Shikamaru: porque a mi, que aburrido._

_Ichigo: si no lo haces reprobaras esta materia y no creo que le guste a tu familia._

_Shikamaru: esta bien no tienes porque presionar, ahss que problemático._

_Ichigo: que cantaras?_

_Shikamaru: mil horas._

_Hace frío y estoy lejos de casa,  
>Hace tiempo que estoy sentado sobre esta piedra,<br>Yo me pregunto para que __sirven las guerras._

_Tengo un cohete en el pantalón tú estas tan fría,  
>Como la nieve a mi alrededor tú estas tan blanca,<br>Que ya no se que hacer.  
>La otra noche te espere bajo la lluvia dos horas,<br>Mil horas, como un perro,  
>Y cuando llegaste me miraste y me dijiste loco,<br>Estas mojado ya no te quiero._

_En el circo tú ya eres una estrella,  
>Una estrella roja que todo se lo imagina,<br>Si te preguntan tú no me conocías._

_Tengo un cohete en el pantalón tú estas tan fría,  
>Como la nieve a mi alrededor tú estas tan blanca,<br>Que ya no sé que hacer.  
>La otra noche te espere bajo la lluvia dos horas,<br>Mil horas, como un perro,  
>Y cuando llegaste me miraste y me dijiste loco,<br>Estas mojado ya no te quiero._

_La otra noche te espere bajo la lluvia dos horas,  
>Mil horas, como un perro,<br>Y cuando llegaste me miraste y me dijiste loco,  
>Estas mojado ya no te quiero.<em>

_Te Espere bajo la lluvia mil horas, mil horas._

_.com/watch?v=vCsXO4f7u1Q_

_Ichigo: como siempre una canción un poco floja como tu, como lo esperaba, la siguiente es Yumi._

_Yumi: yo cantare con shino, colgando en tus manos._

_Ichigo: OK pueden empezar._

_Shino:  
>Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo,<em>

_Yumi:  
>Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino.<em>

_Shino:  
>Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho<em>

_Yumi:  
>Y después me despierten tus besos.<em>

_Shino:  
>Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo<em>

_Yumi:  
>Se que pronto estaremos unidos.<em>

_Shino:  
>Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo<em>

_Yumi:  
>Se que pronto estaré en tu camino.<em>

_Shino:  
>Sabes q estoy colgando en tus manos<em>

_Yumi:  
>Así q no me dejes caer<em>

_Shino-yumi:  
>Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos.<em>

_Shino:  
>Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra<em>

_Yumi:  
>Te envió canciones de 4.40<em>

_Shino:  
>Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella<em>

_Yumi:  
>Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela<em>

_Shino:  
>Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente<em>

_Shino-yumi:  
>Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos<br>Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos._

_Shino:  
>No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo,<em>

_Yumi:  
>No me importa que dice el destino.<em>

_Shino:  
>Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo,<em>

_Yumi:  
>Y beberme de ti lo prohibido.<em>

_Shino:  
>Sabes q estoy colgando en tus manos<em>

_Yumi:  
>Así q no me dejes caer<em>

_Shino-yumi:  
>Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos.<em>

_Shino:  
>Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra<em>

_Yumi:  
>Te envió canciones de 4.40<em>

_Shino:  
>Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella<em>

_Yumi:  
>Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela<em>

_Shino:  
>Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente<em>

_Yumi-shino:  
>Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos<br>Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos._

_Cuidado, cuidado mucho cuidado, cuidado  
>No perderé la esperanza de estar contigo<br>Cuidado mucho cuidado  
>Quiero beberme de ti todo lo prohibido<br>Cuidado mucho cuidado  
>Quiero amanecer besando toda…<br>Toda tu ternura mi niña mi vida te necesito_

_Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra  
>Te envió canciones de 4.40<br>Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella  
>Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela<br>Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
>Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos<br>Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos._

_.com/watch?v=qExd-3oCTl4_

_Yumi: cada vez mas me enamoro de shino, el si me tiene en sus manos haría lo que fuera por que el me viera como algo mas que amiga.-pensó algo triste._

_Shino: yumi canta muy lindo y esta hermosa lastima que me vea como un amigo.- pensó_

_Ichigo: estuvieron muy bien, el que sigue._

_Matsuri: nosotros 4 profe.- dijo señalando a tomoyo, gaara y choji._

_Ichigo: cual cantaran?_

_Tomoyo: nada es igual._

_Matsuri:_

_Aún no entiendo qué pasó  
>Como fue que me cambió la vida,<br>Ya no se ni lo que soy  
>Tengo hasta la identidad perdida<em>

_Siento espinas recorrer mi voz  
>Alfileres en el corazón por tu adiós<em>

_Los cuatro:_

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
>Entre mis pensamientos<br>Nada es igual tu ya no estás  
>Dentro de mi silencio<em>

_Nada es igual  
>Nada es igual<em>

_Tomoyo:  
>Nadie me puede entender<br>Que haces falta a veces  
>Todavía,<br>Sobrevivo en el ayer  
>Trato de salvarme cada día<em>

_Siento espinas recorrer mi voz  
>Alfileres en el corazón por tu adiós<em>

_Los cuatro:_

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
>Entre mis pensamientos<br>Nada es igual tu ya no estás  
>Dentro de mi silencio<em>

_Nada es igual  
>Nada es igual<em>

_La lluvia cae  
>Si tu no estás<br>Nada es igual_

_La lluvia cae  
>Si tú no estás<br>Nada es igual_

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
>Entre mis pensamientos<em>

_Matsuri-tomoyo:_

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
>Entre mis pensamientos<br>Nada es igual tu ya no estás  
>Dentro de mi silencio<em>

_Los cuatro:_

_Nada es igual - nada es igual -  
>Nada es igual - nada es igual -<br>Nada es igual - nada es igual -  
>Nada es igual - nada es igual -<em>

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
>Entre mis pensamientos<br>Nada es igual tu ya no estás  
>Dentro de mi silencio<em>

_Nada es igual la lluvia cae  
>Entre mis pensamientos<br>Nada es igual tu ya no estás  
>Dentro de mi silencio<em>

_Nada es igual  
>Nada es igual<em>

_.com/watch?v=Cg4nMFyfMo8&feature=player_embedded#_

_Tomoyo-matsuri: espero que se de cuenta que esta canción la cante pensando en el.- pensaron_

_Gaara-choji: si que canta lindo espero que se de cuenta de que la quiero como algo mas que una amiga.- pensaron_

_Ichigo: excelente, espero escuchar a los chicos mas, el ultimo neji hyuga._

_Neji: yo no canto._

_Ichigo: pues en mi clase lo tendrás que hacer._

_Neji: cantar es para débiles que quieren expresar lo que siente._

_Ichigo: quieres que le diga a tu ya sabes lo que tu ya sabes._

_Neji: OK, cantare pingüinos en la cama._

_Vamos aclarando este asuntico  
>Ni tú estas pa´ policia<br>Ni yo para andar huyendo.  
>Vamos aclarando y te repito<br>Que no tengo todo el dia  
>Para seguir discutiendo.<br>Si esto fuera una olimpiada  
>Romperias todos los records<br>De arruinarnos el momento.  
>Vamos aclarando este pendiente<br>Yo no soy tu propiedad  
>Y me harte de hacerme el mudo,<br>Quitate el complejo de teniente  
>Que el amor sin libertad<br>Dura lo que un estornudo.  
>Son iguales los defectos<br>Que hoy me tiras en la cara  
>Y al principio eran perfectos.<br>Vamos aclarando el panorama  
>Que hay pinguinos en la cama<br>Por el hielo que provocas,  
>Si hace mas de un mes que no me tocas<br>Ni te dejas sobornar por ese beso escurridizo  
>Que busca boca y encuentra el piso.<br>Vamos aclarando el panorama yo no estoy pa´ crucigramas  
>Ni tu para masoquista,<br>Ya no sueñas viajes al caribe  
>Por tu rol de detective y mi papel del fugitivo,<br>Yo busco un sueño y tu un testigo.  
>Siempre con la misma cantaleta<br>Me voy para no volver  
>Tengo listo el equipaje.<br>Llenas y vacias la maleta  
>Como puedes pretender que me coma ese chantaje?<br>Tienes cero en actuación,  
>Diez en manipulación<br>Y una beca en el psiquiatra.  
>Vamos aclarando el panorama<br>Que hay pinguinos en la cama  
>Por el hielo que provocas,<br>Si hace mas de un mes que no me tocas  
>Ni te dejas sobornar sobornar por ese beso escurridizo<br>Que busca boca y encuentra el piso.  
>Vamos aclarando el panorama yo no estoy pa´ crucigramas<br>Ni tu para masoquista,  
>Ya no sueñas viajes al caribe<br>Por tu rol de detective y mi papel del fugitivo  
>Yo busco un sueño y tu un testigo.<br>Con la dosis justa de cinismo preguntas que harias sin mi  
>Si ya no vuelves a verme,<br>Para ser sincero haria lo mismo  
>Solo que si estoy sin ti lo haria sin esconderme,<br>Lo haria sin esconderme..._

_.com/watch?v=EGnoh-3B_Zo_

_Neji: te has vuelto tan plástica desde que te hiciste amiga de ino ya no eres la tente de la cual me enamore como un loco y aun así sigo siendo loco ya que aun espero que vuelvas hacer la de antes para volver a estar juntos.- pensó viéndola directamente provocando en ella un escalofrió._

_Ichigo: ves hasta cantas bien y eso no te hizo débil o si?_

_Neji: no._

_Ichigo: bueno chicos falta algunos segundos para tocar la campana, como ya los escuche la próxima clase solo quiero escuchar a los que creo que harían buena pareja asi que prepárense porque la canciones las elegiré yo al igual que las parejas por eso les daré chanse de que practiquen con su respectiva pareja ya que cantaran el ultima dia de clases.- aviso_

_Ino: esto no tiene nada que ver con el concurso verdad?_

_Ichigo: si, por eso lo dejamos como parte del show para animar el público durante los respectivos cortes del concurso._

_Tente: pero eso va a dejar algunos sin arreglase porque van a estar cantando._

_Ichigo: el concurso va a ser toda una semana y cada una de las parejas elegidas por mi cantaran diferentes días osea una diferente para cada dia del concurso y siempre al final asi que no tienen de que preocupase.- explico_

Si te gusto comenta….


	14. El concurso empieza parte 1

Hola otra vez perdón la tardanza, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

_Capitulo: 11.- El concurso empieza._

_Rimmmmmmmmmmmmm Rimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_Ichigo: bueno chicos fue un placer haberlos conocidos y escucharlos pueden irse._

_Dicho esto todos se dirigieron a su siguiente clase transcurriendo asi no solo ese dia también dos semanas llegando al dia esperado por todas las chicas y odiado por todos los chicos los cuales fueron obligados a participar._

_...Con las Chicas..._

_Tente: ino sabes aunque seamos amigas te ganare cueste lo que cueste y también te lo digo a ti temari._

_Ino: pues veremos quien es la mejor con este concurso y no se sorprenda cuando sea yo la ganadora jajajaajaj._

_Temari: ja! Sigan soñando bola de ilusas, la que va a ganar el concurso soy yo para que les quede bien clarito._

_Las tres: ja!- dijeron antes de marcharse a sus respectivos camerinos, muy molestas una con la otra, llevando en su pensamiento el jugar sucio._

_...Cerca de hay, con las otras chicas..._

_Akame: chicas no están emocionadas por el comienzo de este concurso._

_Todas:...¬¬_

_Akame: vamos! Si no es tan malo como piensan, la que gane tendrá una cena con el chico que gane._

_Todas:...¬¬_

_Akame: assh! Ustedes hartan a cualquiera creo que hasta lo pueden deprimir.- dijo enfadada._

_Hinata: akame entiende que no queremos concursar por nada en el mundo.  
>Akame: pero será divertido, vamos sakura ayúdame por favor.- le dijo.<em>

_Sakura: lo siento, a mi tampoco me gusta.- dijo pero al ver la cara de cachorrito abandonado en akame agrego.- vamos chicas tenemos que dar lo mejor de si para ganarles a las huecas._

_Todas: Si!_

_Sakura: Quienes van a ganar?_

_Todas: Nosotras.- dijeron mientras se dirigían a su camerino compartido, como ellas decidieron para ayudarse mutuamente como buenas amigas que eran._

_...Con los chicos... ..._

_Naruto: vamos sasuke será divertido.- dijo jalándolo por el brazo._

_Sasuke: naruto ya te dije que odio este tipo de cosas y que me jales del brazo, Dobe!- dijo soltándose del agarre un poco molesto._

_Shikamaru: esto están problemático!_

_NaruSasu: callate!_

_Shikamaru: y ustedes son tan problemáticos._

_Neji: ya vasta ustedes!- grito antes de que naruto y sasuke golpeara a shikamaru.- solo es un estupido concurso, véanlo de esta forma el que gane no solo demostrara que somos mejores que los loser del otro grupo, sino que también tendrá una cita con la chica que gane._

_Todos: ¬¬ Pervertido!_

_... Con los otros chicos..._

_Kiba: estoy seguro que ganaremos.- dijo emocionado._

_Shino: comprendo que estés emocionado peo por amor a dios no te hagas ilusiones, ya sabes como te pones después que pierdes algo._

_Choji: shino tiene razón, toda la razón._

_Kiba: chicos ánimo, no importa si ganamos o no, importara si si gana alguna de las chicas y lo más importante es lo linda que se han de ver para el concurso._

_Gaara: en eso kiba tiene razón, se imaginan a matsuri...-con cara de pervertido._

_Kiba: a Akame y Ayame...- dijo babeando como tonto._

_Shino: no, imagínense a Yumi...- dijo igualmente babeando._

_Choji: no, a Tomoyo...- dijo como lelo_

_Sai: no, a Ino...- dijo sin pensar en lo que decía_

_Todos: haaaaaaaaaaaa...- suspiran al mismo tiempo._

_Kiba: un momento, ino, estas loco, en que lado estas? ¬¬.- le pregunto enfadado._

_Sai: con ustedes, no te esponjes, pero dejemos eso de lado, imagínense a Sakura y a Hinata...- con picardía._

_Todos: haaaaaaaaaa...- suspiros otras vez._

_Y asi con enojos, mentiras, juego sucio, amigas inseparables, enmumerables suspiros, sangramiento nazal, miradas pervertidas, golpes y espiones, a los camerinos de ambos sexos, dio comienzo a el concurso de modelaje._

_Animador: Bienvenidos al el concurso de belleza y modelaje de chicos y chicas en el colegio konoha elite school_

_Publico: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.- gritos_

_Animador: Antes de comenzar todo quiero presentarles a los jueces._

_• La directora Tsunade,  
>• El profesor Hatake Kakashi,<br>• La profesora Kurenai,  
>• El profesor Asuma,<br>• La profesora Anko y  
>El profesor Gai. Un fuerte aplauso para los jueces, ahora le vamos a explicar como irán saliendo empezaremos con una chica después un chico y asi sucesivamente, la ultima entrada que será con otro ropa obviamente entrara en pareja, concluyendo todo con una canción cantada de parte de los mismo concursante, recuerden que el concurso durara todo esta semana.<em>

_Publico: Apúrese ya queremos que comience!_

_.com/watch?v=ahKCzBJeQOs_

_Animador: OK! Damos la bienvenida a la primera participante numero 1 la cual esta modelando ropa exclusiva hecha solo en Paris su nombre es Ayame...denle un fuerte aplauso._

_Publico: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa estas súper!- gritaron provocando un sonrojo leve en Ayame._

_...en el publico..._

_Kei: wau! La amiguita de sakura si que es bonita de verdad muy bonita._

_Itachi: veo que te ha flechado cupido._

_Kei: tal vez..._

_…...En el escenario... ..._

_Ayame: hay no kei me esta mirando, me pone nerviosas.- pensó con un sonrojo y notable.- tranquila lo estas haciendo bien no lo mires.- pensaba mientras dada su ultima pose para irse a su camerino._

_...En los camerinos... ..._

_Todas: estuviste estupenda!_

_Ayame: en serio chicas?_

_Sakura: claro que si, confía en nosotras._

_...En el escenario... ..._

_Animador: el segundo participante es sai, que presenta ropa hecha exclusivamente en nueva york._

_... .En los camerino... ..._

_Chicas: Exclusivamente de las empresas haruno, jajajjajaja._

_Tomoyo: sai se muy lindo, no lo creen chicas._

_Todas: si!_

_... ..Volviendo al escenario..._

_Sai: espero que ino me este mirando.- pensaba con una sonrisa._

_Publico de las chicas: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...- gritaban como locas._

_Animador: la siguiente es ino yamanaka con ropa hecha por las empresa yamanaka ikeico, que es su propia madre._

_Publico: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

_Ino: te ves lindo sai.- le dijo antes salir al escenario.- ahora si voy a ganar y les demostrare no solo a temari y a tente sino también esa haruno, que soy mejor que ellas y vendrá de rodillas para que les enseñe a ser como yo, jajjajaja.- pensaba_

_Animador: el siguiente participante es Shikamaru Nara el chico problemático, enseñando ropas hechas en china por las empresa de su madre..._

_Shikamaru: Que problemático!_

_Publico de chicas: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Shikamaru: las mujeres son tan problemáticas.- pensaba.- esa es mi madre...esto si es problemático._

_Animador: la siguiente es temari sabaku no, con ropa hecha por copr. Nara-chica en china._

_Publico de chicos: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa te ves sexy temari..._

_Temari: te demostrare ino, que yo también tengo lo mio, espero que shikamaru me vea.- pensaba._

Si te gusto comenta….


	15. El concurso empieza parte 2

Hola otra vez perdón la tardanza, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

_Capitulo: 11.- El concurso empieza. Parte 2._

_.com/watch?v=2vb4svgCPDs_

_Animador: el siguiente es Neji Hyuga presentando la ropa exclusivamente hecha en España._

_Publico de chicas: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa neji estas súper sexy._

_Neji: espero que gane tente para tener la cita con ella, después de todo puedo comenzarla para que deje de ser tan plásticas, como dice mi padre un hyuga tiene sus armas para utilizarlas en las mujeres.- pensaba con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro._

_Animador: la siguiente en modelar es tente con ropa exclusiva de España._

_Publico de chicos: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Tente: eso es publico griten por mi para demostrar que yo soy la mejor de todas, espero que neji me este viendo.- pensaba_

_Animador: el siguiente es Gaara ensañando ropa de Francia_

_Publico de chicas: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Gaara: espero que así pueda conquistar a matsuri de una vez por toda.- pensaba muy animado_

_Animador: La siguientes es matsuri modelando ropa exclusiva de México._

_Publico de chicos: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Gaara: Ya cállense bola de ilusos!_

_Publico de chicos: no!_

_Matsuri: porque gaara actúa así?_

_Animador: bueno ya vasta!, continuamos con el siguiente participante su nombre Kiba inuzuka con ropa de nuestra querida ciudad de Tokio._

_Publico de chicas: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ese es nuestro chico lobo (perro ¬¬)_

_Kiba: Como siempre ese tipo de halagos ¬¬, estoy cansado, pero por lo menos gritaron XD, pero fue eso ¬¬, bueno pero me quieren XD, como su chico lobo ¬¬.- pensaba cambiando de humor muy seguido_

_Animador: la siguiente es Akame modelando ropa Amazona._

_Publico de chicos: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eres toda una tigresa._

_Kiba: los matare.- pensaba encaminándose hacia los camerinos._

_Akame: era mi imaginación o Kiba tenia una cara de celos, ojala que sea real y él de en verdad me quiera.- pensaba alegre._

_Animador: el siguiente es shino aburame con ropa de Nueva York._

_Publico de chicas: shino te queremosssssssssss_

_Shino: de seguro mi mama las soborno ¬¬.- pensaba molesto_

_…..en el publico…_

_Mama de shino: Y esto es para ti pero tienes que gritar._

_Chicas: si! $. $_

_….en el escenario…._

_Shino: lo sabía ¬¬.- pensó viéndola_

_Animador: la siguiente en la lista (Que lista tan larga. Inner: ni que lo digas, y aun falta karin jijijii, inner: loca) Yumi con ropa de España._

_Publico de chicos: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Yumi: esto es genial y mas aun cuando shino me ve como tonto enamorado.- pensaba riéndose internamente (parece psicópata, inner: lo se)._

_Animador: el siguiente es choji akimichi.  
><em>

_Publico: Aaaaaaaaa_

_Tomoyo: eso choji tu eres el mejorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_Choji: la quiero pero a veces me avergüenza algunas cosas que hace.- pensaba mirando lo loca que gritaba_

_Animador: la siguiente es Hinata Hyuga con ropa exclusiva de empresas hyuga._

_….detrás del escenario…_

_Sakura: hinata tienes que hacerlo de una vez por todas._

_Hinata: no quiero!_

_Sakura: sal ya!- dijo empujando para que saliera al escenario._

_…En el escenario…_

_Publico de chicos: aa_

_Hinata: prometo vengarme sakura, lo juro.-pensaba con una sonrisa en su interior un tanto macabra._

_…detrás del escenario…_

_Naruto: Hinata se ve tan linda, he sido un tonto, un gran tonto.- Dijo para si mismo._

_….En el escenario…_

_Animador: el siguiente es Naruto uzumaki usando ropa hechas por las empresas Uzumaki._

_Publico de chicas: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa naruto_

_Naruto: Porque las cosas tenían que suceder así, fue un estupido en engañarte con ino por una apuesta, que acaso no tenia un cerebro en ese entonces! (obvio no, inner: eres mala, pero si es la verdad, inner: pero no seas así el pobre no tiene la culpa, tienes razón hay que apoyarlo, inner: XD)._

_Animador: La siguiente es Sakura Haruno presentando la ropa exclusivamente hecha por las empresas haruno._

_Publico de chicos: aaaaaaaaa Te Amamos, eres súper linda y sexy (noten el favoritismo XD)_

_Kei: deberías estar molesto después de todo es tu novia._

_Itachi: lo era, terminamos y así es lo mejor, ahora solo somos amigos._

_Kei: me alegra, es por eso que se llevan mejor._

_Itachi: jajá jajá que gracioso._

_…..En el escenario….._

_Sakura: eso es sakura demuestra que eres superior a todas, claro menos a mis amigas, espero que gane alguna de las chicas ya que no quiero salir con nadie.- pensaba_

_…Detrás del escenario…._

_Una bola de chicos observaban con baba a la chica que en ese momento estaba el escenario._

_Naruto: si que sakura es linda, que suerte tiene itachi al tenerla para el solito._

_Sasuke: Cállate dobe!- dijo molesto.- pero el tiene razón si que esta Hermosa (inner: sasuke alabando a alguien estoy hay que verlo buscaré palomitas, para eso interrumpiste la narración, inner (volviendo): si!, idiota ¬¬)_

_…..En el escenario….._

_Animador: el siguiente es Sasuke Uchiha presentando ropa de las empresas Uchiha._

_Publico de chicas: aaaaaaaaa Te amamos buenote (yo también lo amo, inner: ya cállate!)_

_Sasuke: son unas molestia pero son las que me van hacer ganar así que.- pensaba mientras le mostraba al publico una de sus sonrisas como el solo sabe hacerlas provocando el desmayo de todas.- si gano solo hay que espera que sakura gane así en la cita tratare de conquistarla ya que ya va siendo hora de que este conmigo nada mas._

_Animador: y solo falta una participante su nombre Karin_

_Publico: BUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBU! ! Fuera!- gritaban mientras le lanzaban basura (Inner: que mala eres, no soy mala ella se merece eso muajajajaja, inner: psicópata ¬¬)_

_Animador: Y con esto concluimos la primera parte, damos un descanso para que el publico compre lo que quieran y para que nuestros participantes se cambian para entrar en pareja._

Si te gusto comenta….


	16. ya veremos quien cae primero

Hola otra vez perdón la tardanza, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

_Capitulo: 12.- Ya veremos quien cae primero._

_Animador: se le participa al público que se presente ya que la segunda etapa ya va a comenzar._

_Publico: aaaaaaaaa_

_Animador: esta etapa consta ropa diseñada por los mismo participantes, como dije antes entraran en pareja y como hay una persona de no tiene pareja le hemos pedido el favor a alguien del ultimo año su nombre… es una sorpresa claro, pero no va a dura mucho no se preocupen publico de chicas, ya que el saldrá en la primera pareja acompañando a la señorita Ayame._

_…..En el camerino….._

_Ayame: que nervios!_

_Sakura: pero ya lo hiciste bien la primera vez, no tienes de que preocuparte._

_Ayame: lo se pero aun así estoy nerviosa._

_Sakura: por que no dices la verdad, estas nerviosa porque saldrás junto con…_

_Ayame: sssssshhhhhhhhhhhh cállate! Nos puede escuchar._

_Sakura: Como quieras pero ve acostumbrándote que tienes que salir con el al escenario._

_Tomoyo: sakura tiene razón._

_Hinata: mucha razón._

_Sakura: además si te gusta yo podré ayudarte a que lo conquiste._

_Ayame: enserio?_

_Sakura: si, puede que sea fría pero si tu crees que al lado de el puedes ser feliz, te ayudare en lo que pueda._

_Chicas: Nosotras también te ayudaremos._

_Ayame: Gracias chicas, abrazo en grupo!_

_…..en el escenario…_

_Animador: Y sin mas preámbulos llamamos a la primera concursante Ayame y su acompañante Kei Haruno._

_Publico: aaaaaaaaa_

_.com/watch?v=dn28nlMOYfg&feature=player_embedded_

_(Imagínense un pequeña escenográfa en donde los chicos les van tomando fotos a las chicas mientras ella hace sus respectivas fotos)_

_Ayame: Sakura tiene razón, luchare por ti kei.- pensaba viéndolo a la cara, mientras hacia poses._

_Kei: Eso es ayame eres muy linda.- Le dijo mientras le tomaba foto como le correspondía._

_Animador: Los siguientes son Ino y Sai._

_Publico: aaaaaaaaa_

_Ino: Sai es muy guapo lastima que no sea popular.- pensó haciendo las poses requeridas mientras Sai le tomaba fotos._

_Sai: Prometo conquistarte Ino.- pensó_

_Animador: Los siguientes son Temari y El chico problemático, digo Shikamaru._

_Publico: aaaaaaaaa_

_Temari: Shikamaru siempre con su flojera, pero se ve tan lindo.- pensó haciendo poses._

_Shikamaru: si no fueras tan problemática conmigo ya hubieras sido mi novia, pero claro lo problemática que eres no me quita lo que siento por ti.- pensó mientras toma las fotos._

_Animador: Los siguientes Tente y Neji. ( Inner: que no sabe decir otra cosa ese animador ¬¬, ya cállate interrumpes la narración compleja que hago, Inner: compleja? Hasta un niño la puede hacer, Es que no se me ocurre nada, inner: Ya veo ¬¬)_

_Publico: aaaaaaaaa  
>Tente: Neji serás mió de nuevo, lo juro.- pensó<em>

_Neji: Haré que cambies, te lo puedo asegurar.- pensó con arrogancia._

_Animador: los siguientes son Matsuri y Gaara._

_Publico aaaaaaaaa_

_Matsuri: Gaara te quiero tanto desde que te conocí cuando éramos pequeños, aun recuerdo ese parque.- pensó recordando aquel día._

_Gaara: eres tan bella para mí.- le dijo_

_Animador: los siguientes son Akame y Kiba._

_Publico: aaaaaaaaa_

_Akame: kiba eres lo máximo.- le dijo mientras hacia poses_

_Kiba: no, tú eres lo máximo.- le dijo tomándoles fotos como lo requería la pequeña escenografía._

_Animador: Los siguientes son Yumi y Shino._

_Publico: aaaaaaaaa_

_Yumi: shino se ve tan lindo.- pensó haciendo la escenográfa._

_Shino: ¬¬ aun están sobornados._

_Animador: los siguientes son Tomoyo y Choji._

_Publico: aaaaaaaaa_

_Tomoyo: choji están lindo, es mi gordito lindo.- pensó_

_Choji: Tomoyo es tan linda, no se porque pero yo…tengo tanta hambre…..- pensó_

_Animador: Los….siguientes…son… Ahsss ya me canse que anime otro.- dijo mientras se iba del escenario._

_Tsunade: Kakashi has algo por el amor de dios._

_Kakashi: que se supone que haga? Hasta yo me cansaría, la lista es muy larga._

_Tsunade: anima holgazán, no te pago para que estés leyendo ese libro durante todo el concurso._

_Kakashi: usted no me paga para estar aquí ¬¬._

_Tsunade: mueve tu enorme trasero o ya veras lo que te pasara.- lo amenazo con el puño en alto._

_Kakashi: si lo dice tan amablemente porque negarme.- le dijo subiendo al escenario.- como ya sabrán el animador se fue porque esta muy cansado, dichoso el, ahora animare yo que les parece?_

_Publico de chicas: iiiiiiiii_

_Kakashi: bueno, que aburrido.- dijo pero al ver la cara de tsunade rectifico.- digo que maravilloso concurso porque no vemos los siguientes participantes que son Hinata y Naruto._

_Publico: aaaaaaaaa_

_Hinata: porque me tenía que tocar con el, acaso tengo toda la mala suerte del mundo, así me cuesta mas ignorarlo.- pensó algo desesperada._

_Naruto: que bien! Me toco con ella, así tengo la oportunidad de reconquistarla y de aclararlo todo. (Se nota que se quiere que lindo *¬*, Inner: estas loca)_

_Kakashi: entonces se fue acercando lentamente, acorralándola en la pared…_

_Publico: Profe! Deje de leer su libro pornográfico de una vez y anime el concurso, PERVERTIDO! ¬¬._

_Kakashi: Ya, ya no se esponje que les saldrán arrugas, los siguientes y últimos en concluir esta etapa del concurso son Sakura y El chico Emo._

_Sasuke: Oiga!- Grito_

_Kakashi: ya, ya lo siento su nombre es sasuke._

_Sakura: eso es Kakashi-sensei humillarlo es lo mejor para bajarle a su ego, pero se ve tan lindo porque este sentimiento insiste tanto en darse a conocer y tener el control de mi corazón. (Inner: que cursi sonó eso, si ya se pero que hago no se me ocurre nada)_

_Sasuke: sakura se ve realmente hermosa, si, lo he decidido la voy a conquistar siento que con ella es totalmente diferente esto que siento._

_Kakashi: y si concluimos esta primera etapa, para concluir todo uno de las concursantes, acompañada de Kei haruno nos cantara una canción espero que les guste._

_Tu corazón_

_[Ayame]  
>Que sensación tan extraña<br>aquella que sentí  
>al escuchar tu corazón<br>que falsedad la que engaña  
>a todos en aquel viejo salón<em>

_[coro:]_

_Por eso yo,  
>ya no se que voy hacer sin tu amor<br>si no puedo escapar de esta llama  
>que incendia mi cuerpo.<br>Yo ya no intento descubrir que pasará,  
>si prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento<br>todo lo que yo llevo lo llevo por dentro_

_[Kei]  
>Que sensación tan extraña<br>llego sin avisar y acorralo  
>mi corazón que escondes<br>dentro de tu alma que me  
>hace alucinar y hasta perder la razón<em>

_[coro:]_

_Por eso yo  
>ya no se que voy hacer sin tu amor<br>si no puedo escapar de esta llama  
>que incendia mi cuerpo<br>yo ya no intento descubrir que pasará  
>pues prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento<br>todo lo que yo llevo lo llevo por dentro_

_que me condenen a cien años  
>que me destierren si te beso<br>que me castigue dios si peco  
>y grito a voces que te quiero (x2)<em>

_[Ayame]  
>que angustia siento<br>en el alma, pues tengo que callar  
>cuando en verdad quiero gritar.<br>Que misteriosa la calma  
>se oculta en el umbral de mi ansiedad<em>

_[coro:]_

_Por eso yo  
>ya no se que voy hacer sin tu amor<br>si no puedo escapar de esta llama  
>que incendia mi cuerpo<br>yo ya no intento descubrir que pasara si  
>pues prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento<br>todo lo que yo llevo lo llevo por dentro_

_[juntos]  
>que me condenen a cien años<br>que me destierren si te beso  
>que me castigue dios si peco<br>y grito a voces que te quiero(x6)_

_cien años van a ser poquito ya  
>te lo digo yo<em>

_que me condenen a cien años  
>que me destierren si te beso<br>que me castigue dios si peco  
>y grito a voces que te quiero<em>

_te entrego todo lo que tengo  
>guardado aquí en mi corazón.<em>

_.com/watch?v=s8ZKIUZRcT0&feature=player_embedded_

_Publico: aaaaaaaaa Son los mejores._

_Kakashi: y con eso concluimos por hoy, mañana será la etapa de ropa de invierno, gracias por venir._

_…Detrás del escenario….._

_Sakura: chicas lo hicimos!_

_Chicas: Si!_

_Tomoyo: sakura porque no invistas a tu novio a que celebre con nosotros._

_Sakura: chicas tengo que decirles algo se lo iba a decir antes del concurso, itachi y yo terminamos haces una semana.- les dijo cosa que no paso desapercibido por cierto azabache que estaba de chismoso._

_Hinata: sakura estamos contigo._

_Sakura: lo se, pero no estoy deprimida yo fui la que dio la iniciativa para terminar desde un principio de la relación le dije que no se hiciera esperanza de que yo me enamorara de el o que empezara a gustarme, lo quiero pero como una hermana quiere a un hermano mayor, yo se lo explique y el lo entendió además lo deje libre porque me di cuenta que esta empezando a enamorarse de konan *¬*._

_Ayame: y eso te pone tan feliz._

_Sakura: si, porque así se que no le amargue la vida a alguien *¬*._

_Akame: eres tan rara, pero igual te queremos.- dijo abrazándola.___

_(Narra Sakura)___

_Yumi: sakura ya terminaste?- me pregunto___

_ya van, no me apure acuérdense que yo soy la ultima en modelar.___

_Hinata: que tal si te esperamos afuera con los chicos.___

_OK, termino y los alcanzo.- les dije ___

_Ayame: OK, pero no tardes me muero por celebrar.- me dijo ya saliendo con el resto de las chicas.___

_Al rato escuche como abrían la puerta y la cerraban suponía que debían de ser alguna de las chicas así que no le di importancia.___

_A ver que se les quedo.- dije aun si voltear.___

_Ssssss: no soy ninguna de tus amigas.- me susurraron al oído una voz inconfundible para mí.___

_Que quieres uchiha.- le dije ya volteándome para tenerlo frente a frente grave error.___

_Sasuke: No creo que quieras saberlo.- dijo sensualmente, que acaso estaba tratando de seducirme, pero se equivoco conmigo no.___

_Que te hacer pensar que caeré en tu jueguito estupido de tratar de seducirme me crees tan idiota, es mas apártate de mi camino.- le dije___

_Sasuke: y si no quiero?___

_Pues me da igual si quieres o no, yo me voy y punto.___

_Sasuke: después de todo yo vine a buscar una sola cosa.___

_Cual? Le pregunte con altanería.___

_Sasuke: esto.- me dijo acercándose tanto que consiguió besarme, beso que no correspondía hasta que decidí morderle el labio muy fuerte tanto hasta que le broto sangre.___

_No me vuelvas a besar.- le dije.___

_Sasuke: sabes, porque no admites de una vez por toda que sientes algo por mi.- Me dijo___

_Tienes razón, siento algo por ti y eso es asco solo eso, asco.- le dije para luego marchándome no si antes escuchar.___

_Sasuke: me tienes hechizado, sabes?- me dijo___

_(Narrado por sasuke)___

_Vaya si me tiene hechizado, no se porque pero aun tengo esa necesidad de que ella forme parte de mi vida pero de otro manera.- pensé para mi sorpresa___

_Naruto: Teme! Ya apúrate que la fiesta ya va a empezar y no quiero llegar tarde.___

_Ya voy Dobe! Es que me entretuve con algo.- le dije___

_Neji: y ese algo no tendrá el nombre de Sakura Haruno por casualidad.___

_Cállate! Si fuera a si, como lo supiste?- le pregunte, que acaso a el no se puede escapar algo.___

_Neji: vi como salio hecha una furia y la única persona que la pone así eres tu.- me dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo___

_Naruto: ya dejen eso para después, vamos a la fiesta!- grito emocionado el muy dobe___

_Shikamaru: naruto deja de grita, problemático.- lo regaño algo fastidiado___

_Bueno, que esperamos para ir a la fiesta, alguien sabe en donde es la fiesta?- Pregunte___

_Neji: en la casa Haruno, que no lo sabias.- dijo riéndose de mi__  
><em>_Porque es hay?- pregunte molesto___

_Neji: porque su padre fue una de los que dono más ropa para este concurso y la directora es su hermana así que decidió que fuera hay.- explico___

_Claro, la familia siempre.- dijo aun mas molesto (como si pudiera, amargado ¬¬)___

_Naruto: ya déjate de berrinches teme, vamonos ya antes que cierta personita se arrepienta y no nos deje entrar a la fiesta.- me dijo___

_Ni que la fiesta fuera para tanto.- le dije___

_Naruto: como se nota que no has ido a ninguna fiesta organizada por la familia haruno.- me dijo___

_Y que, tu si has ido a una?- le pregunte___

_Naruto: si, que no te acuerdas cuando todo el mundo se mataba para poder ir a la fiesta de Kei, y que itachi nos ayudo para entrar.- me dijo___

_Si, como olvidarlo si hay estuve con un millón de chicas.- dije sonriendo ante el recuerdo.___

_Naruto: pues ya te imaginaras como va a estar esta, aunque la fiesta que van hacer cuando termine el concurso va hacer mejor, esta también lo va hacer.- me dijo sonriendo___

_Neji: hay que aprovechar que aunque la dueña te odie y nos odie tuvo que invitar a todos los del concurso, así que ya vamonos.- dijo ___

_OK, ya vamonos tal ves esta noche t5enga una oportunidad.- dije___

_Shikamaru: Lo dudo, todos son tan problemáticos.- nos dijo ya saliendo seguido por nosotros hacia el estacionamiento.___

_(Narra por Sakura)___

_QUE?- grite debido a lo que me dijeron___

_Kei: sakura cálmate, no es para tanto.- Me dijo__  
><em>

_Como quieres que me calme, si todos mis enemigos están invita a cuya fiesta organizada en mi casa y a mi espalda.- le dije___

_Ayame: sakura, ya no importa quédate tranquila o que vas a dejar que ellos arruinen este momento?- me dijo en tono de pregunta___

_OK, no voy a dejar que arruinen esto, ya que todas hicimos un buen trabajo hoy arriba del escenario.- les dije___

_Kiba: con que solo ustedes y que hay de nosotros?___

_Akame: ustedes lo hicieron súper.- le dijo algo sonrojada___

_Kiba: enserio?___

_Akame: acaso me llamas mentirosa?___

_Kiba: nunca lo haría, OK.___

_Ya vasta de charla, porque no nos vamos de una vez por toda a mi casa a la fiesta.- les dije___

_Todos: iiiiiiiii!_

Si te gusto comenta….


	17. Mi historia Parte 1 Hinata

Hola otra vez perdón la tardanza, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

_Capitulo: 13.- Mi historia. Parte 1 (Hinata)_

___Diciendo esto nos montaron el carro para ir directo a la fiesta organizada por el comienzo del concurso, mi padre y mi tía siempre con sus exageraciones a la hora de hacer algo._

_Hinata: Sakura que tienes te veo muy pensativa.- me pregunto cuando estábamos entrando a la casa._

_No es nada, es solo que no me molesta la fiesta lo que me molesta es que lo hayan invitado, no se pero siento que mi padre esta tramando algo.- le dije_

_Hinata: a mi también me molesta eso, pero creo que exageras al decir que tu papa trama algo al invitarlo para la fiesta, recuerda que sus familias son amiga, la tuya incluida._

_Tienes razón, a lo mejor es paranoia mía.- le dije.- será mejor que vaya a saludar a mi padre los alcanzo luego para divertirnos.- le dije ya alejándome de ellos_

_Me encamine a donde suponía que estaba mi padre, al pasar entre cada persona y vi que ya habían llegado los entupidos populares, seguí caminando hasta llegar a la parte principal del salón en donde como supuse estaba mi padre con mi tía y es restos de los padres y profesores, me acerque y me dirijo directamente a mi padre._

_Padre, espero que no bebas de más.- le dije en tono de regaño_

_Sr. Haruno: No te preocupes hija, sabe perfectamente que se controlarme._

_Lo mismo te digo a ti tía.- le dije señalándola con la mirada_

_Tsunade: yo soy la directora, beberé sake hasta hártame de él, cosa que dudo mucho.- me dijo ya alcoholizada._

_OK, papa me despido mis amigos me están esperando en la otra parte del salón, con su permiso.- les dije ya retirándome._

_Creo que llegué demasiado tarde, mis amigos al igual que el resto de los invitados ya estaban hasta el tope de alcohol, todos menos hinata claro.  
>Llegué tarde?- le pregunte<em>

_Hinata: no, es solo que ellos encontraron primero el sake.- me dijo tranquilamente._

_Tú no tomaste, te veo tan normal.- le dije_

_Hinata: solo un poco, pero yo si se pensar en que mañana va a continuar el concurso y una resaca no me ayudara a ganar._

_Tienes toda la razón, te cuento una vez me sentía tan mal conmigo misma que empecé a beber el sake que tenia mi papa escondido, al otro día no me pude levantar de la resaca que tenia, pase ese día entero en la cama hasta que mi papa me levanto y me metió bajo la ducha fría, hay fue que empecé a sentirme bien, desde ese momento bebe moderadamente.- le explique_

_Hinata: vaya, nunca lo hubiera creído de ti.- me dijo.- aunque a mi también me paso lo mismo, fue cuando…_

_Tranquila, si no quieres no me cuentes ya se lo difícil que es contar un mal momento vivido anteriormente y causado por la persona menos esperada.- le dije para tranquilizarla_

_Hinata: gracias, eres una gran amiga.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_No te preocupes para eso estamos.- le dije también con una sonrisa._

_Ssssss: vaya, vaya vean a quienes tenemos aquí.- esa voz_

_Largo Uchiha, que no te vasto con la herida que te hice que ya quieres buscar otra.- le dije provocando la risa de hinata._

_Sasuke: tranquila solo vine a saludar y a decir que esta fiesta esta súper.- dijo, al parecer tiene unos tragos demás, quien lo viera tan serio ¬¬_

_Me vale tus saludos así que esfúmate.- le dije para luego ignóralo_

_Sasuke: no te la des de muy, muy sabes hay mucha gente mejor que tu.- grito_

_Cállate Uchiha o ya veras.- le advertí_

_Sasuke: o que? Me vas a golpear.- me dijo atrayendo la atención de todos.- ya se porque me hermano te voto, eres tan violenta y poca mujer que no lo satisfaces…_

_Es un insoportable, al escuchar esto le di un golpe tan duro que lo tiro al piso, esta me las pagas._

_Sasuke: viste, eres una salvaje.- me grito  
>Itachi: ya vasta sasuke te humillas a ti mismo.- le dijo muy enojado<em>

_Sasuke: porque la defiendes he?_

_Itachi: es mi amiga, así que cállate.- le dijo para luego cárgalo y llevarlo fuera de la casa para irse a su casa._

_Aquí no ha pasado nada.- grite.- ya váyanse la fiesta termino.- volví a gritar para luego retirarme a mi habitación._

_Hinata: Sakura te encuentras bien?- me pregunto al parecer me había seguido a mi habitación_

_Si, que te hace pensar que no lo estoy.- le dije_

_Hinata: conmigo no finjas Sakura, se que te duele lo que el te dijo._

_Porque piensas que lo que el dijo me importa?- le pregunto_

_Hinata: Sakura no me engañas, ya deja de hacerte la fuerte delante de mí._

_Y si no soy fuerte, quien lo va hacer, hace tiempo que me jure que jamás iba a volver a llorar.- le dije ya al borde de las lagrimas._

_Hinata: tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie, siempre es bueno llorar para desahogarse._

_Hinata…...- dije para abrazarla y soltar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el llanto._

_Hinata: yo también me enamore de la persona equivocada._

_Yo no lo amo hinata.- le aclare  
>Hinata: no mientas<em>

_Sabes ya no mas, me olvidare de esto y de todo, ahora si voy a ser fría, muy fría con todos, encerrare mis sentimientos como lo hice aquella vez.- le explique_

_Hinata: lo comprendo, se que como te sientes._

_Gracias hinata, en verdad eres una gran amiga.- le dije_

_Hinata: que tal si me quedo a dormir para así tener tiempo y contarnos los malos ratos pasados con el sexo opuesto._

_OK, pero que pasara con lo que te tienes que poner mañana?- Le pregunte_

_Hinata: no te preocupes antes de irnos al colé lo pasamos buscando te parece?_

_Si, eres la mejor.- le dije volviéndola a abrazar._

_Después de eso nos dispusimos a darnos una ducha por separado para refrescarnos tanto el cuerpo como la mente, después de un rato nos sentamos encima de mi cama para así contar nuestras respectivas historias._

_Hinata: empezare yo ya que estoy preparada, todo comenzó con mi transferencia aquí a konoha….  
><em>_  
><em>_Flash Black_

_Hinata con 14 años: papa no quiero mudarme y dejar aquí a mis amigos._

_Sr. Hyuga: hinata vas hacer lo que yo digo quieras o no, entendiste?_

_Si papa.- dijo llorando a mares_

_Después de un rato, de aborda el avión y esperar a que la limosina nos buscara al aeropuerto para llevarnos a nuestra nueva casa, en ningún momento deje de recordar a mis amigos._

_Sra. Hyuga: que te parece la casa hinata?_

_Es muy bonita mama.- dije algo desanimada_

_Sra. Hyuga: que tal si das una vuelta por el parque de por aquí, le diré a Neji que te acompañe si quieres._

_Lo que digas mama.- accedí_

_Sra. Hyuga: Neji que te parece si le enseñas a hinata el parque que queda muy cerca de aquí._

_Neji: claro tía, así les puedo enseñar a mis amigos._

_OK, Neji-kun.- le dije sonriendo_

_Neji me llego ese día al parque, esta muy emocionada nunca mi padre me había permitido divertirme como los niños lo hacían, así que quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que estuviéramos allí._

_Neji: que tal si me esperas aquí, enseguida vuelvo iré por ellos.- me dijo alejándose_

_Otra vez sola, y todo por culpa de mi padre, siempre tenemos que mudarnos ya todo eso me tiene cansada.- me dije en voz baja._

_Nnnnn: porque una niña tan bonita como tú habla sola, quieres que te haga compañía y así charlamos para conocernos.- escuche que me decía una voz detrás de mí._

_N...no hace f...fal...ta.- dije volteándome a ver quien era el que me hablaba._

_Nnnnn: segura, oye estas bien te veo muy roja no tendrás fiebre?_

_N…no te preocupes.- le dije otra vez tartamudeando como una tonta.- no es nada._

_Nnnnn: que idiota soy no te he dicho mi nombre…-decía pero fue interrumpido._

_Sra. Hyuga: hinata ven que tienes mucho que desempacar.- me dijo_

_OK mama, adiós.- me despedí.  
>Así fue como lo conocí, desde ese día no lo volví a ver por desgracia, aunque se en ese momento hubiera sabido lo que pasaría mas adelante no lo hubiera querido volver a ver, hasta aquel día en donde debía entrar a la secundaria.<em>

_Kurenai-sensei: Hoy ingresara a este salón una nueva alumna espero que la traten bien, pasa y preséntate por favor._

_Hola mi nom…bre es Hyu…ga Hinata…-dije tartamudeando por el evidente nerviosismos._

_Kurenai-sensei: Bienvenida, porque no te sientas al lado del rubio con cara de tarado, que al parecer otra vez se a quedado dormido.- me dijo_

_Hai!- dije dirigiéndome al lugar indicado por ella, no se porque pero me parece conocido ese chico que esta a mi lado, pero solo debe ser mi imaginación._

_La clase continuo normal y sin ningún percance es mas me adapte rápido al nivel de todos los chicos de la clase, es mas supere a algunos compañeros, al concluir la clase tenia pensado buscar a mi primo, Neji._

_Neji-Kun hola.- lo salude al encontrármelo por el pasillo por donde yo pasaba._

_Neji: hinata hola, que tal si vamos a la cafetería y así aprovechamos por el camino de enseñarte el colegio, te parece?_

_Claro, Neji-Kun.- le dije asintiendo a la vez._

_Durantes el trayecto, como lo prometió, me enseño el colegio, al llegar a la cafetería el me guió a una mesa en donde se encontraba un grupo de chicos bastante guapos._

_Neji: chicos les presento a mi prima hinata, hinata estos son mis amigos, Naruto, sasuke, y shikamaru._

_Hola es….un gus…gusto…conocerlos.- dije tartamudeando con un leve sonrojo por la mirada que me hacia el chico, que se me hacia conocido, llamado naruto._

_Naruto: eres tan linda.- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.  
>Neji: naruto con ella no, así que no seas pervertido.<em>

_Naruto: oye! Solo soy amable con ella._

_Sasuke: neji sabes que el Dobe no hará nada, ya que tiene miedo de que lo mates aparte de que es muy torpe._

_Neji: tienes toda la razón sasuke._

_Naruto: oigan! No soy Dobe, ni torpe y tampoco te tengo miedo._

_Shikamaru: Saben? Todos ustedes son tan problemáticos._

_Todos: ¬¬ lo que digas shikamaru._

_Naruto: oye linda no nos conocemos, te me haces conocida.- me dijo, o no! Siente lo mismo que yo, un deja vu!_

_No…lo…se…tu también…te me haces conocidos.- le dije tartamudeando con un sonrojo bastante notable otra vez._

_Naruto: Ya me acuerdo! Eras aquella linda chica que me conseguí aquel día en el parque.- grito_

_Neji: en que parque? Que hacían?- pregunto enfadado_

_Yo…el día en que llegue y me querías presentar a tus ami…gos, y no paso nada.- le aclare a una velocidad inesperada en mi._

_Naruto: si neji, no paso nada, es mas ni siquiera le di mi nombre, ni ella me el suyo.- explico sin dejar de mirarme._

_Neji: hummm..., bueno que tal si empezamos a comer._

_Naruto: Si! Quiero ramen.- grito emocionado._

_Fin de Flash Black_

_Desde ese día me hice amiga de todos, mi timidez algunas veces los sacaba de quicio pero siempre eran buenos conmigo, hasta me llegue a hacerme amiga de ino, temari y tente que en ese tiempo era novia de neji.- le conté_

_Sakura: No me lo creo, tu amiga de las "populares" huecas.- me dijo_

_Aunque no lo creas es verdad pero en ese tiempo eran buenas, que con decirte eran amigas y amigos con los chicos: Kiba, Gaara, Choji, Shino, Yumi, Tomoyo, Akame, Ayame, Matsuri y sai que era casi como el novio de ino.- le explique_

_Sakura: Todos eran amigos! Y ahora todos son enemigos espero que no sea por mi culpa._

_No es tu culpa, cuando llegaste ya teníamos una año sin hablarnos.- le dije.- te contare el día en que para mi y para todos fue especial, ya que compartíamos la alegría de todos._

_Flash Black_

_Naruto: Hinata! Hinata!- gritaba como loco atrayendo todas las miradas de las personas que se encontraban en la cafetería._

_Que…pa…pasa…Naruto-kun?- le pregunte tímidamente_

_Naruto: tengo algo importante que decirte y preguntante.- me dijo.- pero aquí no, que te parece si nos vamos a nuestro lugar de siempre, el parque en donde nos conocimos._

_Claro naruto-kun.- dije nerviosa ante la espera de lo que me tenía que decir._

_Naruto: OK! Nos vemos después de clase.- me dijo para luego marcharse del lugar._

_Como toda chica estaba ansiosa por saber lo que me diría aunque también estaba algo nerviosa, que pasaría? Que me tenia que decir que era tan importante? Todas esas dudas las compartí con las que eran mis supuestas amigas, pero aun así seguía con esa inquietud y el, que puedo decir de el, que estaba muy tranquilo sin una pizca de remordimiento por dejarme hecha una manojo de nervios._

_Rimmmm Rimmmm_

_Por fin! Ahora debo apurarme me muero por saber que me va a decir naruto que es importante.- pensé aun nerviosa._

_Camine apresurada para salir del colegio, todo el mundo me miraba raro ya que esta no era mi forma de ser de todos los días, lo que hace naruto con solo decir algo, empecé a caminar mas aprisa por las calles hasta que pude divisar el parque pero no lo vi a el, lo busque por todo el parque y no había ni rastros de el, acaso todo era mentira y me dejo plantada._

_Nnnnn: Que hace una chica tan linda sola.- me dijo una voz detrás de mí, voz que reconocí rápidamente era…._

_Naruto-kun?- dije con un sonrojo._

_Naruto: quien más puede ser? Acaso pensabas que te dejaría plantada?_

_…..- me quede muda como se dio cuenta que eso era lo que estaba pensando antes de llegar el._

_Naruto: no te preocupes nunca te dejaría plantada por nada del mundo escuchaste?_

_Perdona no quise desconfiar en ti.- le dije muerta de vergüenza._

_Naruto: no te tienes que disculpar pero ahora tienes que hacer algo que yo quiera por tal desconfianza de mí._

_Claro naruto-kun.- dije sin pensarlo, ya que me dio una de sus sonrisas las cuales me dejan embobada y siempre término haciendo locuras._

_Naruto: tienes… que… aceptar ser mi novia por solo el hecho de que Te Amo con locura.- me dijo, espera "Te Amo"_

_Naruto-kun yo….- decía pero me interrumpió_

_Naruto: si no quieres dímelo, lo entenderé después de todo soy tu amigo._

_Yo…Si quiero ser tu novia por que yo también Te Amo.- le dije todo roja_

_Naruto: enserio?- dijo, yo asentí.- eso es fantástico, eres mi novia, ERES MI NOVIA!- gritaba a todo pulmón cargándome a la vez que daba vueltas.  
>Naruto-Kun me mareo.- Le dije<em>

_Naruto: lo siento, lo que pasa es que estoy tan feliz, la chica mas linda del colegio es mi NOVIA!- dijo gritando la ultima palabra_

_Ssssss: Dobe quieres bajar la voz, creo que te escucharon en Estados Unidos._

_Naruto: Teme no seas exagerado, además no me importa nada, hinata es mi novia y el resto del mundo me parece insignificante.- exclamo_

_Sasuke: el exagerado eres tu, hinata me mas sentido pésame.- me dijo_

_Porque sasuke-kun?- le pregunte algo extrañada_

_Sasuke: porque tienes como novio al idiota, hiperactivo cabeza hueca del todo el mundo.- me explico_

_Naruto: si serás tan Teme._

_Sasuke: Dobe!_

_Naruto: Teme!_

_Sasuke: Dobe_

_Temari: ya vasta lo dos ya me tienen harta, que no ves que arruinan el mágico momento que se estaba dando._

_SasuNaru: lo siento_

_Shikamaru: todo esto es tan problemático, aun no entiendo para que naruto nos necesitaba en este problemático plan._

_Tente: que no ves que le daba miedo, por eso nos pidio acompañarlo._

_Kiba: así que todo esto es porque a naruto le dio miedo, pues que cobarde!_

_Naruto: oye! Todo el mundo le da miedo al rechazo._

_Todos-menos hinata: si claro lo que digas cobarde ¬¬._

_Naruto: que no soy cobarde!_

_Fin de Flash Black_

_Así fue como nos hicimos novios aunque no lo creas, todo parecía tan perfecto llevábamos una año de novios, el me amaba o eso pensaba yo, ya que aquel día descubrir todo, esta demasiado perfecto para que fuese realidad o que durara para siempre.- le explique_

_Flash Black_

_Ese día no lo había visto y llevaba actuando muy raro desde semanas atrás, yo en el fondo percibía que el se estaba alejando poco y después vino el sentir un mal presentimiento._

_Chicos han visto a naruto-kun.- les pregunte algo preocupada._

_Todos: no_

_Sasuke: espera hinata, yo lo vi por el patio 3._

_OK, gracias sasuke-kun.- le dije mostrándole una sonrisa sincera._

_Sasuke: no hay de que.- me dijo con una sonrisa de lado._

_Después de esa breve conversación fui directo al patio 3, el cual me indico sasuke pero a medida que daba un paso incrementaba más el mal presentimiento que tenia._

_Al llegar al patio lo busque con mi mirada hasta que di con un melena rubia que era inconfundible para mi, me fui acercando poco a poco, no sabia porque pero tenia un miedo que se reflejaba en mis piernas las cuales estaban temblando, lo que vi me deja mas que impresionada, vi a mi naruto besándose con la que supuestamente era mi mejor amiga y se notaba que lo disfrutaba mucho, no lo soporte mas y solté el llanto.  
>NARUTO!- grite a todo pulmón provocando que voltean.<em>

_Naruto: hinata amor no es lo que tú piensas, por favor escúchame._

_Cállate! Te odio no sabes cuanto, como pudiste ino pensé que eras mi amiga.- le dije_

_Ino: a mi no me eches la culpa de que tu no puedes satisfacer a ningún hombre, no ves que por eso el me busco a mi.- me dijo riendo_

_Naruto: basta ino! Hinata por favor escúchame._

_Para que? Para que me digas que todo lo nuestro fue un juego para ti? Trágate tus palabras no las necesito Sabe!- le grite lo mas enfadada que podía estar._

_Kiba: hinata que pasa? Porque estas así?_

_Kiba-kun.- dije para luego correr a abrazarlo_

_Sasuke: naruto ya vasta de juegos, ya cumpliste tu promesa, ya vámonos._

_Que? Tu lo sabias?- le pregunte_

_Sasuke: claro, todo era un plan desde hace tiempo, o es que acaso creíste que naruto te amaba._

_Naruto: sasuke ya vasta, vamos ya termine todo aquí, contento?_

_Sasuke: no sabes cuanto.- dijo mientras se iba junto con el resto, riendo._

_Naruto-kun.- susurre para luego desmayarme._

_Kiba: hinata! Hinata! Despierta por favor._

_Sai: hay que llevarla a la enfermería se a desmayado._

_Todo: Hai._

_Gaara: como pudieron hacerle eso a hinata, pensé que todos éramos amigos.  
>Shino: al parecer lo tenían planeado desde un principio, como hinata era la nueva era un presa fácil para jugar con ella, pobre.<em>

_Kiba: no se ustedes pero yo me quedo con hinata, no pienso volver a ese grupo._

_Todo: nosotros tampoco._

_Tomoyo: no te preocupes kiba, nunca me agradaron, hinata a sido muy buena con nosotros, nuestro deber es ayudar ahora y siempre, están de acuerdo?_

_Todo: Hai!_

_Fin de Flash Black_

_Desde ese día lo odie y lo sigo odiando por lo que me hizo con ino, es un idiota, los chicos me apoyaron mucho y gracias a su cariño pude salir adelante, y aun después de un año transcurrido sigo odiando a ese grupo de personas de se burlaron de mi, por eso deje de ser un poco tímida para dejarles claro todo el odio que siento por ellos.- le explique_

_Sakura: eso son los idiotas más grandes del mundo, como pudieron? Ahora más que nunca los odio._

_Si, desde que llegaste notamos que tu eras diferentes a todas las demás chicas se te veía en la cara por eso te tomamos mucho cariño, y más aun cuando te enfrentaste al Uchiha.- le dije_

_Sakura: es que soy así de naturaleza, pero volviendo al tema aun no has dejado de ser tímida.- me dijo_

_Lo que pasa es que con ustedes es diferente, pero aun así habrás notado que no lo soy tanto.- le dije_

_Sakura: si tienes toda la razón._

_Sabes creo que es mejor dormir para olvidar todo, que tal sin en otra ocasión me cuentas tu historia, estoy cansada de recordar malos momentos.- le dije bostezando_

_Sakura: tienes razón, otro día te cuento la historia completita._

_Buenas noches Sakura.- le desee_

_Sakura: buenas noches hinata._

Si te gusto comenta….


	18. Mi historia Sakura

Hola otra vez perdón la tardanza, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

___Capitulo 13: Mi historia. (Sakura)___

_Al día siguiente al llegar al colegio nos dieron la noticia que algunos les dio alegría y a otros no tanto.___

_Kakashi-sensei: lo siento chicos pero hemos decidido que estos tres días sean para que ustedes descanse, ya que ayer dieron un gran espectáculo hemos decidido dejar en suspenso a la gente, cancelando los show de esos tres días.___

_Ino: profe quiere explicar mejor.___

_Kakashi-sensei: lo que trato de decir es que no modelaran en esos tres días, lo que harán es prepararse para dar lo mejor en la final que se dará el viernes, estos tres días ustedes platicaran y perfeccionaran para que sean lo mejores y así poder darnos tiempo a nosotros los jueces de elegir a los ganadores, nosotros veremos en estos días su mejorías que tomaremos en cuenta cuando tengamos que elegir que gano.___

_Tente: pero ya somos lo mejor de lo mejor.___

_Kakashi-sensei: lo se, lo notamos ayer, pero en la final solo mostraran su talento, o sea en donde sean lo mejor y lo mostraran al publico, todo es valido menos cosas ocenas, entendido?___

_Todos: hai! ¬¬___

_Kakashi-sensei: espero que practiquen lo mejor que puedan, ah se me olvidaba, el talento será compartido por la pareja, ya que lo harán en pareja, así que tienen que ponerse de acuerdo para saber que le conviene mejor para los dos.___

_De que parejas hablas?- pregunte con un ligero temor a la respuesta que me podría dar.___

_Kakashi-sensei: las mismas que fueron elegidas para hacer la segunda parte de la pasarela ayer.___

_Me niego rotundamente.- dije enoja___

_Sasuke: yo también me niego.- dijo fríamente___

_Kakashi-sensei: pues se aguante, por lo que vi ayer a ustedes les toco juntos, así que espero que esto sirva para que se lleven un poco mejor ya que me tienen arto de tanto escuchar sus estupidas peleas.___

_Ni muerta (o).- dijimos al unísono.___

_Kakashi-sensei: pues a mi me importa un reverendo cacahuate lo que ustedes digan.___

_Pero el es simplemente insoportable.- le especte___

_Sasuke: pues tú no eres que digamos algo soportable.- me dijo arrogantemente.___

_Kakashi-sensei: ya vasta, se quedaran después de clase, espero que mejoren su relación, ahora continuemos con la clase.___

_Así transcurrió la clase entre quejas y más quejas por parte de todos los participantes ya que algunos no querían estar con la pareja que les toco o simplemente no querían estar viendo clases.___

_La verdad no quería que llegara el receso, estaba muy nerviosa debido a que le prometí a hinata ayer que le contaría mi historia y a los chicos les prometí que se la contaría cuando estuviera lista y a contarle a hinata es como decirles que estoy lista, pero la verdad aun no, no quiero recordarlo me hace tanto daño, pero creo que llego el momento de hacerlo es hoy o nunca.___

_Rimmmm Rimmmm___

_Lo que faltaba ya es lo hora del receso, no lo puedo creer pero me sudan las manos estoy tan nerviosa y yo no era así, este tema si que me afecta mucho.___

_Todos: Sakura! Aquí!___

_Ya voy chicos.- les grite para que me escuchara, tenia que hacer tiempo para relajarme, así que me dirigí a comprar algo en el cafetín.___

_Sssss: desde cuando estas sin tus amigos siguiendo, ya hasta parecen tu sombra.- me dijo alguien a mis espalda, alguien que ya sabia quien era por su voz.__  
><em>_No debería de importarte, pero te aclaro algo, a comparación de mis amigos lo tuyos sin que son tus sombras, tú no haces nada sin que ellos estén atrás para respaldarte ya que eres un cobarde, Sasuke.- le dije___

_Sasuke: vine en son de paz para hablar de lo que vamos hacer el viernes en el concurso y tu solo buscas pelea.- me dijo sonriendo___

_Si esta es tu forma de venir en son de paz, no me quiero ni imaginar cuando vengas en son de pelea.- le dije___

_Sasuke: cuando venga en ese son lo reconocerás con solo verme.- me dijo___

_Claro, se me olvidaba que pareces un energúmeno cuando te enojas, como me encanta verte así, me hace tan feliz.- le dije sonriendo al saber que lo molestaría.___

_Sasuke: bueno ya basta! Solo quiero saber que haremos para el concurso.- me pregunto___

_Desde cuando necesitas me aprobación para algo, Uchiha.- le especte___

_Sasuke: no la necesito, lo que pasa es que no pienso perder por tus estupideces niñita.___

_Niñita tu abuela, idiota!- le dije sin pensar___

_Sasuke: con mi familia no te metas, OK?___

_Lo que digas, he pensado en cantar juntos, que te parece?- le pregunte aunque no era necesario, me importaba un pepino lo que opinara.___

_Sasuke: no parece mala idea, esta bien después nos reunimos para ver cuando ensañamos y en donde.- me dijo___

_Podemos hasta pedirle ayuda al profe ichigo, solo por mañana para que nos de algunos consejos, claro mas a ti que a mi.- le dije___

_Sasuke: si, si, lo que digas.- me dijo antes de irse, debo de admitir que esta conversación me calmo un poco los nervios pero ahora volvieron y creo que mas fuertes.__  
><em>_Me dirigí a la mesa en donde me esperaban mis amigos con paso decidió, era ahora o nunca, ya es hora que lo olvide para siempre, estoy decidida.___

_Kiba: Sakura que paso? Te vimos hablando con ese Uchiha.- me dijo con asco al pronunciar Uchiha.___

_Nada kiba, solamente nos poníamos de acuerdo para lo del concurso, nada mas eso.- le explique___

_Gaara: desde cuando tanto interés del Uchiha por saber tu opinión de algo.- me dijo___

_A mi también me pareció muy extraño así que le pregunte, solo me dijo que no quería perder el concurso por mi estupideces.- les explique de nuevo.___

_Sai: ya veras que la pagara por decir eso Sakura, ya veras.- me dijo seguro de si mismo___

_Ya déjalo, no tiene importancia alguna, lo importante ahora es lo que yo les tengo que contar, chicos ya estoy preparada para revelarle toda mi historia, se acuerda que les prometí contárselas una parte y a la final no se las conté, pues ahora le contare esa parte y después le contare la parte de porque soy indiferente ante el amor como dice mi tía.- les dije.- no quería participar en el concurso por el simple hecho que antes era una modelo, aya en estados unidos, era muy famosa, modelaba ropa de niños pero la gente siempre quería que modelara su ropa ya que decían que yo tenia algo especial que llamaba la atención de la gente, pero aun así nunca tenia amigos, por eso es mi falta de confianza con ustedes al principio tenia miedo.___

_"cuando entre en una escuela pensaba en tener muchos amigos ya que yo siempre ocultaba mi verdadera imagen cuando era modela así que nadie sabia que era famosa.- me detuve para un largo suspiro.- al entrar a pesar de mi actitud conseguí hacer muchos amigos o eso pensé yo, al pasar el tiempo decidí revelar que era una modelo famosa, porque confiaba en ellos.___

_lo que no sabia era que me traicionarían, en mi carrera siempre hubieron secuestradores y admiradores totalmente obsesionados con mi "inocencia" como decían ellos, los que creían mis amigos les avisaron que yo me encontraba en esa escuela, me traicionaron solo por dinero, provocando mi secuestro que a afortunadamente no llego muy lejos gracias a mis guardespalda, solo por el estupido dinero, desde ese momento odie a todo el mundo y me ensere en uno que yo cree, odiaba todo, el dinero, lo chicos ricos que creían comprar todo con dinero, todo detestaba todo lo que el dinero hacia y provocaba, hasta que llego el….___

_El me salvo de esa oscura soledad, al principio no confiaba en el pero el hizo que lo hiciera y no me arrepintiera de eso, el compartía lo mismo que yo, ya que el estaba comenzando su carrera de cantante y la gente solo andaba con el por puro interés nada mas, nos hicimos amigos inmediatamente, yo en ese tiempo tenia 12 años y el 13, pero éramos tan parecidos compartíamos todo, créanme cuando digo todo, lo sentía tan cercano a mi…___

_Pasaron los meses y nos hicimos novios, cualquiera que nos viera diría que es una estupideces de niños que no saben lo que hacen, pero no era así nos queríamos tanto, paso un año, éramos felices completamente, siempre andábamos juntos, hasta ese día en que nos enteramos que se tenia que ir ya que sus padre querían que estudiara en otra parte, en otro país, no sabia que hacer, no quería que se fuera pero no podíamos hacer nada, aun así pensamos en escaparnos pero no podíamos éramos apenas unos niños, pero aun así el me prometió volver por mi, para esta vez estar siempre juntos"___

_Hinata: aun lo amas?___

_Mentiría si te digo que no, pero ya no es como antes, creo que es porque me he resinado a que no vendrá nunca a buscarme.- le explique___

_Kiba: como superaste la separación?__  
><em>_  
>Fue muy duro, pero tenia a alguien apoyándome, mi hermano, kei es la persona mas dulce del mundo entero, el me ayudo a superarlo poco a poco, hasta me hizo escribí una canción, porque había escuchado que escribiendo una expresando todo lo que sentía en ese momento la persona era una forma de desahogarse.- le dije riendo ante el recuerdo de la ocurrencia de kei<br>__  
><em>_Gaara: y como si llama el chico que robo tu corazón y al cual no has podido olvidar?_

___Se llama….- decía pero fui interrumpida por el timbre.___

_Rimmmm Rimmmm___

_Tomoyo: tenemos que irnos, pero aun así Sakura tienes que decirnos después como se llama y como es.- me dijo___

_Hinata: ella tiene razón, pero por ahora vamos que nos toca clase de música y además hay invitado especial, según el sensei, apuesto que son uno de los estudiantes de otro grado que es su súper estrella. Dijo riendo___

_Yo apuesto lo mismo.- dije también riendo, dirigiéndonos todos al salón.___

_Al llegar ya estaban la mayoría sentados, pero el sensei todavía no había llegado.___

_Shino: creo que el sensei debe de dejar de juntarse con Kakashi-sensei no se le esta pegando nada bueno.___

_Ichigo: lo siento chicos, lo que pasa es que me retrase en pedir el permiso para que el invitado especial pudiera faltar a clases para ver si mi teoría era cierta.___

_Naruto: porque tanto misterio con esa persona a la cual llamas "especial"?___

_Ichigo: no es misterio, además ya van a conocerlo, solo lo invite a venir para ver como su voz se acopla o no a la voz de mi queridísima Sakura.- explico viendo directamente a los ojos___

_Yo? Porque? Cual es su interés en mi y en que mi voz se acople a la voz de su invitado?- le pregunte lo que quería saber en ese momento.___

_Ichigo: solo simple curiosidad, no es solo la persona que invite, también quiero ver el acoplamiento con la voz de Sasuke.___

_Porque?- Le pregunte casi gritándole___

_Sasuke: yo me niego a cantar con ella.___

_Ichigo: últimamente me importa un bledo lo que piense, harán lo que yo diga si no quieren ser reprobados en esta materia que de seguro los atrasara bastante, harán lo que diga?___

_Sakusasu: hai!___

_Ichigo: eso pensé, ahora harías el favor de pasar kei.___

_Kei: hai!- dijo entrando.___

_Sakura: ya sabía que tú tenías que estar metido en todo esto, eres tan predecible.___

_Kei: no sabía que se refería a ti, cuando me dijo que quería que cantara junto a una de sus alumnas.___

_Ichigo: basta de charlas, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, cantaran una canción elegida por mí, kei, Sakura van a cantar imparable, tomen esta es la letra.___

_Los dos: OK___

_Kei:__  
><em>_Ágil como el agua__  
><em>_Fuerte como el viento__  
><em>_Duro como el tiempo__  
><em>_Sakura:__  
><em>_Me niegas la entrada__  
><em>_Una y tantas veces__  
><em>_que vivo del intento__  
><em>_(y es que soy)__  
><em>_Los dos se alternan:__  
><em>_Imparable, contigo.__  
><em>_Indomable es lo que siento__  
><em>_Pero es intocable tu corazón.__  
><em>_Tanto que te busco__  
><em>_Tanto que te alejo__  
><em>_Tanto que no quiero__  
><em>_Son tantas las hormonas__  
><em>_que le ganan la batalla__  
><em>_a todos mis miedos__  
><em>_(y es que soy)__  
><em>_Imparable, contigo.__  
><em>_Indomable es lo que siento__  
><em>_Pero es intocable tu corazón.__  
><em>_Tu corazón.__  
><em>_Imparable, por ti soy.__  
><em>_Inexplicable sentimiento.__  
><em>_Pero inalcanzable es tu corazón.__  
><em>_(Pero soy)__  
><em>_Imparable, contigo.__  
><em>_Indomable es lo que siento__  
><em>_Pero es intocable tu corazón.__  
><em>_Tu corazón._

_.com/watch?v=Eo4o_bdkj7s&feature=player_embedded_

_Ichigo: genial, simplemente genial, tenia razón sus voces juntas son exquisitas, creo que se debe deberse por que son hermanos.___

_Kei: no lo creo, yo creo que es porque soy simplemente perfecto al igual que mi hermana…. Es broma la razón es porque nuestra madre es una cantante muy famosa, creo que son los genes.- dijo___

_Ichigo: en algunas oportunidades tuve el honor de trabajar junto a tu madre, y tienes razón su talento es simplemente magnifico.___

_Kei: si, todo el mundo lo sabe.- dijo viéndome___

_Ichigo: gracias Kei, te puedes ir.- le dijo___

_Kei: OK sensei, fue un honor hacerle este favor.- ya yéndose___

_Ichigo: ahora es el turno de sasuke y Sakura, espero no estar forzando tu voz.- me dijo___

_No se preocupe, estoy perfectamente bien.- le aclare___

_Ichigo: OK, su canción es Recuérdame.___

_SasuSaku: Hai!___

_Sakura:__  
><em>_Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas__  
><em>_cuando lejos de nuestra cama es a mí en quien piensas.__  
><em>_Recuérdame.___

_Sasuke:__  
><em>_Recuérdame cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa__  
><em>_cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan.__  
><em>_Recuérdame.___

_Sakura:__  
><em>_Recuérdame cuando mires a los ojos del pasado___

_Sasuke:__  
><em>_Cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos___

_Los dos:__  
><em>_Y que seas invisible para mí, para mí.___

_Los dos:__  
><em>_Recuérdame amándote__  
><em>_mirándote a los ojos__  
><em>_atándome a tu vida__  
><em>_Recuérdame amándote___

_Sakura:__  
><em>_Esperándote tranquila___

_Sasuke:__  
><em>_Sin rencores sin medida___

_Los dos:__  
><em>_Recuérdame, recuérdame__  
><em>_que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.___

_Sasuke:__  
><em>_Recuérdame cuando sientas que tu alma está inquieta.___

_Sakura:__  
><em>_Si el deseo y tu amor no me calientan.__  
><em>_Recuérdame___

_Sasuke:__  
><em>_Recuérdame__  
><em>_cuando mires a los ojos del pasado___

_Sakura:__  
><em>_Cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos___

_Los dos:__  
><em>_Y que seas invisible para mí, para mí.___

_Los dos:__  
><em>_Recuérdame amándote__  
><em>_mirándote a los ojos__  
><em>_atándome a tu vida__  
><em>_recuérdame amándote___

_Sasuke:__  
><em>_Esperándome tranquila___

_Sakura:__  
><em>_Sin rencores sin medidas__  
><em>_recuérdame, recuérdame__  
><em>_que mi alma está tatuada en tu piel.___

_Los dos:__  
><em>_Recuérdame amándote__  
><em>_mirándote a los ojos__  
><em>_atándome a tu vida__  
><em>_recuérdame__  
><em>_Recuérdame que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel._

_.com/watch?v=7E79fhEIKa8&feature=player_embedded_

_Ichigo: estos es lo que esperaba incluso mucho mejor, sus voces se complementan perfectamente, no hay nada como ustedes, es magnifico, especial, es mas se podía ver la nostalgia que le ponían a la canción, espero que fuera por pensar en esa persona especial.___

_Ya entendimos.- le dije___

_Ichigo: saben lo que mas me gustaría es que mis dos mejores alumnos tuvieran algo especial.- dijo abrazándome a mí y al idiota de sasuke, como insinuarnos algo.___

_En los sueños del uchiha, es donde pasaría.- le dije apartándome bruscamente de el para irme a sentar en mi asiento.___

_Sasuke: será en los tuyos niñita.- me dijo, como odio que me diga así.___

_Ichigo: antes de que comiencen a pelear, quiero que pase ino, tente y temari, que según sé tienen un baile que quiere enseñarme, o me equivoco.___

_Ino: no se equivoca sensei, yo voy a cantar y a bailar y mi compañeras solo bailaran.___

_Ichigo: OK, empiecen._

_.com/watch?v=x1nixzYHDus&feature=player_embedded_

_Ichigo: excelentes chicas, alguien más quiere mostrar lo que es capas de hacer.___

_Kiba: nosotros sensei.___

_Ichigo: OK, sus nombres.___

_Kiba: choji, akame y yo.___

_Ichigo: OK, empiece.___

_Akame:__  
><em>_Celos de tus ojos __  
><em>_Cuando miras a otra chica__  
><em>_Tengo celos, celos__  
><em>_Celos de tus manos __  
><em>_Cuando abrazas a otra chica__  
><em>_Tengo celos, celos___

_Cuando te encuentras con alguien__  
><em>_Cuando caminas con alguien__  
><em>_Cuando te siento feliz__  
><em>_Yo tengo celos, tengo celos___

_Choji: __  
><em>_Tranquila baby que yo soy pa' ti__  
><em>_Toda la vida siempre estaré aquí__  
><em>_Para verte reír, para hacerte feliz__  
><em>_Por ti daría la vida, tu curas mis heridas con una sonrisa__  
><em>_Mi niña hermosa no sea tan celosa, vamos__  
><em>_Bésame en la boca y solo piensa en que nunca la voy a dejar__  
><em>_Caminemos de la mano, sólo piensa en que te amo__  
><em>_Tú y yo eternamente enamorados__  
><em>_Solo dejas los celos___

_Kiba:__  
><em>_Mami malditos sean tus celos, celos, celos__  
><em>_Yo no puedo bregar mami con tus celos, celos, celos__  
><em>_Yo tengo celos, tengo celos__  
><em>_Ya no hay confianza, siempre sales mami con tus celos, celos, celos ___

_Ah, ah, ah...___

_Ay dime amor, amor ay que tengo que hacer __  
><em>_Pa' quitarte esos celos que me espantan tu querer__  
><em>_Ya no tiene confianza, nuestro amor ya no avanza__  
><em>_Y lo único que le pido al Señor que nos quite la ignorancia__  
><em>_Ay Fanny mami dime si esto va a cambiar... (A cambiar)...__  
><em>_Ó si las cosas mami se quedan igual__  
><em>_Se me paran los pelos, mami tú eres mi anhelo __  
><em>_Pero sinceramente y hablándote claro __  
><em>_Te vas a quedar mamisonga sola con tus celos __  
><em>_Sola con tu celos, celos, celos, celos___

_Ah, ah, ah... __  
><em>_Celos, celos, celos, celos, celos__  
><em>_Ah, ah, ah... ___

_Akame:__  
><em>_Hoy quiero bailar sólo contigo__  
><em>_Y hoy quiero soñar que tú eres mío__  
><em>_Hoy te daré todo mi amor en un abrazo__  
><em>_Y tú prometerás que nunca más__  
><em>_Me harás sentir, nunca más__  
><em>_Nunca más, nunca más, nunca___

_Celos de tu boca cuando besas a otra chica __  
><em>_Tengo celos de tu boca, celos de tus manos___

_Celos de la noche que comparte tus secretos__  
><em>_Tengo celos de la noche, celos de tus ojos___

_Cuando te miro a los ojos__  
><em>_Cuando te siento a mi lado__  
><em>_Cuando te veo marchar__  
><em>_Yo tengo celos, tengo celos ___

_Choji y Kiba: __  
><em>_Celos, celos, celos___

_Oye, este tema es dedicado... (Celos, celos, celos, celos)...__  
><em>_Para todas esas chicas celosas que no se puede resistir a mí__  
><em>_De Latinoamérica y el mundo entero._

_.com/watch?v=zmt-nUpVC6U&feature=player_embedded_

_Ichigo: esto es otro talento, me encanta esta clase.- dijo llorando por lo bajo.- me hacen sentir tan orgulloso.___

_Todos: ¬¬ loco___

_Rimmmm Rimmmm (perdón estoy falta de presupuesto para los efectos de sonido)___

_Ichigo: se pueden retirar.- dijo y todos ya iban salieron.___

_Y así paso el resto del día, aburrido como siempre, hasta que por fin dieron el toque para irnos cada uno para nuestras respectivas casas.___

_Kiba: Sakura no vienes?___

_Lo siento chicos, necesito hacer algo antes de irme.- les dije___

_Hinata: no te preocupes, vamos chicos acuérdense que tenemos que ver que vamos a hacer en el concurso, claro algunos de ustedes, porque me tenia que tocar con el?- pregunto algo triste___

_Tomoyo: el destino es así___

_Ayame: pero es muy cruel a veces.- y diciendo esto se retiraron ___

_Ssssss: estas lista?- me pregunto una voz por detrás.___

_Si, pero porque siempre tienes que hablarme por la espalda? uchiha.- le pregunte___

_Sasuke: que no te agrada, da un toque de misterioso a todo esto, no te parece?___

_En realidad no, me parece un mal hábito tuyo hacerlo solo conmigo.- le dije___

_Sasuke: jajá jajá eres muy graciosa, piensas que es contigo nada más, me aclaras que es un trato especial jajá jajá.___

_Quisieras que pensara así, apuesto que así piensa la tarada de ino.- le dije sonriendo abiertamente___

_Sasuke: quizás, no lo se ni me importa, te voy a dar un consejo cuando le mientas a tus amigos inventa una cosa mas especifica.___

_Acaso quieres que le diga que me encuentro contigo?- le pregunte___

_Sasuke: no, pueden pensar una cosa que no es.___

_Que acaso no te gustaría que fuera verdad?- Le pregunte acercándome a el lentamente.___

_Sasuke: no será que eres tu la que quieres?___

_Tal vez, pero creo que eres muy poco para mi.- le dije parándome enfrente de el, mirándolo a los ojos.___

_Sasuke: porque no lo intentamos?___

_No lo creo, nunca funcionaria, además que eres el idiota mas grande del mundo.- le dije___

_Sasuke: ya veras que caerás antes en este juego___

_Llamas esto juego.- le dije rozando mis labios con los de el.___

_Sasuke: …___

_Te vas a quedar hay o vas a venir a practicar la canción.- le dije esperándolo en la puerta del salón___

_Sasuke: claro, elegiste la canción?___

_Aun estoy indecisa, que tal si tú me ayudas.- le dije___

_Sasuke: no, soy pésimo en eso.___

_Entonces le pediremos la opinión a Ichigo-sensei.- le dije___

_Sasuke: me parece bien.___

_Hola sensei.- lo salude___

_Ichigo: Sakura, sasuke que hacen todavía aquí en el instituto?___

_Sasuke: lo estábamos buscando a usted.___

_Ichigo: díganme para que soy bueno.___

_Queremos su opinión para algo, lo que pasa es que para el concurso decidimos cantar ya que somos muy buenos en eso, pero no sabemos que cantar.- le explique___

_Ichigo: en este caso les diría que escribieran una nueva los dos juntos.___

_Enserio cree que es lo mejor?- le pregunte___

_Ichigo: lo dos son muy talentosos, una canción escrita por ustedes será lo máximo, es mas podían hasta agregarle un poco de baile.___

_Sasuke: eso si que no.___

_El tiene razón, pero tu no, yo soy la que puedo bailar, se el baile del vientre podría servir, además que estoy acostumbrada a bailar y cantar al mismo tiempo.- le explique___

_Ichigo: excelentes, eso me parece lo mejor, Sakura una pregunta como es que agrediste a bailar y cantar al mismo tiempo?___

_Mi padre, era fanático de mi voz, así que tuve que aprender a bailar y de tanto practicar los dos juntos me acostumbre.- le explique___

_Ichigo: sensacional, espero su acto con ansias.___

_Sasuke: usted nos va ayudar a perfeccionar nuestra voz un poco más.___

_Ichigo: OK, mañana a la misma hora y también durante el descanso, practicaremos, les parece?___

_SasuSaku: si, nos vemos.- nos despedimos.___

_.…ya afuera del instituto…_

_Sakura: nos vemos mañana._

_Sasuke: Sakura! Te llevo a casa_

_Sakura: no gracias, yo me puedo ir sola._

_Sasuke: no fue una pregunta.- le dijo tomándola del brazo para llevarla a su coche._

_Sakura: sabes? No era necesario._

_Sasuke: si lo es, porque eres tan terca?_

_Sakura: y porque tú te haces el amable?_

_Sasuke:…_

_Continuaron el camino en silencio hasta la casa de Sakura, que no quedaba lejos de la del uchiha es mas eran vecinos._

_Sasuke: ya llegamos._

_Sakura: …._

_Sasuke: y ahora que te pasa?_

_Sakura: porque no respondiste mi pregunta?_

_Sasuke: porque no respondiste la mía?_

_Sakura: eres insoportable.- le dijo bajándose del carro y azotando la puerta._

_Sasuke: porque cada vez que intento acércame te alejas?- le dijo tomándola del brazo._

_Sakura: tú mismo eres el causante de que yo te trate así._

_Sasuke: yo soy el culpable?_

_Sakura: si, eres mi enemigo, me caes pésimo y le haces mucho daño a la gente que yo mas quiero, eres arrogante, te crees mejor que lo demás solo porque tienes dinero, las humillas, maltratas y lo peor de todo es que….._

_Sasuke: es que que?_

_Sakura: nada olvídalo, egocéntrico.- dijo soltándose del agarre para correr hasta la puerta de su casa en donde entro si mirar atrás._

_Sasuke: Sakura…- susurro yéndose ya a su auto para luego marcharse a su casa._

Si te gusto comenta….


	19. Ensayos

Hola otra vez perdón la tardanza, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

_Capitulo 14: Ensayos._

___(Narrado por sasuke)___

_…Al siguiente día….___

_Que iba a decir? Porque no me lo dijo? Tsk.- pensaba, eso era de lo único en que pensaba.- tengo que preguntarle después del ensayo de hoy.___

_Nnnnn: que paso teme? Te ves algo apesadumbrado.- me dijo alguien a mis espaldas.___

_No estoy de ánimos Naruto, así que dime que quieres?- le pregunte___

_Naruto: solo venia a saludar y a preguntarte si querías ir con nosotros al centro comercial hoy después de clases, vienes?___

_No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.- le dije___

_Naruto: siempre de aburrido, yo que te iba a presentar una chica que esta loca por ti, tan loca que dijo que con una noche bastaba.___

_Ya te dije que no estoy de ánimos, además desde cuando tú dices ese tipo de cosas, no y que amabas a Hinata?- le pregunte___

_Naruto: y la amo, pero eso no viene al caso, el que iba a estar con la chica eras tu no yo.___

_Y porque pensaste que yo quería hacer algo así?- le pregunte___

_Naruto: vamos no me vengas con eso, eres sasuke tú siempre buscas eso y nada más de una chica.___

_Creo que es mejor dejar de hacer eso.- le dije en un susurro pensando en…..Sakura___

_Naruto: por fin!___

_Por fin que?- le pregunte extrañado por su anterior exclamación.___

_Naruto: por fin me harás caso y dejaras esa manía tuya de ir en chica en chica, y te conseguirás una que sea de verdad tu novia.___

_Tú y tu idioteces, pero hablando de eso quiero pedirte perdón porque por mi culpa Hinata no quiere saber nada de ti, por mi culpa la mujer que amas no esta contigo.- le dije___

_Naruto: que dijiste?___

_No lo voy a repetir.- le dije en tono de verdadera molestia.___

_Naruto: esta bien, pero aceptos tus disculpas, eres el mejor amigo del mundo.___

_Como puedes decir eso? Yo fui quien te aparto de tu novia.- le dije___

_Naruto: pero te disculpaste, has escuchado el dicho que dice que si en verdad amas a una persona déjala ir y si vuelve es que es tuyo y si no vuelve es porque nunca fue tuyo realmente.___

_Desde cuando recitas dichos Naruto?- le pregunte en tona de broma___

_Naruto: jajá que gracioso, aunque hablando aquí no se si el dicho es así, pero lo que trato de decir es que no te preocupes recuperare a Hinata cueste lo que cueste.___

_Que te parece si te ayudo.- le dije en tono de pregunta___

_Naruto: claro, cuando necesite tu ayuda te la pediré, ya se que tal si usas tu apellido y haces que la segunda pareja ganadora tengan también una cena, no hay necesidad de que el colegio la pagué yo la puedo…___

_No te preocupes yo la pagare, y también haré ese cambio en el concurso, tu lo único que tienes que hacer es que dar de segundo…. Un momento porque dices que quedaras de segundo y no de primero?- le pregunte dándome cuenta de lo que dijo___

_Naruto: pues…porque tu y Sakura ganaran el primero y de eso estoy 100% seguro, así puedes aprovechar para que de una vez por todas la conquiste y dejes de tratarla así.___

_Estas loco? Que te hace pensar eso?- le pregunte algo alterado.___

_Naruto: soy idiota en algunas cosas pero en esta no, tu no me puedes ocultar algo, eres mi mejor amigo y se siempre lo que tienes ya que para mi eres un libro abierto.___

_Jajá jaja que risa, pero gracias, la he tratado muy mal?- le pregunte volteando instintivamente hacia atrás para verla.___

_Naruto: te mentiría si te dijera que no, pero ella por lo menos se ha sabido defender muy bien.___

_Si, es toda una tigresa, una flor, mi flor de cerezo.- dije inconscientemente.___

_Asuma-sensei: Naruto, sasuke ya vasta de charlas y presten atención a las explicaciones.___

_Narusasu: hai!___

_Ese Naruto siempre metiéndome en problemas, pero se lo debo.- pensé con una sonrisa, recordando los momentos divertidos que hemos pasados juntos.___

_Las clases siguieron como siempre aburridas, y más cuando el tiempo se te hace eterno cuando esperas con ansias una hora en especial, en mi caso el ensayo que tengo con Sakura.___

_Cuando por fin sonó la campana, me sentía un tanto nervioso, estaría algunas horas con ella…..solos…..los dos... conociéndome lo arruinaría todo con mi estupida arrogancia y mi estupido orgullo.___

_Me disponía a salir del salón pero fui interceptado por Naruto y el resto de mis amigos.___

_Naruto: sasuke, de verdad no piensas ir con nosotros al cine y a comer pizza?___

_Naruto ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer, así que no insistas.- le dije___

_Naruto: eso lo dijiste pero lo que no dijiste es que son esas cosas que vas a hacer.__  
><em>_No seas chismoso, son cosas mías nada más, y si me disculpan voy tarde.- le dije ya yéndome___

_Conociéndolos sabia perfectamente que la curiosidad los mataba a todos, bolas de chismosos, así que tuve que fingir que salía del colegio, me dirigir a un callejón, salte antes que ellos pudieran verme hacerlo, después me fui al colegio, sabia que me iba a matar por llegar tarde, pero si no me hubiera librado de mis amigos, esto se convertiría en una completa pesadilla.___

_Me fui directo al salón de música, que el sensei Ichigo nos consiguió para nuestras prácticas, al estar cerca escuche como tocaban un piano, no quise interrumpía así que me dispuse a escuchar atentamente cada melodía tocada pero después de unos segundo se escucho una voz cantar, era su voz, la podría reconocer aunque pasara millones de años sin haberla escuchado.___

_(Fin narrado por sasuke)___

_(Narrado por Sakura)___

_Ese idiota. Juro que cuando llegue le daré su merecido por llegar tarde, que se cree que tengo todo el día.- dije enfada___

_Ya había pasado media hora desde que termino la última clase, se supone que debía de venir.- pensaba.- mejor aprovecho el tiempo y practico mi nueva canción.___

_Te marchaste sin aviso__  
><em>_Te busque y no estabas ya__  
><em>_El destino así lo quiso__  
><em>_Pero tu alma no se ira___

_Eras mi cómplice en los sueños__  
><em>_Sabíamos que un día, unidos volaríamos___

_Se que tus alas se quedan conmigo__  
><em>_Que desde el cielo tu abrazo es mi abrigo__  
><em>_Ángel divino me cuidas del mal__  
><em>_Se que camino con tu compañía__  
><em>_Que con tu voz se me encienden los días__  
><em>_Aunque tu puerta hoy este mas allá__  
><em>_Te puedo escuchar [2x]___

_Guardo el aire de tu risa que me da felicidad__  
><em>_Te recuerdo muy cerca mió compartiéndome tu paz__  
><em>_Tanta alegría daba verte __  
><em>_Quererte no se olvida, aun me llueven lágrimas___

_En cada libro esta escrito tu nombre__  
><em>_En cada verso te siento cantar__  
><em>_Tu mano me lleva directo a tu sombra__  
><em>_Yo se que una noche te voy a encontrar __  
><em>_Se que tus alas se quedan conmigo__  
><em>_Que desde el cielo tu abrazo es mi abrigo__  
><em>_Ángel divino me cuidas del mal__  
><em>_Se que camino con tu compañía__  
><em>_Que con tu voz se me encienden los días__  
><em>_Aunque tu puerta hoy este mas allá__  
><em>_Te puedo escuchar [3x]___

_Te puedo escuchar…_

_.com/watch?v=zzd77IOF3jY&feature=player_embedded_

_(Fin narrado por Sakura)___

_(Narrado por sasuke)___

_La vi, si me refiero a ella, estaba cantando, canta tan bien, me acerque sin hacer ruido antes que ella terminara de cantar y empecé a tocar el piano junto con ella, no se como pero seguí la melodía como se la hubiera practicado antes, ella me miro extrañada por mi acción, pero no se mostraba molesta, siguió cantando y tocando junto a mi como si nada.___

_Cuando terminamos de tocar y ella de cantar, por impulso me fui acercando poco a poco a ella, al ver que ella no retrocedía proseguir a acercarme más para besarla pero cuando ya estaba a escaso centímetros de besarla, fuimos interrumpidos por…..___

_IIIII: siento llegar tarde chicos, pero es que me… Interrumpo algo?___

_No, no interrumpe nada, estábamos esperándolo Ichigo-sensei.- le dije para evadir el tema.___

_Ichigo-sensei: lo siento, es que me encontré con kakashi y comenzamos a hablar de la vida y me olvide de la hora.___

_Sakura: tonta excusa, pero ya dejemos de hablar que se hace tarde, empecemos de una vez por toda ¿si?___

_Ichigo-sensei: claro, no hay que perder tiempo, ya tienen la idea para la canción.___

_Sakura: si he escrito algo, pero necesito que sasuke aporte para completarla.___

_Ichigo-sensei: me puedes enseñar o que tienes, así te puedo dar unas ideas.___

_Sakura: claro.___

_Si quieres puedo ir hoy después de aquí para tu casa, hay que terminarla ya, porque el concurso es entre dos días y este ya no cuenta.- les dije___

_Ichigo-sensei: sasuke tiene razón, el viernes el concurso y hablando de concurso quería decirles que abra antes la pasarela de trajes de baños y después viene la demostración en donde son buenos.___

_Sakura: rayos! Pensé que me había librado de eso.___

_No creo que sea tan malo, a lo mejor y hasta te ves bien, eres una chica y ellas con lo que sea se ven lindas ¿o no?- le dije sin pensar___

_Sakura: gracias ¬¬ yo que pensé que no se notaba que era una chica.- me dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo dar.___

_No lo dije en ese sentido.- me excusaba___

_Sakura: a no?- dijo acercando su puño.___

_Ichigo-sensei: ya basta! Parecen niñitos, es mejor que se vayan, completen la canción, la practique y los veo el día del concurso, chao.- nos dijo desapareciendo de la nada.___

_Sakura: que raro es… bueno como sea, vamos tenemos que ir a mi casa hacer todo lo que falta.___

_OK.- le dije___

_Todo el camino la pasamos en silencio, llegamos a su casa y después de saludar a su padre, el cual me daba una miradita como diciendo "vas bien muchachito, conquístala" que raro, nos fuimos directo a su cuarto.___

_Sakura: bueno empecemos, __esto es lo que he escrito.___

_OK.- le dije___

_Sakura: que ese es lo único que dices "OK"___

_Hmp.- le exprese enojado___

_Sakura: ahora solo dirás hmp___

_Solo déjame ver de una vez por toda lo que has escrito.- le dije ya casi gritando ___

_Sakura: esta bien, no te enojes.___

_Hmp.- le dije empezando a leer lo que escribió, estaba leyendo y me di cuenta que no dejaba de verme.- ¿que ves?___

_Sakura: es solo que me siento algo nerviosa por lo que puedas decir de lo poco que he escrito de la canción.___

_¿Te importa mi opinión?- le pregunte algo sorprendido.___

_Sakura: aunque no lo crees si, si me importa tu opinión, esto es de dos así que…___

_La interrumpí, no se como llegue a esto pero cuando me di cuenta ya la estaba besando y lo mejor era que ella estaba correspondiendo, desde que nos conocemos siempre me ha rechazado pero…___

_Sakura: no, aléjate, no me vuelvas a besar ¿OK?___

_Lo que quieras.- dije volviendo a alejarme de ella, me empujo después que me esta correspondiendo que le pasa? Tengo que averiguarlo.___

_Sakura: que… que piensas de la canción.- me dijo algo nerviosa, se veía tan linda así. ___

_La verdad…no lo se….esta algo…- le decía para hacerla enojar.___

_Sakura: oye!- me dijo golpeándome con una almohada.___

_Jajajajajaajajjajajajajjaja.- reía tratando de defenderme a la vez.___

_Sakura: no le veo la gracia.- decía nuevamente golpeándome.___

_Quieres que te diga la verdad?- le pregunte conteniendo la risa a causa de su cara ya que tenia los cachetes inflados a modo de enojo.___

_Sakura: si, quiero que seas sincero conmigo.___

_OK, la canción esta súper.- le dije sonriendo sinceramente.___

_Sakura: enserio?___

_Si, esta súper, lo único que tengo que hacer yo es agregar algo ¿no?___

_Sakura: si___

_Pues estonces lo que se me ocurrió….___

_Así pasamos varias horas escribiendo, practicando la canción, corrigiendo algunas partes, todo entre risas, cosa que me gusto mucho, espero que ahora nos llevemos mejor._

___Sakura: ya es tarde! Creo que es mejor que te vallas.___

_Si, yo también lo creo, entonces nos vemos mañana, recuerda hacer los pasos.- le dije___

_Sakura: no te preocupes, o acaso crees que soy una tarada?___

_Podría ser, talvez no lo se, déjame pensar.- Decía para molestarla___

_Sakura: oye! La duda ofende.___

_Ya! No te enojes, no creo que seas una tarada y lo digo sinceramente.- le dije mientras me detenía en el umbral de la puerta.___

_Sakura: gracias es gratificante escuchar eso de ti.- dijo fijando emoción.___

_Jajajaajaja que graciosa, sabes yo quiero algo antes de irme y no me iré hasta conseguirlo.- le dije acercándome___

_Sakura: no se de que hablas.- me dijo confusa.___

_Hablo de mi besito de buenas noches, sin el no podré dormir bien.- le dije acortando la distancia entre nosotros y besándola con ternura, algo muy raro en mi.___

_Sakura: 0/0 creo que es mejor que te vayas sasuke-Kun___

_Si ya lo creo.- dije riendo un poco por su sonrojo y el "Kun" agregado a mi nombre, para luego marcharme.___

_Este día si que fue algo raro pero lo mejor de todo es que me acerque un poco mas a ella, esa chica que en contra de mi voluntad fue ocupando mi corazón y llenándolo plenamente de nuevos sentimiento que no pensé sentir en mi vida y todo gracias a ella.___

_Ahora se que tengo una oportunidad y no debo desaprovecharla por nada en el mundo, hoy por fin se con exactitud que Sakura me gusta, me encanta, la adora y se podría decir que la amo, y se que ella siente lo mismo por mi pero le cuesta apretarlo por lo tonto que fui en un principio y por la imagen que tengo, solo por mi estupidas acciones de antes, de niño mimado y malcriado._

_._

Si te gusto comenta….


	20. Yo te amo de verdad Parte 1

Hola otra vez, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

_Capitulo 15: Yo te amo de verdad. Parte 1_

_…al día siguiente…._

_Decidí que ya no tendría porque ocultar lo que sentía, así que me bañe y me puse el uniforme, busque mi coche y me dirigir a la casa de Sakura con la intención de buscarla y llevarla al colegio. Al llegar toco el timbre y me atiende el mayordomo._

_Mayordomo: desea algo joven?_

_Busco a Sakura.- le dije sonriendo_

_Mayordomo: pase, en un momento le aviso a la señorita que la busca…._

_Sasuke, sasuke uchiha.- le dije_

_Mayordomo: OK, ya le aviso._

_…en el comedor…._

_Mayordomo: señorita la busca un joven llama sasuke uchiha._

_Sakura: sasuke?_

_Mayordomo: si, así me dijo que se llamaba._

_Sr. Haruno: me alegra que sean amigos._

_Sakura: no lo somos, y no se porque esta aquí._

_Sr. Haruno: lo mejor será que vayas._

_Sakura: hai._

_…..en la sala…_

_Sakura: me buscabas?_

_Si, vine a buscarte para llevarte al colegio, claro si quieres.- le dije_

_Sakura: no crees que dañaría tu imagen que llegues con tu "enemiga"?_

_No me importa.- le respondí_

_Sakura: creo que a mí si me importa lo que opinen mis amigos, si llego contigo me matarían._

_Yo solo vine a hacerte una oferta.- le dije caminando a la salida pero…_

_Sr. Haruno: claro que ira contigo sasuke, ella esta encantada, verdad Sakura?_

_Sakura: si, mi padre tiene razón, solo por hoy claro._

_Entonces vámonos o llegaremos tarde.- le recordé_

_Sakura: OK, chao papi te veo más tarde._

_Sr. Haruno: chao hija, sasuke cuídala OK._

_No se preocupe esta en buenas manos.- le dije sonriendo sinceramente._

_Salimos de la casa y la dirigí a mi coche, le abrí la puerta del zopilote y después yo me subí, íbamos en silencio hasta que ella hablo._

_Sakura: que te pasa? Desde cuando tu haces este tipo de cosas y mas cuando se trata de mi?_

_Las personas cambia cuando tienen un motivo por el cual hacerlo, no crees?- le pregunté_

_Sakura: si lo creo, pero de ti no tanto._

_Jajajajajajaja.- reí ante lo dicho por ella._

_El trayecto no fue muy largo pero solo continuo en silencio, estaba convencido de que cuando llegara con ella al colegio se formaría un alboroto por parte de todos, pero no me importa creo que ya se deben de acostumbrar por si en un futuro logro que Sakura me acepte.  
>Al llegar nos bajamos al mismo tiempo, todo el mundo nos voltio a ver, unos con envidia, otros con rabia, otros extrañados y otros simplemente nos miraba para luego susurrar rumores falsos.<em>

_(Fin narrado por sasuke)_

_(Narrado por naruto)_

_Estaba yo pensado en como conquistar de nuevo a mi querida hinata cuando fui interrumpido por las miradas y susurros de casi todos los estudiantes, todos veían en una sola dirección, siguiendo sus miradas pude ver lo que veían, eran nada mas y nada menos que mi amigo el teme y Sakura-Chan al parecer habían llegado juntos, por razón tanto conmoción en el colegio._

_Hola teme, hola Sakura-Chan veo que han llegado muy juntitos los dos.- les dije mientras me acercaba a ellos, provocando que me miraran con miradas asesina de parte del club de fan de sasuke y el club de fan de Sakura._

_Sasuke: solo la traje deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas dobe ¬¬._

_Tengo que creerte?- le pregunte_

_Sakura: pues si no le crees a el, pues le tendrás que creer a mis puños que serán descargarlos en ti si sigues diciendo estupideces, ¿OK?- me dijo con cara de asesina y aura negra atrás._

_Si, si Sakura-Chan te creo.- le dije temiendo lo peor._

_Sakura: así me gusta narutico.- dijo yéndose con sus amigos._

_Vaya si que da miedo.- dije_

_Sasuke: eso te pasa por dobe, tan contenta que venia tenias que enojarla._

_Y dime que paso ayer? Avanzaste un poco?- le pregunte_

_Sasuke: no tanto como quería, hay algo como que le impide mostrar sus sentimientos y yo voy averiguar que es._

_Te deseo suerte, aunque hoy la necesito yo.- le dije_

_Sasuke: y se puede saber porque la necesitas?_

_Hoy hablare con hinata.- conteste_

_Sasuke: y como le vas hacer para que ninguno de sus amigos este con ella._

_Fácil, alguien me ayudara y ese alguien es nada mas y nada menos que Sakura.- dije_

_Sasuke: ella te va ayudar?_

_Si, le dije toda la verdad y también lo que sentía, al parecer ella sabe cuando una persona miente, porque dijo que nunca ayudaba a los mentirosos pero a mí si me iba a ayudar por fui sincero.- le conteste_

_Sasuke: ya me lo imaginaba ella es muy buena aunque trate de hacerse la fría._

_Y dime que paso?- le pregunte_

_Sasuke: la bese y me encanto la pasamos tan bien que ninguno recordó como nos conocimos, y que hemos hecho para dañarnos mutuamente.- me dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad.- pero aun es muy pronto, no la tengo fácil._

_Hay teme, lo que izo esa chica contigo, ya hasta parece un tonto.- le dije recibiendo un golpe de su parte.- eres tan malo a veces, pero dejémonos de charla hay que irnos al salón._

_Las clases como siempre para mi fue aburrido, muy aburrido, me la pase mirando como bobo a hinata, hasta que el teme me dijo que prestara atención a la clase, desde hay no pude verla mas._

_Rimmmm Rimmmm (perdón por los efectos, estamos cortas de presupuesto)_

_Poco a poco todos se fueron del salón, vi como Sakura sacaba a todos a empujones y me picaba el ojo con complicidad. Ella era la única que quedaba aparte de mí, al parecer se dio cuenta y trato de irse muy rápido pero la aguante del brazo antes de que saliera._

_Habla conmigo por favor, necesito escuchar tu voz, diciendo naruto-Kun te quiero una vez mas, te lo pido dame una segunda oportunidad, se que fui un tonto, un idiota, de todo un poco y se que no merezco tu perdón, pero simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti, tenia tanto miedo de perderte que a la final te hice daño y de la peor manera….- le decía pero me interrumpió._

_Hinata: cállate! No quiero escucharte, ya no, me haces daño._

_No, me tienes que escuchar, no puedo simplemente perderte así como así, no puedo, me duele demasiado con solo pensar que puedas estar con otro y lo pero es que es por mi culpa, me tienes que escuchar porque YO SI TE AMO DE VERDAD…_

_No puede continuar porque fui callado con un beso, ella me estaba besando, este era mi mejor día de mi vida, no puedo pedir mas, el beso se fue interrumpiendo por la falta de aire._

_Hinata: no quiero sufrir de nuevo, no de nuevo, no contigo entiendes? Te perdono pero aun no puedo ser tu novia._

_No importa, me has perdonado y eso es lo importante, prometo que te conquistare poco a poco y a mi manera para que veas que enserio he cambiando y mucho.- le asegure_

_Hinata: te creo, naruto-Kun._

_Me lo dijo, otra vez escuche de sus labios un "naruto-Kun" ya no hay mas Uzumaki para nómbrame, definitivamente esta es la mujer de mi vida con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, compartiendo mis triunfos, sus triunfos y nuestras derrotas, por que así superaremos todos juntos, amándonos, ahora solo falta volverla a reconquistar._

_(Fin narrado por naruto)_

_(Narro yo)_

_Lo que no sabían esta pareja, era que eran espiados por todos sus amigos, que se unieron algunos a la causa y otros simplemente estaban de chismoso._

_Sakura: sabia que funcionaria, veo que naruto me izo caso._

_Kiba: en que Sakura?_

_Sakura: le dije que en una hoja escribiera lo que para el significaba hinata y vuala todo lo que dijo, claro con arreglos, fue lo que escribió en esta hoja, hoja que será dada a hinata mas tarde._

_Gaara: eres perversa enana._

_Sakura: no me llames así, además no soy enana._

_Gaara: lo se pero para mi lo eres ya que eres como mi hermana, claro que mas violenta aunque las dos casi quedan a la par._

_Saku-tema: QUE DIJISTE!_

_Gaara: nada, solo decía una estupideces, no me hagan caso.- dijo con miedo a que lo golpear._

_Sakura: como si fuéramos estupidas.- dijo golpeándolo_

_Temari: y taradas.- dijo también golpeándolo_

_Gaara: ._

_Saku-tema: eso es para que aprendas!_

_Sasuke: se pueden callar nos van a escuchar._

_Sakura: desde cuando tan preocupado ¬¬_

_Sasuke: aunque no lo creas tengo sentimientos!- dijo yéndose molesto._

_Sakura: 0.0 pero que…._

_Shino: déjalo siempre se la da de emo._

_Shikamaru: tsk que problemático es, en fin nos vemos fue un gusto compartir de nuevo una travesura con ustedes, pero porque siempre tiene que ser todo tan problemático?_

_Temari: ya cállate Nara, todo lo que dices es problemático._

_Shikamaru: Oye! Esa es mi palabra.- dijo siguiéndola_

_Tente: nosotros nos retiramos, cuando salga Naruto díganle que lo esperamos en el lugar de siempre y que no tarde._

_Todos los "populares" se fueron, dejando nada mas al grupo de Sakura, los cuales seguían en su debate, de que si estaba bien haber dejado que Hinata otra vez se acercara a Naruto._

_Sakura: dejen las dudas, confió en Naruto, se que no lo arruinara esta vez o yo mismo lo mato por hacerlo, además ustedes tienen la culpa, yo no les iba a decir nada pero me obligaron así que ahora se aguantan._

_Sai: tu no la viste cuando Naruto la engaño, nosotros si y fue muy feo, ella se deprimió mucho y nos costo sacarla de esa depresión._

_Sakura: yo no la vi, pero se como se siente y es posible que mejor que ustedes._

_Kiba: a ti te a pasado?_

_Sakura: no, pero alejaron de mi a dos de las persona mas importante de mi vida, a Kei lo recupere pero no a el._

_Tomoyo: pero no es lo mismo._

_Sakura: yo prefiero el engaño a lo que me paso y pasa, mi vida es un asco chicos, mi mama, mi propia madre me rechaza, me niega, me hace desplante y solo porque las personas me buscan y porque soy bonita, les parecerá estupido pero es cierto, muy cierto, hasta llego a pelear con mi papa porque el me prestaba atención a mi y no a ella, en otras palabras me odia._

_Todos: sabes que cuentas con nosotros._

_Sakura: gracias chicos, es por eso que quieran que entiendan a Hinata, si son sus amigos háganlo._

_Ayame: somos amigos de ella pero no de el, pero tienes mi apoyo si eso la hace feliz, si no juro que esta vez aunque Hinata diga que no, lo matare._

_Akame: cuenta conmigo, quiero a Hinata feliz._

_Tomoyo: y conmigo._

_Yumi: conmigo también._

_Matsuri: igual._

_Chicos: no creemos que sea buena idea._

_Chicas menos Sakura: si no lo hacen prometemos que terminamos con ustedes._

_Sakura: como que terminar, desde cuando andan?_

_Chicas: desde ayer por culpa de los ensayos, no te preocupes nos queremos, así que decidan lo hacen o hasta aquí._

_Chicos: no es justo, ya parecen locas ¬¬_

_Chicas menos Sakura: omitiremos eso, ya que nos da igual si es o no justo, queremos a Hinata feliz._

_Chicos: chantajeándonos a nosotros 0.0_

_Chicas: crean lo que quieran pero ya les advertimos._

_Chicos: esta bien, apoyaremos la causa de naruhina, solo por ustedes ya que las queremos, al igual que Sakura y a Hinata, pero si ese tarado mete la pata de nuevo lo mato._

_Sakura: así me gusta chicos, el plan es hacer la mejor cena posible, cena que se le será otorgada a la pareja que quede de segundo lugar, esa cena será para ellos dos y la haremos que sea inolvidable._

_SAI: ya lo tienes todo arreglado? 0. o_

_Sakura: si, solo faltan detalles, que después arreglare con el uchiha no se preocupen, preocúpense por los que les toco, lo cual es conseguir todas las cosas requeridas para la cena._

_Kiba: y que eso no lo paga el concurso?_

_Sakura: no, ese premio es solo una fachada que se dirá a última hora si quedan ellos, ya saben como es Hinata, no querrá ir a la primera cita que le pida, esa noche tiene que ser inolvidable._

_Todos: estamos contigo._

_Sakura: bien, aprovechemos que las horas siguientes son libres para los concursantes del concurso._

_Después de eso, se prepararon para organizar todo para mañana, día importante ya que se realizara la final y la cena de dos personas._

_El día transcurrió al movido, debido a las preparaciones de las distintas parejas que concursaban, algunas divirtiéndose, otras no tantos porque no estaban contentos con su pareja._

_Dejando todo eso de lado por un momento, vemos a cierta pelirosa que se encontraba buscando a cierto azabache, del cual no había ni rastro de su paradero, pero ella no tenia intención de desistir en su búsqueda._

_Sakura: por fin! Te encontré! Llevo media hora buscándote._

_Sasuke: hmp!_

_Sakura: ya vas otra vez con ese monosílabo, es que no te cansas?_

_Sasuke: y a ti que ti importa!_

_Sakura: que te pasa? Porque me hablas así? Que yo sepa no te he hecho nada hoy._

_Sasuke: es solo que tu presencia me molesta simplemente eso, eres una molestia!_

_Sakura: pues bien, nadie te ha pedido que me hables, si soy tan molesta como dices que soy.- dijo marchándose muy molesta con el uchiha._

_Sasuke: porque siempre tengo que arruinarlo todo, hmp!_

_….con Sakura….._

_Porque me trata así? Yo no le he hecho nada.- se decía.- y fue capas de llamarme molestia, en verdad eso soy para el? Esto es deprimente, aunque nos e porque me duela tanto, no debería de importarme que piense ese idiota…. Pero aun así duele._

_…con sasuke….._

_Que idiota soy, la lastime estoy seguro y todo por mi estupido orgullo, definitivamente no la merezco.- se decía.- de ninguna forma la merezco, por estupido y tarado, como pude decirle molestia a la persona que mas amo._

_…..con Sakura….._

_Este nuevo sentimiento nace en mi después de tanto tiempo, peor sin darme cuenta he llegado a amarlo pero no puedo mostrarle que soy débil y que me muero por el, odio tanto amarte, pero a la vez me encanta saber lo que siento por ti, aunque no lo merezcas.- se dijo_

_(Imagínenselo tal como en el video pero sin salir del colegio XD)_

_It's a much that I love you,  
>It's a much that I need you,<br>And I can't stand ya  
>Must everything you do, to make me wanna smile<br>Can I not like it for a while?_

…_..con sasuke…_

_Si tu me dejas, te enfadas y después,  
>Me vuelves a besar, y así me haces olvidar,<br>Que estoy molesto,  
>Y no me acuerdo del porque.<em>

_... ...con Sakura... ..._

_Well I hate it,  
>You know exactly what to do,<br>so that I can't stay mad at you,  
>For too long, that's wrong<br>Well I hate it._

_...Con sasuke... ..._

_Nadie me calma como tu,  
>Y me doy cuenta que mi única verdad,<br>Es que odio amarte tanto._

…_con Sakura….._

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
>I can't stand how much I can need you<em>

_... ...con sasuke... ...  
><em>

_Te quiero._

_... ...con Sakura... ..._

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
>But I just can't let you go.<br>And I hate that I love you so..._

_... ...con sasuke... ..._

_Tú sabes del poder que tienes sobre mí,  
>Y nadie más me hace reír.<em>

_... ...con Sakura... ..._

_Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage  
>of the fact that I<br>Love you beyond the reason why  
>And it just and right.<em>

_... ...con sasuke... ..._

_Y es que odio amarte tanto amor,  
>Y saber que te necesito,<br>Y es que odio amarte tanto amor,  
>No puedo vivir sin ti,<br>Pero odio quererte así._

_...…con Sakura…._

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me,  
>And your kiss won't make me weak<em>

_... ...con sasuke... ..._

_Pero nadie, nadie mas hoy me conoce tanto hoy,  
>Eso es un hechizo que tienes sobre mí.<em>

_... ...JUNTOOOS... ... ..._

_It's a much that I love you,  
>Te necesito,<br>It's a much that I need you,  
>Te quiero tanto,<br>It's a much that I love you,  
>Te necesito,<br>It's a much that I need you.  
>Te quiero tanto<em>

…_... ...con Sakura… …_

_And I hate that I love you_

_... ...JUNTOOOS... ... ..._

_Sooo..._

_... ...con Sakura... ..._

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
>I can't stand how much I can need you.<em>

_... ...con sasuke... ..._

_Te necesito._

_... ...con Sakura... ..._

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
>But I just can't let you go.<br>And I hate that I love you so..._

_... ...JUNTOOOS... ... ..._

_And I hate that I love so, soo..._

_.com/watch?v=jrFH1dR9s-c_

Si te gusto comenta….


	21. capitulo de relleno final

Hola otra vez, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

_Capitulo de relleno: La final._

…_con Sakura…_

_Sasuke…Kun.- dije viéndolo de lejos._

…_con Sasuke…..._

_Sakura…- dije viéndola de lejos._

Naruto: hola teme, estas bien?

Si, porque lo preguntas?- le pregunte

Naruto: lo que pasa es que te ves un poco triste… en fin debe ser mi imaginación.

Si, debe ser tu imaginación, siempre de tarado.- le dije cambiando un poco el semblante de tristeza que tenia.

Naruto: si debe ser eso, vine a contarte todo lo que me paso con hinata.

Naruto ya yo se lo que paso, acuérdate de que yo te ayude.- le recordé.

Naruto: es verdad, lo había olvidado, entonces compartes mi emoción de que me allá perdonado?

Si, estoy feliz por ti.- le dije sonriendo por lo contagiosa que esa su felicidad.

Naruto: por eso eres mi mejor amigo.- me dijo abrazándome.- lo de la cena esta listo?

Si, solo faltan detalles que los amigos de sa… Digo de hinata ya deben de estar arreglando

Naruto: gracias, enserio muchas gracias sasuke.

Todo por un amigo, además ustedes se separaron por mi culpa.- le recordé

Naruto: nunca vuelvas a decir eso, no fue tu culpa y no lo será nunca, lo que paso, paso ya todo se esta arreglando, gracias a ti.

No todo es gracias a mí, en principal no se hubieran separado si no es por mi culpa.- le dije

Naruto: ya te dije que no es tu culpa, además tu fuiste el que se ofreció a ayudarme aun cuando todos los demás dijeron que no, para mi eso es muy importante, recuerda esto: tu eres un gran amigo, ¿OK?

Tienes razón naruto, no hago nada lamentando por el pasado.- le dije

Naruto: así habla amigo, oye, cambiando de tema, como vas con Sakura?

Nada bien naruto, hoy otra vez me izo enfadar, para colmo mi orgullo salio a flote y la hice molestar, así que no nos hablamos, y todo en parte es mi culpa, por tarado y por idiota.- le explique.

Naruto: que mal, pero sabes, estoy seguro que te quiere, es mas que te ama, te ayudare a conquistarla como tu me ayudaste con hinata-Chan.

No.- le dije

Naruto: ¿como que "no"?

Ya no hay nada que hacer, o el destino siempre es que hace que no estemos junto, o siempre son mil cosas mas que lo hace imposible.- le explique

Naruto: desde cuando crees en el destino, solo te diré una cosa: no te des por vencido.

Es tarde ya lo estoy haciendo.- le dije.- al parecer lo único que tengo que hacer es eso, para poder olvidarla poco a poco.

Naruto: sasuke….

…_..….con Sakura….._

_No se que hacer, me duele tanto sus palabras.- pensaba_

Hinata: Sakura! Sakura! Estoy tan feliz, naruto cambio, se que su sentimientos son verdaderos.

Me alegro mucho hinata, tu mas que nadie lo merece.- le dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

Hinata: que tienes? Te sientes bien?

Si, porque lo dices?- le pregunte

Hinata: te noto rara, pero ya se porque, otra vez problemas con sasuke, ¿verdad?

Me conoces muy bien, por algo eres mi amiga.- le dije

Hinata: esta vez porque fue?

En realidad no lo se, fue algo raro, se molesto conmigo no se porque, pero me llamo molestia, me dijo que era una gran molestia.- le explique.- eso me duele tanto

Hinata: lo se, es difícil recibir daño de las personas que quieres y mucho mas de la persona que amas.

Soy una idiota, deje que me enamorara otra vez, y lo peor fue que ni cuenta me di.- le dije

Hinata: eso suele pasar, te enamoras sin saber como.

Pero prometí no sufrí nunca mas y eso es lo que voy a hacer.- le dije

Hinata: que piensas hacer?

Ser la de antes, yo no se porque cambie, ni se como me di el lujo de volverme a enamorar si aun no puedo olvidarlo el.- le explique

Hinata: ¿de el?

Si a él, el chico del cual le estaba hablando… sasori, el chico que alejaron de mí aun sabiendo que yo lo amaba.- le explique

Hinata: pero aun lo amas?

_No lo se.- le dije_

Hinata: entonces? Piensas esperar toda la vida a que el vuelva para saberlo, y darte cuenta que a la final si lo olvidaste, y que solo amas a tarado de sa….

Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhh.- la interrumpí.- no lo digas, no quiero que nadie se entere de mi debilidad, ni que caí en su juego.

Hinata: hay Sakura, creo que estas mal.

Aaaaa: chicassssssssssss a que no saben de quien soy novia.

Ayame deja de gritar, ya hasta te pareces al cabeza hueca de naruto.- le dije.- perdón hinata.

Hinata: no te preocupes se que es verdad, pero a pesar de ser cabeza hueca, lo cierto es que es mió, es mi cabeza hueca.

Ayame-yo: ¬¬u

Ayame: bueno, volviendo al tema, adivinen de quien soy novia.

KKKKK: apuesto que de un perro jajajajajajajaja.

Ayame: jajá jajá que graciosa zanahoria con patas.

Karin: a quien llamas zanahoria con patas, perra.

Ayame: ahora si me hartaste estupida.- dijo agarrándola por los pelos.

Hinata: Ayame por favor suéltala, te meterás en muchos problemas.

Ayame: no me importa.

Hinata: Sakura has algo.

Ayame ya basta! No vale la pena.- le dije

Ayame: ya les dije no mí importa.

Kkk: que pasa aquí?

Kei meno más que llegaste, Ayame se esta peleando con Karin.- le explique.- has algo

Kei: Ayame, Karin ya basta! Parecen gatas callejeras.- les dijo separándolas

¬¬ fue lo único que se te ocurrió decir, que son gatas callejeras.- le critique.

Kei: y que querías que hiciera?

Aprende y veras.- le dije.- Ayame, Karin, Kei las vio y esta muy pero muy enojado con ustedes!- les grite haciendo que pararan en seco con su pelea.

Ayame: lo siento Kei-Kun, pero ella empezó a sacarme de mis casillas.

Kei: no es excusa.

Karin: por que es mentira keicito-Kun, ella fue la que provoco todo esto, yo solo le había respondido a su pregunta.

Kei: que pregunta?

Karin: pues de quien era novia ella, a lo que yo respondí que era novia de un perro.

Kei: o sea que me llamas perro?

Karin: no a ti, si no a su "novio".

Kei: pues yo soy su novio.

Karin: QUE! Dime que es mentira keicito-Kun.

Kei: no es mentira y deja de llamarme así de una vez por todas.

Karin: pero Kei…

Kei: pero nada, cuando te vuelvas a meter con MI NOVIA la pagaras, vamos Ayame ya me canse de estar aquí.

Ayame: si Kei-Kun.  
>Vaya son novios, me sorprenden.- les dije<p>

Kei: que te sorprende hermanita?

Que te hayas tardado tanto en pedirle que fuera tu novia.- le explique.

Kei: jajá jajá que graciosa.

Hay que lastima! Ya todos tienen pareja menos yo T.T.- les dije

Kei: hay hermanita ya veras que encontraras a alguien.

Eso espero.- le dije

Kei: no te lo digo para que vayas y salgas con cualquiera por temor a estar sola, ¿OK?

Si, si ya lo se, piensas que estoy tan desesperada?- le pregunte en tono de amenaza

Kei: no dije eso, por favor cálmate, por cierto iré a presentar a mi novia a mis amigos y esta noche a mi padre, así que chao.

Todo continuo casi tranquilo, todos se fueron a practicar con su pareja respectiva, yo tenia que ensayar con el uchiha, pero el problema radica en que no nos hablamos.

Todo estaba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba nuestras respiraciones, el ambiente un poco tenso como siempre, y lo peor el profe no llegaba.

Ichigo-sensei: lo siento chicos tenia que arreglar unos papeles, porque no han empezado a ensayar?

Sasuke: hmp!

Lo estábamos esperando sensei.- le respondí

Ichigo-sensei: no era necesario ya que ustedes son los mejores en esto.

Si, pero decidimos esperarlo, le molesta?- le pregunte con tono frío

Ichigo-sensei: no claro que no O.O

Entonces que esperamos para comenzar?- Les dije con un poco amenazante

Sasuke-Ichigo: nada O.O

Empecemos ya!- les grite

El ensayo pasó nada normal para todos, ya que hubo tropiezos, olvido de la canción, fuera de ritmo, cantamos muy feo, horrible, no coordinamos en nada, todo fue fatal.

Ichigo-sensei: basta chicos, que les pasa hoy? No lo están haciendo bien.

Lo siento sensei, pero la culpa es del uchiha que no presta atención alguna a esto.- le aclare

Sasuke: mi culpa?

Si tú culpa, tú y tu estupida arrogancia por lo ególatra que eres.- le dije casi gritando

Sasuke: niña terca y testadura, aparte de mimada.

¡Ja!, aquí el hijo de mami eres tú.- le dije

Sasuke: me da lastima el chico que este contigo.

Pues de algo estarás seguro, ese chico no eres tú!- le grite

Sasuke: ni que lo quisiera, seria toda una pesadilla.

Ichigo-sensei: ya basta! Me tienen arto, no se que les pasa, ni por que se comportan así a estas alturas del concurso, tienen que dejar de lado las diferencias y trabajar juntas, para ganar el concurso.

A mi ese concurso me parece una estupidez, yo nunca deseé entrar, por que me importa una rábano lo que pase, si gano o no, no me importa.- les grite

_Sasuke: a mi tampoco me interesa este estupido concurso de modelaje._

Sasusaku: es una pérdida de tiempo!- nos miramos

Ichigo-sensei: entonces porque entraron?

Sakusasu: nos obligaron!- otra vez volteamos a vernos.

Ichigo-sensei: déjenme adivinar los obligo Kakashi, ¿verdad?

Sasuke: si!

Ichigo-sensei: porque no me sorprende, bueno lo que importa es que tienen que dejar las diferencias fuera del concurso, para que gane y acabe todo esto ¿si?

Sasusaku: Hai!

Después de eso ensayamos mejor, aun continuaron las peleas pero por lo menos trabajamos en equipo, al terminar cada quien se fue para su casa a prepararse para el concurso.

…_.….En la noche…._

_Kakashi: buenas noches a todos! Hoy como todos sabrán es la final de este concurso…_

Publico: aaaaaaaaa

Kakashi: tenemos los mismos jueces claro…

Publico de chicas: Kakashi te amamos!

Kakashi: ¬/¬ locas, como decía, hoy el tema será el que los concursantes eligieron para mostrárselos, todos los concursantes tienen temas diferentes, la pareja ganadora tendrán una cena muy romántica que uno de los restaurantes mas famosos de todo konoha…

Publico: aaaaaaaaa

Kakashi: sin mas que decir, los dejo con la primera participante con su acompañante…  
>El concurso iba de maravilla, ya solo faltaban pocas parejas, las primeras lo hicieron realmente bien, los jueces lo sabían así que la decisión estaba difícil, pero aun así no habían acabado de pasar todas las parejas, solo quedaba esperar.<p>

Kakashi: la siguiente pareja es ino yamanaka y sai, denle un aplauso.

Ino y sai prepararon un baile, el cual al publico les gusto mucho ya que se volvieron locos gritando, no nada mas por el baile, si no porque ino se veía súper sexy al igual que sai.

Publico: aaaaaaaaa

Kakashi: la siguiente pareja es tente ama y Neji hyuga, aplaudan.

Neji y tente a diferencia de ino y sai, prepararon una demostración de un baile típico de Tokio que al mismo tiempo estaba combinado con artes marciales.

Publico: aaaaaaaaa

Kakashi: la próxima pareja es hinata hyuga y naruto uzumaki, denles un aplauso.

Naruto y hinata optaron por cantar una canción juntos muy linda que describía lo que ellos sentían.

Naruto:

Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida,  
>me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas,<br>mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza  
>de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder la heridas que me duelen al pensar<br>que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas.  
>¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?<p>

Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
>me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte,<br>acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,  
>me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan<br>susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón.  
>Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.<p>

Juntos:

Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus  
>puertas,<br>y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.  
>Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,<br>besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios.  
>Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar,<br>dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

Hinata:

Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente,  
>me muero por intrigarte, y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,<br>sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte.  
>¿Que mas dará lo que digan? ¿Qué más dará lo que piensen?<br>Si estoy loca es cosa mía. Y ahora vuelvo a mirar,  
>el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.<p>

Juntos:

Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus  
>puertas,<br>y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.  
>Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,<br>besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios.  
>Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar,<br>dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir. (Bis)

_.com/watch?v=qaX13JGgxR8_

_Publico: aaaaaaaaa_

Kakashi: un fuerte aplauso, y a continuación la ultima pareja de la noche Sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha.

En el escenario las luces estaban apagadas, las cuales se iban prendiendo a medida que la canción avanzaba, cuando empieza a cantar una voz femenina dando paso a que las todos las luces se prendieran mostrando a una Sakura vestida muy sexy, la cual mientras cantaba se untaba muy sensualmente un liquido negro, que al perecer era pintura. (Supóngase que hacen lo del video)

Publico de chicos: aaaaaaaaa

Sakura:  
>AAaaay... AAaaay...<br>Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós

No pido que todos los días sean de sol  
>No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta<br>Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón  
>Si lloras con los ojos secos y hablando de ella<p>

Ay amor me duele tanto

Sasuke:  
>Me duele tanto<p>

Sakura:  
>Que te fueras sin decir a dónde<br>Ay amor fue una tortura...  
>Perderte<p>

Sasuke:  
>Yo sé que no he sido un santo<br>Pero no puedo arreglarlo

Sakura:  
>No sólo de pan vive el hombre<br>Y no de excusas vivo yo

Sasuke:  
>Sólo de errores se aprende<br>Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón

Sakura:  
>Mejor te guardas todo<br>Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós

Sasuke:  
>Con siete velas te invocaré<p>

Sakura:  
>AAaaay... AAaaay...<p>

Sasuke:  
>Cosita bella, coje otra vela<p>

Sakura:  
>AAaaay...<br>Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós

No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal  
>No puedo pedir a los olmos que te den peras<br>No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal  
>Ni andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas<p>

Sasuke:  
>Ay amor me duele tanto, me duele tanto<br>Que no creas más en mis promesas

Sakura:  
>Ay amor<p>

Sasuke:  
>Es una tortura<p>

Sakura:  
>Perderte<p>

Sasuke:  
>Yo sé que no he sido un santo<br>pero no puedo arreglarlo

Sakura:  
>No sólo de pan vive el hombre<br>Y no de excusas vivo yo

Sasuke:  
>Sólo de errores se aprende<br>Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón

Sakura:  
>Mejor te guardas todo<br>Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós  
>Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós<p>

Sasuke:  
>Oye negrita mira!<br>Pierdes mi amor  
>Pierdes mi amor<p>

Oye mi negra

Sakura:  
>Aaaay...<p>

Sasuke:  
>Yo sólo soy un hombre arrepentido<br>Busca a otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós  
>Yo sé que no he sido un santo<br>Y es que no estoy hecho de cartón

Sakura:  
>No solo de pan vive el hombre y no de excusas vivo yo<p>

Sasuke:  
>Sólo de errores se aprende y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón<p>

Sakura:  
>AAaaay... AAaaay... AAaaay... Ay Ay<br>Ay todo lo que he hecho por tí  
>Fue una tortura perderte<br>Me duele tanto que sea así

Sigue llorando pero  
>Yo ya no voy a llorar... por ti<p>

.com/watch?v=w81SpKJCB3k

_Publico: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Kakashi: y con estoy doy terminado esta fase, ahora solo queda esperar que los jueces decidan quien es la pareja ganadora…_

_Así los jueces se fuera a una sala oculta, para que nadie supiera el resultado, mientras en los camerinos._

_Hinata: Sakura estuve súper genial!_

_Sakura: no es para tanto, tú también estuviste súper._

_Kei: hermanita será mejor que te vayas a cambiar._

_Sakura: no, es una regla aunque yo quiera, tengo que esperar el resultado así._

_Ayame: Sakura que tienes puesto es pintura?_

_Sakura: si, no encontraba que echarme así que decidimos que la pintura negra le daría un toque sexy, ya saben como en las luchas en lodo, solo que envés de lodo es pintura.  
><em>  
><em>Akame: vaya! Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de eso, pero fuiste capaz de trabajar con sasuke para que estos dos tórtolos estén juntos- dijo señalando a hinata y a naruto que se encontraba con sus amigos.- te creo capaz de todo, eres todo terreno! Je jeje.<em>

_Kiba: amor tienes toda la razón, por eso es que te amo tanto.- dijo besándola._  
><em><br>Sakura: COF COF no coman delante de los pobres por favor._

_Akame: lo siento Sakura._

_Gaara: entonces después de aquí vamos a celebrar?_

_Todos: si!_

_…En otra parte…_

_Naruto: sasuke lo hiciste bien, me sorprendiste mucho._

_Sasuke: ¬/¬ cállate dobe fue muy vergonzoso._

_Naruto: porque?_

_Sasuke: solo lo fue y ya._

_Naruto: deberías estar contento.- se acerco y le susurro.- la tocaste mucho._

_Sasuke: O/O baka!_

_Naruto: jeje jeje ves como te pones._

_Neji: ya pueden dejar eso._

_Naruto: hay va el amargado de nuevo._

_Neji: que dijiste? Te recuerdo que puedo impedir que hinata, mi prima! este contigo._

_Naruto: ya, ya no te esponjes_

_Shikamaru: porque todos ustedes son tan problemáticos._

_Temari: ya Shika, perdónalos son unos tarados._

_Shikamaru: OK_

_Naruto-Neji: como si te tuviéramos miedo ¬¬_

_Shikamaru: ¿a no? -.-"_

_Naruto: no_

_Shikamaru: ya hasta me dio flojera pelear._

_Todos: -.-U_

_Kakashi: se llaman a todos los concursantes al escenario, ya los jueces han decidido los ganadores._

_Todos se fueron acomodando al lado de su pareja en el escenario, no sabían porque pero algunos estaban nerviosos._

_Kakashi: los jueces han elegido, pero antes le tenemos una sorpresa habrá una cena romántica aquí en Tokio para el segundo lugar y para el primero también será una cena pero en el restauran mas caro en Suna y para los demás unos cupones para comida gratis en el puesto de ichiraku ramen._

_Naruto: ramen, ramen, ramen, RAMEN!_

_Kakashi: cállate naruto, bueno el segundo lugar es para la pareja conformado por…Naruto y hinata, un aplauso…_

_Publico: aaaaaaaaa_

_Naruto: yo quería el ramen…_

_Sasuke: naruto!_

_Hinata: vamos naruto.- dijo tomándolo de la mano para dar un paso al frente._

_Kakashi: ahora los ganadores…son…por favor redoble de tambores. (No se como se dice XD)_

_Kakashi: los ganadores son… Naruto deja de hablar de ramen._

_Naruto: lo siento Kakashi-sensei._

_Publico: jajajjajajajjajajajaj_

_Kakashi: solo cállate ¿quieres? Ahora si… los ganadores son…_

_Publico: ¡DIGALO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!_

_Kakashi: cálmense, no se esponje, los ganadores son… Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno._

_Publico: aaaaaaaaa_

_Sakura: GA…namos_

_Sasuke: hmp!_

_Kakashi: por favor den un paso al frente, aquí están sus boletos para ir a Suna, claro solo por un día._

_Sakura: solos.- pensaba.- como pueden hacer eso?_

_Sasuke: solo con Sakura o/o.- pensaba._

_Kakashi: se van hoy y vendrán mañana en la noche, aquí esta todo lo que necesitan para el hospedaje, y se los advierto nada de cosas pervertidas._

_Sasuke-Sakura: Kakashi-sensei O/O_

_Kakashi: jejeejeje pero es enserio._

_Publico: aaaaaaaaa_

_Kakashi: y con eso damos terminado el concurso de modelaje._

_Ino: NO ES JUSTO!_

_Kakashi: por favor la gente del manicomio se ha escapado una loca, ADIOSsssss_

**_¿A ino se la llevara los chicos del manicomio?  
>¿Que pasara con Sakura y sasuke?<br>¿Que pasara en el viaje?  
>¿Naruto dejara de amar al ramen?<br>¿Naruto dejara de ser idiota?  
>Naruto: OYE!<br>Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo_**


	22. yo te amo de verdad parte 2

Hola otra vez, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

___Capitulo 15: Yo te amo de verdad. Parte 2_

___Sakura con un demonio apúrate!- le dije___

_Sakura: YA VOY! Que no te puedes esperar?___

_NO! Acuérdate que el avión sale en una hora.- le recordé pero ella opto por inorarme otra vez.___

_Sakura: bueno chicos los voy a extrañar.- le dijo a sus amigos.___

_Por dios! Es solo un día… demo.- le dije___

_Sakura: adiós chicos que Don Gruñón esta algo susceptible.___

_COMO ME LLAMASTE?- le grite preguntándole.___

_Sakura: aparte de gruñón, sordo, no me esperaba eso de ti uchiha.___

_Todos: jajajajajajaj___

_Ahora si me hiciste enojar, no vamos y punto.- le dije autoritariamente, agarrándola del brazo para arrastrarla al carro.___

_Sakura: hinata suerte en tu cena con naruto, naruto cuídala porque si no te mato cuando regrese, OK?- gritaba___

_Naruto: no te preocupes!___

_…..Ya en el auto…___

_Sakura: que pasa sasuke? Porque el apuro?___

_Que no ves la hora, vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto y después no me eches la culpa de llegar tarde y perder el vuelo.- le dije___

_Sakura: ya, ya hombre no exageres.___

_Sabes en este viaje quiero que me prometas algo…- le dije cautelosamente.___

_Sakura: depende…_

_De que depende?- le pregunte algo confuso___

_Sakura: de que no sea algo indebido.___

_Ahhh, entonces no me prometas nada.- le dije___

_Sakura: sasuke pervertido!___

_Ya lo siento, era una broma, lo que quiero que me prometas es que te relajes, que disfrutes el viaje y nada de peleas OK?- le dije___

_Sakura: hecho! Te lo prometo pero tú me tienes que prometer algo…___

_Y que es ese algo?- le pregunte___

_Sakura: que tu hagas lo mismo pero con la diferencia de que tu me prometerás que dejaras ese lado frío y esa careta que tienes para que la gente no se te acerque y nada de trampas, OK?___

_OK, te lo prometo.- le dije___

_Sakura: entonces ya deja esa careta que me asustas, relájate.___

_Estoy relajado.- le aclare.___

_Sakura: jajajajaja, no enserio ya relájate ¬¬___

_Esta bien ^. ^U, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco nervioso y cansado por todo eso del concurso.- le explique___

_Sakura: y nervioso por que?___

_Por nada, es cosa mía, no tiene importancia alguna.- le dije___

_Sakura: ahh, OK.___

_Subimos al avión luego de confirmar los boletos, ya adentro estábamos más tranquilos y mas relajados, nos la pasamos hablando hasta que Sakura por el cansancio se quedo dormida apoyada en mi hombro.___

_Que bella se ve cuando duerme, todo un ángel.- pensaba mientras la miraba.___

_Y así paso el viaje, yo aunque tenia cansancio no dormir por estar viéndola a ella dormir, tan linda como estaba, el avión aterrizó y nos bajamos, tomamos un taxi directo al hotel, ya que eran aproximadamente las 10:30 noche.___

_Mañana seria otro día, según Kakashi-sensei el hotel daba un Tour por toda la ciudad y el cual ellos habían pagado ya, estaba dispuesto a irme a dormir pero cuando intente acercarme a la cama fui interrumpido por nada más y nada menos por SAKURA.__  
><em>  
><em>Sakura: que estas pensando hacer? Te piensas acostar a dormir a esta hora?<em>__

_Si, eso es lo que voy hacer, así que con su permiso…- le decía pero de nuevo me interrumpió el camino.___

_Sakura: nada de eso, escúchame bien, que fue lo que me prometiste?___

_Relajarme y un montón de cosas mas.- le respondí___

_Sakura: exacto! Relajarte, la noche es joven, ve a bañarte yo te espero para salir a dar una vuelta.___

_Para ir a donde?- le pregunte con un poco de miedo por lo que se le haya ocurrido.___

_Sakura: a donde mas, a una disco! Y no me digas que no vas por que tienes fama de ir en fiesta en fiesta, mujeriego!___

_Sigues dejándote llevar por lo que dicen, además no quiero que me llames mujeriego, niñita!- le dije___

_Sakura: Oye! Lo de niñita esta demás, pero lo que importa es que quiero ir a una disco y tu me acompañaras.___

_Y porque no vas sola?- le pregunte alzando una ceja.___

_Sakura: porque soy una chica y las chicas no deben andar a esta hora solas por hay, me pueden hacer algo…___

_No la deje terminar, en solo pensar que le podría pasar algo si no la acompaño se me izo un nudo en el estomago, por eso la agarre por el brazo para guiarla a la puerta y así salir del hotel para la "disco" a donde quería ir, tan seria que es delante de todos y véanla quiere ir de fiesta a una disco. ___

_Sakura: oye sasuke, porque no mejor vamos a caminar a la playa?___

_Porque cambias de opinión? No querías ir a una disco.- le dije___

_Sakura: si pero, no se… presiento que no deberíamos ir.___

_Vamos un rato, que te parece y si no te gusta el ambiente nos vamos al hotel, ¿OK?- le pregunte.___

_Sakura: OK, pero apúrate que estamos perdiendo tiempo.__  
><em>  
><em>Nos dirigimos a la disco llamada ANUS, que raro nombre, pero en fin es solo una disco mas, Sakura al entra la sentí algo emociona, como una niña pero a la ves una adulta que quisiera estrenar la pista de baile en esa disco.<em>__

_Sakura: sabes si volteas el nombre de la disco dice SUNA, no crees que es un poco raro aunque es un poco original.___

_A mi me da igual, es solo una disco como cualquier otra, no le veo la diferencia.- le dije___

_Sakura: si, lo se pero aun así, esta súper, porque no bailamos?___

_No quiero bailar.- le respondí algo aburrido.__  
><em>  
><em>Sakura: ya hasta te pareces a shikamaru, vamos a bailar ahora mismo, anda no seas malo, si quieres una sola pieza y si no quieres mas nos vamos, ¿si?<em>__

_Esta bien, pero solo una, si no me gusta nos vamos.- le recordé___

_Sakura: si! Ahora a bailar.- me dijo arrastrándome a la pista de baile.___

_La pasamos bailando, aunque acordamos solo una pieza, bailamos hasta que no pudimos mas, estábamos muy cansados pero aun así seguimos bailando hasta que me di cuenta de que hora era.___

_Sakura hay que irnos ya es la media noche, hay que descansar aunque sea un poco, acuérdate que mañana empieza el paquete de turismo.- le recordé___

_Sakura: pero sasuke-Kun…___

_Nada de __pero sasuke-Kun,__ y deja esa carita de perro abandonado.- le dije en tono de regaño.__  
><em>  
><em>Sakura: pero… esta bien, vámonos.<em>__

_Nos dirigimos al hotel, esta realmente cansado, y Sakura aunque no se quería ir de la disco también estaba cansada, es mas cuando íbamos en el taxi se quedo dormida en mis brazos, al llegar a la entrada la cargue hasta la habitación de ella para acostarla, al hacerlo la recosté y me quede viendo como dormía por un buen rato, pero luego reaccione y me fui a mi habitación, este día fue largo pero algo me decía que mañana iba a ser mas largo y cansado que hoy.__  
><em>_  
>….Al día siguiente…<em>

_Sakura: sasuke, sasuke! Sa-su-ke-Kun.- le decía susurrando_

_Sasuke: no quiero eso mama…_

_Sakura: no soy tu mama, idiota!- dijo dándole un golpe con la almohada._

_Sasuke: pero que… SAKURA me la pagaras.- decía mientras le daba con la otra almohada.  
><em>  
><em>Sakura: ahora sasuke vas a ver como una haruno se defiende.<em>

_Sasuke: a si? Vamos a ver si te puedes defender de mis cosquillas.- dijo acercándose._

_Sakura: sasuke para por favor, sasuke! Sasuke-Kun por favor._

_Sasuke: ahora te rindes, no que ibas a probarme como se defiende una haruno?_

_Sakura: ya para! O vamos a llegar tarde con el guía turístico._

_Sasuke: OK, OK sal un momento._

_Sakura: ¿por?_

_Sasuke: como que ¿"por"? o es que acaso quieres verme como dios me trajo al mundo._

_Sakura: O/O yo… mejor me voy.- dijo saliendo casi corriendo del cuarto._

_Sasuke: sabes que linda te ves cuando te sonrojas.- le grito para que lo oyera._

_Sakura: O/O…_

_…después de un rato…_

_Sasuke: bien, creo que le haré una broma, Sakura puedes pasar._

_Sakura: OK…¬/¬ eres un idiota!_

_Sasuke: jaja jaja estas muy roja jajajjajajaj_

_Sakura: ¬/¬ cállate y apúrate._

_Sasuke: solo me falta el pantalón._

_Sakura: si ya me di cuenta ¬¬._

_Sasuke: si ¿verdad? -.-u_

_….Cuando ya sasuke estaba listo…._

_Sasuke: listo._

_Sakura: por fin, ya hasta pareces una chica de lo tanto que te tardas en arreglarte._

_Sasuke: entiende chiquita soy la imagen del chico más sexy, tengo que estar siempre súper._

_Sakura: que creído eres ¬¬.  
><em>  
><em>Sasuke: pero es la verdad o que no te parezco sexy.- le dijo acercándose.<em>

_Sakura: si seguimos aquí perderemos el Tour.- dijo desviando el tema._

_Sasuke: tienes razón, apúrate o llegaremos tarde.- dijo agarrándola de la mano para luego salir corriendo._

_Guía: buenos días, hoy haremos un Tour por los lugares más importantes de Suna como lo es la plaza de Lior Arena…_

_La mitad del día la pasaron haciendo Tour por muchas partes, pero lo que no se habían dado cuenta fue que aun estaban tomados de la manos, ante las de más personas parecían una pareja enamorada haciendo turismo._

_Señor: señorítos porque no me dejan que los retrate?_

_Sakura: claro señor._

_Señor: que bien._

_El señor los pinto tal como eran, pinto lo que sus corazones expresaban mas ellos no lo demostraban, en fin el señor capto sus esencias con la pintura._

_Señor: ¡listo!_

_Sakura: ¿puedo verla?_

_Señor: claro después de todo la pinte para ustedes.  
><em>  
><em>Sakura: asombroso que linda quedo, señor…eto…puedo hacerle una pregunta, a parte de esta?<em>

_Señor: claro señorita._

_Sakura: ¿porque nos dibujo con las manos agarradas?_

_Señor: señorita discúlpenme pero es que ustedes están agarrados de las manos.- dijo haciendo que ambos bajaran sus miradas hasta sus manos y al comprobar que era cierto las separaron inmediatamente._

_Sasuke: eto…-/- cuanto quiere por la pintura?_

_Señor: es gratis, porque ustedes me demostraron que el amor existe y se demuestra más que mil palabras, solo con una mirada basta, ustedes se dicen mucho mas que lo que demuestran._

_Sakura: •/• gracias señor._

_Señor: no hay de que señorita._

_Silencio  
><em>…  
><em>Sasuke: que tal si nos vamos, acuérdate que tenemos la cena hoy.<em>

_Sakura: tienes razón! Si perdemos la resección Kakashi-sensei nos matara._

_Sasuke: entonces apurémonos.- le dijo sonriendo._

_Sakura: ¡Hai!- dijo para tomarlo de la mano.- te molesta que lo haga?_

_Sasuke: yo…no, no me molesta._

_Salieron a todo marcha hasta el hotel, a arreglase para la noche, les esperaba una larga noche y los dos lo sabían muy bien, por eso querían aprovechar cada momento.  
><em>  
><em>En la mente de sasuke solo había una cosa, ¿como decirle a Sakura lo que sentía? ¿Como saber si ella sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¿Que pasaría con el después de eso? Ahss por que dudo tanto, solo estoy seguro de una cosa y es que tengo miedo de hacerle daño y alejarla de mi por mi orgullo, resumidamente tengo miedo de meter la pata con ella.<em>

_Mientras en la mente de nuestra pelirosa, ¿Qué pasara esta noche? ¿Por fin podré demostrar mis sentimientos abiertamente o tendré que trágamelos otra ves? ¿Y si no sentía lo mismo que yo? ¿Si se ríe de mí? Ahss odio estar tan dudosa y nerviosa._

_Sasuke: ¿sa…Sakura estas lista?_

_Sakura: si, solo espera un ratito, si quieres pasa._

_Sasuke: claro.-entrando.- ¿y que te falta?_

_Sakura: buscar mi cartera, que no se en donde la puse.-dijo desde el baño._

_Sasuke: ¿no es esta? la que esta en tu mesita de noche_

_Sakura: para ver.- dijo saliendo del baño, al hacerlo dejo a un sasuke muy asombrado.- si es, que tonta se me había olvidado que la coloque ayer hay._

_Sasuke: *.* te ves hermosa.  
><em>  
><em>Sakura: gra…Gracias tú también te ves bien.<em>

_Sasuke: si ya estas lista, es mejor irnos._

_Sakura: ¡hai!_

_…Ya en el restauran…_

_Sasuke: déjame ayudarte._

_Sakura: hai, no pensé que te comportabas como un caballero._

_Sasuke: Sakura en serio tengo que cambiar tu opinión sobre mí._

_Sakura: lo siento, pero es que me has dado a entender siempre una cosa, me dicen otra, te comportas de una forma diferente conmigo que con los demás ¿que quieres que piense?_

_Sasuke: solo tienes que pensar lo que en verdad piensas de mi, olvidándote de todo lo dicho por lo demás y hecho por mi._

_Sakura: ¡hecho!_

_Sasuke: ¡excelente! Ahora a comer, muero de hambre._

_Sakura: si te soy sincera yo también muero de hambre._

_Sasuke: entonces que no se diga mas, a comer!_

_La cena paso muy romántica, tranquila, se la pasaban hablando de cosas que le habían pasado, desde su mesa se podía escuchar risas, bromas y se podía ver a una pareja de lo mas feliz, cenando muy animadamente hasta que la cena termino y decidieron ir a dar una vuelta._

_Sasuke: ¿y entonces que te pareció todo?_

_Sakura: excelente, fue asombros nunca en mi vida me había gustado tanto ir a un restauran.  
><em>  
><em>Sasuke: me alegra que la hayas pasado bien.<em>

_Sakura: si, me he divertido mucho durante esto dos días, bueno un día y medio, pero igual fue divertido, ya mañana nos vamos._

_Sasuke: si, eso es lo malo que volvemos mañana, que piensas hacer en navidad?_

_Sakura: no lo se, pero creo que Kei pasara con nosotros estas flechas así que no serán tan aburridas._

_Sasuke: claro no como las mías, son súper aburridas si no fuera por mama serian de lo peor, pero en todas las navidades Itachi siempre se fuga, yo aun no entiendo como lo hace._

_Sakura: es verdad el me lo contó, pero omitió la parte en la que debería explica como se escapa aunque tengo una vaga idea._

_Sasuke: siempre se guarda lo mejor jajajajaja, bueno cambiando de tema creo que se me olvido pedir un segundo postre._

_Sakura: si quieres nos devolvemos y lo pedimos._

_Sasuke: no hablo de ese tipo de postre, aunque sea dulce._

_Sakura: ¿entonces de que hablas?_

_Sasuke: de esto.- dijo acercándose a ella para besarla, primero con ternura para luego pasar un poco de pasión._

_Sakura: sa…sasuke para por favor.- dijo entre el beso, pero más no lo llevo a cabo ella._

_Sasuke: ¿enserio quieres que pare?- le pregunto entre el beso también._

_Sakura: si.- dijo empujándolo.- necesito…- no continúo ya que salio corriendo.  
><em>  
><em>Sasuke: Sakura…<em>__

_….Con Sakura…...___

_No pudo…simplemente no puedo.- pensaba mientras caminaba por una playa.___

_Ahí estaba yo, en una playa llorando igual que aquella ves, que patética era mi vida, aun no se porque lo sigo esperando debería simplemente olvidarlo, olvida todo y empezar a querer y amar a alguien mas, no se que es lo que siento por sasuke, no lo se como tampoco sé si sigo amándolo a el, hace mucho que no lo veo.___

_Porque tenían que separarnos, esto no hubiera ocurrido si sus padres no nos hubieran alejado con la estupida excusa de que quería que aprendiera mas, por eso lo cambiaron a otra escuela y en otro país, como lo extraño, aunque si apareciera ahora no se como reaccionaria, ya que mis sentimientos están muy confusos porque también quiero a sasuke…___

_…con sasuke….__  
><em>  
><em>¿Donde estará? ¿Por qué se fue así? ¿Qué le hice?- preguntas como esas pasaban por mi mente en este momento.<em>__

_Corrí, corrí pero aun no daba con ella hasta que llegue a una playa y ahí la vi, sentada en la arena cerca del oleaje, me acerque procurando que no me escuchara, pero al parecer no era necesario la vi muy pensativa pero decidí hablarle, me preocupa su actitud.___

_¿Sakura te encuentras bien?- le pregunte obviamente esperando una respuesta. ___

_Sakura: si, no te preocupes, son cosas de mi pasado.___

_Sabes no te preguntare Qué, dejare que tu misma y cuando quieras me lo digas, solo tenme un poco de confianza.- le asegure.__  
><em>  
><em>Sakura: gracias sasuke-Kun.- me dijo abrazándome, abrazo que respondí gustosamente.<em>__

_Solo por favor, dime que piensas, ¿Crees que podamos tener algo? -Le pregunte con un poco de miedo___

_Sakura: dame tiempo, es lo que te pido, tiempo ¿podrás hacerlo?___

_Hasta que estés lista.- le asegure.___

_Sakura: arigato sasuke-Kun.___

_Bueno que te parece si nos vamos ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que abordar un avión, y sabes que después no quieres pararte.- le advertí___

_Sakura: tienes razón, pero prométeme algo antes.___

_Haber ¿que es?- le pregunte temiendo lo pero.___

_Sakura: que lo que paso aquí, se quede entre nosotros dos, será nuestro secreto.___

_¿Por qué lo quieres eso? Te avergüenza que tus amigos sepan algo.- le dije___

_Sakura: no es eso, es solo que quiero que esto sea de nosotros dos nada más, sin que las demás personas opinen o se metan en esto, además quiero estar segura para luego darles una noticia concreta a mis amigos, ¿no te parece?___

_Tienes razón pero hasta estar seguros ¿de que?- quería estar seguro así que le pregunte.___

_Sakura: de que estaremos juntos o\\\\o, ¿entonces lo prometes?___

_Claro cuenta con eso, pero hay una condición.- le advertí___

_Sakura: ¿cual?___

_Esto…- dije para luego besarla___

_Sakura: sabes me vengare ya lo veras.___

_¿A si? Y como piensas vengarte.- le dije en tono burlón_  
><em>Sakura: búrlate pero ya me vengare.<em>__

_Ahora si me das miedo, ¿que piensas hacer?- le pregunte con temor.___

_Sakura: ¿a que le temes?___

_A ti, la ultima vez que dijiste eso hiciste que naruto y hinata estuvieran juntos, sin contar la vez que te vengaste de karin eso si fue gracioso.- le recordé.___

_Sakura: no deberías tenerme miedo.___

_La verdad es que no ya me e acostumbrado a tus golpes.- le aclare.___

_Sakura: si pero esta ves no me vengare así.- dijo acercándose.- me vengare así…___

_Me beso y fue ella no yo, fue un beso al principio tierno pero luego se volvió mas apasionado.___

_¡Vaya! Espero que te vengues de mí muy de seguido.-le dije asombrado___

_Sakura: yo también…___

_Sakura lo único que me importa es que recuerdes que yo te amo de verdad.- susurre.___

_Sakura: que recuerde ¿Qué?___

_!QUE YO TE AMO DE VERDAD! Y me gustaría gritárselo a todo el mundo para que lo supiera- grite__  
><em>  
><em>Sakura: creo que yo también…<em>__

_…. A la mañana siguiente…..___

_Sakura: vaya! Otra vez de vuelta.___

_Si, espero con ansias mi muy felices navidades.- le dije fingiendo alegría.___

_Sakura: no creo que sean peores que la mías pero aun así espero que te vaya bien.___

_Yo te deseo lo mismo.- le dije besándola___

_Sakura: sasuke-Kun aquí no, nos pueden ver y ya sabes lo que te dije allá.__  
><em>

_Si lo se, te daré el tiempo que necesites para que pienses bien las cosas.- le dije___

_Nnnnn: Teme! Al fin llegaste ya te estaba extrañando.___

_Dobe por una vez en tu vida podrías dejar de gritar.- le dije___

_Naruto: siempre tan amargado, ni siquiera dos días con Sakura te lo quitaron.___

_Sakura: eres un idiota! Que piensas que hicimos allá___

_Naruto: pues… nada bueno conociendo al teme.___

_Sakura: si que eres un pervertido.- dijo golpeándolo... Se lo merecía.___

_Hinata: Sakura-Chan me alegra que estés devuelta.___

_Sakura: hinata! Los demás vinieron también?___

_Hinata: no pudieron, algunos ya se fueron de viaje con sus familias.___

_Sakura: y kei?___

_Hinata: pues no se en donde para, lo único que se es que esta con ayame.___

_Sakura: porque no me sorprende.__  
><em>  
><em>Hinata: y como les fue?<em>__

_Sakura: nos podría a ver ido mejor, pero ya conocen…- dijo señalándome___

_Te estoy viendo Sakura, así que no disimules.- dije fríamente.___

_Sakura: yo no he dicho ni hecho nada.___

_Hinata: bueno chicos por que no nos vamos ya.___

_Naruto: hinata tiene razón, además tenemos que llevarte Sakura y a ti sasuke tu padre te espera.___

_Y ahora que quiere?- le pregunte___

_Naruto: no se pero creo que como siempre debe ser algo de la empresa.__  
><em>_  
>Y porque Itachi no se encarga si es algo de la empresa.- dije enfadado<em>.

_Naruto: pues porque Itachi al igual que kei esta con su novia quien sabe donde.___

_Siempre es lo mismo con el, ahss.- exclame___

_Naruto: bueno hay que irnos ya.___

_Todo el camino hinata se la paso charlando animadamente con Sakura la cual estaba igual de animada que ella, mientras yo y naruto, como íbamos adelante, charlamos sobre como le fue en la cena y yo le conté que hicimos turismo y que cenamos nada mas, claro que no le iba a contar los detalles, conociéndolo lo gritaría a todo pulmón además de que se lo prometí a Sakura.___

_Naruto: bueno Sakura ya llegamos.___

_Sakura: gracias naruto, adiós chicos nos vemos luego.___

_Naru-hina: adiós!__  
><em>  
><em>Naruto: y que tú no te vas a despedir de Sakura-Chan.<em>__

_Adiós Sakura.- le dije haciendo una sonrisa picara.___

_Sakura: adiós!___

_(Narra Sakura)___

_Que feliz estaba, había pasado el mejor fin de semana, se que tengo que pensar pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que no me allá divertido, entre a mi casa con una sonrisa, escuche voces proveniente de la sala y me dirigí allí para ver si era papa, pero nunca me imagine encontrarme con…___

_¿Qué haces tu aquí?- le pregunte gritando._

Si te gusto comenta….


	23. horribles navidades o no tan horribles?

Hola otra vez perdón por la tardanza, aquí está el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

_Capitulo 16:__ Horribles Navidades o no tan Horribles._

___¿Qué haces tu aquí?- le pregunte gritando.___

_Ssssss: siempre tan altanera, ya recordé porque es que te detesto.___

_Como si a mi me importara lo que pienses y sientas por mi.- le grite.___

_Sr. Haruno: hija por favor llevemos la fiesta en paz.___

_¿En paz? Con ella aquí imposibles, sabes cuanto me odia.- le recordé.___

_Sr. Haruno: ella ha decidido pasar las vacaciones con nosotros.___

_Sssss: solo porque kei esta aquí.___

_Sr. Haruno: da igual, solo quiero que disfrutemos en familia.___

_Tratare solo por ti papa.- le dije___

_Sssss: siempre fuiste una niña mimada y estupida.___

_Sr. Haruno: no te permito que le hables así a Sakura, es tu hija, si te vas a quedar va a ser bajo mis reglas, sasura.___

_Sasura: ¿Por qué siempre la mimas en todo?___

_Sr. Haruno: porque a diferencia de ti yo si la quiero._

_Sabes papa yo me voy a mi habitación, me avisas cuando este la cena.- le dije___

_Sr. Haruno: claro hija y así de una vez me cuentas que tal te fue en el viaje.___

_Como quieras padre.- le dije___

_Ya en mi habitación lo primero que hice fue tirarme a la cama, no tenia ánimos de nada, todo por ella, ¿que hacia ahí? ¿Qué no le bastaba con todo el daño que me ha hecho?__  
><em>  
><em>Rin rin rin…<em>__

_Hola.- dije desganada___

_Akame: Sakura! Necesito que me cuentes todo, de todo.___

_Akame no es por nada pero no tengo ánimos, será otro día, ¿si?- me excuse.___

_Akame: claro que te parece mañana, todos los chicos hemos quedado en vernos, es mas kiba organizo todo hasta invito a naruto, dijo que era para aclararle algo.___

_Claro, nos vemos mañana.- me despedí y corte la llamada.___

_No se porque acepte creo que una parte de mi, la que quiere estar alejada de ella me dijo que lo hiciera y como oponerme si en verdad eso es lo que quiero, estar a miles de kilómetros de ella aunque no tuviera ánimos para salir a que me interroguen con lo del viaje, hablando de viaje tengo que inventar una buena historia o acordarme la que me dijo sasuke._

_Sasuke…Kun.- Susurre pasando mis dedos por mis labios.___

_Ese viaje si que fue el mejor de mi vida, sasuke-Kun me dijo que me amaba, definitivamente fue el mejor de mi vida, pero claro todo tenia que arruinarse a verla a ella, assh como la odio.___

_Hablando de viaje se me había olvidado el retrato de hizo ese señor, quedo tan lindo talvez lo cuelgue aunque no se como reaccionaran cuando lo vea colgado, ya se lo colgare al lado de mi armario.___

_Toc toc toc___

_Sr. Haruno: Sakura hija la cena ya esta lista, bajaras a comer?___

_Si papa ya bajo.- le dije, aunque pensaba negarme pero sabia que igual me_ _obligaría.___

_…..en el comedor….___

_Hola papa ya estoy aquí.- le dije___

_Sasura: claro que estas aquí o es que no crees ciegos?___

_Kei: mama por favor ya compórtate.___

_Sasura: porque debería? Es por eso que te he dicho que no te juntos con sus amigos, pero mira te haces novio de una de sus "amigas".___

_Kei: con ayame no te metas, podrás ser mi madre pero quiero que respetes a mi novia.___

_Sasura: esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras juntado con esta, siempre ha sido una mala influencia para ti, es por eso que decidí alejarte de ella pero veo que no funciono.___

_Ya me tienes harta, no porque seas mi madre tienes el derecho de tratarme así y mucho menos de hablar mal de mis amigos.- le grite__  
><em>  
><em>Sasura: así tratas a tu madre, la que soportaba los ataques y mudanzas continúas por ti, porque siempre tienes que llamar la atención.<em>__

_Sr. Haruno: ya vasta sasura pensé en verdad que habías cambiado tu aptitud con Sakura pero ya veo que no.___

_Sasura: lo siento Keisuke, te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar.___

_Sr. Haruno: eso espero porque si no te prohibiré la entrada a esta casa.___

_Lo siento padre pero se me ha quitado el apetito, con su permiso me retiro a mi habitación.- le avise___

_….unos días después…..___

_Kei: feliz navidad hermanita, los chicos te avisaron que la reunión era hoy ¿verdad?___

_Si, aunque no tengo muchos ánimos de ir es mejor estar con ellos que aquí soportando a tu madre.- le dije___

_Kei: si ni siquiera yo la soporto.__  
><em>  
><em>Bueno nos vamos ya.- le dije jalándolo del brazo para salir a todo carrera por la puerta principal.- ¿en donde dijeron que nos reuniéramos?<em>__

_Kei: en la entrada del centro comercial.___

_Me muero porque la reunión se alargue lo mas posible que se pueda *-*.- le dije con esperanzas.___

_Kei: sigue soñando hermanita.___

_Sabes por algo excite la frase "soñar no cuesta nada".- Le recordé.___

_Kei: tienes razón, además yo me muero por ver a ayame por culpa de tu madre no le he podido ver estos días.___

_Mi madre es tu madre, ella dejo de ser la mía hace mucho tiempo.- le reclame.___

_Kei: ya entiendo porque la odias tanto, conmigo no se había comportado tan molesta.___

_Ahora entiendes mi dilema!- le dije irónicamente.___

_Kei: ríete se que lo descubrirlo hasta ahora.___

_Jajaja pero es que eres tan lento Jajaja como no reírme.- le decía.___

_Kei: ya deja de reírte de mí.___

_Lo siento es que no lo puedo evitar, es como si estuviera en mi naturaleza reírme de ti.- le dije aun riendo.___

_Kei: deberías agradecerme.___

_¿Y porque?- le pregunte intrigada.___

_Kei: porque te hice reír y hace unos días que no lo hacías.___

_Tu y papa saben que es lo que evita que sonría.- le recordé.___

_Kei: sabes me dieron ganas de escuchar música, ¿quieres escuchar algo en particular?__  
><em>  
><em>No, escucha lo que quieras me da igual.- le dije indiferente.<em>__

_Kei: OK, veamos de que será este CD, bueno no pierdo nada en ponerlo.___

_Eres un desastre! Haber tu sigue manejando yo lo pongo.- le ordene.___

_Kei: OK pero no te enoje._

_.com/watch?v=z1fxDF0SobY_

_Esto pasa en los recuerdos de Sakura cuando se fue el chico que ella amaba - la niña es Sakura (12) y obvio el niño (13) es su viejo o no tan viejo amor - esta canción ella la escribió y la canto con kei que era un poco mayor que ella)___

_Kei: Sakura….-mirándola de reojo, hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa canción, pero no, el tenia que grabarla en un CD.___

_¿Por que?- le pregunte volteando a verlo con lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.___

_Kei: Sakura perdóname no sabia que tenía esa canción todavía.___

_¿Por qué kei? ¿Por qué tenían que llevárselo lejos de mí? ¿Por qué lo alejaron de mí?- le pregunte sin querer respuesta.___

_Kei: Sakura por favor cálmate, pensé que ya lo habías olvidado.___

_¿Cómo olvidarlo si aun recuerdo su promesa? "prometo volver por ti y esta vez estaremos juntos para siempre".- recite___

_Kei: fue hace 4 años, creí que lo estabas olvidando mediante sasuke.___

_¿Sasuke?- le pregunte confundida.___

_Kei: no trates de ocultarlo, yo e Itachi sabemos perfectamente que los dos se aman.__  
><em>  
><em>¿Amarlo? ¿Cómo amarlo si el pasado me persigue a donde voy?- le pregunte<em>__

_Kei: quiero que por favor dejes de llorar, acuérdate que me lo prometiste, además que les dirás a los chicos cuando te vean así?___

_Si, si ya me calme y me echare algo de maquillaje para que no se note que estuve llorando.- le dije___

_Kei: bien así es que me gusta.___

_Aunque lo que quisiera fuera salir corriendo muy lejos de esos recuerdos, ¿algún día lo volveré a ver? Aunque aun lo recuerdo kei tiene razón sasuke es el que ahora amo de verdad.- pensaba mientras miraba por la ventanilla.___

_….un rato después…___

_Kei: llegamos.___

_Me muero por ver a los chicos.- le dije___

_Kei: y yo por ver a mí querida novia.___

_Aunque los sigas diciendo sonara siempre raro que mi amiga sea tu novia.- le recrimine.___

_Kei: culpa al corazón que se enamoro.__  
><em>_Muy gracioso.- le reclame___

_Caminos al encuentro con los chicos, estaba emocionada lo admito hace casi tres semanas que no los veo, raro en mi, ya que antes me daba igual ese tipo de cosas pero ahora no, simplemente no podía estar una día sin saber de ellos, por eso es mi emoción.___

_Aaaaa: SAKURA!- dijo alguien que después sentí que me abrazaban o asfixiaba y digo alguien por ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ver quien era.___

_Ayame me…..me asfixia.- le dije cuando averigüé que era ella claro lo dije con mucho esfuerzo.___

_Ayame: Lo siento.- me dijo.- hola amor te extrañe.___

_Kei: Yo también.- le dijo dándole un beso.___

_Kkkkk: assh que asco, váyanse a un hotel.___

_Kiba! Ya extrañabas tus ocurrencias.- le dije sonriendo___

_Kiba: Sakura una pregunta, te quedaste mucho bajo el sol en su o es que estas borracha.___

_Viste las locuras que dices.- le dije abrazándolo.___

_Kiba: me preocupas, ¿que tomaste?___

_Nada tonto, es que una amiga no puede extrañar a sus amigos.- le dije_

_Kiba: lo siento es que es algo para mi esta nueva Sakura.___

_Jajá jajá que gracioso sigo siendo yo así que no me hagas enfadar ¬¬.- le dije___

_Kiba: -.-u ya decía yo…era muy bueno para ser cierto___

_Akame: amor deja en paz a la pobre Sakura T.T___

_Akame ¿Por qué lloras? No es para tanto.- le dije__  
><em>_Akame: no lloro por eso, si no porque por fin mi sakurita esta expresando sus sentimientos.___

_Todos: -_-u ___

_Bueno deja de llorar que no es para tanto.- la tranquilice.__  
><em>  
><em>Tamayo: Sakura tiene razón no es para tanto, pero… cambiando de tema, tienes que contarnos todo lo que te paso en el viaje.<em>__

_Matsuri: ella tienes razón tienes que contarnos todo los detalles.___

_Yumi: hemos tratado de sacarle algo a sasuke pero nada de nada, es como si fuera mudo.___

_Sasuke: hmp!___

_OH! Sasuke no te vi.- le dije viéndolo.___

_Sasuke: hmp!- enserio se enfado, pero que gruñón!___

_Hinata: entonces nos contaras que tal el viaje.___

_Claro porque no, son mis amigos y merecen los detalles.- le dije___

_Gaara: si pero una pregunta antes, ¿desde cuando es "sasuke" y no "uchiha"?___

_Sasusaku: o_o___

_Chicas: Gaara no seas imprudente!___

_Shikamaru: solo era una pregunta no se porque se ponen así con Gaara, assh pero que histéricas son.___

_Chicas: a quien le dices histéricas.- dijeron golpeándolo muy fuerte.___

_Shikamaru: . esto me pasa por hablar de mas, que problemático y todo por defender a Gaara.__  
><em>  
><em>Chicas tranquilas, pudieron matarlo, saben les tengo una pregunta que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunte señalando el grupo de sasuke.<em>_  
><em>_Todos: naruto nos obligo! -.-*___

_Lo suponía, nunca cambiaras pero falta alguien...- les pregunte___

_Naruto: pues…si, solo temari y tente vinieron sabes lo histérica que es ino, además somos amigos por eso es que los invite.___

_Me lo suponía, pero no pueden estar en un sitio obligados.- les dije__  
><em>  
><em>Temari: sabes Sakura, tú me caes bien, no es por nada pero aquí entre nos me gusta cuando maltratas y golpeas a los chicos, además de que le diste una paliza a karin.<em>__

_Me halagas *¬* vamos a hacer maldades a los chicos juntas.- le dije___

_Temari: *¬* eres como la hermana que nunca tuve.___

_Todos: ¬¬ par de locas.___

_Sakutema: ¿a quien llaman locas?___

_Todos: o_o a nadie.___

_Chicos me alegra mucho que se hablen de nuevo ^_^- les dije sonriendo.___

_Naruto: Sakura tiene razón.___

_Todos: ^_^___

_Sasuke: hmp!___

_Naruto: porque nunca estas de acuerdo con nosotros en algo.___

_Sasuke: hmp!___

_Ya deja de decir ese monosílabo!- dije enfadada y rodeada de una aura negra.___

_Sasuke: ¬¬*___

_Gaara: cambiando de tema, ¿Sakura se puede saber porque la emoción al vernos?___

_Porque los extrañe muchísimo ^ ^.- les dije___

_Todos-kei: no nos mientas ¬¬___

_Sasuke: hmp!___

_Es la verdad, los extrañe muchísimo.- les afirme___

_Kei: diles la verdad.__  
><em>  
><em>OK, la verdad es que me quería escapar de mi casa aunque fuera por un momento.- les dije.<em>__

_Kiba: y a que se debe eso? Tienes problemas con tu papa?___

_Los problemas con el aparecieron cuando ella llego, cuando llego el problema principal, aunque los problemas con mi papa ya se arreglaron pero tengo que verle la cara a esa….- decía___

_Kei: Sakura!___

_Pero es la verdad.- le grite___

_Kei: es nuestra…__  
><em>  
><em>No, no es mía si no tuya.- le aclare<em>__

_Kei: aun así no puedes hablar mal de ella.___

_Si puedo, así como ella lo hace yo también lo puedo hacer, además desde cuando la defiendes si hasta hace poco que te arto porque insulto a ayame.- le dije___

_Kei: aun así…___

_Aun así nada, la detesto y lo sabes.- le dije molesta___

_Hinata: chicos se puede saber de quien hablan.___

_De su…- decía pero kei me interrumpió___

_Kei: nuestra madre.__  
><em>_Ella no es mi madre.- le aclare__  
><em>  
><em>Ayame: y porque esta pasando las navidades con ustedes, pensé que no lo hacia.<em>__

_No lo hacia, pero kei prefiere pasar navidad con nosotros ella se entero y ahora le entro la loquera de arruinármelas a mí.- le dije___

_Kei: no exageres Sakura, papa ya le puso sus límites.___

_Si pero aun sigue buscando bronca, pero si cree que me dejare ofender esta muy equivocada hermanito.- le aclare___

_Kiba: bueno ya no vinimos a hablar de eso, queremos que Sakura nos cuente que tal el viaje.___

_Todos-sakusasu: el tiene razón.__  
><em>  
><em>Tomoyo: no será que no nos quieren contar nada porque hicieron algo indebido en suna.<em>__

_Sasuke: hmp! ¬/¬___

_No es eso 0/0 ya les iba a contar todo.- les dije___

_Choji: porque no vamos a un restauran y hay conversamos mejor.___

_Shikamaru: tu lo que quieres es comer -.-___

_Tomoyo: amor pero si acabas de comer.___

_Choji: pero ya estoy vació y tengo que alimentarme estoy en pleno desarrollo.___

_Shikamaru: problemático.___

_Temari: yo también tengo un poco de hambre.__  
><em>  
><em>Bueno entonces vamos todos a comer, oigan y SAI?- les pregunte dándome cuenta que faltaba.<em>__

_Akame: fue a ultimar los detalles de la exposición de sus pinturas.__  
><em>_Es verdad! Y cuando es?- le pregunte___

_Gaara: nos dijo que era el primer día de clases.___

_Y porque esta arreglando todo hoy, si falta mucho tiempo.- le dije___

_Naruto: y dicen que yo soy el distraído.___

_Hinata: naruto! Sakura es dentro de dos semanas.___

_QUE? Naruto! Lo siento pero tendré que dejar de juntarme contigo he descubierto que tu estupidez es contagiosa.- le dije en tono sabio___

_Naruto: T.T eres mala.___

_Y que esperamos, vamos a comer!- grite emocionada.___

_Kiba: tanto odias a tu madre que ya hasta actúas buenísimo entusiasmo y emoción.___

_Lo siento, es que antes tenia que salir con mi papa a sus reuniones aburridas, así que tuve que aprender a actuar que estaba entusiasmada con todo y que mostraba interés también, es mas gracias a eso he podido fingir cuando estoy con un chico que en verdad no me agrada.- les conté__  
><em>  
><em>Shino: si ya nos dimos cuenta.<em>__

_No lo digo por sasuke, lo digo por un chico de mi otra escuela que era demasiado entusiasta para mi gusto.- Les dije___

_Naruto: que chistosa te ha de a ver visto, huyendo de el y su entusiasmo.___

_Tente: chicos no íbamos a comer?___

_Neji: cierto ya me estoy hartando de tanta platica.___

_Choji: Neji tiene razón, vamos a comer.___

_Estaba feliz de estar de nuevo con ellos, sus ocurrencias cada día son peores ¬¬ pero aun así los quiero son mi familia ^ ^.___

_…...En otro lugar muy lejos de hay…___

_Iiiiiii: estas seguro de querer ir?___

_Ssssss: nunca en mi vida había estado tan seguro de algo.___

_Iiiiiii: pero señorito para que quieres ir allí?___

_Ssssss: ya te lo dije, voy por la persona que amo.___

_Iiiiiii: pensé que iría por el concurso de ese colegio.___

_Ssssss: si pero esa persona es la que mas me motiva a ir allí.___

_Iiiiiii: que dirán sus padres?__  
><em>  
><em>Ssssss: no me pueden decir nada soy mayor de edad y no necesito que me den un solo centavo ya que me puedo valer por mí mismo, por algo soy famoso.<em>__

_Iiiiiii: hablando de ser famoso, recuerde que tiene que dar un concierto allá.___

_Ssssss: lo se pero eso no evitara que la busque.___

_Iiiiiii: si señorito, desea algo mas?___

_Ssssss: solo quiero saber cuando nos iremos.___

_Iiiiii: en dos semanas.___

_Ssssss: cuanto tiempo calculas que nos tomara llegar allá.___

_Iiiiii: máximo tres días joven.___

_Ssssss: excelente, te puedes retirar pero diles a mis padres que hablare con ellos de algo importante en la cena.___

_Iiiiii: algo más?___

_Ssssss: si, no dejes entrar a miko.___

_Iiiiiii: como desee joven.___

_…..con nuestros chicos en konoha…___

_No se que le pasa pero me a inorado desde que llego, que acaso fue en vano declararme, ya no me importa lo que piense mis amigos pero buscare una explicación a su comportamiento no se como lo are que lo are.- pensaba___

_Naruto: saben yo quiero ir a comer ramen.___

_Todos: ¬¬___

_Naruto: ya saben que me encanta el ramen así que es buena idea ir allí a comer.___

_Todos: ¬¬*___

_Naruto: ramen, ramen, ramen…___

_Todos: ¬¬***___

_Ya cállate naruto, diga lo que digas no vamos a ir a comer ramen.- le dije___

_Naruto: pero…___

_Sakura: pero nada.___

_Naruto: hinata-Chan___

_Hinata: lo siento naruto-Kun pero no tengo ganas de comer ramen.___

_Naruto: T.T nadie me quiere todos me odian mejor me como un gusanito…___

_********Todo inorando a naruto********__  
><em>  
><em>Kiba: y a donde vamos?<em>_  
><em>  
><em>Kei: conozco una cerca de aquí, vamos!<em>

_Sakura: que no se diga mas vamos.___

_Hinata: naruto-Kun vamos que nos dejan atrás.___

_Naruto: claro hinata-Chan___

_Porque siempre eres un dobe.- le dije___

_Naruto: T.T no molestes teme.__  
><em>  
><em>Aprovechare el descuido de todos para hablar con Sakura, me le acerco por detrás y la agarro por el brazo para luego halarla a otro sitio lejos de ahí.<em>__

_Sakura: que te pasa? ___

_No, que te pasa a ti, por que me inoras?- le pregunte___

_Sakura: lo siento enserio no te vi.___

_No me viste o te hiciste la ciega.- le recrimine.___

_Sakura: enserio no te vi, no tienes porque ponerte así.__  
><em>  
><em>Sabes tienes razón no tengo porque ponerme así, a fin de cuenta tú y yo no somos nada.- le dije<em>__

_Sakura: te pedí tiempo.___

_Si ya lo veo, me pediste tiempo para inorarme por completo.- le dije enfado.___

_Sakura: ya basta! Te comportas como un estupido.___

_Si soy un gran estupido por haber dejado que mi estupido corazón sintiera algo por ti.- le dije___

_Sakura: que quieres decir con eso?___

_Simplemente que me estoy arrepintiendo de sentir algo por ti.- le susurre al oído muy molesto.___

_Salí hecho una furia de donde estábamos, pase junto a los chicos los cuales me miraron extraño pero no me detuve para aclarar lo que me pasaba, estaba muy molesto como para hablar con alguien, me fui sin importarme lo que dijeran o lo que decían mientras salía del centro comercial, me subí a mi coche y me largue no sabia a donde, solo sabia que quería estar lejos de ella.___

_Al parecer soy un completo idiota, que acaso no merezco ser feliz? No merezco que me amen? Tan malo fui antes que ahora no merezco felicidad?- me preguntaba a mi mismo.__  
><em>  
><em>…En otro lugar…<em>__

_Naruto: Sakura que le sucede a sasuke?___

_No lo se, de repente se enojo y se fue, es mi culpa, déjenme que lo busque para arreglar todo.- les dije___

_Iiiiiii: no crees que ya hiciste suficiente?___

_Temari: ino ya vasta.___

_Ino: porque? Yo solo digo la verdad, desde que ella lego sasuke-Kun no es el mismo al igual que ninguno de nosotros, sasuke-Kun se ha vuelto más frío de lo habitual y todo por culpa de ella.___

_Naruto: ino que dices? Porque la culpa es de Sakura?___

_Ino: sencillo el simple hecho de que ella este un lugar en donde esta sasuke-Kun, el se altera, una pregunta a ustedes, desde cuando sasuke-Kun no nos habla, no sale con nosotros, no se junta con nosotros y siempre anda solo? A ver desde cuando?___

_Tente: y si solo quiere estar solo?__  
><em>  
><em>Ino: se que sasuke-Kun es un poco emo pero ahora lo es mas, no se ustedes pero a mi me parece raro que sasuke se comporte así, desde cuando ayuda a los inadaptados?<em>__

_Naruto: te recuerdo que yo soy novio de una de las que estas ofendiendo, yo soy el que mas se junta con ellos y en sasuke lo ven raro.___

_Ino: tu eres un tarado, en ti lo vi venir desde hace tiempo, pero en sasuke-Kun? Han visto las notas de sasuke?___

_Neji: ino tiene razón las notas de sasuke han bajado mucho.___

_Ino: y todo es tu culpa, desde que llegaste lo que has causado es problemas, tu también eres la culpable de que el y itachi-Kun se pelearan horrible, ojala que no hubieras llegado aquí nunca._

___Naruto: ino quieres parar ya, Sakura no tiene la culpa de nada, en todo caso es sasuke.___

_Kiba: naruto tiene razón, sasuke se esta comportando como un niño.___

_Ino: y esto pasa cuando se junta esta gente con los populares, me largo.___

_Chicos me tengo que ir, le prometí a tsunade- sama que la visitaría.- les dije_

_Choji: pero acabas de llegar.___

_Si pero ya conocen a mi tía, se pone como loca si llego tarde.- les dije una sonrisa falsa.___

_Ayame: prometiste pasar todo el día con nosotros.___

_Ya lo se, pero entiéndame necesito hablar algo urgente con mi tía.- les explique.___

_Kei: Sakura no mientas!___

_No estoy mintiendo, en verdad tengo que ir con tsunade-sama.- les dije___

_Gaara: entonces será para la próxima.___

_Akame: que tal si vamos a tu casa en víspera de año nuevo?___

_Kei: y sus padres no dirán nada?___

_Todos: se Irán de viaje.___

_No, no quiero que reciban un año nuevo sin sus padres, no me lo perdonaría.- le excuse.___

_Todos: OK.___

_Bueno me despido.- les dije marchándome.___

_…1 semana después…  
><em>  
><em>Keisuke: Sakura, hija te ves muy hermosa.<em>__

_Gracias papa, tu también te ves bien.- le dije sonriendo.___

_Keisuke: gracias.___

_Kei: esta ves si que te luciste con tu vestimenta, si que te ves hermosa, ahora si que mi trabajo de guardaespaldas va a ser duro.___

_No digas locuras, no creo que mis fans vayan a esa fiesta.- le dije___

_Kei: eso es lo que tú crees, pero para suerte de ellos espero que no vayan.___

_Keisuke: bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya, quiero regresar temprano para recibir el año con ustedes en la intimida, como una familia.___

_Si claro, con la persona que invitaste dudo que disfrutemos de esta noche tranquilos.- le aclare.___

_Keisuke: ya deja de ser pesimista, ahora hay que irnos ya.___

_Kei: creo que falta algo.___

_Sasura: claro falto yo o es que se iban a ir sin mi?__  
><em>  
><em>Keisuke: claro que no, como se te ocurre.<em>__

_Porque tenias que decir eso ¬¬.- le susurre a kei.___

_Kei: lo siento no pensé en que apareciera así de la nada.___

_…...en la casa uchiha…..___

_Itachi: hermanito como estas?___

_Que te importa ¬¬.- le dije___

_Itachi: que humor tan agradable tienes.___

_Si no te gusta vete y déjame solo ¬¬.- le aconseje___

_Itachi: quisiera pero no puedo, papa me mando a decirte que te vistieras, papa dará una fiesta y quiere que estés presentable.__  
><em>  
><em>Y si no quiero bajar a esa estupida fiesta?- le pregunte.<em>__

_Itachi: te lo explicare así, si no bajas papa te quitara lo mas preciado para ti.___

_Yo no tengo nada en especial.- le dije___

_Itachi: a no? Que tu carro?___

_No, puedo caminar o se te olvida.- le dije___

_Itachi: y si le digo que cantas?___

_No me importa, ya no voy a cantar mas.- le aclara.___

_Itachi: y se le digo a tu ya sabes quien, lo que tu sabes que…___

_No te atreverías.- le dije___

_Itachi: pruébame y ya veras que lo haré.___

_Me estas amenazando?- le pregunte___

_Itachi: tómalo como una advertencia amistosa entre hermanos, ahora vístete y baja, que te tengo un regalo. ___

_Y se puede saber que es?- le pregunte desconfiado.___

_Itachi: no seas chismoso, vístete y averígualo por ti mismo.__  
><em>  
><em>…después de un rato…<em>__

_Itachi: por fin bajas, la gente ya se estaba preguntando en donde andaba el otro hijo de fugaku.___

_Ya relájate, no es para tanto ni que fuera a venir la reina.- le dije con ironía.___

_Itachi: no, pero los amigos de papa si, aparte de tus amigos.___

_Y en donde están ellos?- le pregunte___

_Itachi: en el jardín, hay es la fiesta de jóvenes, pero antes de que vayas a allá déjame decirte que el ambiente no es tan relajado es mas bien tenso, llegue a pensar que ino y Sakura se matarían con la mirada.___

_Sakura? Que hace aquí ella?- le pregunte algo enojado.__  
><em>  
><em>Itachi: "ella" como tu la llamas es hija de uno de los mejores amigos de papa así que era lógico que viniera, porque te enojaste de repente con solo escuchar su nombre? Paso algo entre ustedes?<em>__

_Hmp.- le exprese ya marchándome al jardín.___

_…con Sakura….___

_Genial la fiesta tenia que ser aquí, en la casa de los uchiha, se que voy a pedir algo imposible pero me gustaría no encontrarme con sasuke, se que no será posible ya que es su casa pero soñar no cuesta nada.___

_Kei: Sakura quieres algo de tomar.___

_Creo que un poco de champaña me hará bien.- le dije___

_Kei: estas bien? ___

_Si, porque lo preguntas?- le pregunte algo confusa.___

_Kei: es solo que te veo un poco nerviosa, ya se, debe ser porque no quieres encontrarte con el idiota sasuke.___

_No, no porque dices eso?- le pregunte tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.___

_Kei: por nada, solo lo decía por decir.___

_Entonces piensa antes de decir algo, para que no digas idioteces.- le reclame___

_Kei: ya, no es para tanto, yo solo decía.___

_Porque mejor no vas por lo que me prometiste.- le aconseje.___

_Kei: claro._

_Naruto: sasuke!__  
><em>  
><em>O no, porque nada se puede hacer como yo quiero.- pensaba<em>__

_Sasuke: naruto no grites.___

_Naruto: porque siempre tan amargado? Disfruta de la fiesta de fin de año.___

_Perfecto! Me esta mirando fijamente y creo que con rencor.- pensaba.___

_Sasuke: que haces tú aquí?___

_Naruto: sasuke cálmate, acuérdate que ella es la hija de el amigo de tu papá.___

_Sasuke: recuerda tú que yo te dije que a mi eso no me importa.___

_Naruto: bueno, pero entonces no armes un escándalo, quieres que tu padre te mande a Madrid?___

_¿Madrid?- me pregunte___

_Sasuke: esta bien, me calmare. ___

_Naruto: bien y ahora a disfrutar que la noche es joven, muy joven.___

_Podemos hablar?- le pregunte___

_Sasuke: yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo.___

_Sasuke te estas comportando como un niño.- le recrimine___

_Sasuke: y? pensé que no te importaba.___

_Te equivocas, si me importas y me preocupo por ti.- le dije___

_Sasuke: te preocupas por mi?___

_Si, aunque no lo creas me preocupas.- le afirme__  
><em>  
><em>Sasuke: sabes? Déjame solo.- dijo yéndose.<em>__

_Sasuke!- lo llame pero ni siquiera se voltio a verme.___

_Sssss: vaya, vaya así que andas ahora de rogona con un chico…___

_Tú no te metas, OK.- le dije ___

_Sssss: porque no me he de meter? Después de todo soy tu madre.___

_Tu no eres mi madre, solo eres un factor que contribuyo a que yo naciera, nada mas eso.- le dije___

_Sasura: insolente! Eso es lo que eres, una insolente malcriada y estu…- plass_

_No me vuelvas a ofender por mucho que seas mi madre.- le dije después de darle una cachetada.___

_Sasura: ESTUPIDA! Esta es la ultima ves que me pones un dedo encima,_ _respétame soy tu madre.___

_Eso fue el colmo, lo dijo tan fuerte que capto la atención de todos, incluso de los que estaban adentro.___

_Ya vasta! Como puedes exigir respeto cuando tu no me lo das a mi.- le recrimine.___

_Sasura: no me hagas reír niñita tonta. ___

_Keisuke: sasura ya vasta! __  
><em>  
><em>Sasura: ella empezó.<em>__

_Keisuke: pareces una niña formando todo este escándalo, lo que estas haciendo es pasar pena delante de todos los presentes.___

_Sasura: lo siento, pero es…___

_Keisuke: que nada, vamos hablaremos en la casa.___

_Fugaku: pasa algo malo keisuke?___

_Keisuke: no te preocupes, no es nada que yo no pueda resolver.___

_Fugaku: siempre armando escándalo sasura, gracias a dios que keisuke se separo hace tiempo de ti.___

_Sasura: siempre tan amable conmigo.__  
><em>  
><em>Minato: fugaku tiene razón, con todo lo que has hecho no mereces respeto alguno.<em>__

_Sasura: assh los odio.- dijo marchándose del lugar.___

_Keisuke: Sakura, hija estas bien?___

_Si, sabes que ella no puede conmigo.- le dije sonriendo___

_Keisuke: esa es mi hija, por cierto tengo que hablar contigo, vienes un momento?___

_Claro!- le dije___

_Nos apartamos de los demás, los cuales ya volvían a lo que hacían antes, nos dirigimos a un rincón al parecer era un gran secreto.___

_Keisuke: hija quería decirte que en los últimos días a escondida he conocido a alguien… es muy especial…___

_Tratas de decirme que tienes novia?- le pregunte fingiendo enfado.___

_Keisuke: algo así, no te enojes es que desde hace…__  
><em>  
><em>Papá yo quiero que tú más que todo seas feliz y si tu felicidad esta al lado de esa persona lo aceptare, es mas estaba apunto de pensar que eras raro al durar tanto tiempo si alguien a tu lado.- le dije<em>__

_Keisuke: si tenía a alguien y ese alguien eras tú.___

_Si lo se y por eso es que lo digo, te esmeraste tanto en dármelo todo para hacerme sentir querida, un cuando mi propia madre me odiaba, que te olvidaste de tu propia felicidad.- le recordé___

_Keisuke: me alegra oírte decir eso, enserio me alegra.___

_Entonces…- le decía_

_Keisuke: entonces… ¿que?___

_Papá si que eres lento, esperaba a que me dijeras cuando la iba a conocer.- lo regañe.___

_Keisuke: que tal si esperamos a que se vaya la bruja de tu madre.__  
><em>  
><em>Jajá jajá esa es buena, tendré que anotarla.- le dije aun riendo.<em>__

_Keisuke: así me gusta verte siempre sonreír, ahora vuelve con tus amigos que yo vuelvo con los míos.___

_… .___

_Ayame: Sakura estas bien?___

_Si no se preocupen estoy mas que bien, oye ayame en donde esta kei? Me prometió una copa de champán y aun la estoy esperando.- le dije buscándolo con la mirada. ___

_Ayame: se fue detrás de la…__  
><em>  
><em>Dilo tranquila, yo también lo creo.- le dije<em>__

_Ayame: OK, se fue detrás de la arpía que tiene como madre, tranquila dijo que venia horita, que solo quería aclararla algo.___

_Eso espero.- le dije___

_Akame: Sakura perdona por ser entrometida, pero como puedes tener una madre así?___

_Porque en este mundo nada es de color rosa.- le aclare___

_Kiba: vaya madre que tienes, ya veo porque buscabas cualquier motivo para salir de tu casa estos días.___

_Matsuri: pensé que no vivías con ella.___

_No vivo con ella, pero se apareció como por arte de magia y a papá se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dejarla pasar navidad con nosotros, porque es la madre de kei y como el iba a pasar las navidades con nosotros, tuvimos que decir que si a su petición de quedarse y desde entonces no a dejado de molestarme.- les explique.___

_Choji: perdóname pero a esa tipa la odio.___

_Tranquilo, ya vieron porque nunca hablo de ella, porque para mi solo existe mi padre y mi hermano.- les explique.___

_Kei: y yo estoy empezando a creer lo mismo.___

_Kei, perdón si te cause problemas con ella.- le dije__  
><em>  
><em>Kei: no perdóname tú a mí, sabia que tramaba algo y como siempre ese algo es hacerte quedar mal a ti, pero como siempre sale perdiendo ella.<em>__

_Saben dejemos eso de lado, lo que pasó, pasó y ya, es mas vengo horita voy a buscar algo de beber ya que alguien no me trajo lo que pedí.- le dije mirándolo___

_Kei: lo siento pero ya viste lo que paso.___

_Naruto: si, con tu apuro de seguir a tu madre me lo echaste todo encima.___

_Kei: ^_^U que te puedo decir… no te vi.___

_Naruto: si ya me di cuenta cuando lo hiciste.___

_Kei: lo siento.___

_Bueno ya, no me digan que van armar la cuarta guerra mundial por esa estupidez.- les regañe.___

_Naru-kei: lo siento Sakura.___

_Así me gusta, nada de pleitos, ahora si me disculpas voy a buscar algo fuerte de tomar.- les dije ya marchándome.___

_Desde cuando hay tanta gente en esta fiesta, ya esta me perdí, genial ahora tengo ganas de ir al baño, esto es lo pero que me podía pasar a mi, que acaso kami-sama de odia.___

_Seguí caminando poco a poco y di con las escaleras principales, genial por fin algo bueno porque me imagino que arriba hay baños, si no juro que me mato, ya estando arriba busque por el pasillo el baño, di como muchas habitaciones pero el baño no aparece T.T___

_Esta casa es la casa de la tortura, como una casa tan grande y no encuentre un baño fácilmente, llegue al final del pasillo ya solo me faltaba dos habitaciones que ver, ojala alguna sea el baño, me decidí a abrir la de la derecha pero me encontré con lo que nunca hubiera imaginado….__  
><em>  
><em>... ...con sasuke... ... ...<em>_  
><em>  
><em>Kkkk: sasuke-Kun hazme tuya.<em>__

_Perfecto la loca desquiciada de karin acosándome, como si estuviera de humor para soportarla.- pensaba mientras la apartaba.___

_Karin: sasuke porfa, ya deja de rechazar lo que sientes por mí.___

_Entiende mujer! Yo no siento nada por ti, grábatelo!- le dije alejándola de mi.___

_Karin: pero sasuke-Kun.___

_Pero nada, ya déjame en paz.- le dije marchándome al lugar donde estaría mas tranquilo, mi habitación.___

_Antes de llegar a mi habitación fui interceptado por itachi, después por mi padre y por ultimo mi madre, ya no aguantaba mas quería recostarme aunque fuera un momento, quería alejarme de todo.___

_Al llegar me lance en la cama, la "charla" con Sakura me había dejado muy exhausto aparte de frustrado y muy molesto, porque esa mujer me pone así? Tan complicado es que exprese sus sentimientos, ni siquiera para mi era tan difícil de hacer.__  
><em>  
><em>Aun con esas preguntas en mi cabeza, estaba muy distrito, pero algo me saco bruscamente de mis pensamientos, sentía unas manos acariciarme la espalda y mi pecho abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que era… karin y estaba completamente desnuda, me moví bruscamente y me puse encima de ella.<em>__

_Te dije que me dejaras tranquilo, como te atreves a entrar en mi habitación y completamente desnuda.- le dije__  
><em>  
><em>Karin: sasuke-Kun nadie te ha dicho que te ves sexy cuando te enojas y sabes eso me excita mucho.<em>__

_Entiende! me das asco, eso es lo único que produces en mi.- le aclare.___

_Karin: pero tú en cambio me produces excitación, hazme tuya sasuke-Kun.- dijo besándome___

_Ya basta para y vete de aquí.- le dije___

_Karin: sa…sa…suke…Kun hazme tuya plis.___

_Ssssss: sasuke-Kun__  
><em>  
><em>Voltee, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, reconocer aquella voz me lleno de culpa y de tristeza, la mire hay estaba parada viendo una escena que mal interpretaría, lo se, porque hasta yo lo haría y todo por culpa de karin.<em>__

_Sakura esto no es lo que parece, créeme.- le dije___

_Sakura: eres un idiota! Te odio.- dijo antes de salir corriendo.___

_Sakura espera! Contenta seguro esto es lo que querías logar.- la acuse___

_Karin: la verdad no pero me alegro de haberlo hecho.___

_Cállate! Me tienes arto.- le grite para luego salir corriendo a buscar a Sakura.___

_La busque por toda la casa y no di con ella, mi única opción era buscar afuera, a lo mejor salio corriendo también de la casa, soy un idiota.___

_Salí y la busque por todos lados, corrí y corrí y aun no daba con ella, me sentía impotente, todo esto es mi culpa, piensa sasuke, piensa en donde puede estar? … En el parque!__  
><em>_… ._

_Que idiota soy, casi le creo otra ves a otro hombre, es que acaso no merezco ser feliz.- dije en voz alta llorando todavía.___

_Sssss: si lo mereces y mas.___

_LÁRGATE UCHIHA.- le grite___

_Sasuke: no, no me iré hasta que me escuches.___

_Pues espera sentado por que no voy a escucharte nunca.- le dije___

_Sasuke: no importa de todas maneras hablare, lo que viste no fue lo que en realidad paso.___

_Que ahora me dirás que ella fue allá desnuda para tenderte una trampa.- le dije con ironía.___

_Sasuke: aunque no lo creas fue algo así, la rechace en el recibidor y después me siguió hasta mi cuarto y se desnudo.___

_Aunque eso fuera verdad, no mostraste desagrado, ni obligado a hacerlo pero hay estabas besándola.- le recrimine.__  
><em>  
><em>Sasuke: no se si te diste cuenta pero fue ella quien me beso, además la aparte por si tampoco te diste cuenta.<em>__

_Eso no explica nada, además quien te dijo a ti que yo quería una explicación de lo sucedido, tu y yo no tenemos nada y eso esta bien claro.- le recordé.___

_Sasuke: tienes razón no te debo explicación, tú lo has dicho yo no soy nada tuyo, pero siento que te la debo porque te amo.- dijo mientras se iba.___

_Sasuke espera!- le grite inconscientemente.- perdóname soy una estupida.___

_Sasuke: porque tengo que perdónate?_

___Por estupida, por no hacer algo antes, por no decir mis sentimientos, por ser una cobarde.- le dije___

_Sasuke: Sakura todo el mundo en algún momento de su vida tiene miedo de enamorarse y de abrir su corazón al mundo por miedo que lo lastime.- me dijo acercándose.- además los celos te hacen ver linda.___

_Yo no estoy celosa.- le aclare.___

_Sasuke. Si claro.__  
><em>  
><em>Eres un tonto ..- le dije golpeándolo suavemente.<em>__

_Sasuke: ya no te enojes, ya aprendiste la lección?___

_Que lección?- le pregunte___

_Sasuke: no te hagas la tonta, sabes muy bien a que me refiero.___

_Enserio no se a que te refieres.- le dije muy intrigada.___

_Sasuke: deberías dejar de juntarte con naruto ya se te esta pegando lo suyo, la lección esta que no debes esperar al ultimo momento para decir lo que sientes.___

_Ya te dije que eres un tonto?- le pregunte __  
><em>  
><em>Sasuke: unas cuantas veces.<em>__

_Pues anota esta también, eres un tonto….pero eres mi tonto.- le dije sonriéndole.___

_Sasuke: muy amable de tu parte a decirlo.___

_Si.- le dije___

_Sasuke: si que?___

_Si quiero… estar contigo, intentarlo.- le dije___

_Sasuke: …__  
><em>  
><em>Sasuke, estas bien?- le pregunte<em>

___Sasuke: ¡si!- grito.- veras que no te vas arrepentir.___

_No tengo porque, si a la final yo también te amo.- le dije___

_Sasuke: ¿que? No te escucho, dilo mas alto por favor.___

_Te amo.- volví a decir.___

_Sasuke: sigo sin escuchar.__  
><em>  
><em>TE AMO SASUKE UCHIHA.- grite a todo pulmón.- ¿contento?<em>__

_Sasuke: si y mucho.___

_Y tu sasuke uchiha me quieres?- le pregunte___

_Sasuke: no, no te quiero.___

_¿Que?... pero si…- decía pero fui interrumpida por sus labios, me estaba besando.___

_Sasuke: no te quiero, te amo y nunca lo dudes._

_Vuelvo a repetir… eres un tonto.- le dije___

_Sasuke: te pasa por adelantada, pero te lo repetiré para que no tengas ninguna duda…. TE AMO!___

_Yo también.- le medio dije ya que me cargo y me empezó a dar vueltas.___

_Ese día nunca lo olvidare, para mi fue mi mejor día sin importa que al principio no lo fuera, este momento hizo que me olvidara de lo demás, por fin me arriesgue por alguien a quien realmente amo y luchare por este sentimiento._

Si te gusto comenta….


	24. su llegada parte 1

_Capitulo 17: su llegada…__parte 1_

_Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Sakura y yo somos novios, claro todo el mundo se impresiono pero da igual lo que piensen las demás personas porque aquí lo que importa somos nosotros, hace una semana que comenzamos a clases como ya dije todo el mundo se sorprendió, ahora estoy camino a la casa de Sakura, ya que iremos juntos a la escuela como ahora lo hacemos desde hace una semana._

_Sakura: pensé que no llegarías.- me dijo haciendo un puchero, me encanta cuando lo hace._

_Perdón amor, es que mi mama me empezó a dar una charla sobre no se que… en fin ¿estas lista?- le pregunte._

_Sakura: claro amor.- dijo dando un beso, beso que correspondí._

_Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la escuela, cuando llegamos otra vez las miradas de: "no me lo puedo creer todavía", de toda la escuela, esta molesto, ¿Qué no tienen nada mas que hacer?_

_Sakura: ¿sasuke-Kun?_

_Mnnn?- le pregunte_  
><em><br>Sakura: tan raro es vernos juntos que aun no lo asimilan, ya me estoy hartando de esas miradas._

_Tranquila ya se les pasara, sabes, ayer ichigo-sensei me dijo que tenia una sorpresa para nosotros.- le dije para cambiar de tema, ya que a ella le incomodaba._

_Sakura: a mi también me dijo lo mismo, no se pero no dejo de pensar en que él es muy raro._

_Amor no deberías hablar así de un profesor.- le dije en tono de regaño pero con una sonrisa de lado._

_Sakura: tonto… solo lo decía, aunque sabes algo, se me hace mas extraño que no haya ruido, ¿no te parece?_

_Si… naruto aun no a llegado, porque si no ya nos hubiera….- decía pero un grito me interrumpido._

_Naruto: TEME! Sakura!_

_Sakura: Ò.Ó na…ru…to!_

_Naruto: ._

_Te lo mereces por gritón.- le dije riendo porque Sakura le había un golpe._

_Naruto: lo siento ._

_Hinata: naruto-Kun, ¿estas bien?_

_Naruto: hai…_

_Hinata: te he dicho miles de veces que no se lo hagas a ellos._

_Neji: jaja jaja_

_Naruto: de quien te ríes?_

_Neji: pues de ti_

_Naruto: pues ya veras… ._

_Neji: pues ven que no te tengo miedo._

_Tente: no te atrevas… ò.ó_

_Hinata: igual tu… ò.ó  
><em>  
><em>Naru-Neji: lo siento amor…<em>

_Hina-ten: mucho mejor._

_Todos: ^_^u_

_Choji: en…fin, se enteraron de que el profe nos tienes una sorpresa?_

_Todos: si_

_Gaara: todos lo sabemos, el lo dijo._

_Choji: si pero lo que no saben es que la sorpresa es una persona._

_Shikamaru: por accidente lo escuchamos decir que iba a traer una persona muy famosa para el festival de música._

_Temari: por accidente?_

_Shikamaru: lo espiamos, que problemático._

_Todos: lo sabíamos ¬¬._

_Shikamaru: el punto es que es un cantante o una cantante famosa.  
><em>  
><em>Kiba: espero que sea una cantante muy bella.<em>

_Akame: por que tiene que ser bella?_

_Kiba: pues por que las estrellas siempre son bellas…_

_Akame: pues bien si es una "ella" procura que sea tu novia por esta que esta aquí ya no lo es._

_Kiba: Akame… Akame!_

_Todos: idiota ¬¬_

_Sakura: y tu sasuke, también quieres que sea una "ella" muy "bella"?_

_Chicas: y ustedes también lo quieren?_

_Chicos: Kiba idiota ¬¬u_

_Chicas: y bien?_

_Como puedes creer eso mi amor, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.- le dije besándola._

_Sakura: pues más te vale.___

_Chicos: es verdad, chicas, como nos van a creer ese tipo de personas, solo al idiota de Kiba se le ocurre eso.___

_Chicas: __.__ te quiero!- dijeron abrazando a su chico.___

_Sakura: bueno, ahora hay que ir a clases y después arreglamos lo que izo el idiota de Kiba.___

_Todos: hai___

_Caminamos todos al salón, claro con su respectiva pareja, cuando llegamos vimos a Kiba rogándole a Akame, cosa que no duro mucha ya que las chicas lo empujaron hasta nosotros, ya que el profe ya había llegado.___

_Ichigo-sensei: yo hace unos días les dije que les tenía una sorpresa.___

_Todos: ¡si!___

_Ichigo-sensei: bien me alegra que lo recordaran…Kiba te sucede algo?___

_Kiba: T.T nada profe es solo que metí la pata muy a fondo.___

_Ichigo-sensei: ^_^U volviendo a la sorpresa, hoy es el día por eso quiero que en orden nos dirijamos al auditorio, espero que hayan encontrado la canción que los definan.___

_Todos: hai!_

_Ichigo-sensei: eso espero, porque esta persona los quiere ver demostrando todo su talento._

_Gaara: y se puede saber quien es la dichosa persona?_

_Ichigo-sensei: aun no ha llegado pero no debe tardar, dijo que tenía algo muy importante y después venia.  
><em>  
><em>….en otro lugar…<em>

_Sssss: seguro que es aquí? Iruko._

_Iruko: si señorito, estoy completamente seguro, aquí viví la…._

_Sssss: que esperas….acompáñame.- dijo ya fuera del auto._

_Iruko: si señorito._

_Sirviente: ¿en que les puedo ayudar?_

_Sssss: quisiera hablar con la señorita…_

_Sirviente: lo siento en este momento la señorita no se encuentro.- lo interrumpió._

_Sssss: como sabe a quien me refiero?_

_Sirviente: simple, es la única señorita de esta casa, la hija del señor, a menos que usted se refiera al señorito o alguna persona de la servidumbre, ¿es así?_

_Sssss: no, descuide esta usted en lo cierto, me podría decir en donde puedo encontrarla?_

_Sirviente: lo siento señor pero esa información no me la permiten dar._

_Sssss: lo entiendo, entonces me despido vendré cuando se encuentre presente._

_Sirviente: como desee señor…_

_….en la escuela…_

_Ichigo: en fin… quiero que vayan calentando la voz, me avisan cuando este listo, así cada uno pasara a cantar su canción.__  
><em>  
><em>Todos: hai!<em>

_Ino: que arrogante y creído es esa persona misteriosa, ve que dejarnos esperando solo para que venga a ver que somos súper talentosos._

_Sakura: odio admitirlo pero Ino tiene razón._

_Ino: gracias, espero que valga la pena estar esperándolo._

_Naruto: a que te refieres?_

_Ino: pues a que espero que no sea un esperpento de persona._

_Todos: ¬¬U_

_Sai: a caso eso es lo único que te importa?_

_Ino: si, pero…_

_Sai: eres tan superficial!_

_Ino: oye! No me hables así._

_Sai: entonces es mejor que no te hable.- dijo marchándose a donde estaban algunos ya haciendo los ejercicios vocales._

_Ino: O.O Sai… = (_

_Sakura: si quieres puedo ayudarte._

_Ino: de que hablas?  
><em>  
><em>Sakura: se que quieres a Sai, y yo puedo ayudarte a que estés con el.<em>

_Ino: ¿y quien te dijo que quiero estar con él? ¿y que yo lo quiero? ¿He?_

_Sakura: tú, lo dices todo con la mira, pero te da miedo aceptarlo y miedo a arruinarlo todo y que él se aleje, peor lo estas alejando de todos modos…_

_….con los demás….…_

_Choji: wow! Sakura si que es una buena persona.- dijo y todos asiente._

_Naruto: si, después de todo ahora se hace amiga de ella._

_Hinata: Sakura siempre a sido admirable y con un corazón de oro._

_Kiba: T.T_

_Sasuke: eso y otras cosas mas hicieron que enamorara de ella._

_Todos: O.O_

_Sasuke: ¿Qué? Ya ustedes lo saben ¿Por qué me miran así?_

_Naruto: lo que pasa teme es que es muy raro verte declarando o diciendo abiertamente tus sentimientos._

_Sasuke: ¬/¬… ¡supérenlo!... ._

_…con Sakura….._

_Sakura: mi consejo seria que dejaras el miedo y te arriesgaras, con miedo no haces nada, además hay algo que me dice que él siente lo mismo por ti._

_Ino: ¿eso crees?_

_Sakura: no lo creo, estoy segura y como te dije antes yo te puedo ayudar._

_Ino: ¿enserio?_

_Sakura: claro! Para eso están las amigas ¿o no?_

_Ino: ¿en verdad me tomas por tu amiga después de todo?_

_Sakura: si! Además tu no me hiciste nada ^_^_

_Ino: vaya, ya se porque sasuke te ama._

_Sakura: ¿tú crees?_

_Ino: si! Aunque ya lo debes de saber._

_Sakura: ^/^_

_Ino: en verdad me has demostrado que eres una gran persona.  
><em>  
><em>Sakura: entonces…. ¿amigas?<em>

_Ino: inseparables! Pero ayúdame con Sai, fui una tarada a terminar con él._

_Sakura: no te preocupes déjalo en mis manos._

_Ino: arigato…^_^_

_Ichigo-sensei: a ver chicos, los he visto haciendo los ejercicios y se me ha ocurrido una idea, ¿que tal sin cantan una canción grupal?_

_Todos: si!_

_Ichigo-sensei: eso pensé, que tal si ustedes mismos elijen los que harán las voces principales._

_Todos-sasusaku: sasuke y Sakura._

_Sasusaku: ¿Por qué?_

_Todos: ustedes cantan muy bien._

_Sasuke: ustedes también._

_Sakura: es verdad, porque no lo hace otro._

_Ichigo-sensei: decisión unánime, ustedes serán las voces principales.- dijo inorando sus quejas._

_Sasusaku: pero… hai ¬¬_

_Ichigo-sensei: esta es la canción… vayan leyéndola, yo vendré horita._

_Sakura: wow! La canción es súper linda, que tal si la cantamos ya._

_Shino: sin esperar al sensei?_

_Sakura: si! (cara de mala)_

_Sasuke: amor deberías dejar de ver películas de terror, se te esta pegando todo de los asesinos._

_Sakura: lo siento amor, no lo pude evitar ^_^_

_Todos: -.-u_

_Ino: pero Sakura tiene razón, no creo que se moleste porque ya no hemos adelantado._

_Sakura: esa es mi amiga, hay que hacerlo._

_Sasuke: Sakura…_

_Sakura: ¿algún problema? (cara de te voy a matar)_

_Sasuke: no! (cara de asustado)_

_Ino-saku: (cara de locas) ¡hay que hacerlo!_

_Todos: OK ^_^U_

_Don't Stop Believing_  
><em><br>Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world  
>She took the midnight train going anywhere.<br>Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
>He took the midnight train going anywhere.<em>

_A singer in a smokey room  
>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on…<em>

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searching in the night<br>Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
>Hiding, somewhere in the night.<em>

_Working hard to get my fill,  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Paying anything to roll the dice,  
>Just one more time…<br>Some will win, some will lose  
>Some were born to sing the blues<br>Oh, the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on.<em>

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searching in the night<br>Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
>Hiding, somewhere in the night.<em>

_Don't stop believing,  
>Hold on to the feeling<br>Streetlight people…_

_Don't stop believing,  
>Hold on to the feeling<br>Streetlight people…_

_Don't stop_

_No Dejes de Creer_

_Sólo una pequeña chica de ciudad, viviendo en un solitario mundo  
>Ella tomó el tren de medianoche que la llevará a cualquier lugar.<br>Sólo un chico de ciudad, nacido y criado en el sur de Detroit  
>Él tomó el tren de medianoche que lo llevará a cualquier lugar<em>

_Un cantante en una sala de fumadores  
>El olor a vino y de perfume barato<br>Pero con una sonrisa pueden compartir la noche  
>Va sin cesar y sin cesar…<em>

_Extraños que esperan, arriba y abajo del boulevard  
>Sus sombras que buscan en la noche<br>Gente de la vida nocturna, viviendo para encontrar una emoción  
>Ocultándose, en alguna parte en la noche.<em>

_Trabajando duro para conseguir mi satisfacción,  
>Todos desean una emoción<br>Pagando cualquier cosa para tirar los dados,  
>Sólo una más vez…<em>

_Algunos ganarán, algunos perderán  
>Algunos nacieron para cantar blues<br>OH, la película nunca termina  
>Va sin cesar y sin cesar.<em>

_Extraños que esperan, arriba y abajo del boulevard  
>Sus sombras que buscan en la noche<br>Gente de la calle, viviendo para encontrar una emoción  
>Ocultándose, en alguna parte en la noche.<em>

_No dejes de creer,  
>Aferrarte al sentimiento<br>Gente de la vida nocturna_

_No dejes de creer,  
>Aferrarte al sentimiento<br>Gente de la vida nocturna…_

_No dejes_

_.com/informacio...p?con =197038_

_Ichigo-sensei: excelente! Sabía que no se iban a resistir a cantarla._

_Yumi: ¿Por qué lo izo?_

_Ichigo-sensei: porque así la persona que he traído vera todo su talento sin presiones, solo disfrutando._

_Akame: ¿ahora si nos dirá quien es esa persona?_

_Ichigo-sensei: claro! Por favor pase._

_Sssss: hai, siempre es un placer ayudarte ichigo._

_Sakura: O_O_

_Ichigo-sensei: gracias, te presento a los chicos de que te he hablo._

_Sakura: sasuke… tengo que irme, tengo algo que hacer con kei.- dijo susurrando._

_Sasuke: amor, justo cuando ichigo-sensei nos presentara con…_

_Sakura: no! No tengo tiempo._

_Sasuke: ¿quieres que te acompañe?_

_Sakura: no es necesario, nos vemos luego ¿si?_

_Sasuke: claro, adiós.- dijo a punto de darle un beso pero Sakura lo esquivo._

_Sakura: adiós.- dijo saliendo a escondida de allí._

_Ichigo-sensei: …ellos son naruto y hinata, y ahora mis mejores alumnos son sasuke.- dijo señalándolo._

_Sssss: mucho gusto._

_Sasuke: hmp! Igual._

_Ichigo-sensei: y sa…_

_Sasuke: no esta._

_Ichigo-sensei: ¿en donde se metió?_

_Sasuke: tenía que hacer algo importante y urgente._

_Ichigo-sensei: espero que todo este bien, bueno… chicos él es sasori._

_Chicas: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Ichigo-sensei: ya empezaron la locas a gritar ¬¬.  
><em>  
><em>Sasori: un placer chicos.<em>

_Chicas: ahhhhhhh.- suspiro_

_Rimmmm Rimmmm_

_Ichigo-sensei: bien ya se pueden ir, mañana empezaran los ensayos con sasori._

_Todos: hai!_

_Ichigo-sensei: será mejor que me acompañes o las chicas de todo el colegio pueden violarte._

_Sasori: ¿bromeas?_

_Ichigo-sensei: nunca._

_Sasori: ^_^U  
><em>  
>….…con Sakura….…...<p>

Cuando uno lo necesita no aparece.- susurre para mi misma y fue cuando lo divise.- kei

Kei: Sakura me alegra verte….- paro al verme llorar.

Kei! Volvió, volvió es él estoy segura.- le dije abrazándolo.

Kei: ¿de que hablas? ¿Sakura me estas asustando, hablame1 ¿Qué pasa?

No le conteste, simplemente no podía, se izo un nudo en la garganta y junto con el llanto no me dejaba ni siquiera tartamudear.

Kei: Sakura por favor cálmate y dime porque estas así.

Sasuke: Sakura ¿estas bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?... ¿kei?

Kei: estoy igual que tú, no me quiere decir nada.

Sasuke: Sakura desde cuando te ocultas de mí para ir con kei y llorar, no me tienes confianza como para decirme que te sucede? ¿Soy yo?

_Naruto: sasuke…_

_Sasuke: no naruto tengo que saber, ¿soy yo Sakura? ¿Te arrepientes que estemos juntos?_

_Chicas: Sakura ven con nosotras, sabes que te apoyamos._

_Kei: Sakura así no lograras nada más que preocuparnos._

_Yo…solo…quiero…hablar con… kei.- dije entrecortadamente._

_Kei: bien, vamos a un lugar más apartado para hablar._

_Sasuke: Sakura…_

_Kei: no te preocupes yo me encargo.- dijo marchándose con Sakura en sus brazos._

_Hinata: no te preocupes, estará bien._

_Sasuke: eso espero…_

_Ino: veras que ella nos contara después y todo volverá a ser como antes.  
><em>  
><em>Akame: ino tiene razón, además kei está con ella, él arreglara las cosas.<em>

_Ayame: es verdad, mi amor arreglara todo, no por nada él es su hermano y ella quería hablar con él._

_….con kei y Sakura…_

_Kei: cálmate y dime que es lo que te tiene así?_

_Sakura: shif…shif es él…volvió kei, volvió._

_Kei: hablas de…- Sakura asientes.- cuando?_

_Sakura: no lo se, pero el profe lo trajo como sorpresa para que nos ayudara con el festival, que voy hacer? Que pasara?_

_Kei: Sakura tranquilízate, él no te ha visto aun? Ha intentado hacer contacto contigo?_

_Sakura: no, no me ha visto, ni ha intentado nada aun, crees que haya venido a cumplí lo que me prometió?_

_Kei: que te pasa? Hace unos días me dijiste que estabas muy enamorada de sasuke._

_Sakura: lo se, pero es que… estoy enserio muy confundida, no se que pensar, al verlo sentí ganas de cometer una estupidez._

Kei: que sentiste al volver a verlo?

Sakura: no lo se, es como si sintiera alegría por verlo aquí, pensando "oye vino por mi como lo prometió", pero también sentí tristeza, es como si algo me dijera que no es mío ya.

Kei: Sakura sabes lo que significa eso?

Sakura: si pero…

Kei: Sakura estas jugando con los sentimientos de alguien y nunca te creí capaz de hacer algo así…

Sakura: yo lo siento…- dijo volviendo a llorar.

Kei: Sakura no te digo esto para verte llorar, si no para darte a entender lo que acarrea todo esto, a ver dime que pasara con sasuke?

Sakura: no lo se…

Kei: ven acá.- dijo abrazándola.- no quiero verte de nuevo llorando y menos por sasori, ¿OK? Y pase lo que pase y cual sea que sea tu decisión te apoyare, nadie te puede obligar a hacer algo que no quieres_, ni sientes de verdad, ¿de acuerdo?  
><em>  
><em>Sakura: hai…<em>

_Kei: ahora deja de llorar, hay que volver con lo chicos están muy preocupados por ti, sobre todo cierto chico que esta loco por ti._

_Sakura: tienes razón, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie de esto._

_Kei: Sakura no puedo…_

_Sakura: kei, él no ha hecho nada para acercase a mi, hasta que no lo haga no le diré nada a sasuke, ni ha nadie, sabes como se puede poner si se entera._

_Kei: si, pero mas le va a doler una mentira._

_Sakura: ya te he dicho, él no se ha acercado, esto me dará un poco de tiempo para pensarlo._

_(Acciones que marcan diferencia, Mentiras que marcaran la historia)_

_Kei: y si se acerca?_

_Sakura: lo ignorare._

_Kei: segura?_

_Sakura: no tanto pero lo intentare._

_Kei: eres mi hermana y te apoyare en lo que sea._

_Sakura: déjame resolver esto sola y descubrir que es lo que me pasa, hay muchas personas involucradas y no quiero que salgan lastimadas._

_Kei: OK, pero piensa bien las cosas, si ese idiota vino a buscarte no creo que se vaya sin ti así de fácil, solo porque si.  
><em>  
><em>Sakura: lo se, pero enserio necesito tiempo para pensar.<em>

_Kei: no podrás huirle para siempre._

_Sakura: lo se, lo enfrentare cuando sea tiempo, en las clases de música lo tratare como a cualquier persona que me este enseñando o dando clases y el resto del tiempo la pasare meditando escondida por hay._

_Kei: y sasuke? Terminaras con el?_

_Sakura: ….._

_Kei: Sakura…_

_Sakura: lo siento, pero no se que hacer, sasuke no sabe mi historia con él, pero no quiero alejarme de sasuke, cuando estoy con él siento mucha calma…_

_(Decisiones que lastimaran personas, decisiones que llevaran al arrepentimiento)_

_Kei: no es lo mismo que amar, eso es lo que me tratas de decir?_

_Sakura: siento algo por sasuke pero sasori fue alguien importante en mi vida._

_Kei: la pregunta es amas a sasuke o a sasori?_

_Sakura: me llamaras loca, pero creo que amo a ambos…  
><em>_  
><em>_(Palabras que pueden usarse en contra de la persona que las dicen)_

_Kei: tienes razón._

_Sakura: en que?_

_Kei: en que si que estas loca._

_Sakura: hmp…idiota._

_Kei: no deberías copiar el extenso vocabulario de tu novio._

_Sakura: tienes razón, al él se le ve más sexy XD_

_Kei: debería encérate en un manicomio, así pensarías que hacer con esos dos._

_Sakura: es una opción *-*?_

_Kei: no! Era broma._

_Sakura: porque juegas con mi mente T.T_

_Kei: ven vamos, los chicos deben de estar desesperados por saber que te pasa, hablando de ellos, que le dirás?_

_Sakura: que estoy sensible porque estoy en mis días, y que tu madre me ofendió de nuevo._

_Kei: eres buena buscando excusas, recuérdamelo cuando quiera librarme de mi madre.  
><em>  
><em>Sakura: con gusto...jajajajaja<em>

_…con los chicos…_

_Sasuke: Ò.Ó_

_Naruto: sasuke, no será que Sakura tiene otro por hay…_

_(Palabras que cobraran sentido en más de una cabeza)__  
><em>_  
>Plahs<em>

_Naruto: oye! Porque me golpeas._

_Sasuke: aun lo preguntas…Sakura no tiene a otro, tarado._

_Neji: enserio esa chica te pego fuerte._

_Shikamaru: si, nunca imagine verte en ese estado._

_Gaara: si pareces un muerto en vida._

_Kiba: y también pareces una persona con el alma en un hilo._

_Choji: deberías comer más, estas pálido y flacucho._

_Shino: será que Sakura no te alimenta bien.__  
><em>  
><em>Sai: o será que te va a dejar por que descubrió que eres gay y tienes una relación con naruto.<em>

_Sasuke: cállense! Todos son unos tarados ._

_Chicos: pero es verdad._

_Sasuke: hmp!_

_Chicos: no te cansas de ese estupido monosílabo?_

_Sasuke: Ò.Ó_

_Chicos: Ô.Ô_

_Sasuke: se van a callar?_

_Chicos: si._

_Sasuke: pero yo no, ahora se aguanta la paliza que les voy a dar.  
><em>  
><em>Todos empezaron a pelear, había un bola de humo en donde se suponía debían de estar los chicos, se escuchaban gritos de todas clases, de dolor, de victoria y muchos mas, algunas veces se veían manos de salían solo para agarra la camisa de alguien o el cabello.<em>

_Sakura: que paso? como todo llego a esta pelea?_

_Chicas: todos son unos tarados ¬¬_

_Sakura: si pero solo responde la mitad de mis preguntas._

_Chicas: olvídalo se cansaran ¬¬, ahora dinos que te paso? porque llorabas?_

_Sakura: lo siento chicas, estoy en mis días y un comentario estupido de la mujer que según es mi madre, me izo sentir mal, eso es todo._

_Chicas: ya decíamos que era por eso._

_Sakura: ahora si me disculpan, tengo que sacar a mi novio de ese alboroto._

_Chicas: suerte!  
><em>  
><em>Sakura: chicos ya paren.<em>

_Chicos:…___

_Sakura: chicos! _ __

_Chicos:…___

_Sakura con un venita en la cien: ya basta! Paren de pelear Ò.Ó_

_Chicos: -.-u lo sentimos Sakura._

_Sasuke: Sakura, estas bien? Que paso? porque estabas así?_

_Sakura: tranquilo sasuke-Kun estoy bien, lo que pasa es que estoy en mis días._

_Chicos: o/o_

_Sasuke: no debí preguntar ¬/¬_

_Sakura: te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas por mí._

_Sasuke: O/O yo… yo no me sonrojo ._

_Ino: Sakura…podemos hablar?  
><em>  
><em>Sakura: claro! Eres mi amiga ahora, así que no tienes porque pedir hablar conmigo.- dijo y ambas se marcharon a un lugar apartado.<em>

_Ino: lo que pasa es que…_

_Sakura: habla ya!_

_Ino: tienes poca paciencia, he decidido declarármele ya a sai._

_Sakura: como?_

_Ino: ya lo veras._

_Sakura: espera... ino a donde vas?... demo_

_Ino fue directo a donde estaba sai con lo demás chicos y lo beso, delante de todos, en la cafetería, todos la miraban sorprendidos y mas sai._

_Ino: no quiero que seas un juego, ni que pienses que lo eres para mí, porque he sido una idiota y merezco que me odies por el resto de tus días pero ya….- no pudo continuar debido a que sai la interrumpió con un beso.  
><em>  
><em>Sai: nunca pensaría algo así….<em>

_Ino: bien, ya que fui una tonta al tener miedo de decirte lo que siento pero tuve más miedo cuando pensé en perderte…_

_Lo dos: porque te amo… O/O…..^/^_

_Sakura: y eso es amor... T.T_

_Sasuke: que sucede amor?_

_Sakura: estos momentos me ponen muy emotiva T.T_

_Sasuke: ¬¬ amor exageras._

_Sakura: no exagero sasuke uchiha._

_Sasuke: ya, no te enojes solo fue un estupido comentario, además sabes que te quiero ¬/¬_

_Sakura: me quieres?- dijo haciendo puchero._

_Sasuke: lo olvidaba, no te quiero, te amo.  
><em>  
>Sakura: gracias…<p>

Sasuke: por que?

Sakura: por estar conmigo.

Sasuke: hmp!

Sakura: que pasa? Por que estas enojado?

Sasuke: pensé que me responderías con un "yo también te amo sasuke-Kun", como siempre haces.

Sakura: lo siento… yo también te a-mo tonto.

Sasuke: hmp lo se.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

_Y así siguieron todos hablando y pasándola bien, claro sin faltar a ninguna clase, pero lo que no sabían era que eran observados por cierto pelirrojo que los miraba primero sorprendido pasando por sus pensamientos_ _"ella ya me olvido",_ _para después cambiar a una cara de total rencor hacia cierto pelinegro que la abrazaba __"maldito idota, me las pagaras por robarme a mi chica"_

_(Palabras y acciones que tendrán sus consecuencias unas para bien y otras para mal, sufrirán pero aprenderá lo que es verdaderamente amar a alguien con intensidad)_


	25. su llegada… ¿me olvidaste? Parte 2

Hola otra vez perdón por la tardanza, aquí está el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

_Capitulo 17: su llegada… ¿me olvidaste? Parte 2._

_Sasori: ese maldito idiota me las pagaras, quien se cree que es para tocar y besar a mi chica…_

_Kkkkk: sasuke uchiha…_

_Sasori: quien eres?_

_Kkkkk: soy alguien que te ayudara a separar a esos dos, puedes llamarme karin._

_Sasori: porque tanto interés en ayudarme a separarlos? Es más como sabes que yo quiero separarlos?_

_Karin: simple! Se te nota desde lejos que mueres de los celos a verlos juntos y eso que eres una estrella de la música pero no puedes tener a esa chica contigo._

_Sasori: que ganaras tú de todo esto?_

_Karin: a sasuke-kun obvio, lo quiero para mí y tengo un plan que no fallara…_

_Sasori: te escucho…_

…_en otra parte…_

_Sakura: porfa di que si!_

_Sasuke: amor ya dije que no iré_

_Sakura: porfa hazlo por mi, ¿si?_

_Sasuke: Sakura…_

_Sakura: plisssss_

_Sasuke: OK, iremos a ese tonto baile, que no le veo lo divertido._

_Sakura: claro que va a ser divertido, es con disfraces._

_Sasuke: por eso mismo es que no me atrae ese tipo de bailes._

_Naruto: vamos sasuke-teme estará súper divertido._

_Sasuke: y cuando es ese baile?_

_Sakura: dentro de una semana, lo más divertido será los antifaces, nadie sabrá quien es quien…_

_Naruto: si!_

_Saku-naru: *.*_

_Todos: ^.^u_

_Sasuke: ¬¬ OK, pero dejen el alboroto, no entiendo porque les gusta tanto, entiendo a naruto que es un dobe que le gusta todo eso, pero a ti Sakura todo el mundo te reconocerá…_

_Sakura: tiene razón T.T pero aun así quiero ir a distraerme un poco._

_Ayame: Sakura tiene razón, serviría para distraernos un poco._

_Akame: estoy de acuerdo._

_Chicas: nosotras también._

_Chicos: y nosotros._

_Sakura: a demás deja que por una vez en la vida sirva tener tanto dinero, como para que nos invite a algo así._

_Sasuke: OK, iremos pero si esta demasiado aburrido me iré._

_Sakura: hai! Prometo que no te aburrirás por nada del mundo en esa fiesta._

_Sasuke: y que planeas para evitarlo?_

_Sakura: de todo un poco…_

_Sasuke: me encanta cuando haces eso…_

_Todos: COF COF respeten, estamos presentes._

_Sasuke: hmp! ¬¬_

_Sakura: ¬¬_

…_en la casa de cierta persona…_

_Sasori: estas segura de que esto funcionara?_

_Karin: claro que si! Estoy tan segura como de que mi nombre es karin guataraki, solo tienes que hacer tal cual el plan y nada podrá fallar._

_Sasori: aun no estoy seguro._

_Karin: mira tu parte del plan es la mas fácil, solo tienes que confundirla, que no sepa que hacer, a quien amar, confúndela, eso es todo._

_Sasori: y como piensas que haga yo eso?_

_Karin: assh… es que te tengo que explicar todo! Te perdono porque eres una estrella y te admiro demasiado, lo que tienes que hacer es simple dile…_

…_con nuestros protagonistas…_

_Sasuke: amor te falta mucho._

_Sakura: sasuke no he encontrado el disfraz correcto ni perfecto._

_Sasuke: hemos revisado todo el centro comercial, quieres que revisemos mas?_

_Sakura: solo deja de quejarte amor, sabes que se te será compensado, además no eres el único que ha sufrido por revisar todo el centro comercial._

_Sasuke: si estas cansada vámonos._

_Sakura: no hablaba de mí, he revisado centros comerciales más grandes que este, hablaba de ellos.- Dijo señalando a los demás chicos._

_Sasuke: -_-u_

_Hinata: naruto-Kun estas bien?_

_Naruto: necesito comer, descansar… __

_Ino: sai respira, respira_

_Sai: -_

_Tente: neji siéntate, siéntate poco a poco…_

_Neji: -.-_

_Temari: shika despierta, despierta me esta preocupando._

_Shikamaru: ___zzzz_

_Matsuri: gaara-Kun estas bien?_

_Gaara: -.-_

_Ayame: kei amor, bebe esto…_

_Kei: veo ángeles… ._

_Akame: kiba reacciona por favor._

_Kiba: __

_Yumi: shino estas bien?_

_Shino: siiii…solo necesito sentarme -.-_

_Tomoyo: choji come esto por favor…_

_Choji: claro… .*_

_Kona: itachi seguro estas bien?_

_Itachi: si, no…te preocu…pes...__

_Kona: itachi!_

_Sasuke: ¬¬ ya se desmayo_

_Sakura: amor quita esa cara, a ver que tal si vamos a comer… creo que naruto ya se adelanto…^.^u_

_Sasuke: siempre tan impaciente… nunca cambiara ¬¬… a veces creo que un golpe en la cabeza lo podría ayudar._

_Hinata: sasuke Ò.Ó_

_Sakura: amor no seas tan malo con el pobre naruto._

_Sasuke: O.O_

_Sakura: que pasa?_

_Hinata: esto es por naruto-Kun Ò.Ó.- dijo golpeándolo._

_Sakura: amor estas bien?_

_Sasuke: siiii __

_Hinata: te lo mereces._

_Sakura: ella tiene razón._

_Sasuke: ahora estas de lado de ella?_

_Sakura: un poco, amor tienes que ser poco mas considerado con el._

_Sasuke: esta bien, lo hare solo por ti._

_Sakura: gracias…_

_Ssssss: vaya Sakura si que has crecido mucho desde la ultima ves que nos vimos._

_Sakura: O_O_

_Ssssss: que no me vas a saludar? O es que ya te olvidaste de mi?_

_Sakura: sa…sasori_

_Sasori: el mismo, llegue a pensar que de verdad te habías olvidado de mí._

_Sasuke: Sakura quien es el?_

_Sakura: el es…_

_Sasori: soy sasori akiro su…_

_Sakura: mi amigo jeje ^.^u_

_Sasori: digamos que si, soy su amigo desde hace muchos años, verdad Sakura?_

_Sakura: sii…_

_Sasuke: amor por que no vamos ya, acuérdate que hay que alcanzar al dobe de naruto.- dijo abrazándola posesivamente._

_Sakura: claro amor, tienes todo la razón.- dijo sonriendo olvidándose por completo que sasori estaba hay, solo disfrutando del momento con sasuke._

_Sasori: entonces… yo me retiro no quiero molestar con mi presencia, espero que nos veamos de nuevo Sakura, para así recordar viejos tiempo.- dijo sonriendo sensualmente provocando un leve sonrojo en Sakura.- nos vemos Sakura._

_Sakura: adiós…_

_Sasuke: que relación tenían ustedes antes?- pregunto celoso después de que sasori se fuera._

_Sakura: yo…solo amigos._

_Sasuke: Sakura odio que me mientas, pero lo dejaremos así.- dijo empezando a caminar dejándola atrás._

_Sakura: sasuke-Kun… lo siento.- dijo agachando la cabeza._

…_..…en el restauran…_

_Naruto: tengo tanta hambre que me comería un elefante entero, si fuera posible._

_Sasuke: siempre tan dobe naruto, que no te cansas nunca de comer, comes a cada hora, déjame decirte que engordaras y Hinata te dejara por gordo._

_Naruto: O.O Hinata tu no harías eso verdad? T.T_

_Hinata: no naruto-Kun, lo que cuenta son los sentimiento._

_Naruto: ya ves teme, Hinata no me dejara si engordo, así que a comer, a comer que el mundo se va a acabar!_

_Todos: -.-u_

_Sasuke: porque siempre tienes que ser tan dobe! ¬¬_

_Naruto: estas envidioso XP_

_Sasuke: ni muerto estaría envidioso de ti dobe._

_Naruto: tanto que te quiero y tu siempre me tratas mal T.T_

_Sasuke: ¬¬u_

_Los demás: -.-u_

_Naruto: T.T… bueno vasta de charlas tontas, ya hay que comer =^.^=._

_Pensamientos de todos: y pensar que el fue que empezó todo ¬¬._

…_una semana después…_

_En la fiesta todo iba de maravilla, cada quien con su pareja disfrutando de lo lindo, demasiado perfecto, se estaban divirtiendo hasta no mas poder pero no todo es de color rosa en la vida._

_Sakura: iré a tomar aire fresco chicos, cuando venga Sasuke-Kun díganle que estoy en el jardín._

_Todos: claro Sakura._

…_en el jardín…._

_Vaya que bonita noche, esta tan estrella y bella, ojala Sasuke venga pronto me encantaría compartí esto con el, aun no le he dicho nada referente a Sasori, siento miedo de cómo reaccione pero hoy se lo contare bajo este cielo.- pensaba nuestra pelirosa._

_(El pasado siempre volverá a ti de alguna manera)_

_De repente sentí una mirada profunda puesta en mi, inmediatamente voltee para ver quien era, me quede brevemente en shock era Sasori, se acerco a mi estaba serio, todo el tiempo me lo pase esquivándolo y gusto hoy tenia que acorralarme, no tenia por donde huir._

_Sasori: Sakura ya no esperare mas, tenemos que hablar ahora mismo._

_Déjame!.- le dije cuando me trato de agarrar del brazo._

_Sasori: porque me evitas?_

_No te evito, solo que he estado ocupada, por eso no nos hemos encontrado o tropezados en los pasillos del Cole.- le mentí._

_(Y los errores traerán consecuencias que cobraran con creses lo que provocas)_

_Sasori: pero ahora si, así que quiero que hablemos y tu sabes perfectamente de que._

_No se de que hablas…- le dije evitando el tema._

_Sasori: no te hagas la desentendida, te hice una promesa hace 5 años y no me voy a ir sin cumplirla._

_Estas loco!.- le dije por la obsesión que vi reflejada en sus ojos._

_Sasori: que acaso olvidaste a promesa: te prometí volver por ti para por fin estar juntos y ser felices, que pasa contigo pensé que me amabas._

_Yo….- la verdad no sabia que responderle._

_Sasori: ¿tu que?-pregunto.- yo te sigo amando por eso vine.- dijo acercándose y besándola.- ¿Sakura, me sigues amando si o no?_

…_- me quede muda, no sabia que decir._

_(Cada mentira llegara a caer con su propio peso, lastimando a más de uno)_

_Sasuke: contéstale Sakura, no te detengas porque yo este aquí._

_O.O Sasuke-Kun…yo…- decía muy sorprendida, ¿cuanto habrá escuchado?_

_Sasuke: tu que?_

_Sasori: no la molestes!_

_Sasuke: tu no te metas!_

_Sasori: me meto porque Sakura me importa, y porque prometí también protegerla de tipos como tu.- dijo dándole un puñetazo._

_Sasuke-Kun!.- dije totalmente preocupada por el._

_Sasuke: esto no se queda así.- dijo también golpeándolo, la pelea poco a poco fue llamando la atención de los invitados._

_Paren! Paren por favor! Paren! Ayúdenme!- gritaba llorando desesperada._

_Naruto: teme!_

_Naruto ayúdame por favor, no se como separarlos he intentado todo.- le dije mas que desesperada._

_Naruto: Sasuke detente! Por que te comportas así?- le pregunto agarrándolo del brazo para alejarlo de Sasori._

_Sasuke: suéltame idiota, que no ves que quiero partirle la cara al imbecil ese!_

_Naruto: ¿porque?_

_Sasuke: porque soy el idiota mas grande del mundo._

_Sasuke-Kun… esta…- trate de pregúntale pero me interrumpió al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de mi._

_Sasuke: aléjate de mí, no quiero que te me acerques nunca más._

_Déjame que te explique…- le suplique_

_Sasuke: que? Ha? Que andas engañándome con el, tu supuesto amigo, porque sigues mintiéndome Sakura?, porque?, me das asco.- dijo yéndose._

_Sasuke-Kun.- dije muy triste agachando la mirada._

_Karin: viste lo que provocas mosquita muerta, me llamas a mi zorra cuando aquí la zorra eres tú._

_Ayame: cállate!_

_Hinata: no permitiéremos que ofendas a nuestra amiga._

_Karin: que no lo entiende todavía, su querida amiga jugo con dos a mismo tiempo._

_Kei: cállate Karin! No sabes nada, ven Sakura vámonos._

_Sasuke-Kun…- pronuncie aun en shock._

_Kei: tu idiota.- dijo señalando a Sasori.- aléjate de mi hermana de una buena vez, te lo advierto, vamos a la casa Sakura, Ayame ven te dejare en tu casa._

_Hinata: todas vamos, Sakura nos necesita a todas._

_Necesito…necesito hablar con Sasuke.- le dije_

_Kei: ahora no Sakura._

_No! Necesito hablar con el ya!.- le exigí llorando._

_Kei: Sakura será mejor que lo dejes pensar un poco, déjalo que este solo un rato, necesita meditar y pensar bien la cosas.- dijo ayudándome a subirme al auto._

_Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa! Tú me lo advertiste pero no te hice caso por idiota.- le dije_

_Ayame: nada de eso Sakura, no pienses así._

_Pero es la verdad! Y saben que es lo pero de todo, que el beso de ese idiota me tiene confundida, dime que hago?- le pregunte llorando._

_Hinata: eso lo tienes que responder tu misma, y pensar en todo y tomar de una vez por toda una decisión._

_Kei: Hinata tiene razón, tomar la decisión es lo primero que tienes que hacer, a quien quieres de verdad a Sasori tu antiguo amor o…._

_Akame: o a Sasuke tu nuevo amor y con quien has aprendido de nuevo a amar?_

_(Una decisión que tomar, que sin duda es muy importante para dos personas involucradas involuntariamente)_

_No se que pensar, pero lo que si se es que no quiero ver nunca mas la cara de Sasuke decepcionada y entristecida que me dirigió, me dolió tanto esa mirada sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos y mas aun con la mirada gélida que me dedico después, peor no le tengo miedo a su mirada si no miedo a otra cosa que aun no se que es… la mirada que me dedico Sasori me asusto de sobremanera el saber que yo la provocaba pero aun así ese beso me mostró que me quería, a ambos he lastimado mucho…_

_También esta el hecho de que con los dos viví momentos increíbles, los dos me enseñaron mucho pero debo tomar una decisión espero que me perdonen…_

Si te gusto comenta, se acerca el final…


	26. y los problemas siguen… ¡reacciona¡…

Hola otra vez perdón por la tardanza, aquí está el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten….

_Capitulo 18: __y los problemas siguen… __¡reacciona¡…__ ¿me odias?..._

_Han pasado un mes y medio, el festival de música se acerca, pero a quien le importa? A mi no, les he hecho daño a personas muy importantes para mí, me siento horrible, mas no lo doy a demostrar para que los demás no se preocupen por mí, pero solo es por fuera porque por dentro me siento morir._

_Mentiría si dijera que estoy normal y sigo actuando normal, pero ya dije no mentiré, he vuelto a ser una persona fría y distantes con todos incluyendo a mi hermano y mi padre, ellos en los primero días intentaron todo para que yo actuara como antes hasta que simplemente les grite que se fueran y me dejaran de una maldita vez en paz…y…lo hicieron ahora estoy sola como siempre ha sido desde que era pequeña, aun veía su mirada preocupadas por mi pero ellas desaparecieron a medida que pasaba el tiempo._

_Si preguntaran por que lo hice, simple no podía permitir que ellos sufrieran también por mi culpa, no podía pedirles que estuvieran conmigo cuando su pareja estaba con el, simplemente no podía y preferí que se fueran y estuvieran felices juntos, solo espero que se terminen de olvidar de mi…_

_Y aquí estoy comiendo en el receso en la azotea sola, simplemente sola como todos los malditos días de mi existencia, me lo merezco por mentirosa por dañarlo como lo hice, pero lo que me duele mas que velo sufrir es que creyera que estaba solo con el por diversión, que lo utilice como un juguete mientras esperaba el regreso de Sasori, pero ahora da igual…_

_Al principio pensé como una estupida cobarde que quería huir, huir de hay bien lejos y olvidarme de todo, pensé en irme a estados unidos, pero ya no pienso igual tengo que enfrentar las cosas aunque me cueste trabajo…ya no cantamos juntos, ya no puedo mirarlo a los ojos y si lo hago es de manera fría pero no dura mucho tiempo y siempre termino por desviar la mirada antes de que empiece a llorar…_

_Hinata, ella siempre me apoya lo veo en su mirada pero no permito que se me acerque ya que se que eso le traerá problema con Naruto y con el resto de los chicos…_

_Sasuke… el me ignora pero a veces siento su mirada de odio en mi espalda… cuesta decirlo pero es verdad me odia, volvió a ser frío pero aun mas frío que antes y anda de mujeriego, no sabe como me duele todo lo que hace pero me aguantes después de todo sigo mereciéndolo…_

_Los días siguen pasando y el festival esta mas cerca yo sigo en la azotea aquí paso todos los tiempo libre que nos dan, es como mi santuario, donde soy yo y donde hay veces en las que lloro por que no aguanto mas y así es como me descargo, sola llorando, que patético, nunca pensé que algo así me pasaría pero aquí estoy viviéndolo todo de un solo momento._

_¿Hay alguien mas patética que yo?- me pregunte a mi misma llorando amargamente en un día como los demás.- jaja como si alguien me fuera a contestar…_

_Seguí así unos cuentos minutos más hasta que sentí como abrían la puerta, de la azotea del colegio, bruscamente mire y era el… mi estupido hermano mayor…Kei._

_Kei: ya me tienes harto ¿sabes?_

…_.- no iba a decirle nada como siempre, no se que esperaba de mi ante esa aclaración._

_Kei: mira se que nos dijiste que te dejáramos en paz pero simple…_

_Si lo sabes porque siguen molestando, ya entiéndalo!- le dije ya harta en un tono muy frío.- y ya déjenme sola.- dije al ver que todos estaban allí._

_Temari: te comportas como una niña estupida! Madura y enfrenta todo, que crees que te esperaran para siempre? Crees que el te esperara? Le has hecho mucho daño niña y el siente rencor por ti pero…_

_¿CREES QUE NO LO SE? CREES QUE NO ME DUELE? EL SOLO HECHO QUE SIENTA SU MIRADA DE ODIO, COMO ME IGNORA, YO SE QUE ME LO HE GANADO, PERO AUN ASÍ DUELE PERO NO LO PERSEGUIRÉ, PORQUE ASI COMO A EL LE DUELE A MI TAMBIEN Y A SASORI, NO SOLAMENTE ESTAN EN JUEGO LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ELLOS SI NO QUE TAMBIEN LOS MIOS.- les grite_

_Kei: Sakura…_

_No Kei, no quiero hacerles daño, no me quiero hacer daño, así que déjenme en paz de una vez por todas.- le dije fríamente._

_Hinata: Sakura ya deja eso de una vez, se que la decisión es difícil pero esto lo esta haciendo mas difícil._

_Miren no estaré con ninguno.- dije sorprendiendo a todos.- no quiero hacer mas daño de lo que ya he hecho así que simplemente lo dejare en paz así todo pasara y se olvidara de mi.- les aclare.- a demás ya he hecho lo suficiente los primeros días y el solo ignoro mis disculpas y la forma en la que me humille por el pero lo siento, también hay otra persona involucrada y a la cual aprecio también.- les dije yéndome del lugar._

_Si, aunque les sorprenda si, me humille públicamente para disculparme con los dos, Sasori comprendió pero el no, aun así lo hice y que recibí a cambio, su risa, si su risa! se estaba burlando de mi delante todos pero aun así me mantuve firme y me retire con la cabeza en alto, de hay es de donde viene la preocupación de todos, por que saben que me dolió, y también la forma en que pedí que me dejaran en paz._

_Todo este tiempo me la he pasado pensando, mi papa me dice muerto en vida pero aun así fría, pero lo único que tengo claro hasta ahora es el hecho del daño ocasionada, las mentiras y que definitivamente mi vida es un desorden mundial con todo lo referente a sentimientos todo un lío._

_Sin darme cuenta las clases ya habían acabado así que solo tenía que seguir la rutina de todos los días, ósea del colegio mi casa, de mi casa al colegio, toda una tonta rutina, a veces pienso que debería irme a estados unidos o deseo que nunca hubiera salido de allá, claro todo abarcando si yo fuera adivina y hubiera visto que me pasaría todo esto pero claro nada de eso pasara._

_Ya llegue!.- grite para que me oyeran aunque eso no era necesario._

_Yuko: buenas tardes señorita, ¿Qué tal tu día en el colegio?_

_Bien, como siempre sin nada nuevo que contar, mi padre esta en casa?- pregunte amablemente, ¿que? Ellos no tienen nada que ver con lo que me pasa, se que mis amigos tampoco pero el es como mi abuelo, es muy discreto, el sabe cuando tiene y cuando no tiene que hacerme preguntas al respecto por eso y por otras cosas lo quiero._

_Yuko: si, esta con el señorito Kei en su despacho._

_¿Kei? Cuando llego?- le pregunte claramente confundida._

_Yuko: hace unos minutos antes que usted señorita, además vino con sus amigos._

_¿Amigos? Quieres decir….-decía pero me detuve a verlo con mis propios ojos, hay en la sala estaban todos ellos, los chicos.- que hacen aquí?- pregunte fríamente._

_Kiba: esta casa también es de Kei así que el…_

_TE EQUIVOCAS! Esta casa es mía no de el, el vive con esa estupida que dice ser mi madre.- le dije de forma cortante._

_Kei: pero yo los invite con permiso de nuestro padre._

_Hmp! Me da igual pueden hacer lo que quieran en tanto no molesten.- les dice frunciendo el ceño y retirándome a mi habitación._

_Porque tienen que comportarse así, que no pueden dejarme tranquila! Estaba furiosa y se lo deje bien claro a todos, ojala que captaran la indirecta y se fueran._

_Que aburrida estoy, no encuentro nada que hacer, ya hice los deberes prepare todo para mañana pero aun así tengo mucho tiempo libre y nada de sueño, canta, esa palabra paso por mi mente pero no es opción, deje de cantar ya no siento lo mismo que ante por cantar ya no tengo animo de hacerlo, ni siquiera fuerza y cada vez que lo hago me pongo a llorar solo al comienzo así que no continuo, lloro por que recuerdo todo lo que viví cantando._

_Creo que todos tienen la misma pregunta, ¿Cómo Hare cuando tenga que cantar? Me aguantare solo ese rato en el cual cante después llorare por hay, en donde nadie me vea, aunque este así no quiere decir que no tenga orgullo y llorar frente a los demás es algo lógico que me dolerá._

_En fin, lo Hare, me aguantare mientras cante como dije, ya después es otro cantar, ojala que mi canción se corta y no hable nada del amor ni de esas cosas ya que no creo que resista cantar ese tipo de cosas, pero si es así tendré que poner mi mejor cara de indiferencia, se que puedo lo he hecho antes, toda mi vida lo hice y se que podré hacerlo en esa ocasión, claro sin que el me vea estoy segura que lo lograre, pero si no ya veré yo que hago._

_Kei: ya no mas! Me tienes harto con tu estupida actitud Haras algo ya!- dijo irrumpiendo abruptamente en mi habitación, los demás estaban detrás de el._

_No tengo que hacer lo que me digas, además ni se de que hablas y no quiero saber así que LARGO!- le dije un poco molesta por su insistencia._

_Kei: hablo de ellos y de ti, eres mi hermana y me duele verte así, tienes que dejar de hacer esto y comportarte como eras: una persona valiente no una simple cobarde que se esconde detrás de esa mascara de frialdad._

_No lo entiendes, además ya les dije mi decisión confórmate y vete que necesito descansar para hacer las maletas después.- le dije._

_Todos: ¿maletas? O.O_

_Si, no se de que se sorprende, siempre termino mudándome de un lado a otro y esta no va a ser la excepción.- les aclare._

_Kei: no._

_Como que no ¿?- le pregunte_

_Kei: como escuchaste NO! No pienso permitir que te vayas y cometas esa estupidez, enfrenta el problema.- me dijo agarrandome de los hombros y zarandeándome._

_Suéltame! Me importa un comino lo que hagas pero no podrás hacer que cambie de opinión.- le dije intentado soltarme de su agarre._

_Gaara: deja de comportarte como una niña berrinchuda y deja de decir estupideces e incoherencia._

_Shikamaru: aunque es algo problemático Gaara tiene razón._

_Hinata: es verdad, tienes que hacer algo Sakura no puedes dejar las cosas así, debes tomar una decisión._

_Ya les dije, si voy a hacer algo y ese algo es irme así el estará bien al no verme, los dos necesitan que me alejes de ellos y eso es lo que Hare.- le dije._

_Yumi: mira me tienes harta con tu estupidez de querer irte si no quieres quedarte por la buenas, y resolver todo, lo Haras por las malas y créeme que no te va a gustar nada._

_A ver inténtalo que para eso dios me dio dos manos, para poder defenderme.- le dije.- quiero que se vayan y que respeten mi decisión._

_Kei: ¡!REACCIONA! Hazlo de una vez, ¿que no ves que te esta haciendo daño?_

_Yo…solo quiero…que me dejen en ¡PAZ!- les dije.- me voy así que acéptenlo._

_Ino: lo siento pero pienso que la necesitas.- dijo acercándose._

_Todos: ¿?_

_De que ha…- decía pero fui interrumpida abruptamente por una sonora cachetada que recibí en mi mejilla de parte de Ino._

_Ino: creo que era tiempo que reaccionaras, ya me tenias harta con todas las estupideces que hacías y pensé que esto y otra cosa mas te ayudaría a reaccionar, por eso es la cachetada._

_Cuando vuelvas a ponerme un dedo en sima juro que te arrancare cada pestaña poco a poco.- le dije macabramente.- pero… gracias, se que lo hacen con la mejor intención del mundo pero yo creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, prometo volver para el festival._

_Todos: entendemos._

_Necesito pensar y aprovechando que esta semana que no hay clases por los ensayos del festival, la aprovechare para pensar en todo con mas claridad.- les explique y ellos asintieron.- pero antes tengo que hablar con ciertas personitas._

_Naruto: ¿Quién?_

_Los demás-Hinata: ¬¬ Naruto!_

_Hinata: Naruto-Kun ^.^u_

_Jajá jajá.- me reí y todos voltearon a verme.- ¿que? Fue gracioso._

_Kei: me alegra de que vuelvas a reí y a sonreír otra vez._

_¬¬ ya entendí, ahora si me disculpas llego el momento de hablar con los dos pero no quiero que le digan que me voy.- les dije._

_Chicas: pero no así!_

_¿Como? Que tengo?- pregunte.- tan mal aspecto tengo?_

_Chicas: si!_

_Ino: así no lograras conquistar ni una mosca._

_*¬¬.- me esta molestando._

_Ayame: Ino tiene razón estas en pésimas condiciones para ir hablar con ellos._

_Akame: bueno a fuera todo el mundo! ¬¬ Que hay que arreglar a Sakura *.*_

_Chicos: OK._

_Después de un rato ya Sakura estaba mas que lista y hermosa aunque con la sencillez por delante siempre._

_Ino: ahora hay que hablar con itachi para que secuestre a Sasuke y tu puedas hablar con el._

_Hinata: si pero primero lo primero, tienes que hablar con Sasori._

_¿Por?- pregunte intrigada._

_Ino: por si acaso Sasuke te arruina el día, te podrás ir directamente al aeropuerto para darle un efecto dramático._

_Jajaja que graciosa te crees.- le dije riendo sin ganas._

_Yumi: ella tiene razón, entre mas dramático mejor._

_Todas: jajajajajaja._

_¬¬ Ríanse todo lo que puedan y recen para que no le pase esto.- les dije._

_Todas: -.-u tienes razón, somos muy afortunadas *.*_

_Si, si como sea ¬¬ creo que es mejor que ya nos vayamos.- les avise._

_Todos: hai!_

…_después de un hora…_

_Y es por eso que necesito tiempo, eres importante para mí pero Sasuke también lo es, solo eso necesito eso y nada mas.- le explique_

_Sasori: entiendo, espero que el viaje te sirva de algo y no te preocupes por mi estaré bien, la decisión que elijas estará bien porque se que serás feliz con cualquiera de los dos._

_Gracias para mi es importante saberlo.- le dije abrazándolo y sonriéndole después.- bueno…te dejo, tengo que hablar con Sasuke…_

_Sasori: no te preocupes lo entiendo, ve que conmigo todo esta aclarado._

_Adiós.- le dije marchándome._

…

_Karin: muy bien! Así se hace, mostrarte delante de ella como una persona compresiva fue un toque genial._

_Sasori: que te puedo decir, además de cantante soy muy buen actor, no permitiré que ese estupido me quite la mujer que he amado y esperado toda mi vida desde que mi padres nos separaron._

_Karin: eso es lo de menos, hacerte el bueno esta dando resultado, ahora me toca a mi echarle leña al fuego intenso que arde en Sasukito-Kun. (Inner: echarle leña al fuego intenso que arde en Sasukito-Kun? Yo: si lo se es un poquito ridículo. Inner: un poquito? Yo: bueno si es ridículo 100% pero eso no viene al caso deja que continúe la historia)_

…

_Chicas: y como te fue?_

_Mejor de lo que esperaba, fue muy compresivo demasiado para mi gusto.- les explique._

_Yumi: a lo mejor estas paranoica._

_Si a lo mejor es solo eso, ahora cambiando de tema tenemos que ir a la casa de Sasuke.- les dije._

_Chicas: ahhh esto es tan emocionante! *.*_

_Chicos: -.-u_

_¬¬ ustedes son muy raras, aun no entiendo como es que somos amigas.- les dije._

_Ayame: porque a pesar de todo eres un poco como nosotras._

_Akame: y nosotras…_

_Hinata: somos un poco…_

_Ino: como tú!- los demás asintieron._

_-.-u si claro, todo lo que ustedes digan.- les dije un poco abochornada._

_Chicos: ¬¬ ya empezaron con sus rarezas._

_Chicas: . como que rarezas?_

…_con Sasuke….…_

_Un asco, eso es mi vida, un total y rotundo asco, han pasado unas semanas desde ese día, en donde descubrí que el amor de mi vida me engañaba, me mintió, esa toda una doble cara._

_Total desastre, es otra forma de describir mi estupida vida, si así se le puede llamar, es verdad, ella me ha buscado pero la he inorado y hasta humillado pero nada se va comparar con lo que me hizo._

_Frío, inexpresivo, sin sentimientos, sin astivo de emoción alguna, de sonrisa, nada de nada, ese era yo ahora y todo por culpa de ella y de todo lo que me hizo._

_La humillación que le hice no fue nada, se habrán preguntado ¿Qué humillación? Pues bien es simple, ella vino a mí a pedir perdón, por lo que hizo, hasta se arrodillo llorando pero simplemente la ignore y pase de largo sin mirarla._

_Creerán que soy Patan, idiota pero yo no lo veo así, yo lo veo como mi venganza estoy haciendo que ella sienta lo que yo siento y como parte de esa venganza ando con cualquier chica enfrente de ella, y lo veo, veo en sus ojos el sufrimiento, el dolor de verme con otras chicas pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué, si se siente así cuando ando con otra, me engaño con otro? Solo tengo un pensamiento para esto y es que ella es una…_

_Y a pesar de todo, aun la amo, aun no dejo de pensar en ella, no puedo olvidarla es tan perfecta, tan delicada, y odio verla sufrir, y se que ese sufrimiento, en una parte, yo lo provoco pero es inevitable hacerlo, es mi orgullo._

_Itachi me ha dicho que hable con ella, que así se arreglara todo, pero no lo he hecho siempre con mi orgullo por delante, mis amigos también me lo han dicho pero no les hago caso, he perdido a muchos de ellos, los que aun están conmigo son con los que andaba antes de que ella llegara, es posible que se pregunten desde un principio ¿Quién es ella? Otros ya lo sabían desde el comienzo, pero solo les digo que me duele el solo mencionar su nombre…_

_Y aquí me tiene, estoy en mi habitación solo y pensando en todo lo que me ha ocurrido y sobre todo en ella…_

_Estoy recostado en mi cama (inner: sin camisa *.*…Yo: inner no interrumpas.) con los ojos cerrados pensando, como ya dije, y siento como abren la puerta de mi habitación, debe ser una de las sirvientas._

_Ya les dije que no quiero nada y eso incluyo no venir a molestarme. -Le dije sin voltearme._

_No soy una sirvienta sasuke.- le dije_

_¿Qué haces tu aquí?- le pregunte volteándome para mirarla._

_Vine a hablar, solo eso.- le respondí algo intimidada por su mirada._

_¿Pero sabes lo que haces?...molestar eso es lo único que haces, molestarme.-le dije._

_No vine a eso, vengo a decirte algo importante.- le dije con cierto deje de tristeza._

_No queiro escuchar nada referente a ti, asi que VETE.- le dije gritando lo ultimo._

_No me iré hasta que me escuches.- le advertí._

_Entonces me voy yo.- le dije parándome para largarme de ese lugar._

_No te dejare.- le dije poniéndome en su camino para que no pudiera continuar._

_Si que eres molesta.- le dije_

_Todo el tiempo al parecer.- le dije sonriendo con tristeza y nostalgia._

_Sakura no estoy de humor como para soportar tu terquedad.- le advertí.- no estoy para juegos._

_Yo tampoco, no te quitare tiempo, solo vengo a decirte que me voy.- Le dije_

…_- ¿Qué quería decir con eso?.- pensé._

_Me voy y talvez no vuelva, solo quería que lo supieras por mi, adiós sasuke-Kun…- me despedí con tristeza._

…_atrás de la puerta…_

_Tente: pero que hace?_

_Hinata: solo hará eso?_

_Kei: si, solo eso hará, por el momento._

_Akame: que quieres decir?_

_Kei: verán Sakura paso una temporada con nuestra tía…_

_Ayame: tsunade?_

_Kei: exacto, lo que trato de decir es que ella siendo tía no es una buena influencia para Sakura, ella aprendió muchas de las mañas de tsunade, créanme cuando digo muchas, en fin el punto es que una de esas cosas que aprendió fue eso, como hacer reaccionar a un hombre haciéndole saber que la perderá…_

_Yumi: y eso es lo que esta haciendo?_

_Kei: si, pero esto aun no termina, falta lo mas importante…_

_Ino: la reacción de ese hombre…_

_Neji: en este caso de sasuke._

_Kei: no creen que mi hermana es un genio?_

_Todos: hai.- asintiendo a la vez._

_Las chicas: es asombrosa *.*_

_Chicos-Kei: O.O no debiste de contarles las estrategias de Sakura, bien hecho ahora soportaremos sus locuras ¬¬._

_Kei: shhhhhh que están hablando de nuevo._

_Todos: loco ¬¬_

…_dentro del cuarto…_

_No me importa, me largo.- le dije yendo a la puerta pero al intentar abrirla me di cuenta que estaba trancada._

_No te miento.- le aclare._

_No me importa, piensas que te voy a creer después de todo.- le recrimine.- abre la puerta._

_No puedo la llave la tiene Itachi, pero no te preocupes como ya te dije, me voy.- le dije yéndome a la puerta.- Itachi por fa abre la puerta._

…_- no sabia que pensar o decir._

_Maldición Itachi perderé el vuelo.- le grite_

_NO! No puedes simplemente irte, no puedes.- le grite._

_Si puedo.- le dije con algo de miedo por su mirada._

_NO! Que no entiendes que me estoy muriendo y todo es por ti, ahora vienes muy campante a decirme que te vas.- le recrimine su actuar._

_No hay nada más que hacer.- le dije_

_Te vas con el verdad, lo elegiste, claro ahora lo entiendo yo fui el juego siempre, el estupido que utilizaste para divertirte mientras el venia.- le dije_

_NUNCA! Yo si te quiero….- me interrumpió._

_CLARO A MI ME QUIERES PERO AL EL LO AMAS.- le grite._

_Yo nunca dije eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca.- le dije_

_Claro! No pondré palabras en tu boca si no esto.- le dije besándola._

_No pude reprimir el deseo que sentía por ella en ese momento, el deseo de besarla, de tocarla hasta de hacerla mía…_

_Lo sentí, sentí sus labios sobre lo míos, lo extrañe tanto sus besos, sus caricias, todo de el, cuanto me había hecho falta, lo deseo…_

…_a fuera de la habitación…_

_Konan: que paso? No se escucha nada?_

_Itachi: amor, a veces eres tan ingenua…_

_Konan: eso no decías anoche.- le dijo marchándose._

_Itachi: mierda! Konan amor lo dije sin pensar..._

_Todos: y nosotros somos los raros ¬¬_

_Kiba: hay que irnos y dejarles privacidad._

_Kei: noooooooooooooooooo es mi hermanita y va a ser ultrajada, le van a robar su inocencia._

_Ayame: amor eso no pensaste cuando me lo ibas a hacer a mí._

_Kei: O/O Ayame!_

_Ayame: nada de Ayame, ven hay que irnos._

_Los demás: ¬/¬ par de locos._

…_.a dentro…_

_Lo estaba disfrutando, cada unas de sus caricias, de nuestros roses, de los besos, de todo quería que mi primera vez fuera especial… y lo esta siendo…_

_No me ha detenido, eso quiere decir que si me desea tanto como yo a ella, la Hare mía, seré su primer hombre ya que es virgen y les cuento un secreto yo también lo soy, aunque he andado con miles de chicas nunca llegue a algo mas allá de besos apasionados, porque siempre me daban asco…_

_Seré suya, y se que no me arrepentiré, pero aun no estoy segura que si deba hacerlo, esto me confundirá mucho al tal grado que es posible que por esto lo elija a él sin pensarlo, sin importarme que también esta Sesori involucrado en esto, pero simplemente no puedo detenerme, no ahora que lo tengo y lo siento tan cerca de mi…_

_Siento que una parte de ella tiene dudas pero aun así no me ha detenido eso quiere decir que lo desea tanto como yo, no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que se aleje de mi nunca, pero una parte de mi me dice que se ira, haga lo que haga se ira, y no sabe cuando volverá y estoy listo para esperarla y saber su repuesta sea cual sea…_

_Sus caricias me están volviendo loca, sus besos, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a la cama, se lo que venia pero no quiero que se detenga quiero que siga y que finalmente me haga suya, las caricias iban aumentando poco a poco al igual que los roses, nos fuimos despojando de la rapo que ya no necesitábamos…_

_Seguimos con las caricias, llegando un momento en que sentí que las estorbosas ropas sobraban así que se las quite y ella a mí, cada vez necesitábamos más del otro, quería sentir completamente mía…_

_Ya no podía mas, necesitaba sentir dentro de mi, necesito sentirme completa, sentir que soy suya y el es mío, solo mío, se que suena egoísta pero no lo puedo evitar, se que hago mal ya que necesito elegir a algunos de los dos y esto empeora la situación pero lo necesito tanto, aunque sea por esta noche nada mas…_

_¿Estas lista?- pregunte, después de todo era un gran paso el que daríamos sobre todo por la situación en que nos encontrábamos._

_Si.- le dije_

_Esto te dolerá, pero el dolor pasara después, solo dime si te duele mucho y me deten…- le decía pero me interrumpió._

_Estaré bien Sasuke-Kun, confío en ti.- le dije sonriéndole._

_Sin mas que decir empecé a penetrarla poco a poco, vi como pequeñas lagrimas adornaban sus ojos, le dolía, decidí termina rápido con el dolor así que termine de rompe la barrera que era su virginidad…_

_Me dolía, pero sabia que pronto terminarla ese dolor, sentí como me penetraba por completo haciéndome completamente suya, me seco mis lagrimas y me miro, me miro con mucha intensidad y pude ver en sus ojos la determinación de no dejarme ir nunca pero también vi que sabia que me ira de todas maneras, vi en sus ojos mucho mas allá de lo que alguna vez vi, vi su amor por mi, vi que me esperaría sea cual sea mi decisión y que aun así me amaría…_

_Sentí que se movía, aclarándome que ya estaba lista, el vaivén al principio fue lento pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo fueron subiendo de nivel, hasta que los dos llegamos al orgasmo juntos con un sonoro gemido…_

_Sakura…- __gimió_

_Sasuke-Kun….__.- gimió mi nombre.- te amo…_

_Yo también te amo…- le dije muy agotada por la pasada acción._

_Quedando un Sasuke dormido y una Sakura pensando en como dejarlo para ir al aeropuerto, no quería pero necesitaba un tiempo para pensar las cosas.__  
><em>

Si te gusto comenta, falta un capitulo para el final, después vendrá el epilogo…


	27. el festival aléjate de mi parte 1

Hola otra vez perdón por la tardanza, espero que lo disfruten….

Capitulo 19: el festival….aléjate de mi…Te elijo a ti…

Tres semana después…

Aquí estoy, devuelta a Tokio, en la entrada del colegio, a pasado tres semana desde que me fui, no se la reacción de Sasuke al ver que lo había dejado sola y me había marchado a estados unidos, no dudo que este molesto.

Tengo tanto miedo de entrar, no se cual será la reacción de todos al verme aquí, se que les prometí volver para el festival pero me retrase, pero al parecer el festival también se retraso por dos semanas, pareciera que me estuvieran esperando, por ese retraso me quede en Estados Unidos por mas tiempo (3 semanas), ahora que voy a hacer, ¿entro o no entro?

Será mejor que entre, yo no soy una cobarde y no seré una ahora, tengo que enfrentar todo, es ahora o nunca…

Con eso en mente me fui hacia donde creía estaban los vestidores y así fue, mi tía es tan predecible ¬¬u, en fin ahora tengo que encontrar a los chicos necesito que me pongan al corriente de todo lo que a pasado en toda esta semana.

Debe ser por aquí…no por aquí….Ash ya me perdí.- dije reprochándome a mi misma.- a ver que hay por aquí…OH no el escenario… que hago todos me mira.

Lo que me falta yo buscando a los chicos y llegue al escenario, ¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí? En fin piensa…piensa… ya se esa canción es perfecta…

Me acerco lentamente al micrófono, diablos esto es peor que el concurso, las personas me miran entre sorprendidos y confusos pero a la vez de alegría y admiración, veo cerca del escenario a mi padre y a mi tía los cuales me miran con infinita alegría que supongo es por verme, debieron de estar triste al ver que no volvía, no los culpo les dije que si no llegaba al festival que no me esperaran ya que no iba a volver, lo se egoísta de mi parte al dejar la situación así como así entre Sasuke, Sesori y yo, pero aun así el mas afectado seria Sasuke, pero hora de pensar en eso, es hora de empezar…

Cuando comencé a cantar todos en el público me miraban a la misma vez que movían sus manos al ritmo de la música.

Contigo de yuridia…

Ya no puedo esperar

Hoy necesito confesar

No puedo dejar de imaginarte

Acariciándome

No esperaba descubrir

Tantas cosas nuevas en mí

Y siento luciérnagas

Corriendo todas tras de ti

Este cuerpo no me engaña

Escalofríos hasta el alma

Como recuperar la calma

Y tener valor para decirte

Contigo quisiera amanecer

Contigo podría enloquecer

No creo en la casualidad

Estoy segura que es real

Quisiera saber

Si talvez tú puedes sentir igual

Este cuerpo no me engaña

Escalofríos hasta el alma

Como recuperar la calma

Y tener valor para decirte

Contigo quisiera amanecer

Contigo podría enloquecer

Yo solo sueño

Contigo estallaría mi piel

Contigo entregaría mi ser

Y siempre esperare

El día que estaré

Contigo quisiera amanecer

Contigo podría enloquecer.

.com/watch?v=W8NoevrZQpQ&feature=related

…Con los demás…

Esa vos…- dije escuchando atentamente.- Sakura…

Karin: Sasuke-Kun ¿pasa algo?

Nada que te importe.- dije bruscamente para que me dejara en paz.

Naruto: Sasuke no hagas nada por el amor a dios…

Las chicas: es Sakura… sabia que volvería.- Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo y brincando como locas.

Los chicos: Sakura es increíble…pero se corto en cabello ¿?

Hummm...- dije acercándome.

Chicas: Es verdad…pero se ve súper…Sabia que no podía fallarnos…

…con Sasori…

Por fin volvió, ya estaba a punto de pensar que no volvería y que tenía que ir a buscarla a donde sea que estuviera.- dije. Espero que ya haya tomado su decisión y espero que me haya elegido a mí.

Karin: no creo que no lo haga, después de todo yo estoy ahora con Sasuke-Kun.- dijo apareciendo misteriosamente.

Jajaja, sabes que él esta contigo porque Sakura lo dejó, despechado como estaba tú te aprovechaste y metiste cizaña.- le recordé.

Karin: y tú molesto por eso jaja.-dijo sarcásticamente.

Sabes has empezado a caerme bien.- dije sonriendo de medio lado.

Karin: ¿y antes no?

No, solo te utilizaba para mi beneficio.- le explique.

Karin: ¿hasta cuando te acostaste conmigo?

Talvez, sabes no recuerdo.- dije pensativo.

Karin: eres un…

Cuidadito con lo que dices, sabes perfectamente que tú quieres a Sasuke y yo a Sakura no veo el problema.- dije no muy convencido.

Karin: si…tienes razón.- dijo en el mismo tono que yo.

…Con los demás…

¿Qué cree que hace?- grite muy enfadado.

Ino: que no es obvio, canta…

Se suponía que cantaría yo no ella, preferiría que no hubiera vuelto.- dije

Ayame: ya cantaras después de ella.

Saben por mi esto se va a la mierda.- dije.- no pienso cantar si ella sigue aquí.

Naruto: deja de comportarte como un estúpido.

Neji: Naruto tiene razón y eso ya es raro en él, todos pensábamos que Sakura y tu habían arreglado todo, pero como tu te niegas en decir que paso… don comunicativo.

Jajaja que gracioso ¿Qué quieren que les diga? ¿Qué quieren saber? Que me dejo tirado hay, solo, después que hicimos el amor, que la hice mía, ella no le importo nada y solo se fue…porque debería de importarles a ustedes.- les dije con un profundo odio.

Todos: O.O

Naruto: Sasuke sabes perfectamente que eso no es así, Sakura se fue y te lo dijo…

Si fueras mi amigo dejarías de hablar de eso y te olvidarías del tema, así yo estaré feliz.- dije.

Naruto: no seas estúpido… claro que soy tu amigo! Pero tienes que reaccionar, Sakura no te ha hecho nada…

Ya déjalo, ya no me importa de seguro también se revolcó con Sasori y va a elegirlo a él, pero sabes me importa mierda.- le dije.

Naruto: claro que te importa…

Chicas: te prohibimos que hables así de Sakura, ella no es ninguna cualquiera y eso tú lo sabes muy bien.

Hinata: eres el idiota más grande del mundo, sabes muy bien que fuiste el primero.

Naruto: ya déjenlo chicas, él tiene que pensar muchas cosas, después de todo Sakura volvió y de seguro ya tiene su decisión tomada.

Akame: Naruto otra vez tiene razón…esto me esta asustando…

Gaara: ¿Por qué no vamos a esperar a Sakura?

Sai: ¡Si! Vamos a esperar a la feita…

Ino: ¡Sai! Es frentezota…

Sai-Ino: ¡Si!

El resto: par de locos ¬.¬u

….Con Sakura…

¡Bien! Ya he terminado de cantar y solo escucho los aplausos eufóricos del público, definitivamente extrañaba eso.

Después de despedirme me dirijo a la parte de atrás del escenario, pensando que ahí estarían los demás, pero grande fue mi sorpresa a no ver nadie ahí…

Pero de un momento a otro sentí que me tapaban los ojos…

¿Se supone que ahora tengo que adivinar quien es?- pregunte sonriendo y como repuesta sentí que me movían la cabeza en forma afirmativa.- déjame pensar… será un tarado rubio que me dice "Sakura-Chan"

Naruto: ¡Oye! Yo no soy un tarado…

Jajaja… espera si tu estas allá ¿Quién me tapa los ojos?- pregunte.

Kkkk: me ofendes amiga, como me puedes comparar con eso.- dijo señalando a Naruto como si fuera una cosa.

Naruto: ¡Oye! Ya quisieras tú ser yo.

Kiba…perdón por confundirte pero es difícil no confundirlos.- le explique.

Kiba: jaja que gracio…

Chicas: Sakura te extrañamos.- dijeron al mismo tiempo que me abrazaron.

Yo también las extrañe.- les dije sonriendo.- es mas les trajes regalos…

Chicas: ¡regalos!

Y también a ustedes chicos.- dije volteándome para verlos.

Chicos: Sakura es genial.- dijeron en tono de broma para fastidiar a las chicas.

Ino: son unos tarados todos.

Tente: ni Naruto lo es tanto.

Shikamaru: esto es tan problemático.

Temari: no empieces shika…

Akame: si, co empieces.

Ayame: tampoco ustedes.

Chicas no es para tanto, solo fue una pequeña broma.- les dije.

Hinata: cambiando de tema… me quieres explicar porque te cortaste el cabello?

Me fui de viaje para renovarme, cambiar, dar un giro a mi vida, el primer cambio fue este, créeme que me dolió hacerlo pero hice una promesa.- les explique

Matsuri: ¿Cuál promesa?

Kei: prometió que se lo dejaría crecer cuando el hombre que ama la perdone y sean felices al fin.

¡Kei!.- dije corriendo y brincándole encima para abrazarlo.

Kei: vaya creo que es mejor que te vayas de viaje de seguido, me podría acostumbra a este abrazo.

Tonto…. Te extrañe.- le dije sonriendo.

Kei: solo fueron tres semanas…pero…igual te extrañe también…bueno todos te extrañamos.

Lo se…y lo siento.- les dije a todos.

Gaara: ¿y eso porque?

Porque en algún momento pensé en no volver y quedarme siempre allá, cuando me avisaron de que el festival se retraso dos semanas, pensé en dos semanas mas para quedarme lo vi como una señal que me decía que me quedar…les explique.- pero…no soy una cobarde y no perderá a alguien importante para mi, solo por una estúpida confusión y cobardía.

Hinata: ¿ya hiciste tu elección?

Si! Y créeme no fue fácil…pero alguien me ayudo a verlo de una manera mas fácil.- les dije

Ino: ¿Quién?

Un amigo que conocí, no hace mucho tiempo.- explique.- se llama…

IIIIII: me llamo Itachi Uchiha mejor conocido como…

Ita-Kun.- dije burlonamente.- el y kei, pero créanme no favorecieron a nadie, solo me dieron una forma de relajarme.

Ino: y… ¿A quien elegiste?

Yo…- decía pero me interrumpieron.

Hinata: Ino no seas chismosa…

Ino: di lo que quieras pero apuesto que ustedes también quieren saber…

Tente: estoy de acuerdo con Ino, solo si Sakura quiere decirlo.- los demás asintieron.

Gracias chicos, mi decisión…- decía pero nuevamente fui interrumpida.

…Narra sasuke…

Y hay esta…hablando con todos, como puede estar tan tranquila, ya veo que ni conciencia tiene, después de dejarme e irse así como así de aquí.

Pero hay esta… como si nada, ahora si iba a conocer quien era Sasuke Uchiha y el como puede llegar a ser sufrir a una persona tanto, después de todo me iría como ella lo hizo…

Como me duele verla, como me gustaría tocarla, decirle que la amo y que inconscientemente la he esperado todo este tiempo, porque simplemente se me hace difícil olvidarla… me acerco a donde están todos hablando con ella.

Vaya, vaya miren quien volvió.- dije fríamente, al parecer la interrumpí.

Karin: yo también pensé lo mismo sasuke-Kun, no se para que volvió pero aquí no hace nada.

Hmp.- dije o exprese con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Karin: yo que había rezado para que te pasara algo y que por un milagro murieras.

Karin, cariño, yerba mala nuca muere ya deberías de saberlo.- le dije de forma sexy a la muy idiota.

Karin: tienes razón sasuke-Kun, ni aunque yo resé se me cumplirá el milagro después de todo cosas como esa nunca mueren.

Kei: yo diría que cosas como tu no mueren ni con veneno…

Karin: sasuke-Kun, amor, vas a permitir que me hable así?

Ya no le prestaba la más minima atención, solo la veía a ella y ella me veía a mí, no había nadie más era como si solo estuviéramos nosotros solos, quería acercarme mas y besarla como nunca antes lo había hecho pero mi orgullo me lo impide y así es mejor, veo como esta más hermosa, más bella, se corto el cabello pero eso solo hace que se vea más única… en verdad amo a esa mujer…

Karin: ¡Sasuke¡

Naruto: ya ves ni él te hace caso.

Karin: tu cállate, sasuke ¿Qué te pasa?

Nada, solo estoy harto de todo y de ti.- le dije sin mirarla, solo veía a Sakura, a mi Sakura.

Karin: ¿pero que dices? Eres mi novio y me tienes que defender.

…Sakura…

Su novio…ella es novia de sasuke ¿será verdad? ¿Será cierto? Sasuke novio de ella, me duele y mucho…

Sssss: ¿Sakura?... ¡Sakura bienvenida! me alegra que hayas vuelto ya empezaba a pensar que no volverías.

Hola…Sasori.- dije algo desanimada.

Sasori: vaya ese look se te ve muy bien, te ves hermosa, aunque todo lo que te gagas te quedara bien.

Gra… gracias Sasori.- le dije

Sasori: en fin… Uchiha te toca cantar, que esperas.

Sasuke: nada que a ti te habría que importar.

Sasori: yo creo que si me podría importar.

Sasuke: si piensas que "eso" es ella estas muy equivocado… es más te la regalo con moño y todo.

Sasori: bien, porque yo si la quiero…

¿Cómo? Había escuchado bien él me estaba regalando como si fuera un objeto ¿Quién se creía que era? No iba a permitir que la tratara así.

*******Plash*******

Yo no soy un objeto que se pueda regalar, y tampoco algo que le pueda pertenecer a ustedes, soy una persona, un ser humano que siente.- les dije después de darle una cachetada a los dos respectivamente.- son unos verdaderos idiotas.

Sasuke: nunca…nunca más te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima.- dijo marchándose.

Espera…sasuke.- trate de decir pero.

Sasori: déjalo… lo siente Sakura nunca quise llamarte como un objeto, sabiendo que eres una persona maravillosa.

Gra… gracias Sasori.- le dije sin prestarle ni la minima atención.

Sasori: entonces me retiro, nos vemos.- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Si, claro.- le dije distraídamente.

Mi mente estaba en averiguar que le pasaba a sasuke, ¿por que actuaba así y como era posible que fuera novio de Karin? ¿Qué coño había pasado durante su ausencia? Acaso sasuke jugó con ella.

Me voltee lentamente hacia donde estaba lo demás, necesitaba saber urgentemente ¿Qué pasaba y que pasó? …

¿Me van a decir o tengo que torturarlos?- les dije un poco triste pero amenazante.

Kei: Sakura… él…

¿Él que? Kei, porque no me lo dicen de una vez por todas.- grité.

Gaara: cálmate Sakura, nosotros no tenemos la culpa, él se comporta así desde que te fuiste.

¿Desde que me fui?- pregunte confundida pero ya calmada.

Shino: si, él piensa que lo utilizaste nada más, eso Karin lo puso a su favor y metió mucha cizaña, he aquí lo que eso creo en sasuke, tú misma lo viste.

Karin.- dije con un odio profundo.- esa estupida me las pagara siempre metiéndose en donde nadie la llama.

Shikamaru: esto es problemático pero tienes que saber que él mismo la llamo para…

Para…?- lo anime a que continuara.

Naruto: para… desquitarse y ella aprovecho para meter cizaña.

Entiendo.- dije para mí misma.

Ino: si quieres te ayudamos a vengarte.

No, no soy como ella para caer tan bajo, además con mi presencia aquí es más que suficiente.- les dije sonriendo de medio lado.

Temari: entonces ¿que Haras?

Como ya dije nada fuera de lo necesario, solo disfrutar de este festival.- dije animadamente.

Yumi: una pregunta… ¿todo esto es porque sasuke es tu decisión?

Talvez… los siento chicos pero tengo que decírselo al que elegí primero, además de que tengo que saber si aun puedo estar con él, si aun me ama.- les explique.

Choji: Sakura tiene razón, esto no es un juego, para elegís quien es el mejor, esto es para saber quien es el amor de la vida de Sakura, a quien ella amo por supuesto.

Siento que esto ya es un juego, preferiría que alguno de ellos me eligiera no al revés, como puede depender eso de mí, me siento sucia y estupida.- dije

Kei: tranquila Sakura, es difícil lo se, tanto tú como ellos están muy susceptibles a esto…

Tienes razón, yo también puedo salir lastima, me siento muy vulnerable.- dije

Kei: es normal, además eso me hace saber que eres humana.

Jajá que gracioso me salio mi hermano, si así es mi familia no puedo imaginar como serán los desconocidos.- le dije riendo.

Kei: ¡Oye! Yo soy el mejor hermano del mundo, deberías estar agradecida.

Itachi: si claro ¡El mejor hermano del mundo soy yo! *-*

Kei: ¡No yo!

Itachi: ¡Yo!

Kei: ¡Yo!

¡Ya basta los dos! Es estupida su discusión.-les grite algo harta.

Ita-kei: lo sentimos…

Así me gusta, porque después de todo calladitos se ven más bonitos.- dije burlonamente.

Ita-kei: Hai… ¡Oye!

Todos: jajajajajaajaja…

Animador: Y ahora con ustedes Sasuke Uchiha…

Vaya, sasuke cantara.- dije acercándome para verlo cantar desde atrás del escenario.

…...Con Sasuke…

Porque gusto ahora tengo que cantar, no estoy de ánimos pero no puedo echarme para atrás porque ya me amenazaron… A lo mejor no es tan malo, talvez así podré demostrarte lo que siento en este momento a "ella" a través de una canción…

Dímelo, por que estas fuera de mi

Y al mismo tiempo estas muy dentro

Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir

Todo lo que yo no siento

Después yo te veo y tú me miras

Vamos a comernos nuestra vida

Yo no voy a conformarme inventándote

Siempre ha sido así

Porque ya no puedo despegarme de ti

Cuanto más quiero escaparme mas me quedo

Mirándote a los ojos sin respirar

Y esperando solo un gesto para empezar

Dímelo, por que estas fuera de mi

Y al mismo tiempo estas muy dentro

Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir

Todo lo que yo no siento

Dímelo suave, dímelo fuerte,

Dímelo suave, dímelo por fin de una vez

Me gusta de ti, lo mucho que me gustas

Y que poco me perdono yo de mí,

No tenemos nada que perder

Y tenemos demasiado que vivir

Dímelo, si o no quiero o no quiero

Dímelo y después olvídate de todo

Dímelo, las cosas buenas siempre son así,

Y las malas que se alejen ya de mí.

Dímelo, por que estas fuera de mi

Y al mismo tiempo estas muy dentro

Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir todo

Lo que yo no siento

Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo.

.com/watch?v=L0QtC11fI3o

¡Genial! Me a salido genial, veo como me aplaude todo el público, voltee hacia atrás después de despedirme y la vi… quedando nuestras miradas conectadas, a través de su mirada distingo un sentimiento…. ¿amor?, Rápidamente aparto ese estupido sentimiento, yo en cambio le muestro a través de mi mirada el rencor que siento por dejarme, ella baja la mirada, hmp…

Naruto: Eso estuvo genial sasuke… ¡de veras!

Naruto no grites que estoy aquí, no en Venezuela.- le reclame.

Naruto: No seas amargado Teme…

Si, si lo que sea.- dije ignorándolo y yendo directo a cambiarme. Por cierto viene tú y Hinata.

Naruto: Pero…pero aun no estoy ¡listo!

No es mi problema, es mejor que te apures no creo que a kakashi le haga gracia que salgas tarde al escenario Naruto.- le dije marchándome definitivamente.

…Sakura…

¿Desde cuando te llama Naruto y no Dobe?- le pregunto curiosa, ya que se me hacia muy raro ese trato.

Todos: ….- solo se escuchaba el sonido de un grillo.

Ya veo, es así desde que me fui.- les dije bajando la mirada tristemente.

Naruto: no es tu culpa…

Si lo es.- le contraríe.- y no digas lo contrario, todo lo que hago es hacer daño.

Kiba: Sakura no es para tanto, solo ha dejado de hacer bromas, de llamarnos de otra forma… pero solo eso.

Neji: Kiba tiene un poco de razón, pero olvido el que ya no sonríe…. Pero ya eso es normal en él, tú no tienes la culpa, ya esta muy grandecito para no afrontar las cosa como son y no actuar como un niño chiquito e inmaduro.

¡Vaya! Neji, es mucho decir que gracias considerando que no hablas mucho.- le dije sonriendo.

Neji: jajá muy graciosa.

Toda la vida.- dije riendo.

Naruto: hi…Hinata nos….toca.- dijo muy nervioso.

Hinata: tranquilo Naruto-Kun, solo vamos a cantar como en el concurso…relájate.

Naruto: es muy diferente, en el concurso era menos gente que ahora ¡Estupido festival de música!

¡Naruto! No te expreses así, no es tan malo cantar ante ese público, es muy emocionante.- le dije para animarlo.

Naruto: es porque prácticamente estas acostumbrada, así que no hables que tu no me entiendes.

Hinata: ¡Naruto! No te comportes como un niño malcriado, solo es cantar.

Naruto: pero…pero Hinata…yo…

Hinata: nada de "pero Hinata" cantaras y punto.

Naruto: Esta bien ^.^

Eso si es amor *-*.- dije emocionada y alegre.

Yumi: Un amor muy raro ¬¬u

Shikamaru: y problemático.- todos asintieron dándole la razón a los dos.

¡Cállense! Que no ven que es un momento muy lindo.- les reclame.

Choji: Estas muy loca…

Loca…por el amor.- dije suspirando.

Todos: ¬¬

Kei: a veces extraño a la otra Sakura.

No empieces ¬¬ .- le dije

Animador: y ahora con ustedes Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata: vamos naruto-Kun ^.^

Naruto: hai…^.^u

Canción: Por amarte así.

Todos-yo: estuvieron geniales.

Naru-hina: gracias chicos.

Naruto: ¿pasa algo Sakura-Chan?

Nada, no te preocupes naruto.-dije

Hinata: no nos mientas, no somos tan idiotas como para creer que no te pasa nada.

Yo…. Lo siento chicos…. Lo que pasa… es… es que la canción me recordó muchas cosas y reafirmo mi decisión.- les dije un poco avergonzada al principio.

Akame: Sakura… eres increíble.

Ayame: si…

Ino: esperamos que "él" acepte tus sentimientos.

Gracias chicos, enserio gracias.- les dije.

Yumi: ya dejemos eso de lado… ¿A quien le toca cantar?

Ino-sai: a nosotros…

¡Bien! Suerte chicos.- dije sonriendo.

Ino-sai: gracias.

Y así poco a poco fueron pasando los chicos al escenario, cantaron genial, nunca los había visto con tantos ánimos, era sorprendente verlos y escucharlos, todo fue estupendo.

¿Y ahora que viene?- pregunte.

Ino: el contrapunteo o algo así.

¿El Qué?- pregunte confundida.

Hinata: cantaremos contra los chicos, unos jueces decidirán quien es el ganador de los dos grupos.

Enserio? Genial! .- grite.

Matsuri: sabíamos que te iba a encantar la idea.

Encantar? Me fascina la idea.- les dije

Ino: en algunas canciones cantara en el fondo un chico que dará un toque más sensual a nosotras.

Hinata: esa ayuda no se contara porque el no participa en el concurso.

Pero eso no Daria a entender que necesitamos de algo masculino en nuestras canciones.- dije en son de pregunta.

Akame: como te dijo Hinata es una ayuda, los chicos también la tendrán en algunas canciones.

¿Y quien nos ayudara a nosotras?- les pregunte.

KKKK: yo

¡Kei! Esto es fantástico tengo unas canciones que ya están adaptadas a un grupo de chicas y a un hombre.- explique sonriendo.

Chicas: ¡Genial!

…Con los chicos…

Naruto: ¿y que cantaremos?

Ya te dijimos la lista de canciones.- dije molestándome.

Kiba: ¿Quién nos ayudara con la voz de fondo?

Kkkkkk: yo…

¿Konan?- dije confundido.

Konan: Hai.

Shikamaru: esto va a ser muy problemático.

Neji: ni que lo digas.

Estas son las canciones.- le dije a Konan.

Konan: bien…

Gaara: ensayemos un poco con Konan.

Todos: ¡hai!

…Chicas…

Es hora de prepararnos.- dijimos sonriendo.

…Chicos…

Demostraremos que somos los mejores.- dijeron sonriendo aun mas.

…Chicas…

Y hacerles tragar sus palabras machistas…

…Chicos…

Que podemos con todo…

…Chicas…

Usando nuestros encantos…

…chicos…

Usando nuestro talento…

…chicas- chicos…

GANAREMOS...

….En el escenario…

Animador: siento llegar tarde es que me perdí tras camerinos…

Público: ¡mentira kakashi!

Kakashi: ^.^u como ya deben de saber viene el contrapunteo o lo que sea que es, ellos elegirán el orden de las canciones, quien las cantaran: ya sean en dúo o grupal, ellos decidirán todo los que ellos crean que hará que ganen esta competencia: chicas contra chicos.

Público: ¿y el premio?

Kakashi: ¬¬u solo piensan en eso.- pensó.- bien, el premio será esta vez en efectivo, el cual será donado a la fundación que nosotros hemos sacado adelante: "fundación konoha salvación"… (Yo: lo se… es el nombre mas tonto y con falta de imaginación pero comprenda a esta altura ya me renunciaron el grupo de creación de nombres originales y con mas imaginación que la mía…Inner: se claro…¬¬ di que no les pagaste. Yo: Inner cállate)

Público:

Kakashi: en fin ya es hora de que comience el primer grupo: conformado por las chicas, ellas cantaran "When I Grow Up" espero que les guste. (Imagínense que ellas hacen todo lo del video, Sakura es la voz principal)

Público: .- gritaban y suspiraban.

.com/watch?v=K0K46C82v9o&feature=list_related&a=GxdCwVVULXfm7G-U0fUBh8hagVebXdYZ&list=ML&playnext=1

…Detrás del escenario…

Gaara: eso debería ser trampa…

Sasuke: Gaara tiene razón.

Kiba: que están ciegos…si están muy sexys…

Gaara: y lo utilizan para ganar…

Naruto: Sexy…Hinata es muy… Sexy…

Choji: Yumi…

Shikamaru: Esto es problemático… Temari…

Sasuke: ¡Basta! Que no ven que los están hechizando.

Kiba: entonces, es perfecto para mí, que me hechicen todo lo que quieran.

Los demás: Hai…

Neji: Porque no voltean y ven a sus chicas bailar y nos dejan en paz a nosotros.

…En el escenario…

Público:

Kakashi: Eso…eso

Tsunade: Kakashi reacciona que pareces un baka!

Kakashi: O.O hai! Eso fue asombroso chicas, diría más que asombroso, excelente muy sexy...

Tsunade+chicos: ¡Oye!

Kakashi: ^.^u jeje veo que tienen enamorados a los chicos, en fin estuvieron muy bien, ahora veremos lo que opinan el jurado….empezamos por nuestro invitado especial al cantante y compositor: Sasori…

Publico: Aaaaas.- suspiro por parte de las chicas.

Sasori: Gracias, en mi opinión estuvieron excelentes, todo muy bien organizado y ejecutado, mi puntaje es: 10

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama…

Tsunade: opino lo mismo que Sasori, así que mi puntaje es: 10

Kakashi: Ichigo…

Ichigo: las felicito de verdad chicas, mi puntaje es: 10

Kakashi: y como otro invitados especial tenemos a sumicho, cantante profesional y compositora, su opinión por favor…

Sumicho: gracias, en verdad hicieron un trabajo excelente pero no perfecto, mi puntuación es: 8

Chicas: ¿Que?- susurraron.

Kakashi: vaya! Es la puntuación mas baja dada a las chicas, bien chicas se pueden retirar…

…Detrás del escenario…

Yumi: esa vieja bruja…la odio

Sakura: tranquila Yumi es dolo una puntuación.

Matsuri: pero Yumi tiene razón esa tipa nos tiene rabia, envidia…

Las demás: hai…

Naruto: chicas estuvieron perfectas, esa tipa esta loca por darles esa puntuación

Kiba: Naruto tiene toda la razón, raro en él, esta tipa les tiene envidia.

Sakura: a ver chicos, por que ustedes dicen que nos tiene rabia, envidia ¿es que la conocen desde tiempo atrás?

Hinata: cuando te fuiste, ella llegó también para el festival y se porto horrible con nosotras y con los chicos siempre los trato mas que bien… ¬¬"

Ino: es más… a Sasuke lo tiene en un pedestal del cual no bajara nunca…

Sakura: ya veo, le gusta Sasuke-Kun

Akame: ¿gustar? Yo diría que esta perdidamente obsesionada con él.

Ayame: no es que te queramos asustar, nada de eso, lo que pasa es que ella se entero que sasuke esta enamorado de otra persona, le pregunto a karin y la muy estupida te describió…

Sakura: genial! Otra loca de la que me tengo que cuidar, como puede basarse en eso para darnos la puntuación, ya sasuke no me ama.

Todas: si, claro.

Neji: en fin creo que ya nos toca chicas…

Chicos: adiós chicas…

Chicas: suerte…

…en el escenario…

Kakashi: con ustedes el grupo conformado por los chicos, ellos cantaran: "segundo plato"

Publico de chicas: .- gritaban y suspiraban debido a que cantaban súper tiernos y coqueteaban discretamente desde el escenario al publico, todos súper guapos.

.com/watch?v=5CAI6EkNJ0A&feature=related

…Detrás del escenario…

Ino: lo matare en cuanto venga aquí…

Sakura: cálmate Ino…

Yumi: Ino tiene razón, como se atreven a coquetear enfrente de ustedes, menos mal que mi choji toca batería…

Hinata: mira que hacérselas de lindo, esto es el colmo, todo eso para que le den mas puntajes por ellos…

Sakura: si es por eso yo tengo una idea, claro nada limpia, para hacer que nos de mas a nosotras…

Temari: ¿Cuál es?

Sakura: pagarle con la misma moneda…

Chicas: jijijiji

Kei: esto se va a poner feo.- susurro.

…En el escenario…

Kakashi: excelente, no me había imaginado en mi corta vida que cantaran tan bien, ahora la puntuación…sumicho

Sumicho: más que perfecto *-* mi puntuación es: 10

…Detrás del escenario…

Chicas-Sakura: ¡Vieja bruja estupida!

Sakura: jeje ^.^u

…En el escenario…

Kakashi: vaya! Creo que odia a las chicas.- susurro para si mismo.- ichigo

Ichigo: mi puntuación es: 10, chicos estuvieron muy bien.

Kakashi: tsunade-sama…

Tsunade: estuvieron excelentes chicos, mi puntación es: 10

Kakashi: Sasori…

Sasori: estuvieron bien, mi puntuación es: 8

Kakashi: bien, chicos se pueden retirar, en un momento volverán al escenario las chicas…

…detrás del escenario…

Sasuke: dile a tu "amorcito" que se base en la música no en el odio que me tiene.- dijo acercándose a Sakura.

Sakura: no es mi "amorcito", es más él que debería hablar eres tú, con esa tal sumicho ella es la que se tiene que basar en la música…

Sasuke: yo no tengo nada co ella…

Sakura: yo tampoco tengo algo con él…

Sasuke: hmp!

Sakura: hmp, para ti tambien.

Lo demás: son un par de problemáticos locos -.-u

Sakura: chicas vámonos que llegó la competencia y se pueden copiar XP

Chicas: ¡hmp!- expresaron para luego marchándose junto a Sakura.

Chicos: ahora sin están locas…

…con las chicas…

Sakura: y ese es el plan o la ideas, como quieran llamarle…

Hinata: eso si que funcionara, estoy segura…

Ino: yo también, es más la ropa queda perfecta con la canción y con la idea de saku…

Temari: chica tienes una mente muy retorcida y malvada… y eso me encanta…

La demás: a todas…

Sakura: estonces manos a la obra…

…Con los chicos…

Sasuke: están planeando algo, lo se…

Naruto: deja la paranoia sasuke-teme

Sasuke: no es paranoia, se que están planeando algo…

Neji: talvez, y talvez sea contra nosotros sus planes…

Gaara: pues…entonces planeamos como contraatacar y ganarles la competencia.

Naruto: no creen que se lo toman muy enserio…

Sasuke: esto es serio, si ellas quieren jugar pues juguemos, pero de algo no estoy seguro y eso es si podré jugar limpio.- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Shikamaru: que problemático…

Naruto: yo no participare en su juego, pero si cantare para ganar…

Sasuke: eso es lo que planeo para nosotros…

…en el escenario…

Kakashi: estamos de vuelta aquí en el festival de konoha auspiciado por los libro Icha Icha paralice, muy buenos por cierto *-*

Tsunade: ¡Kakashi!

Kakashi: conste que fue su marido quien me dijo que dijera eso…

Tsunade: ese jiraya, ya vera cuando lo vea….Ò.Ó

…..cerca de ahí…

Jiraya: achu! O.O… OH no ese Kakashi me delato…a huir…

…de vuelta al escenario…

Kakashi: en fin, continuemos con el concurso, con ustedes, de nuevo, las chicas… Ellas cantaran "Jai Ho(You Are My Destiny)" con su invitado kei Haruno y bailarines un aplauso…

Publico:

.com/watch?v=Yc5OyXmHD0w

Publico:

Kakashi: vaya, eso si que fue espectacular, ahora la puntuación, Sasori…

Sasori: Kakashi te doy toda la razón…fue espectacular, mi puntuación es de 10…

…detrás del escenario…

Chicos: ¡Que raro!- noten el sarcasmos.

…En el escenario…

Sasori: además nosotros el jurado hemos decidido darle 2 puntos extras por el baila internacional…

…Detrás del escenario…

Chicos: ¿Qué?...

…En el escenario…

Kakashi: increíble, felicidades chicas, tsunade tu puntuación por favor…

Tsunade: así se demuestra lo que somos capaces de hacer las mujeres y esto aun no acaba, mi puntuación es de 10…

Kakashi: Ichigo…

Ichigo: sin palabras chicas, en verdad me sorprendieron, mi puntaje para ustedes es de 10…

Kakashi: sumicho…

Sumicho: estuvieron bien, pero tiene que poner más actitud chicas, mi puntaje es 8…

Kakashi: sumicho sigue con su puntaje de 8, espero que les vaya mucho mejor en la otra canción… ya volvemos…

…detrás del escenario…

Matsuri: ¡esa estupida!

Ayame: actitud… actitud, se puede meter esa actitud por…

Kei: amor el vocabulario…

Ayame: lo siento amor, pero ella me pone así…

Las demás: a todas…

Kei: yo también me he dado cuenta que les tiene rencor ¿Por qué?

Sakura: por mi, como fui la novia de sasuke, me tiene rencor y la paga con todas en la puntación…

Kei: ya veo, es por eso que a los chicos les da 10…

Sakura: exacto y saben me tiene harta con su estupida actitud…

Kei: ¿y que piensas hacer?

Sakura: lo que debí hacer desde que empezó a actuar así, me tiene rabia por haber sido la novia de sasuke pues bien, coqueteare…

Yumi: ¿coquetear?

Temari: ¿a quien?

Sakura: lo siento sa…- pensó.- aunque se una mentira coqueteare con Sasori…

Hinata: pero saku…

Sakura: nada de pero… así ella vera que no me interesa "su sasuke-Kun"…

Ino: ¡Estas loca! Sabes muy bien que no lo quieres

Sakura: y quien les ha dicho que sasori no es mi elección, además yo se lo que hago…

Kei: puedes hacer eso con cualquier otra persona, no necesariamente con él…

Sakura: lo se pero confíen en mi, sasori es muy vanidoso él le aclara las dudas a esa tipa… ¡ahora a trabajar!

Chicas + kei: hai!

…con los chicos…

Naruto: esa tipa la tiene agarrada con las chicas…

Sasuke: hmp ¬¬

Choji: es verdad, ya le ha puesto dos 8

Kiba: ella trama algo…

Gaara: es solo que gusta de sasuke y como Sakura fue su novia, la tiene montada con ellas en la puntuación…

Neji: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sai: las chicas n.n… ella misma les dijo...

Shino: yo escuché que Sakura se va a retirar de la competencia…

Todos-shino: ¿Qué?

Sai: algo me dijo ino, y que además hará algo para que vea que ya no esta interesada en sa…

Naruto: ¡Cállate tonto!

Sasuke: hmp.- expreso marchándose.

…con las chicas…

Ayame: kei me falta un guante…

Kei: debí de haberlo dejado en el carro

Dame las llaves y voy yo a buscarlo…- le asegure

Kei: segura… puedo ir yo si quieres.

No importa, yo voy… necesito un poco de aire para pensar en mi estupida idea…- le explique

Kei: suerte con eso.

Gracias… ahora vuelvo.- dije marchándome.

…

A ver… en donde estará ese carro…- murmure para mí misma.

Sasuke: no deberías de retirarte de la competencia solo porque una loca te tenga rabia.- me dijo sonriendo.

¿Me hablas a mí?- le pregunte.

Sasuke: hmp.

¡Vaya! ¿Debería eso decirme que te preocupas por mí?- le pregunte intrigada.

Sasuke: talvez si, talvez no, tómalo como quieras da igual.

No da igual…porque eso me aclaro algo.- le dije

Sasuke: hmp.- dijo acercándose.

¿Qué quieres sasuke? ¿Qué buscas?- le pregunte no muy clara de sus intenciones.

Sasuke: ya te lo dije, no deberías de renuncias por sumicho…- me dijo acercándose cada vez más.

¿Te importaría si lo hiciera…?- le pregunte.

Sasuke: no lo se, ¿te importaría?- me pregunto a centímetros de mi rostro.

Talvez…- le dije.

Sasuke: pues a mi me importaría…algo…- dijo besándome, quede sorprendida pero igual correspondí al beso con la misma intensidad.

Ambos transmitían lo que sentían, uno tratando de ocultarlo y el otro dejándolo ver pero muy difícil para él otro interpretándolo.

Ellos que el amor les apareció de repente, ellos que no sabían que se enamorarían, ellos que en algún momento no creyeron en la felicidad que una persona les podía dar, ese amor que tanto trabajo les a costado defender y que aun teniendo obstáculos puede que se de al final…

Sakura: sasuke…yo.- dijo separándose.

Karin: sasuke-Kun al fin te encuentro… ¿Qué hace esta aquí contigo?

Sakura: nada que te importe…

Sumicho: sasukito-Kun es tu turno de cantar, no dejes que MOLESTIAS te distraigan de concurso.

Sakura: ¡molestia tu abuela!

Sumicho: a mi no…

Sesori: cuidado con lo que dices sumicho, sabes que no te convendría tenerme como enemigo…

Sumicho: ya veo, defiendes a la escuincla.

Sakura: prefiero serlo a ser una vieja amargada y arrugada como tu.- dijo marchándose.

Sumicho: sasukito-Kun viste como me dijo T.T

Sasuke: hmp.-expreso yéndose.

Karin: vaya, ni te hace caso jajajajaja…

Sumicho: ¡cállate estupida!

Sesori: cállense las dos y tú ven que hay que ver al otro grupo cantar.

Sumicho: ¡hai!

…Con las chicas…

Maldita Estupida, maltita egocéntrica, maldita vieja, maldita ridícula, maldito vejestorio…- maldecía una y otra vez

Hinata: ne, ne Sakura ¿Qué te pasa?

Me tope con la estupida, vieja…

Ino: adivino… te topaste con es sumicho

Sakura: hai

Tente: ¿y que hizo?

Ella y Karin arruinaron todo un momento con sa…- les explicaba pero fui interrumpida por…

Naruto: ¡Hinata!... ¡Hinata!

Hinata: si Naruto-Kun

Naruto: vengo por mi beso de buena suerte n.n

Hinata: claro Naruto-Kun n.n .- dijo besándolo

Naruto: *¬* ahora si, a cantar se ha dicho…hasta luego chicas.

Chicas: suerte Naruto.

…En el escenario…

Kakashi: estamos de vuelta con este que es el festival de música de konoha, ya vieron cantar la segunda canción de las chicas, ahora le llego el turno de los chicos, ellos cantaran "somos mas" un aplauso…

Publico:

.com/watch?v=mMeW9GB9DRw&feature=related

…detrás del escenario…

Chicas-Sakura: esa canción es muy linda…

Hinata: Naruto-Kun me dijo que sasuke la escribió pensando en ti…

¿Seguras?- les pregunte.

Ino: claro, fuimos a algunos ensayos y en uno de esos escuchamos como sasuke le decía a Naruto que esa canción la escribió pensando en ti…

¡Vaya!... no me lo esperaba de él ahora…aunque…- decía mas para mí misma que para las demás.

Todas: ¿aunque…?

Sakura: chicas… sasuke me beso…

Todas: ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

Sakura: me beso cuando fui a buscar el guante de ayame al estacionamiento.

Todos: aaaaa.- suspiro.

…en el escenario…

Kakashi: bravo chicos, espectacular, ahora la puntaciones…sumicho

Sumicho: cada vez me sorprenden más chicos, mi puntuación es 10.

Kakashi: ichigo…

Ichigo: increíble, mi puntuación es 10.

Kakashi: tsunade-sama…

Tsunade: ya veo, estos estupidos tienen sus favoritos, sumicho le baja los puntos a las chicas por Sakura y Sasori a los chicos por sasuke, par de idiotas…- meditaba mentalmente.

Kakashi: tsunade-sama su puntación…

Tsunade: mi puntuación es 10.

Kakashi: Sasori…

Sasori: 7

Kakashi: increíble es la puntación mas baja hasta ahora en la competencia…

….Con los chicas…

Todas: es injusto…

Es por el beso…no se preocupen eso lo arreglare ya…- dije

…en el escenario…

Chicos: O.O

Sasuke: Ò.Ó es porque la bese.

Sasori: no peleo por estupideces…

¡Responde! ¿Es por eso?- dije agarrando el micrófono de Naruto.

Sasori: Sakura calla por favor…

¡No! Desde que llegué al concurso eso es lo que esta pasando, sumicho nos quita puntos porque fui novia de sasuke y tú a los chicos por que sasuke me beso, los dos son un par de idiotas.- les dije.

Sumicho: a mi no me insultes escuincla…

Si este concurso se basa en eso para dar puntaje renuncio, ¡RENUNCIO! Chicas sigan sin mi y así espero que ganen.- dije marchándome.

…

Sasuke: hmp

Kakashi: creo que los jueces se tendrán que replantar las puntaciones dadas anteriormente y esta vez que sea justa para todos…

Publico: estamos de acuerdo

Kakashi: OK, entonces los jueces se podrán de acuerdo y tomaran una decisión con las puntaciones ya dadas para así seguir con el concurso…

…

Ino: chicas es mejor que vayamos a buscar a Sakura…

Las demás: ¡hai!

…Con Sakura…

¡Rayos!.- exclame al golpearme con la puerta del carro.- es mi peor día… a no me retracto el peor día fue cuando lo perdí a él…sa…

(Sa= Sasori…Sa=Sasuke)

Chicas: ¡Sakura!

Chicos: Sakura…

Hola chicos.- salude sin ánimos, prendiendo ya el carro.

Hinata: no te vayas…

Es mejor así…todos ustedes lo saben…demo…ahora que lo pienso…no debí volver.- les dije

Kei: ¡no digas eso! Todos te extrañábamos, queríamos verte aquí con nosotros…

Causo muchos problemas, soy un imán a ellos…- dije sonriendo amargamente.

Itachi: ¿Qué harás?

Ita-Kun… no lo se talvez irme otra vez sea lo mejor.- les explique.

Temari: ¡ni lo pienses!

Y esta vez no volveré…- afirme la pregunta muda que todos querían hacerme.

Naruto: no Sakura-Chan esa no es la solución.

¡Si lo es! Apuesto a que estaban muy bien antes de que yo apareciera en sus vidas…- les grite.

Choji: Sakura-Chan T.T

Tranquilos, les escribiré lo prometo ^_^u.- dije.

Yumi: ¿lo prometes?

¡Claro! ^. ^.- les prometí.

Ayame: cuñadita te extrañare, no sabes cuanto…

Yo también… a todos y cada uno de ustedes extrañare.- dije sonriendo.

Ssssss: ¿y a mí?

Ah…Eres tu Sasori.- dije desanimada, claro pensé que era otra persona.

Sasori: ¡vaya! Pensé que estarías más animada, veo que has decidido irte.

Hai…- le dije

Sasori: ¿A dónde?

A….- le decía pero me interrumpieron.

Itachi: no te importa…

Kei: a si que largo…

Sasori: vaya, ya hasta guardaespaldas tienes…

Gaara: no debería importarte…

Sasori: Sakura yo estaré esperando en el aeropuerto por si decides venir conmigo…ya pronto terminara el concurso, adiós o hasta luego…- dijo yéndose.

Neji: pero que tipo más insistente… ¬¬

No sabes cuanto…¬¬.- dije corroborándolo.

Kiba: ¿Qué harás ahora?

Iré a pensar por ahí, no se preocupen estaré bien ustedes preocupasen por el concurso…además no me iré de aquí otra ves…no por ahora.- les explique.

Todos: ¡hai!

Chicas: te extrañaremos si te vas… así que ni ahorita ni nunca pienses en irte…

Si que están coordinadas… O.O da miedo, mucho miedo.- dije

Chicos: jajaja nos vemos saku

Nos vemos.- dije arrancando el carro y marchándome.

…_  
><em>

Si te gusto comenta…


	28. capitulo final

Capitulo Final: No sabes cuando te amo…Yo también te amo.

Estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer, a donde ir, solo sabia que tenia que pensar, pensar bien las cosas, todas las cosas que están pasando.

Llegué aquí con una decisión, de la cual no me retractare nunca porque esa decisión es lo que quiero, lo quiero a él, lo amo a él, solo espero que me perdone mi estupidez.

Por eso ahora quiero pensar las cosas, las mentiras que se que me han dicho, todo absolutamente todo y esta vez girara en torno a mi decisión y a esa persona que amo…

Detengo el carro al frente de un parque, un sitio perfecto para pensar, es el mismo parque donde sasuke me pidió ser su novia, donde sasori entendió el porque me iba, he vivido tantas cosas, por eso es el lugar perfecto.

Bajo del auto y camino hacia el parque en donde se encuentran los columpio y me senté en uno de ellos meciéndome lentamente.

Sasuke-kun…Sasori-kun…-susurro débilmente.

Recuerdos, solo eso me persiguen, recuerdos buenos, recuerdos malo así como también recuerdos inolvidables…

::::::::::::RECUERDOS::::::::::::

_Muy bien Sakura siéntate al rente de sasuke por favor.- dijo kakashi-sensei.- OH, disculpa, es ese de allá, él que tiene pose de ser mejor que los demás y se siente superior…_

_Oye! Si me va a hacer propaganda hágalo bien.- dijo ese chico un poco arrogante._

:::::::::::::FIN DE RECUERDOS::::::::::

Creo que desde ese momento me fije en tu arrogancia era mucha pero aun así me atrajo de ti tus ojos.- dije.- en cambio a sasori lo conocí muy diferente a ti, él dese un principio fue amable y cariñoso conmigo sin una pizca de arrogancia en él… pero tú eres muy diferente…

:::::::::RECUERDO::::::::::

_Que hace una chica nueva por aquí.- pregunte arrogante, y vi que voltio lentamente hacia donde estaba yo._

_Sakura: eso a ti no te importa, OK, así que déjame en paz, chico idiota._

_Tienes razón no es mí problema, pero vine a aclarar las reglas de este lugar.- le dije._

_Sakura: como si me importara tú y tus estupidas reglas._

_1. no ofender a nadie popular.  
>2. nunca te creas mejor que nosotros, y,<br>3. Solo podrás estar al lado de alguno de nosotros cuando nos seas útil o cuando requeramos de tus servicios.- se las enumere._

_Sakura: ja, no me hagas reír._

_Crees que es mentira lo de las reglas.- pregunte._

_Sakura: no, pienso que es una estupidez.  
><em>

:::::::::::::FIN DE RECUERDOS::::::::::

Me dijiste esas reglas que según tú tenia que obedecer, pensé que era idioteces y te lo dije claramente, me nacía decirte en tu cara la verdad, me trataste como un objeto que podías utilizar en el momento que te fuera útil.-recordé.- me pareció realmente estupido todo eso, pero en el fondo me dolió, me preguntaste hasta cuanto cobraba por tener sexo con algunos de ustedes me tachaste de cualquiera, de una zorra solo por hablar con kei…te di una bien merecida cachetada.- reí.- no estuviste a tiempo de reaccionar, cosa que aproveche para irme ya habíamos llamado mucho la atención de algunas personas…

:::::::::RECUERDO::::::::::

_Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Para los muchachos.- no me respondió.- te la are de todas formas, ¿Cuánto cobras por hacernos el favorcito?- pregunte sin preámbulo._

_Sakura: ¿Qué?, crees que soy una cualquiera.- me dijo gritando, atrayendo algunas personas al lugar._

_Claro, que otra cosa podrías ser.- le dije_

_Sakura: sabes eres el idiota más grande que he conocido y el más estupido._

_tú lo diste ha entender así, por que llegando ya estabas con Kei…- no pude continuar por que sentí la cachetada que me había dado y para colmo ya había un montón de gente viéndonos, me dolió tanto que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estaba allí, se había ido…._

:::::::::::::FIN DE RECUERDOS::::::::::

No conforme con eso me seguiste para continuar insultándome, al principio pensé que iba a defender al tarado de naruto, pero me volviste a insultar pero esta vez mucho peor, ya sabiendo mi posible reacción pudiste detener mi golpe pero ese momento sentí esa corriente eléctrica, ese erizamiento en mi piel que me despertó el deseo por seguir tocando pero nos separamos instintivamente como si tuviéramos miedo a esa reacción porque estoy segura que tu también sentiste todo eso, gracias al cielo llego mi tía así pudimos desviar y ocultar lo que paso en ese momento.- susurre.- sigo diciendo todo fue distinto con sasori, creo que a ti te favorece ya que yo ya no era una niña en cambio con él si era una niña que solo lo admiraba mucho, donde llego el momento del amor, de mi primer amor… pero siempre contigo fue diferente

El día en que te vi en mi casa no lo podría creer, era lo que me faltaba para completar el peor día de mi vida y mas cuando me seguiste al baño a exigir una disculpa por abofetearte, yo insistí que era una disculpa por tu idiotez, cosa que yo no tengo la culpa, tu solito te creaste así, me acosaste junto a la pared y me besaste al principio no correspondía pero al final lo hice, solo para distraerte y poder darte un rodillazo en donde mas te iba a doler, me quería vengar y que mejor manera que haciendo eso, me dijiste que cada vez te sorprendías más, que puedo decir soy una caja de sorpresas que no todos las personas pueden ver y menos abrirla, me iba a ir pero me detuviste por el brazo, perdimos equilibrio y caímos, situación que aprovechaste, me dijiste un montón de estupideces que me dieron a entender que estabas celoso de tu propio hermano, claro que tu lo negaste completamente alegando que nunca estarías celoso por alguien como yo.- dije riendo.- solo lo hacías por una miradas, que aquí hablando yo sola, si transmitían algo, me interesabas por lo que provocabas en mi y estoy segura que a ti te pasaba lo mismo…

:::::::::RECUERDO::::::::::

_La vi entrar al baño, ahora para colmo tengo que esperar que salga. Al poco rato salio, por fin, al momento de hacerlo la tome de las muñecas y la acorrale en la pared, al hacerlo sentí de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica que anteriormente había sentido en el colegio pero decidí inorarla._

_Creo que nuestra discusión no había acabado todavía o me equivoco?- le dije_

_Sakura: suéltame uchiha.- me dijo_

_No lo creo, primero debes de pedirme disculpas.- le dije sonriendo._

_Sakura: Porque? Por llamarte idiota? Si eso es lo que eres.- me dijo también sonriendo a ver mi evidente molestia._

_No seas estupida, sabes muy bien a que me refiero, nunca se me va a olvida la cachetada que me diste delante de tus idiotas amigos y mis amigos.- le recordé._

_Sakura: eso? El estupido eres tú si crees que voy a disculparme con alguien como tú.- me dijo_

_Claro que te vas a disculpar o ya veras.- la amenacé_

_Sakura: que me vas hacer? Me vas a golpear?- me dijo con valentía  
><em>

…_.._

_No, voy hacer algo mucho mejor que eso, algo que ara que no me olvides y que te vayas enamorando poco a poco de mi.- le dije aproximándome lentamente a ella hasta que nuestros labios se estuvieran rozando._

_Sakura: no te atrevas…- me decía pero la interrumpí con un beso (un beso que ninguno de los dos sabia que iba a cambiar sus vidas)._

_Al principio no respondía entonces lo profundice mas provocando que correspondiera, para sentir al poco tiempo un dolor intenso en la entrepierna._

_Maldita.- le dije_

_Sakura: Eso es para que veas que conmigo nadie se mete.- me dijo._

_Debo de admitirlo Cada vez me sorprendes mas.- dije aguantándola de su brazo, para que no se fuera, haciendo que se volviera y perdiera el equilibrio cayendo encima de mi, situación que yo aproveche para aguantarla y acomodarme yo encima de ella._

_Sakura: Bájate.- me grito_

_No, yo se porque te comportas así es porque yo te di el beso y no mi estupido hermano.- le dije_

_Sakura: Jajá jajá que acaso estas celoso?- me pregunto_

_Yo nunca estaría celoso por alguien como tu.- le dije_

_Sakura: claro y por eso me besaste.- me dijo_

_Tu fuiste la que empezaste con esas estupidas miraditas que me dabas mientras cantaba.- le dije_

_Sakura: y por unas estupidas miradas que te di por casualidad haces todo esto, no te creas la única coca-cola del desierto idiota.- me dijo_

_No es solo por eso, es porque un uchiha siempre se da a respetar me oíste.- le dije pero en eso escuchamos una voz._

_Kei: Sakura, donde estas? Tus amigos te están esperando para despedirse de ti.  
>Sakura: ya voy.- grito mientras me empujaba.<em>

_Te salvaste de esta pero ya veras como me las cobro.- le dije parándome y yéndome._

_Sakura al pararse se dirigió directo a las escaleras para irse, claro yo la seguí con un espacio entre nosotros no quiero que Itachi me eche la bronca.  
><em>

:::::::::::::FIN DE RECUERDOS::::::::::

Después cuando estuve por fin sola en ese día me di cuenta de varias cosas que cambiaron todo por los siguientes días….-dije

:::::::::RECUERDO::::::::::

_Después de despedirme le di buenas noches a mi padre y me fui directo a mi habitación._

_Que día tan largo y pesado he tenido, me han pasado tantas cosas:_

_1.- las peleas con ese uchiha acabándolo de conocer.  
>2.- mis nuevos amigos que los he empezado a querer mucho.<br>3.- la corriente eléctrica que sentí al ser tocada por ese estupido uchiha.  
>4.- conozco al tal Itachi que es muy lindo.<br>5.- el beso que me dio ese uchiha sasuke que fue espectacular y me encanto para acabarla de molerla._

_Definitivamente no se que me pasa pero solo se algo uchiha me las paga por que me las pagas, no seré yo quien me enamore en este juego, no otra vez._

:::::::::::::FIN DE RECUERDOS::::::::::

Pero aun en mi mente rondaba solo unas palabras venganza contra el idiota uchiha, solo así evitaría cualquier asomo de sentimientos que pudiera empezar a sentir por ti… y una de mis decisiones fue ser novia de Itachi, de tu hermano, él me prometió que me ayudaría a tener sentimientos otra vez, pero no lo logro y yo se lo advertir desde un principio pero me alegro que haya conocido a konan esa chica si lo hará muy feliz, yo no…aun recordaba a mi primer amor…sasori…- seguir recordando.

:::::::::RECUERDO::::::::::

Sasori, sasori ¿a que no adivinas que descubrí?- le pregunte en ese tiempo tenia 10.

Sasori(12): a ver, déjame ver…

Esta bien, no adivines te lo diré.- le dije riendo ante su cara pensativa.- descubrí que… te quiero un monto ^/^

Sasori: …

¿Sasori-kun?- lo llame preocupada.

Sasori: yo también te quiero un monto Sakura, mi Sakura, mi cerezo…

^/^ Sasori-kun.- dije apenada por el abrazo que me estaba dando.

Sasori: nunca me quiero ir de tu lado, te quiero tanto Sakura…

Yo tampoco, es más el otro día me imagine como serian nuestros hijos *¬*.- le dije

Sasori: ¿en serio?

Si, me imagine a niños pelirrojos con ojos verde jade.- le conté.

Sasori: pues yo me imagino pelirosa con ojos color miel…

Ves, vamos a tener muchos hijos y muy lindo *¬*.- le dije muy contenta.

Sasori: a mi también me gusta la idea….

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya veras que seremos muy felices…- le asegure.

Sasori: yo también lo creo ^.^

:::::::::::::FIN DE RECUERDOS::::::::::

Era una niña, pero una niña que sabia el significado de todas las cosas, incluyendo los sentimientos y estaba segura que lo amaba aun siendo tan pequeña, estaba enamorada completamente de él, o casi completamente, era mayor que yo por un año y eso era insignificante incluso para mi padre… pero sus padres esperaban mucho de él querían que fuera alguien muy importante en el mundo, por eso se lo llevaron, lo cambiaron de colegio, de país según ellos era mejor para él, ellos aseguraban que yo era una mala influencia, que le metía cosas en la cabeza, como ser un cantante en vez de lo que ellos querían, por eso se lo llevaron…

:::::::::RECUERDO::::::::::

(Sasori: 13…Sakura: 12)

Sasori…- grite para que me escuchara.

Sasori: ¿Sakura que haces aquí?

Vine por ti, no te puedes ir.- le dije

Sasori: lo se, pero no tengo opción, es la decisión de mis padres, no soy mayor para llevarle las contraria…

Pero…pero yo te amo.- le dije llorando.

Sasori: yo también, te prometo que volveré, volveré por ti y así estaremos juntos y tendremos los hijos que soñamos y…

Y esa casa que también soñamos… ¿me amas?- le pregunte.

Sasori: te amo más que a mi vida…

¿En serio volverás?- le pregunte insegura.

Sasori: te lo prometo con mi vida

Altoparlante: todos los pasajeros con destino a…

Sasori: es mi vuelo, me tengo que ir mis padres me esperan….

Nunca me olvides.- le dije dándole un beso.

Sasori: tú tampoco me olvides…- dijo yéndose

:::::::::::::FIN DE RECUERDOS::::::::::

Me sentí realmente mal, él único que estuvo hay para mi fue kei, él me ayudo a salir adelante con todo eso.- dije

:::::::::RECUERDO::::::::::

Kei (13-14): Sakura cálmate por favor ya veras como todo se arregla…

No kei, esto no tiene solución, por que tenían que llevárselo si yo lo quería tanto, te puedo asegurar que lo amaba con toda mi alma.- le dije llorando (12).

Kei: lo se, pero recuerda que el te prometió volver, te prometió venir a buscarte.

Tienes razón, lo que tengo que hacer es confiar en él.- le dije mas calmada.

Kei: así se habla, Sakura ¿que te parece si descarga todo ese sufrimiento en una canción…?

¿En una canción?- pregunte.

Kei: claro, yo te ayudare ya veras como te sentirás mejor cuando la escribamos y la cantemos juntos, es mas podemos grabarla y ver si se la podemos enviar a sasori…

Tu crees se la pueda enviar?- pregunte no muy convencida.

Kei: si, desde cuando tan indecisa, no te veía así desde hace mucho tiempo.

¬/¬ deja de molestar.- le dije

Kei: jajajajajaja

Jajajajajaja.- reí

:::::::::::::FIN DE RECUERDOS::::::::::

Yo no supe de él todos estos años, hasta hace unos meses donde tenia que llegar así, nada más, arruinándolo todo en mi vida y confundiéndome, cuando antes estaba completamente segura de lo que sentía por sasuke, ahora mi vida es un total y rotundo asco por causa de él y por causa mía también, yo me creí fuerte y en realidad soy muy débil en todo esto.- dije.- aun recuerdo el día cuando me dijo que me amaba…

:::::::::RECUERDO::::::::::

_¿Sakura te encuentras bien?- le pregunte obviamente esperando una respuesta._

_Sakura: si, no te preocupes, son cosas de mi pasado._

_Sabes no te preguntare Qué, dejare que tu misma y cuando quieras me lo digas, solo tenme un poco de confianza.- le asegure.  
><em>  
><em>Sakura: gracias sasuke-Kun.- me dijo abrazándome, abrazo que respondí gustosamente.<em>

_Solo por favor, dime que piensas, ¿Crees que podamos tener algo? -Le pregunte con un poco de miedo_

_Sakura: dame tiempo, es lo que te pido, tiempo ¿podrás hacerlo?_

_Hasta que estés lista.- le asegure._

_Sakura: arigato sasuke-Kun._

_Bueno que te parece si nos vamos ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que abordar un avión, y sabes que después no quieres pararte.- le advertí_

_Sakura: tienes razón, pero prométeme algo antes._

_Haber ¿que es?- le pregunte temiendo lo pero._

_Sakura: que lo que paso aquí, se quede entre nosotros dos, será nuestro secreto._

_¿Por qué lo quieres eso? Te avergüenza que tus amigos sepan algo.- le dije_

_Sakura: no es eso, es solo que quiero que esto sea de nosotros dos nada más, sin que las demás personas opinen o se metan en esto, además quiero estar segura para luego darles una noticia concreta a mis amigos, ¿no te parece?_

_Tienes razón pero hasta estar seguros ¿de que?- quería estar seguro así que le pregunte._

_Sakura: de que estaremos juntos o\\\\o, ¿entonces lo prometes?_

_Claro cuenta con eso, pero hay una condición.- le advertí_

_Sakura: ¿cual?_

_Esto…- dije para luego besarla_

_Sakura: sabes me vengare ya lo veras._

_¿A si? Y como piensas vengarte.- le dije en tono burlón_  
><em>Sakura: búrlate pero ya me vengare.<em>

_Ahora si me das miedo, ¿que piensas hacer?- le pregunte con temor._

_Sakura: ¿a que le temes?_

_A ti, la ultima vez que dijiste eso hiciste que naruto y hinata estuvieran juntos, sin contar la vez que te vengaste de karin eso si fue gracioso.- le recordé._

_Sakura: no deberías tenerme miedo._

_La verdad es que no ya me e acostumbrado a tus golpes.- le aclare._

_Sakura: si pero esta ves no me vengare así.- dijo acercándose.- me vengare así…_

_Me beso y fue ella no yo, fue un beso al principio tierno pero luego se volvió mas apasionado._

_¡Vaya! Espero que te vengues de mí muy de seguido.-le dije asombrado_

_Sakura: yo también…_

_Sakura lo único que me importa es que recuerdes que yo te amo de verdad.- susurre._

_Sakura: que recuerde ¿Qué?_

_!QUE YO TE AMO DE VERDAD! Y me gustaría gritárselo a todo el mundo para que lo supiera- grite  
><em>  
><em>Sakura: creo que yo también…<em>

:::::::::::::FIN DE RECUERDOS::::::::::

Ya no se que hacer con todo este asunto, a veces pienso que todo lo malo me pasa a mi, cada vez que intento ser feliz no lo soy o simplemente dura uno instantes mi felicidad y después todo, absolutamente todo se va al caño.-suspire.- esto en verdad esta muy pesado, todo esto es demasiado para mi, no creo que lo soporte más, es más todo que se vaya al infierno…- otro suspiro.- pero que digo eso seria muy egoísta de mi parte…no puedo dejar todo así como así, piensa en algo Sakura, en algo para aunque sea por un instante ser feliz yo y él…porque lo amo, eso Hare, es tiempo de que sepa por fin que lo elegí a él, espero que aun estemos a tiempo para ser felices juntos… porque simplemente lo elijo a él, porque simplemente lo amo…te amo sasuke-kun…¿Cómo se lo digo?

Ssssss: que tal si se lo dices viéndolo a los ojos…

Sa…sasuke-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte.

Sasuke: evitando lo que puede ser el peor error de mi vida…- dijo acercándose a mí.

¿Y cual es ese error?- pregunte insegura.

Sasuke: el no luchar por ti como se debe…

Sasuke yo…- decía pero el me interrumpió.

Sasuke: dilo, di lo que acabas de decir…

¿Desde cuando estabas escuchando?- pregunte confundida.

Sasuke: desde que empezaste a recordar todo…

Y quieres que te lo repita ¿todo?- pregunte extrañada.

Sasuke: no, quiero escuchar de nuevo la parte que de seguro sabes que me interesa…

¿Sabes que eres un chismoso?- le dije sonriendo.

Sasuke: talvez…

Te amo.- le dije

Sasuke: ¿Qué? No escuche bien, ¿que dijiste?

Que…TE AMO…Que TE ELIJO A TI…- le dije

Sasuke: yo también a ti pequeña.- dijo con una sonrisa made in uchiha abrazándome.

Lo siento, en serio lo siento mucho, ¿me perdonas?- le pregunte

Sasuke: ¿Qué te tengo que perdonar?

Lo que hice, nunca debí dudar de mi amor por ti, nunca fue una gran estupi…- explicaba pero me vi interrumpida por un beso.

Sasuke: sabes a veces hablas mucho…no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo también actúe como un idiota, un imbécil por no entenderte…

Sabes en esto del amor ambos somos unos idiotas, siempre hacemos lo que al final nos hace daño, aun si no queremos que suceda.- le dije

Sasuke: si, pero ya no más, a partir de ahora seremos completamente felices aunque de vez en cuando tengamos nuestras peleas, por ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? ¿En donde viviremos? ¿Qué Nombre recibirán nuestros hijos? ¿A que escuela Irán? ¿Lo mucho que nos amamos? ¿Y que abuela o abuelo lo tienes muy consentidos?

Sasuke-kun…-dije con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Sasuke: lo siento, estoy dando por hecho que ya has aceptado ser mi esposa en un futuro…- lo interrumpí con un beso.

¿Cuántos niños quieres que tengamos?- le pregunte sonriendo ampliamente.

Sasuke: no lo se, quizás dos, tres o todo un ejercito de ellos.

Jajajajajaja todos pelinegros con ojos color verde jades.-le dije.

Sasuke: y pelirosas con ojos negro, aunque no me quejo si salen iguales que tu.

¿Sabes? Nuestro primer hijo quiero que se llame daisuke.- le dije.

Sasuke: es el nombre que siempre he soñado para mi primer hijo como…madre

Si, mikoto-san me lo revelo no hace mucho.- le revele

Sasuke: esa mujer…

Sasuke.-lo llame

Sasuke: Umm...

No sabes cuanto Te amo.-le dije.

Sasuke: yo también te amo, es mas te acuerdas que en este mismo parque lo gritamos a los cuatro vientos.-dijo abrazándome.

Si.- le respondí.

Sasuke: porque no hacerlo de nuevo en honor a ese día y porque en este parque siempre terminamos juntos…

De acuerdo…SASUKE UCHIHA TE AMO CON LOCURA.-grite.

Sasuke: SAKURA HARUNO TE AMO MAS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA.

TE AMO.-volví a gritar.

Sasuke: TE AMO y no me cansare de decirlo.

Yo tampoco… un momento si tu estas aquí y yo también… ¿quien esta en el concurso? Es más ¿Qué paso con el concurso?- le pregunte.

Sasuke: no lo se, cuando tú saliste yo también lo hice para seguirte, no podía permitir que otra vez te fueras así que sin pensarlo mucho te seguí.

Vaya, tan concentrada estaba que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estabas todo este tiempo detrás de mi… que despistada soy.- dije suspirando.

Sasuke: tampoco es que yo iba a sacarte de tu monologo y pensamientos, tenia que escucharte… tengo una idea ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a mi departamento y recordamos lo que hicimos la otra vez? Claro esta vez no dejare que te vayas.

Tampoco me voy a ir tontito, ¿desde cuando tienes departamento?- le pregunte confundida.

Sasuke: mas vale prevenir que lamentar y lo del departamento es que no pude acercarme a mi cama sin recordarte, hasta tu aroma se quedo impregnado ahí y como me deprimía mis queridos padres me regalaron un depa…

Woo yo quiero unos padres así, aunque el mío no me niega nada.-dije.

Sasuke: ¿entonces vamos a estrenar esa cama?

Me alegra que sea la primera mujer en estrenarla.-dije

Sasuke: hay si que estoy en problemas…

¿Porque? ¿Acaso ya ha habido otras? Ò.Ó -le pregunte claramente molesta.

Sasuke: si, estas en lo cierto

Y me lo dices así como si nada.- le dije.

Sasuke: si, porque la primera que estuvo en ella fue mi madre… ella fue la primera porque estaba consolando a su pobre hijo.

OH...eres un tonto, un idiota.-dije tratando de golpearlo pero él me esquivaba fácilmente así que lo Salí persiguiendo.

Sasuke: jajajajajaja yo también te amo, mi amor…


	29. Epilogo

_Epilogo:_

_Creo que a la final si existen los cuentos de hadas_

_Y así fue como paso todo.- dije dando por terminada la historia._

_Sssssss: wow mamá eso fue muy romántico…papa si que es todo un galán y un romanticon, tu no opinas lo mismo Daisuke?_

_Daisuke: hmp, yo solo pienso que actuó como un estupido enamorado._

_Daisuke cuida tus palabras.- le dije molesta._

_Sssssss: es verdad, no entiendes nada del amor, por eso es que Hikari-Chan no te presta atención…_

_Daisuke: cuidado con lo que dices sakari…_

_Ya basta lo dos…no quiero mas peleas.- les regañe._

_Sakary (11 años): lo siento mamá…_

_Daisuke (11 años): lo siento mama…_

_Y así son dos de mis hijos, mi tesoros, son gemelos y no lo parecieran, y con tan pocos años de vida ya andan actuando como su padre…_

_Mmmmmm: ¡Mamá!_

_Y hay esta otra de mis hijos, la mayor miko-Chan como la llamo yo y sus amigos íntimos, tiene 14 años y es todo una rompecorazones entre los chicos aunque solo uno llama su atención…_

_¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Qué te hizo minato?- le pregunte._

_Miko-Chan: el muy tarado me robó un beso…mi primer beso…_

_Jajá jajá solo eso hija, pensé que había hecho otra cosa ajajá.- le dije riendo._

_Miko-Chan: no es gracioso mamá…_

_Lo siento hija, pero pensé que a ti te gustaba él.- le dije a modo de pregunta._

_Miko-Chan: ¬/¬ si pero eso no el hecho de que lo haga…_

_Tranquila que de seguro viene a pedirte disculpa.- la tranquilice._

_Miko-Chan: tienes razón, hmp! Ya vera es idiota, lo Hare sufrir por el perdón varios días…ajajá…Ah por cierto papá pregunto que cuando iban a ir para la casa del baka…_

_Mikoto Uchiha respeta a naruto, él no tiene la culpa de ser así de tarado, eso es de nacimiento.- le dije._

_Todos: jajajajajaja_

_Ssssss: ¿mamá ya nos vamos para que tío naruto?_

_Claro amor, ya nos vamos.- le dije sonriendo a mi ultimo hijo, Takeshi de 8 años, él es mi mas consentido de todos._

_Se preguntaran quien soy, pero creo que con el regaño de mi hija se dieron cuenta, soy Sakura, Sakura Uchiha, madre de 4 niños maravillosos, has cierto punto, casada con sasuke Uchiha y tengo 36 años de edad._

_Dirán ¿36? Si han pasado 19 años desde que sasuke y yo nos reconciliamos y empezamos otra vez, no les negare que tuvimos peleas, pero siempre nos disculpábamos y todo volvía como antes, aunque las peleas duraran poco y algunas horas molestos, no fue lo suficiente para separarnos, siempre coincidíamos en lo mucho que nos amábamos y en lo bien que eran las reconciliación…_

_Mikoto: ya se quedo ida…papá dijo que si pasaba la dejáramos tranquila hasta que despertara de sus pensamientos…_

_Ese Sasuke, a veces pienso que golpearlo es poco de lo que se merece, aunque a veces tenga razón -.-_

_En mejor apurarnos o su papá se enojara mucho y ya saben como se pone jaja.- le dije riendo mientras salíamos de la casa para encaminarnos a la casa del frente, si, naruto es nuestro vecino._

_Sssss: ya era hora de que llegaras, ya estaba pensando en ir a buscarte._

_Amor no exageres, vivimos al frente, nada malo me iba a pasar…- le dije sonriendo y abrazándolo._

_Sasuke: ya lo se, pero es que en tu estado no me gusta dejarte sola, si no fuera por el Dobe yo te hubiera esperado…_

_No estaba sola, estaba con los niños, además estoy embarazada no enferma.- le recordé._

_Creo que me olvide contarles que tenia 5 meses de embarazo, ya parezco fabrica de niños, pero es que me encantan y yo no tengo culpa de que cierto objeto se haya rota en medio de nuestra demostración de amor mutuo, pero este es el ultimo._

_Sasuke: si, lo siento pero sabes que siempre me preocupo._

_Si, si ¿en donde están los niños? Hace unos minutos estaban aquí.- le dije._

_Sasuke: jaja amor como si no los conocieras de seguro están con los demás mocosos._

_Oye! No les digas así, ve que tu tienes 4 más uno que viene en camino.- le dije._

_Naruto: Sakura-chan me alegra que hayas llegado, oye teme cuando tu y Sakura piensan cerrar la fabrica de niños jejeje…_

_Sasuke-yo: Cállate Idiota-Dobe._

_Sasuke: además mira quien habla, él señor que también tiene a su mujer embarazada teniendo ya tres hijos, y lo peor es que viene gemelos._

_Naruto: T.T ni que lo digas, Hinata esta de pésimo humos, ya ni quiere tener relaciones conmigo…sin contar que voy a quedar arruinado._

_Sasuke: cualquiera que te oyera dijera que es verdad que estas sin dinero…_

_Amor voy con las chicas.- le avise dándole un beso._

_Sasuke: nos vemos luego._

_Jiji Sasuke y naruto siguen comportándose como estupidos-niños y eso que son grandes empresarios._

_Hola chicas ^-^.- salude._

_Todas: hola Sakura…_

_Hinata: apuesto que naruto-Kun esta con Sasuke peleando otra vez, parecen niños…_

_Temari: ¿y que tal tu dí Sakura?_

_Bien, aunque Sasuke se sigue oponiendo a que siga trabajando, aun lo hago y me encanta estar en el hospital, es mi vida salvar otras vidas por eso estudie medicina, por eso soy la mejor medico del pais.- les dije._

_Todas: que modesta…. Jajaja ^-^_

_Tente: ¿y como lo convenciste de que te dejara trabajar? Porque a mi con neji fue muy difícil._

_Con una sección especial y como gato dominado no se pudo resistir a no negarme nunca nada jajajaja.- les conté._

_Ayame: kei me lo dijo, ese día llegó muerto de la risa…_

_Jajajaja si yo le conté cuando fui a ayudarlo con las empresas de papá.- les explique._

_Akame: es maravillosa nuestra vida, nunca cambiaria nada de lo que hemos vivido…_

_Matsuri: ni yo, creo que hablo por las demás cuando dijo que todas estamos mas que felices…_

_Todas: Hai!_

_Ino: sai es mi más grande amor, y todo va de las mil maravillas con él y con los niños._

_Tomoyo: yo estoy igual con choji y mis más bellos tesoros que son mis hijos._

_Konan: bueno itachi es la persona más perfecta, es muy atento._

_Creo que todas estamos más que felices con nuestras vidas y con lo que tenemos…- dije_

_Yumi: y créanme cuando digo que estoy de acuerdo con Akame de que no cambiaria nada de nada…_

_Todas: hai jajajaja_

…_Con los chico…_

_Naruto: ¿de que creen que hablaran?_

_No lo se pero se ven muy felices.- le dije_

_Neji: seguro hablan de nosotros y lo bien dominados que nos tiene._

_Kiba: neji tiene razón, parecemos sus perritos falderos…_

_Gaara: pero sabes muy bien que así las queremos y las amamos, no han dado una vida perfecta a sus lados._

_Choji: Gaara tiene toda la razón, nos han dado todo…_

_Todos: Hai!_

_Si que somos felices, quien lo diría que nosotros nos enamoraríamos de las que antes eran nuestras enemigas.- dije sonriendo de lado._

_Sai: es cierto y también son muy bipolares todos ellas…_

_Todos: ò.ó… si tienes razón ¬¬_

_Shino: sobretodo cuando están embarazadas, como es este caso, me he ganado unas buenas palizas de parte de yumi._

_Itachi: no les parece algo raro que todas estén embarazadas a la vez, parece como si se lo hubieran planeado._

_Kei: si que es muy raro…pero aun así se ven mas hermosas esperando un hijo nuestro ¿no lo creen?_

_Todos: Hai!_

_Shikamaru: aunque siguen siendo problemáticas, mujeres muy problemáticas…_

_Todos: si ¬¬u jajaja_

…_Las niños…_

_Sakary: y así fue como se conocieron y se enamoraron ¿no les parece romántico?_

_Hikari: si! Es muy romántico, mi mamá también me contó algo parecido, es muy lindo el como se conocieron y paso todo…_

_* Hikari Uzumaki: 11 años hija de Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki, muy alegre e hiperactiva como su padre pero cuando se trata de Daisuke es muy tímida al grado de parecerse a la madre, le gusta pasar su tiempo libre con Daisuke...*_

_Miyu: aunque no todo, recuerden que también tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas para llegar a este punto._

_*Miyu Aburame: 13 años hija mayor de Yumi y Shino Abúrrame, callada y observadora como su padre, aunque a veces muy habladora y alegre como su madre, le gusta mucho estar con Satochi.*_

_Hisashi: ¿otra vez hablando de so? ¿Qué no se cansan?_

_* Hisashi Hyuga: 13 años hijo de Neji y Tenten Hyuga, callado, es muy parecido a su padre, serio pero siempre le gusta divertirse, le gusta mucho Kasumi.*_

_Kasumi: tú no te metas, ustedes no saben nada de romanticismo, ni nada por el estilo._

_*Kasumi Inuzuka: 13 años hija de Kiba y Akame Inuzuka, ruidosa como sus padres, alegre como mas nadie puede ser, le gusta mucho jugar y pasar el rato con Hisashi, él cual le gusta.*_

_Kana: es verdad, ninguno de ustedes saben nada de eso._

_*Kana kendo: 14 años hija de Sai y Ino kendo, alocada como su madre y algunas veces hipócrita como su padre, pero muy sincera para el gusto de algunos, siempre tiene un comentario que hacer para incomodar a los demás, tímida cuando se trata de Keisuke.*_

_Keisuke: si quieres te muestro que tan romántico puedo llegare a ser si me lo propongo._

_* Keisuke Haruno: 14 años hijo de Kei y Ayame Haruno, alegre y todo un don Juan entre las chicas de todo el colegio, les gusta Kana pero dice que hay un pedacito de su corazón para cualquier chica que quiera, porque el es para todas.*_

_Kana: ¬/¬_

_Daisuke: es verdad, nosotros podemos ser romántico solo para nuestro intereso sea conquistar chicas._

_* Daisuke Uchiha: hijo de Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha, tiene 11 años y aun así es todo rompecorazones entre las chicas igual que su padre, dice que no le gusta una en especifico porque todas son iguales para él, pero aun así no puede evitar sentirse a gusto con Hikari, la cual todo el mundo dice que le gusta aunque él aun no lo acepte.*_

_Hikari: Pues quédense con su cochino interés, a nosotras no nos importa._

_Hana: en eso si tienes razón primita, si tan buenos son en romanticismo hagamos unja apuesta._

_* Hana Hyuga: 11 años hija de Neji y Tente Hyuga, muy alegre le encanta el deporte y los retos, es muy buena ganando todo lo que se propone, aunque ella lo niegue siente algo mas que amistad por Tomi.*_

_Mikoto: Oigan! Aun son unos niños nada de apuesta._

_Mikoto Uchiha: 14 años hija de Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha, seria cuando lo requiere, arrogante y muy orgullosa aunque ella no le tome importancia tiene a mas de una suspirando por ella, le gustan los retos y las apuesta, y aunque lo niegue siente algo por Minato.*_

_Keisuke: seguro tiene miedo primita…_

_Kogaku: si es lo mas seguro._

_*Kogaku Uchiha: 13 años hijo de Itachi y Kona Uchiha, arrogante hasta el más mínimo poro de la piel, le gusta muchos deportes y la música y también estar con kumiko.*_

_Mikoto: ¿yo? ¿Miedo de ustedes? Por favor, se nota que no me conocen cuando hago una apuesta…_

_Minato: Miko-chan por favor no vayas a…_

_*Minato Uzumaki: 14 años hijo de Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki, es todo un espécimen según muchas chicas del colegia, él las ignora porque a él le gusta Mikoto y nunca a tenido pena de decirlo delante de quien sea y a quien sea, por eso se a llevado algunos golpes tanto de padre como de hija.*_

_Mikoto: tú no hables que aun no te perdono lo que me hiciste._

_Minato: pero Miko-ckan ya te pedí perdón…_

_Mikoto: si! Pero una cosa es que tú lo pidas y otra es que yo lo acepte así como así…_

_Minato: que tengo que hacer para que lo hagas? Dime que hago?_

_Mikoto: mmm...… se lo mucho que te gusta el ramen y la comida de mi mama, así que tú elije: no comer ramen por un mes o no ir a comer a casa por el mismo plazo, ni aunque te invite ósea una reunión._

_Minato: pero miko-chan sabes que son las cosas que más me gusta claro que tú eres la primera._

_Mikoto: O/O no digas eso, ahora elije…_

_Minato: bueno elijo un mes sin ramen T.T_

_Mikoto: enserio? O.o_

_Minato: si, porque puedo ir a tu casa y visitarte… n_n_

_Mikoto: te perdono… ¬/¬_

_Minato: ¿que? O.O_

_Mikoto: que te perdono y no me has repetirlo otra vez…¬¬_

_Minato: gracias miko-Chan enserio gracias, pensé que iba a morir sin tu perdón, pero como siempre tu tan linda me perdonaste T.T_

_Mikoto: no te alegres tanto, te perdone pero no lo vuelvas a hacer porque te puede ir muy mal ¿entendiste?_

_Minato: copiado y registrado como también guardo en mi disco duro…_

_Mikoto: no exageres…_

_Minato: miko-Chan ¿sabes?_

_Mikoto: ¿Qué?_

_Minato: te quiero y no me arrepiento de haberte besado…_

_Mikoto: O/O eres incorregible… ¬¬_

…_Sakura…_

_Niños venga a comer.- llame alegremente._

_Sasuke: ¿amor?_

_Si sasuke-Kun.- pregunte_

_Sasuke: escuche un rumor no muy grato para mis oídos y creo que tu eres la única que puede decirme si es verdad o no…_

_Takeshi: ¿mami ya puedo comer?_

_Takeshi uchiha: 8 años, una mini copia exacta de sasuke, menos en su personalidad, ya que es tierno, lindo y amoroso a parte de muy alegre aunque tímido._

_Si amor, ya te sirvo.- le dije sonriéndole._

_Sasuke: Sakura quieres sacarme la duda, ¿si o no?_

_Si no me la dices no podré hacerlo sasuke-Kun por mucho que quiera.- le dije_

_Sakary: mama tengo mucha hambre por favor ya sírveme…_

_Un momento cariño, amor estoy un poco ocupada que tal si me dices tu duda mientras le sirvo la comida a los niños.- le dije a sasuke._

_Sasuke: no es un juego Sakura, lo que te voy a preguntar es enserio._

_Daisuke: mama por favor tengo hambre.._

_Lo se amor, ya te sirvo, toma Takeshi ve comiendo tu.- le dijo cariñosamente._

_Takeshi: gracias mami ^.^_

_A ver Sakary toma este es el tuyo y este es el tuyo daisuke y… ¿Dónde esta miko-Chan?- pregunte buscándola con la mirada._

_Sasuke: SAKURA! Maldita sea ¿es verdad que el muy desgraciado del hijo de naruto beso a mi pequeña?_

_Todos: O.O_

_Sa…sasuke-Kun.- susurro a punto de llorar._

_Sasuke: Sakura, amor lo siento no quise…_

_Pero lo hiciste, nunca lo habías hecho.- le dijo llorando y caminando hacia la salida._

_Sasuke: Sakura…_

_Hijos: ve con ella…_

_Sasuke: hai!_

_Salí corriendo de ahí, soy un estupido nunca le había gritado desde que nos reconciliamos de verdad hace 19 años, soy un idiota, ella lo único que a hecho es hacerme feliz y darme los hijos mas maravilloso que puedo tener, ella es todo para mi.._

_Sakura, amor lo siento de verdad, no quise es que me alterar, no volverá a pasar.- le dije una vez que la encontré._

_Sakura: sasuke-Kun…_

_Perdóname soy un idiota que no merece tu amor, me has dado todo y mas, y te he tratado como un idiota.- le dije muy arrepentido._

_Sakura: lo se sasuke-Kun, he estado mas sensible últimamente por el embarazo, tú te alteraste pero no fue como para irme a si como así._

_Soy el idiota mas grande en este planeta, por los celos que me dan cuando alguien se acerca a mi hija, te grite.- le dije._

_Sakura: aunque conmigo fue peor jaja._

_Jaja cierto, pero es solo que aun la siento como una niña, mi niña y pensar en que esta creciendo cada vez mas y que alguna vez se me va ir, no lo puedo ni siquiera pensar.- le dije._

_Sakura: tendrás que, algún día ella abandonara el nido, y seguirá volando en busca de hacer el suyo propio._

_Lo se, pero sabes que es la niña de mis ojos, la primera, mi primer hijo, que me diste, es un tesoro, mi tesoro algún día la soltare pero no se la Hare fácil a quien sea, se la tendrá que ganar y ser digno de ella.- le dije._

_Sakura: jaja será mejor que se lo digas, habla con ella y veras que ella te contara quien es ese chico al que tienes que intimidar…_

_Tanta platica, y aun no te das cuenta de que estamos en el parque donde todo empezó.- le dije_

_Donde todo dio lugar a algo mas que amistad entre dos enemigos por naturaleza.- dije_

_Donde luchamos por estar juntos y juramos no separamos por nada.- dije_

_Donde aprendí a creer, porque al final si creo que existen los cuentos de hadas.- dije_

_Donde nos separamos por idiotas y nos volvimos a unir para siempre.-dije mirándola._

_Donde aquella vez dijimos un sin fin de cosas pero solo pocas sobreviven aun.- dije también mirándolo._

_Donde solo una frase resalto entre todas uniéndonos mas aun de lo que estábamos.- dije acercándome._

_Esa fue y siempre será la palabra que nos unirá por toda la vida.- dije acercándome más._

…_ESA FRASE ES Y SERÁ PARA NOSOTROS…_

_UN TE AMO_

_FIN_


End file.
